OBSESSED (ChanBaek)
by scriptakid
Summary: ChanBaek, Hunhan, KaiSoo. Kau tak akan pernah bisa meraba garis-garis takdir. Dalam hitungan hari, jam, menit, ataupun detik, hidupmu bisa saja berubah 180 derajat, seperti yang dialami Byun Baekhyun, karirnya sebagai penyanyi terkenal sedang berada diujung tanduk hanya karena satu kesalahan kecil yang dilakukannya. Kesalahan yang membuatnya jatuh cinta pada orang yang salah.
1. Intro

**DISCLAIMER:**

Ya kalau ada kesamaan nama emang disengaja, namanya juga fanfic. btw, mengandung unsur-unsur dan sari pati Yaoi, jadi kalo kamu homophobic sebaiknya enyah dari lapak mamah, daripada nanti mamah bersabda dan mengutuk kamu.

Rated M, Buat yang masih polos tolong ya tolong sadar diri.

Romance, Hurt, Psycho, Infidelity, Ya suka-suka mamahlah mau digimanain.

Cast:

Byun Baekhyun as Byun Baekhyun

Park Chanyeol as Park Chanyeol

Xi Luhan as Xi Luhan

Ooh Sehun as Park Sehun

Do Kyungsoo as Do Kyungsoo

Kim Jongin as Park Jongin

Gak pake banyak bacot lagi, cuss langsung dibaca.

* * *

 **INTRO**

Byun Baekhyun, Penyanyi yang tengah naik daun ini sedang menyiapkan album terbarunya yang akan segera dirilis dalam waktu dekat. Namun, hari ini Baekhyun memilih libur dari jadwal rekaman yang padat, Baekhyun berencana mengisi masa liburnya yang hanya dua hari ini bersama kedua sahabat karibnya Do Kyungsoo dan Xi Luhan. Mereka sudah berteman semenjak masa kuliah, mereka berada di fakultas yang sama, namun dengan jurusan yang berbeda. Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo mengambil jurusan musik, sedangkan Luhan mengambil jurusan seni peran. Sayangnya, Kyungsoo tidak melanjutkan karir musiknya seperti Baekhyun, padahal semasa kuliah mereka termasuk mahasiswa yang sangat menonjol dan diprediksi akan mengguncang industri musik Korea. Kyungsoo memilih untuk mengikuti _passion_ nya dibidang tata boga dan membuka restoran, alih-alih membuka restoran Do Kyungsoo malah membuka bar dan klub malam. Xi Luhan sukses menjadi seorang aktor terkemuka dan sudah membintangi beberapa film dan drama, bahkan beberapa filmnya masuk dalam _box office_ di Korea dan China. Xi Luhan sebenarnya berasal dari China, Namun ia mengambil kuliah di Korea atas rekomendasi dari salah satu _talent agency_ Korea, seluruh biaya hidup dan kuliahnya ditanggung oleh _agency_ tersebut dengan syarat kontrak kerja selama 3 tahun. Xi Luhan kini sedang menjalani syuting film terbarunya, setelah syuting berakhir Luhan akan kembali ke tanah airnya di China, karena kontraknya telah berakhir.

"Dimana kalian, Byun Baekhyun, Xi Luhan, aku sudah membeli semua bahan masakan, dan kalian masih belum menunjukan batang hidung kalian." ucap seorang berpipi padat melalui sambungan _telephone conference_.

"Berhentilah menggerutu, aku sudah didepan pintu rumahmu." Jawab Baekhyun.

" _Mianhe_ , tiba-tiba aku diminta datang ke lokasi syuting untuk mengecek kostum yang akan kupakai nanti, sepertinya aku akan sedikit terlambat." Jawab Xi Luhan dengan sedikit terkekeh.

Sambungan teleponpun ditutup, dan Do Kyungsoo segera membuka pintu untuk sang penyanyi tersohor. Sebenarnya tidak ada yang spesial dari acara ketiga sahabat ini, mereka hanya akan memasak bersama dan menghabiskan hari dengan menonton film/drama, berkaraoke, bergosip, pesta piyama, dan hal menarik lainnya yang dapat dilakukan didalam rumah. Mereka lebih menikmati momen-momen tersebut dibandingkan menghambur-hamburkan uang dengan berbelanja.

Sejatinya, Baekhyun dan Luhan sangat senang berbelanja, tapi mereka bisa berbelanja kapanpun mereka mau, bahkan dengan menjamurnya pasar _online_ mereka tetap dapat berbelanja ditengah-tengah kesibukan syuting dan rekaman mereka.

Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun memulai acara masak-memasak mereka tanpa Luhan, mereka berencana untuk membuat masakan jepang dan sup jamur.

Setelah berjam-jam berkutat didapur, akhirnya masakan merekapun siap dihidangkan. Baekhyun sedang menata makanan dimeja sedangkan Kyungsoo memberikan _garnish_ pada masakan yang sudah siap, ketika itulah si rusa cina menekan bel rumah Kyungsoo.

"Baek, tolong bukakan pintu." Pinta Kyungsoo.

"Baik, Nyonya." Goda Baekhyun.

Baekhyunpun berlari-lari kecil kearah pintu dan membukanya, dan terpampanglah rusa cina dengan membawa beberapa camilan dan _chesse cake_ ditangannya.

"Baekhyuuun, oh aku sangat merindukanmu." Sapa Luhan sambil memeluk Baekhyun.

"Cukup, rusa cina. Kau berhutang banyak pada kami." Jawab Baekhyun ketus.

" _Mian_ , ini aku bawakan _cheese cake_ dan beberapa camilan." Luhan mencoba menyogok sahabatnya dengan makanan yang ia bawa.

Ketiga sahabat itu, kini tengah duduk dimeja makan dan sedang menikmati makanan yang telah mereka buat, lebih tepatnya Kyungsoo dan sedikit bantuan Baekhyun. Setelah menyelesaikan makan siang mereka, Lu, Baek, dan Do menonton drama yang sedang meledak di Korea, sebelumnya Kyungsoo memang sudah merekam siaran ulang drama tersebut, sehingga bisa ditonton oleh mereka. Setelah menonton selama tiga jam berturut-turut, merekapun berkaraoke, tidak-lebih tepatnya mereka berteriak-teriak seperti orang gila diruang tengah Kyungsoo, dan melompat-lompat sambil memegang mikrofon. Sebenarnya, kemampuan bernyanyi Luhan juga tak bisa diragukan, hal ini ia buktikan dengan mengisi _soundtrack_ dari film-film yang dibintanginya.

Setelah puas mengganggu tetangga, merekapun bersiap-siap untuk mandi dan makan malam. Luhan adalah orang yang sangat lama ketika mandi, ia bahkan mampu menghabiskan waktu hampir satu jam untuk mandi. Urutan kedua diduduki oleh Baekhyun, dan posisi tercepat dimenangkan oleh Kyungsoo.

Merekapun berganti pakaian dengan piyama-piyama kesayangan mereka dan bersiap untuk makan malam, Luhan dengan piyama favoritnya, _Hello Kitty_ , Baekhyun dengan piyama polkadot, dan kyungsoo dengan piyama motif penguin, disertai _hoodie_ berbentuk kepala penguin. Tentu saja mereka tidak pernah memakai pakaian ini ditempat umum, mereka hanya akan memakai pakaian-pakaian tersebut ketika mereka berkumpul dan menggila bersama.

Mereka tidak makan malam di meja makan, melainkan disofa ruang tengah sambil menonton televisi, menyaksikan berita terkini yang terjadi di Korea. Salah satu berita menyebutkan bahwa seseorang diantara mereka berencana untuk pergi berlibur ke Eropa. Luhan dan Kyungsoopun langsung mengarahkan pandangan mereka ke Baekhyun yang sedang menyesap supnya.

"Apa?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Tidak, tidak ada apa-apa." Jawab Kyungsoo sambil mengarahkan pandangannya kembali ke berita di TV.

"Berita itu benar, aku memang berencana untuk berlibur. Aku masih memerlukan beberapa lagu untuk album terbaruku, dan aku butuh inspirasi untuk menulis lagu. Kurasa Eropa menyimpan banyak inpirasi." Jelas Baekhyun.

"Astaga, kenapa kau tak cerita, aku ingin menitip tas _Chanel_ terbaru. Bisakah kau membelikannya untukku?" Pinta Luhan dengan mata berbinar.

"Inilah alasan mengapa aku tak ingin bercerita kepada kalian." Jawab Baekhyun ketus.

Kyungsoo dan Luhan hanya bisa tertawa melihat tingkah Baekhyun yang berpura-pura ketus, mereka tahu bahwa Baekhyun pasti akan memberitahukan mereka, dan ia pun pasti tidak akan keberatan jika dititipkan sesuatu.

Kini mereka bertiga telah terdampar diatas kasur Kyungsoo, mereka mulai bercerita tentang apa saja yang ada dihati mereka, atau istilah kerennya curhat. Curhat merupakan rutinitas wajib mereka sebelum tidur.

* * *

Didalam sebuah ruangan tertutup, seorang laki-laki tengah memerhatikan layar televisi dengan penuh gairah, iapun menyeringai sambil mengalihkan pandangannya pada figur seorang pria yang ada digenggamannya seraya berkata,

"Inilah kesempatan yang sudah kutunggu-tunggu sejak lama, bersabarlah manisku. Kau akan segera kembali kepada pemilik sahmu."

Laki-laki misterius tersebut mematikan televisi dan meninggalkan ruangan yang penuh sesak dengan foto, lukisan, poster, album, _vinyl_ , dan barang-barang lain yang berhubungan dengan Byun Baekhyun.

* * *

 _Annyeong, ching! jadi in ff pertama mamah di ffn, maafkan kalau ada typo-typo dan cerita yang kurang jelas. ya maklumi saja.. kalau mau lihat story mamah yang lain bisa mampir di wattpad mamah, idnya sama scriptakid. yang mau komen, mau nanya-nanya, mau kritik, mau saran, atau mau curhat juga boleh. silahkan, mangga banget... udah gitu aja sih. makasih, ching._


	2. Track1

**TRACK#1**

* * *

Baekhyun meninggalkan apartemennya dan masuk kedalam taksi _online_ yang sudah dipesannya terlebih dahulu, tentu saja dengan menggunakan ID palsu. Baekhyun tidak ingin keberangkatannya ke Eropa disorot oleh berbagai media, ia tidak menyukai sensasi, dan media terkadang terlalu melebih-lebihkan berita yang mereka buat, bahkan lebih banyak mengandung unsur mengada-ada daripada faktanya.

Baekhyun menutup tubuhnya dengan jaket hitam _supreme_ yang sedikit kebesaran pemberian dari salah satu fansnya, iapun mengenakan topi dan masker untuk menghindari sorotan _paparazzi_ yang pasti sudah menunggunya dibandara.

30 menit kemudian Baekhyun sudah berada dibandara, dan benar saja ketika pintu mobil dibuka para wartawan sudah melancarkan kamera mereka kearah Baekhyun, dan membuat pandangannya sedikit kabur. Cahaya blitz membuatnya sulit melihat, ditambah lagi ia pergi tanpa pengawal pribadinya, sehingga tak ada yang membukakan jalan untuknya, namun ternyata supir taksi _online_ Baekhyun, dengan sangat terampil mengawal Baekhyun dan menyingkirkan para wartawan yang tak henti-hentinya melancarkan pertanyaan demi pertanyaan hingga akhirnya Baekhyun dapat _check-in_ tepat waktu.

Tak lama diruang tunggu keberangkatan, akhirnya pesawat Baekhyunpun melesat membelah langit kota Seoul dimalam hari.

* * *

Suasana bar malam ini tidak begitu ramai seperti biasanya, Do Kyungsoo sang pemilik bar sedang sibuk melayani pelanggan-pelanggannya. Kyungsoo memilih untuk ikut bekerja bersama karyawannya sebagai bartender, Kyungsoo tidak suka hanya berdiam diri dibelakang meja. Ia senang beramah-tamah dengan pelanggannya, dan iapun bisa mengawasi karyawannya secara langsung.

"Berikan aku satu botol lagi." Ucap salah seorang pelanggan yang sudah sangat mabuk kepada bartender.

"Silahkan." Kata bartender tersebut sambil memberikan si pelanggan satu botol bir.

Tak sampai setengah botol habis sang pelangganpun jatuh tertidur dimeja bar.

"Tuan, bangun Tuan. Bar akan segera tutup." Ucap si bartender sambil menepuk-nepuk lengan si pelanggan. Namun, pelanggan tersebut tak kunjung bangun, malah meracau kata-kata yang tak jelas.

"Kyungsoo-Hyung, ada pelanggan yang mabuk berat, dan ia belum membayar tagihannya." Lapor si bartender kepada Kyungsoo. Karyawan disini memanggil Kyungsoo dengan sapaan Hyung, menurut Kyungsoo panggilan tersebut membuat mereka lebih akrab, sehingga mereka tidak kaku ketika bekerja bersama Kyungsoo. Selain itu, Kyungsoo tidak ingin pelanggan tahu bahwa pemilik bar juga ikut bekerja, bahkan sebagai bartender.

"Periksa dompetnya, jika kau temukan uang, ambil saja untuk membayar tagihannya. Lalu, kau letakkan saja tubuhnya didepan bar." Ujar Kyungsoo kepada bartendernya. Kyungsoo benar-benar kesal dengan pelanggan seperti itu, datang ke bar sendiri, lalu mabuk seenaknya.

"Tak ada uang sedikitpun, Hyung. Hanya ada beberapa kartu kredit, namun memerlukan otorisasi pemiliknya untuk bisa digunakan." Kata si bartender sambil memberikan dompetnya pada Kyungsoo.

"Park Jong-In." Ucap Kyungsoo ketika membaca tanda pengenal si pemabuk.

"Apa dia membawa ponsel? Jika ada, hubungi seseorang dikontaknya." Lanjut Kyungsoo.

Untung saja ponsel tersebut tidak dilindungi dengan kata sandi, Kyungsoopun menelepon seseorang yang berada dipanggilan terakhir si pemabuk yang ia duga sebagai keluarga dari si pemabuk.

"Kau pulanglah saja duluan, biar aku yang menunggu keluarganya datang." Kata Kyungsoo.

"Apa tidak apa-apa Hyung?" Kata si bartender yang masih ingin menemani Kyungsoo.

"Tak apa. Pulanglah, aku bisa mengurus ini sendiri." Lanjut Kyungsoo, si bartenderpun akhirnya meninggalkan kyungsoo dan si pemabuk-Park Jong-in.

Lima belas menit berlalu, akhirnya keluarga dari Park Jong-inpun datang dan membayar semua tagihan kakaknya.

"Maafkan kakak saya, dan terima kasih sudah memberi kabar." Ucap sang adik kepada Kyungsoo.

"Tak apa, lain kali tolong jaga baik-baik kakak anda." Ujar Kyungsoo.

Kakak-beradik itupun meninggalkan Kyungsoo sendiri didalam Bar. Tanpa berlama-lama Kyungsoopun menaiki mobilnya dan pulang kerumah.

* * *

Baekhyun terbangun dari tidurnya, betapa terkejutnya ia. Kini ia berada diatas kasur yang begitu lembut, namun tangan dan kakinya dirantai pada kasur tersebut, mulut Baekhyunpun ditutup dengan lakban hitam. Baekhyun tak ingat apa-apa, yang ia ingat adalah ia menaiki taksi untuk berangkat ke bandara, setelah beberapa menit didalam mobil Baekhyun merasa pusing, dan iapun terbangun dikasur ini.

Kamar itu sungguh besar dan bergaya ala Eropa, terlihat begitu mewah dengan jendela raksasa yang menembus pemandangan diluar, Baekhyun dapat melihat ombak dilautan yang bergulung-gulung. Baekhyun benar-benar tidak mengetahui sedang berada dimana dirinya kini, yang ia tahu dan sangat yakin ini bukanlah Eropa.

Baekhyun berusaha menendang-nendang dan berteriak, tapi semua tak ada gunanya. Yang ada dipikiran Baekhyun saat ini adalah kematian. Ia sangat takut hingga tanpa ia sadari air matanya menetes, ia teringat akan Ibunya di Bucheon, sahabat-sahabat baiknya Luhan dan Kyungsoo, Manajer dan asistennya serta para penggemarnya, secepat inikah kehidupannya? Air mata Baekhyun semakin deras mengalir.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara langkah kaki, dan suara kenop pintu yang berputar. Lalu, terlihat sesosok laki-laki dari balik daun pintu yang terbuka. Laki-laki tersebut mendekati Baekhyun dan duduk disamping ranjangnya. Baekhyun berusaha berontak dan berteriak tapi suaranya tertahan oleh lakban hitam.

"Kau sudah bangun sayang? Aku Park Chanyeol, dan kau ada dirumahku sekarang." Jelas seseorang berambut merah yang seakan-akan mengerti apa yang diteriakan Baekhyun.

Chanyeol menyeka air mata yang menetes dipipi Baekhyun dan membuka lakban hitam yang menutupi bibir _yang-menurut-Chanyeol-begitu-manis_ Baekhyun.

"Lepaskan aku, bedebah! Atau akan kulaporkan kau kepolisi!" ancam Baekhyun.

"Aku tak takut, karena aku tak bersalah. Aku hanya mengambil apa yang memang seharusnya menjadi milikku." Jelas Chanyeol sambil menyeringai ke arah Baekhyun yang semakin kebingungan.

"Apa maksudmu? Apa yang kau inginkan? Uang? Mobil mewah? Rumah? Katakan saja, aku akan memberikannya untukmu, asal kau mau melepaskanku." Ujar Baekhyun mencoba untuk bernegoisasi.

"Aku sudah mengatakan apa yang kuinginkan, dan aku tak membutuhkan sepeserpun uangmu." Jelas Chanyeol sambil berjalan meninggalkan Baekhyun.

"Tunggu! Kalau begitu aku meminta maaf jika aku pernah mengambil milikmu, tapi aku tak tahu apa yang ku ambil darimu, aku akan mengembalikannya padamu. Ku mohon lepaskan aku." Kata Baekhyun pasrah.

Chanyeolpun menyeringai jahat sambil memutar kepalanya sedikit kebelakang dan berkata "Kau adalah milikku." Lalu, meninggalkan Baekhyun didalam ruangan besar itu sendiri.

Baekhyun benar-benar kebingungan, apa maksud dari perkataannya, mengapa ia mengatakan bahwa aku adalah miliknya. Orang itu benar-benar gila, ujar Baekhyun dalam hati. Baekhyun ingin sekali pulang, ia sangat menyesal mengapa ia ingin pergi sendiri ke Eropa, menyesalpun tak akan membantunya lepas dari tempat terkutuk ini. Baekhyun mencoba memutar otak namun ia benar-benar tak dapat memikirkan cara untuk lepas dari tempat ini, ia terus meyakinkan dirinya bahwa pasti ada jalan, mungkin tidak sekarang, tapi nanti aku pasti akan keluar, dan jika aku keluar aku akan mengahabisi hidupmu Park Chanyeol, ucapnya didalam hati.

Lagipula siapa dia sebenarnya, kurasa aku tak pernah bertemu dengannya. Ini adalah pertemuan pertamaku dengan makhluk berambut merah itu. Tiba-tiba pintu terbuka dan menghamburkan lamunan Baekhyun.

Seorang pelayan memasuki kamar Baekhyun dengan membawakan sarapan untuk Baekhyun, oh Baekhyun bisa tahu dari kejauhan bahwa itu adalah makanan favoritnya.

"Selamat pagi Tuan, aku mengantarkan sarapan untuk anda." Ucap seorang wanita paruh baya sambil meletakan makanannya diatas meja yang berada disamping ranjang Baekhyun.

"Ehm, permisi Bi, bagaimana saya bisa makan jika tangan dan kaki saya dirantai seperti ini." Ucap Baekhyun sambal berharap bahwa si pelayan akan membukakakan rantainya.

"Tuan Chanyeol yang nanti akan menyuapi Tuan Baekhyun, beliau sedang mengurus pekerjaannya via telepon, saya rasa lima menit lagi beliau akan kesini." Jelas si pelayan sambal berpamitan dan meninggalkan Baekhyun kembali.

Tak sampai lima menit, pria jangkung berambut merah ini sudah berada disamping Baekhyun.

"Ayo makan, aku akan menyuapimu, tak ada racun ataupun obat didalamnya." Kata Chanyeol sambil tersenyum manis kepada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun hanya diam dan bermuka masam, ia kehilangan selera makannya karena melihat laki-laki menyebalkan ini, ia tak sudi jika harus disuapi oleh Chanyeol. Baekhyun berkali-kali menolak suapan yang disodorkan Chanyeol, hingga akhirnya Chanyeol menyerah.

"Tak apa kalau kau tak mau makan, membusuklah kau dikasur ini!" ucap Chanyeol kesal, dan meninggalkan Baekhyun didalam kamar.

"Kalau kau berubah pikiran, kau bisa menekan tombol yang ada didekat tanganmu, pelayan akan datang ke kamarmu." Ucap Chanyeol sambil menutup pintu.

Perut Baekhyun tidak bisa berdusta, ia sangat lapar. Tapi ia tak mau memakan makanan ini, ia tak mau mengorbankan harga dirinya hanya untuk makanan.

Tanpa sadar Baekhyun menekan tombol, dan datanglah si pelayan tadi.

"Ada apa Tuan memanggil saya?" Tanya si pelayan.

"Tak ada apa-apa, aku tidak sengaja menekan tombol, maaf." Jawab Baekhyun.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu saya permisi, Tuan." Lanjut si pelayan sambil berpamitan.

"Tunggu! Eh… bisakah kau membantuku?" Tanya Baekhyun kepada si pelayan, rasa lapar yang ia rasakan sudah tak tertahankan, ia sudah tak peduli lagi dengan harga dirinya, lebih baik ia mati dibunuh oleh penjahat berambut merah itu dari pada harus mati kelaparan. Mati kelaparan terlihat sangat mengenaskan untuk seorang penyanyi papan atas seperti Byun Baekhyun.

"Tolong suapi aku, aku ingin makan." Imbuh Baekhyun.

Pelayan tersebut tersenyum sambil duduk disamping Baekhyun dan menyuapinya dengan sangat telaten, pikiran Baekhyun melayang ketempat Ibunya, sudah lama ia tak bertemu Ibunya, sudah lama sekali ia tak disuapi oleh Ibunya. Bahkan, ia belum memberi kabar kepada Ibunya tentang keberangkatannya ke Eropa, Baekhyun berniat memberi tahu Ibunya setelah ia sampai di Eropa, tapi sekarang Baekhyun terdampar ditempat antah-berantah. Ia ingin menangis dan memeluk Ibunya, tapi, rasa-rasanya ia tak akan bisa melakukan itu lagi, hidupnya akan segera berakhir ditempat ini.

"Apakah aku boleh menggunakan telepon? aku ingin menelepon Ibuku." Pinta Baekhyun kepada si pelayan.

"Maaf, Tuan. Semua telepon disini diblokir dan hanya bisa digunakan untuk menghubungi ponsel Tuan Chanyeol." Jawab si pelayan.

Baekhyun terlihat begitu sedih, hingga kesedihannya terpapar jelas digaris wajahnya. Si pelayan dapat melihat ketulusan dari permintaan Baekhyun. Si pelayan yakin, bahwa Baekhyun memang benar-benar ingin menelepon Ibunya, tapi ia tak punya kuasa untuk membantu Baekhyun.

"Saya akan mencoba berbicara pada Tuan Chanyeol." Lanjut si pelayan.

"Benarkah, terima kasih, Bi." Ucap syukur Baekhyun, setidaknya ada orang yang peduli dengan keadaannya saat ini.

Si Pelayan pun berpamitan dan membawa nampan bekas sarapan Baekhyun ke dapur. Lagi, Baekhyun sendiri ditempat terasing. Ia hanya bisa mengguggat Tuhan didalam hati, mengapa kejadian ini harus menimpa dirinya? Apa salah dan dosanya sehingga Tuhan begitu tega membiarkannya diterkam monster berambut merah?

"Kau ingin berbicara dengan Ibumu? Tak perlu repot-repot, aku sudah memberitahukannya termasuk berita kematianmu nanti." Ucap si monster berambut merah yang menghancurkan kontemplasi Baekhyun.

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Baekhyun dengan tergagap-gagap, ia dapat merasakan seluruh rasa takutnya menguap diudara, hingga ia tak tahu lagi apa yang sedang ia hirup melalui hidungnya, apakah itu oksigen atau rasa takutnya sendiri?

* * *

 _Annyeong ching! mamah langsung upload 2 part. sabar aja ya, nanti mamah upload lagi sampe tamat. anyway part 3 udah ada sih di wattpad, jadi kalau gak sabaran bisa mampir di wattpad mamah. :) kiss kiss, jubb jubb, puss puss._


	3. Track2

**TRACK#2**

* * *

Pagi ini Luhan sudah bersiap-siap untuk ke acara _Premier_ dari film terbarunya disalah satu bioskop terkemuka di Korea, tepat pukul 10 Luhan sudah berada di dalam bisokop bersama asisten pribadinya. Disana Luhan bercengkrama dengan para pemain, produser, sutradara, dan beberapa kru film yang hadir, Luhan tampak elegan dengan busana kasual yang dikenakannya.

Bioskop baru akan dibuka pada pukul 11, namun para penggemar sudah memenuhi pintu bioskop. Mereka begitu antusias untuk dapat menonton film tersebut bersama para pemainnya, hanya akan ada sekitar 350 penggemar yang bisa menonton bersama para pemain dan kru film, serta mendapatkan autograf dan dapat berfoto bersama para pemain.

Pintu bioskop telah dibuka, para pemain dan kru film telah menduduki kursi mereka, kurang dari 10 menit kursi teater telah terisi penuh oleh para penggemar. Namun, kursi disebelah kiri Luhan masih kosong, dia berpikir Jackson yang akan duduk disamping kirinya ternyata bukan, Jackson justru duduk cukup jauh dari Luhan, berjarak sekitar 6 kursi dari Luhan.

Kemudian datang seorang laki-laki jangkung yang duduk dikursi sebelah Luhan, Luhan merasa asing dengan wajah tersebut, sepertinya tidak ada kru film yang berwajah seperti dia, kalaupun ia seorang penggemar bagaimana mungkin ia duduk disebelah Luhan. Satu baris kursi ini hanya untuk para pemain dan kru film, tidak mungkin penggemar bisa duduk dideretan kursi tersebut. Kalau dilihat dari penampilannya ia sangat rapi dan seperti seorang eksekutif muda, dengan balutan jas hitam dan kemeja abu-abu, harus diakui laki-laki tersebut memiliki wajah yang tampan, bahkan tidak kalah dengan pemain utama laki-laki yang ada di film. Luhanpun mencoba beramah tamah pada laki-laki tersebut, mungkin ia merupakan kru film yang belum sempat ia temui.

"Hai, sepertinya aku baru melihat wajahmu, apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya? Siapa namamu?" Sapa Luhan.

"Kurasa ini pertama kalinya aku melihatmu secara langsung dari jarak sedekat ini, aku sangat menyukaimu." Balas laki-laki tersebut.

Mendengar jawaban laki-laki tersebut Luhan tidak merasakan hal yang aneh, mungkin ia kru film sekaligus penggemarnya, wajar saja kalau dia menyukaiku, siapa yang tidak menyukai seorang Xi Luhan, si rusa cina yang piawai berakting. Ujar Luhan besar kepala didalam hatinya.

"Aku benar-benar menyukaimu, maksudku bukan sebagai penggemar, aku ingin kau jadi kekasihku." Lanjut si laki-laki tampan.

"Apa? Kurasa ada yang salah dengan isi kepalamu, aku laki-laki dan kaupun…." Tidak sempat Luhan menyelesaikan kalimatnya filmpun telah diputar, Luhan tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya dan memutuskan untuk menonton dengan tenang, alih-alih berusaha menonton dengan tenang, ia terus kepikiran dengan apa yang baru saja ia dengar.

Ini gila, tidak mungkin seorang laki-laki menyatakan perasaannya padaku. Aku tahu, beberapa pria dikampusku dulu pernah mengatakan aku cantik, dan mereka bilang kalau seandainya aku wanita mungkin mereka akan mengemis-ngemis cintaku. Tapi, nyatanya aku seorang laki-laki. Astaga, aku benar-benar tak habis pikir. Pikir Luhan didalam hatinya.

Tapi, kalau diperhatikan dia memang tampan, bahkan sangat tampan. Kulit putih, tubuh tinggi atletis, tidak sulit baginya untuk mendapatkan wanita manapun yang ia mau, selain itu aku pikir dia orang yang sangat kaya, dapat dilihat dari penampilannya. Lantas, apa maksudnya menyatakan perasaannya padaku? Lagipula ini pertama kalinya ia bertemu denganku, bagaimana mungkin seseorang bisa menyatakan cinta pada pertemuan pertamanya. Kurasa ia memang tidak waras, kata Luhan didalam benaknya.

* * *

Baekhyun menatap nanar si monster berambut merah yang mengaku bernama Park Chanyeol, Baekhyunpun merasa ragu apakah itu nama sebenarnya atau bukan.

"Apa kau gila? Kau tidak akan pernah bisa membunuhku. Cepat atau lambat media akan tahu bahwa aku tidak berada di Eropa. Lalu, keluargaku akan melaporkan ke Polisi, dan bersiaplah masuk ke penjara. Semua media akan memberitakan kebusukanmu, dan betapa psikopatnya dirimu." Cecar Baekhyun kepada Chanyeol.

"Siapa yang ingin membunuhmu? Mana mungkin aku membunuh milikku yang paling aku cintai, aku hanya akan menciptakan berita kematianmu, sedangkan kau akan tetap hidup disini bersamaku selamanya." Balas Chanyeol dengan penuh percaya diri.

"Apa maksudmu? Rencana busuk apa yang kau pikirkan? Aku lebih baik mati dari pada harus hidup disini selamanya bersama seorang Psikopat berdarah dingin sepertimu." Tanya Baekhyun penuh kebingungan dan ketakutan. Baekhyun dapat merasakan bulu kuduknya merinding memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi, Baekhyun ingin menangis sejadi-jadinya, tapi air matanya tak bisa keluar, seperti tertahan oleh sesuatu yang tak dapat ia jelaskan.

"Kau mau tahu? Aku akan menceritakannya padamu. Apa kau ingat pakaian yang kau gunakan ketika hendak berangkat ke Eropa?" Tanya Chanyeol kepada Baekhyun.

"Iya, aku ingat itu pemberian seorang…" Baekhyun tak dapat berkata-kata dan mengingat kembali kejadian sehari sebelum keberangkatannya ke Eropa. Melihat ekspresi Baekhyun, Chanyeol tersenyum dan membiarkan Baekhyun tenggelam dalam ingatannya.

Saat itu Baekhyun menerima sebuah paket, berisi jaket hitam, topi dan masker. Didalamanya terdapat sebuah foto anak perempuan serta pesan dibalik foto tersebut.

 _Halo, Kak Baekhyun. Perkenalkan aku Park Minha_ , _saat ini aku sedang sakit, yang mengakibatkan aku tidak dapat meninggalkan rumah sakit selama bertahun-tahun, aku sangat mengagumi kakak, aku senang sekali melihat kakak ditelevisi, kakak memberikan aku semangat untuk terus hidup dan berjuang melawan penyakitku. Ku dengar kakak akan pergi ke Eropa, aku sangat sedih karena aku akan jarang melihat kakak ditelevisi, tapi tak apa, aku akan menunggu kakak untuk tampil ditelevisi kembali. Sebagai gantinya, Aku ingin memberikan kakak hadiah kecil, aku meminta Ayah dan Ibu untuk membelikannya. Aku ingin kakak memakai pakaian ini ketika kakak ingin berangkat ke Eropa, aku ingin melihat kakak memakai pakaian yang aku berikan ditelevisi nanti. Semoga kakak senang, ku harap kakak mau memakainya._

 _PS: Aku sangat menyayangimu, Kak._

Membaca pesan tersebut membuat Baekhyun menitikkan air mata, ia pasti akan mengenakan pakaian tersebut untuk berangkat ke Eropa.

"Jadi, kau yang merekayasa surat dan paket itu?" tanya Baekhyun kepada Chanyeol.

"Secara teknis iya, tapi gadis itu memang benar-benar ada dan ia memang benar menyukaimu, sangat menyukaimu." Jawab Chanyeol.

"Sebenarnya tak ada apa-apa dijaket itu, yang berbahaya adalah masker yang kau pakai, masker itu sudah kuberi obat bius khusus yang hanya akan aktif pada bahan tertentu yang terkandung didalam pendingin udara pada taksi yang kau gunakan." Lanjut Chanyeol.

"Tunggu, kalau obat bius itu bereaksi pada taksi _online_ mu, bagaimana kau bisa tahu bahwa aku akan menggunakan taksi _online_ dan bukan taksi biasa ataupun mobil pribadiku?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Kau pintar sekali sayang, aku sudah memperhatikan dirimu sejak sangat lama, aku tahu dimana kau berada, jadwal kerjamu, barang-barang kesukaanmu dan kemanapun kau ingin pergi. Tapi, disini aku ingin bermain dadu. Aku bermain sugesti, kau sadari atau tidak, aku membanjiri televisi Korea dengan iklan taksi _online_. Aku juga membuat sandiwara kecil tentang kenyamanan penggunaan taksi _online_ pada orang-orang yang kau temui dijalan, setelah kau masuk dalam sugesti, selanjutnya aku cukup mengatur perusahaan penyedia aplikasi taksi _online_ , sehingga _driver_ yang akan kau dapati adalah anak buahku." Lanjut Chanyeol menjelaskan.

Baekhyun kembali mengingat kejadian-kejadian tersebut, ia mengingat beberapa kali menguping pembicaraan orang-orang dijalan tentang taksi _online_. Astaga, dia benar-benar seorang Psikopat yang sangat pintar dan kaya raya, dia bahkan membanjiri televisi Korea dengan iklan, itu memakan biaya yang pasti tidaklah sedikit. Selain itu, ia mempertaruhkan risiko permainan yang amat besar, bagaimana kalau akhirnya aku tak masuk dalam perangkapnya, ia begitu yakin dengan permainan kotornya, aku harus berhati-hati dengan orang ini, ujar Baekhyun dalam hati.

"Dasar penguntit, Psikopat, mati saja kau! Kau sangat menjijikan." Cela Baekhyun.

"Kau boleh memanggilku dengan sebutan apapun yang kau mau, aku tak peduli, asal kau selamanya jadi milikku disini. Apa kau ingin mendengar lanjutannya?" tanya Chanyeol menggoda Baekhyun.

"Dasar sinting! Pergi kau, aku muak melihat wajahmu." Hardik Baekhyun dengan sangat kesal.

"Ya, aku memang berniat untuk pergi. Aku ada pekerjaan, aku akan melanjutkan ceritanya nanti. Sekarang beristirahatlah sayang, aku membutuhkan kondisimu yang prima untuk acara spesial kita berdua nanti malam." Kata Chanyeol sambil pergi meninggalkan Baekhyun yang terus melancarkan sumpah serapah pada dirinya, Chanyeol hanya bisa tersenyum melihat pujaan hatinya begitu bersemangat menanggapi dirinya, Oh, betapa gilanya seorang Park Chanyeol akibat kehadiran Byun Baekhyun, Chanyeol benar-benar sudah kehilangan akal sehatnya jika berhubungan dengan segala sesuatu tentang Baekhyun, Chanyeol sudah tak bisa membedakan mana cinta, dan mana obsesi yang berlebihan.

* * *

 _Annyeong ching! update dulu lah ya pagi-pagi gini. mudah2an inspirasinya gak ilang, jadi bisa lanjooot teruss.. ditunggu review, komen, curhatan, kritikan, dan sarannya. Makasih yang udah sempet mampir di story mamah yang aneh ini. chu~ satu-satu._


	4. Track3

**TRACK#3**

* * *

1 Jam 50 menit film tersebut diputar, dan Luhan benar-benar tidak menikmati filmnya sama sekali. Kini Luhan tengah duduk didepan meja yang telah disediakan untuk acara _fansign_ , beberapa penggemar membawa poster dan foto untuk ditanda tangani, serta beberapa hadiah untuk para pemain.

Dihadapan Luhan kini tengah duduk laki-laki yang tadi duduk disebelahnya, ia bahkan sudah duduk walaupun antrean belum dibuka.

"Maaf, apa yang kau lakukan disini, antrean belum dibuka." Jelas Luhan berusaha ramah.

"Produser mengizinkanku untuk mendapatkan tanda tanganmu yang pertama, aku membawa DVD serta _photocard limited edition_ mu. Aku ingin kau menanda tanganinya." Pinta laki-laki tersebut.

"Baiklah, terserah kau saja." Luhanpun membubuhkan autografnya pada DVD dan _photocard_ tersebut.

"Bisakah kau menuliskan sebuah kalimat." Lanjut laki-laki tampan itu.

"Ok, apa yang kau inginkan untuk kutulis?" Tanya Luhan.

" _Untuk Park Sehun, Aku Mencintaimu._ " Jawab Sehun dengan mantap.

Luhan sempat ragu untuk menuliskannya. Ia begitu gugup, hingga tak terasa bulir-bulir keringat berjatuhan disekitar keningnya. Tapi, ia mencoba berpikir positif, ia hanyalah seorang penggemar, tak ada salahnya untuk memberikannya sedikit _fan service_.

"Kau berkeringat, beristirahatlah kalau kau kelelahan." Ucap Sehun sambil menyeka keringat di dahi Luhan dengan sapu tangan yang baru saja ia keluarkan dari balik jasnya.

Luhan benar-benar tak berkutik saat Sehun menyeka keringatnya, ia tak tahu harus berbuat apa, pada akhirnya ia hanya bisa pasrah dan membiarkan Sehun menyelesaikan aktivitasnya.

"Oya, aku ingin kau menuliskan kata-kata tadi dilenganku." Lanjut Sehun sambil menggulung lengan kemeja dan jasnya.

Luhanpun menuruti kemauan Sehun dan menuliskan kata-kata tadi dilengannya.

"Terima kasih, ini untukmu." Sehun menyerahkan sapu tangan yang ia gunakan tadi kepada Luhan, lalu bergegas meninggalkan Luhan dimejanya.

"Tunggu, apa kau tak mau berfoto bersama?" Luhan mencoba berterima kasih, lagipula foto bersama adalah hal yang sangat wajar dilakukan pada saat _fan signing_ , malah hampir semua penggemar pasti ingin berfoto bersama.

Sehun menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik menghampiri Luhan, wajahnya sangat dekat dengan Luhan, hingga Luhan dapat menghirup aroma maskulin dari _cologne_ yang digunakannya, aroma citrus dan kayu kasmir menusuk hidung Luhan. Anehnya, Luhan sangat menyukai aroma tersebut.

"Tak perlu, aku akan selalu menemukan cara untuk bisa berdekatan denganmu." Jawab Sehun dengan lugas, kemudian meninggalkan wajah Luhan yang memerah akibat perlakuannya.

Setelah Sehun meninggalkan meja Luhan, antrean mulai dibuka, dan Luhan masih menatap sosok Sehun yang semakin lama semakin kabur, akibat banyaknya fans yang menutupi pandangannya.

* * *

"Selamat sore, Tuan Baekhyun. Sudah saatnya Tuan untuk mandi dan berganti pakaian." Kata Bibi pelayan.

"Maaf, Bi. Aku menolaknya." Jawab Baekhyun.

"Tapi, Tuan. Tuan Chanyeol sudah mempersiapkan segalanya, Saya ditugaskan untuk mempersiapkan Tuan Baekhyun untuk acara malam ini." Lanjut si Bibi.

Melihat si Bibi, Baekhyun teringat dengan Ibunya. Baekhyun terbayang-bayang apa yang akan terjadi pada Bibi jika Baekhyun tidak mengindahkan perintah Chanyeol. Baekhyun benar-benar tak tega, Chanyeol adalah seorang Psikopat, dia pasti akan menghukum Bibi.

"Baiklah, Bi." Baekhyun akhirnya luluh, ia tak peduli tentang acara apa yang sudah disiapkan Chanyeol malam ini, bahkan Baekhyun tidak menanyakannya pada Bibi ketika Bibi melepaskan rantai yang mengurungnya di kasur.

"Air hangat sudah saya siapkan. Saya permisi dulu, Tuan. Saya akan membawakan pakaian Tuan." Kata Bibi lalu meninggalkan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menuju kamar mandi yang ada didalam kamarnya, Kamar mandi itu begitu mewah dengan _Bath tub_ berbentuk lingkaran yang dikelilingi oleh lilin-lilin aroma terapi. Perlahan-lahan Baekhyun mulai menanggalkan pakaiannya yang sudah begitu kumal dan bau keringat, Baekhyun mulai mencelupkan tubuh polosnya kedalam air hangat, menikmati setiap sapuan hangat yang mengisi pori-pori kecil disekujur kulitnya. Baekhyun begitu menikmati acara mandinya, air hangat yang menyapu tubuhnya seperti menyapu seluruh penat dan beban pikirannya. Kegilaan Park Chanyeol benar-benar membuatnya naik pitam.

"Berhenti menggerutu dan berpikir yang tidak-tidak Byun Baekhyun, itu sangat tidak baik untuk kulit wajahmu, kau akan terlihat keriput jika terlalu banyak beban pikiran." Kata Baekhyun pada dirinya sendiri.

Nampaknya Baekhyun menghabiskan waktu cukup lama dikamar mandi, mungkin sekitar 45 menit. Baekhyun keluar dari kamar mandi dengan menggunakan _Bathrobe_ dan handuk yang dilingkarkan kekepalanya. Dikasurnya sudah ada satu setel pakaian mewah berwarna abu-abu. Kemeja, jas, dan celana dari merk terkenal yang Baekhyun tahu dengan pasti harganya, Baekhyun pernah berniat untuk membeli pakaian ini, tapi ia mengurungkan niatnya karena ia ingin berlibur ke Eropa. Alih-alih berlibur, Baekhyun malah terdampar di sarang monster.

"Dasar Penguntit. Kau memang tidak waras Park Chanyeol." Ucap Baekhyun sambil menyentuh pakaian tersebut. Disatu sisi Baekhyun merasa senang karena mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan dengan cuma-cuma, tapi disisi lain Baekhyun merasa benar-benar takut pada Chanyeol, bagaimana mungkin dia bisa tahu barang-barang yang Baekhyun inginkan, padahal Baekhyun tak pernah bercerita pada siapapun tentang jas ini, bahkan pada Luhan dan Kyungsoo sekalipun. Kemudian, Baekhyun mengingat-ingat kembali kata-kata yang pernah dikemukakan Chanyeol.

"… _aku tahu dimana kau berada, jadwal kerjamu, barang-barang kesukaanmu dan kemanapun kau ingin pergi…."_

Baekhyun bergidik membayangkannya, Chanyeol tidak pernah bermain dengan kata-katanya. Dia benar-benar seorang Psikopat.

Tiba-tiba seseorang mengetuk pintu kamar Baekhyun, Baekhyunpun berteriak lembut guna mempersilakan masuk si pengetuk pintu.

"Masuklah."

"Permisi Tuan, apa Tuan perlu bantuan? Saya juga membawakan parfum favorit Tuan." Tanya si Bibi sambil menyerahkan parfum tersebut kepada Baekhyun.

"Kurasa aku bisa merapikan bajuku sendiri, terima kasih. Oya, bagaimana kau bisa tahu parf…" Baekhyun tak melanjutkan kata-katanya ia sudah tahu jawabannya.

"Maksudku, terima kasih juga untuk parfumnya." Koreksi Baekhyun.

"Baik, Tuan. Saya permisi dulu, 15 menit lagi saya akan mebawa Tuan bertemu dengan Tuan Chanyeol." Ucap Bibi lalu, meninggalkan Baekhyun.

* * *

Akhirnya acara _fan sign_ berakhir pada sore hari, Luhan cukup kelelahan, tapi ia juga begitu senang karena bisa bertemu dengan penggemarnya dan membuat mereka tersenyum bahagia. Bagi seorang _entertainer_ penggemar adalah unsur yang sangat penting bagi kesuksesan mereka, penggemar membuat si _entertainer_ terus eksis didunia hiburan. Tapi, bagi Luhan penggemar tidak hanya sebatas itu, Penggemar dimata Luhan adalah alasan mengapa ia ingin terus berkarya, ia ingin melihat orang lain tersenyum karenanya, ia ingin melihat lebih banyak lagi orang-orang yang terinspirasi olehnya.

Park Sehun, sudah beberapa jam yang lalu ia meninggalkan tempat ini, tapi bayangannya masih membekas dibenak Luhan.

"Produser-ssi, apakah orang yang duduk disebelah kiriku saat penayangan film dan orang yang pertama kali mendapatkan autografku siang tadi adalah kru film? Aku tak pernah melihatnya." Tanya Luhan kepada produsernya.

"Oh, maksudmu Tuan Park? Dia adalah enteprenuer muda dari keluarga Park yang terkenal dengan perusahaan raksasanya Park, Corp., dia merupakan sponsor utama dari film kita, langkah ini ia ambil sebagai strategi untuk memperkenalkan perusahaan barunya yang akan segera diresmikan dalam waktu dekat. Kalau aku tak salah ingat, nama perusahaannya adalah H2, Inc." Jelas Pak Produser dengan gamblang kepada Luhan.

"Oh begitu, tapi kenapa dia duduk disampingku dan menginginkan autografku?" Tanya Luhan lagi.

"Entahlah, aku juga tidak mengetahui alasan spesifiknya, dan seperti yang kau tahu, aku tidak bisa menolak keinginannya." Jawab Pak Produser.

"Baiklah Pak, kalu begitu aku pamit pulang dulu, terima kasih untuk kerjasamanya hari ini." Pamit Luhan kepada produser, pemain, dan kru film lainnya.

* * *

 _Annyeong Ching! MAMAH DAN AA' CURHAT DONG! MAMAH LAGI KESEL BANGET! FAK BANGCIAT AUTHORNYA UNCONTROLLED LOVE! FAK SUTRADARANYA, FAK PRODUSERNYA, FAK SEMUA YANG BIKIN PELEMNYA, ANZEEENG! kenapa sad ending gitu part2nya, udah nungguin lama-lama, anjeeerrr kesel banget, mamah nangis kejer. faklah, kesel banget, pengen nyantet authornya. kesel-kesel-kesel.. kasian Shu Nian, kenapa harus mati, mana kiss scene sama bed scenenya di cut, i'm okay if you want to make a sad ending, cause i know happiness won't last forever, but PLEASE DO NOT CUT THEIR SWEET ROMANCE! ANZENG! FAK!... he deserved to be happy. fakuy! you bitch! pital koe'!_

 _maafkan mamah malah curhat oot. abisnya kesel banget. yaudahlah ya. semoga kalian senang baca part ini, tapi kayaknya agak boring dipart ini. hahaha._


	5. Track4

**TRACK#4**

* * *

Cahaya bulan malam ini begitu terang. Baekhyun kini berada dihalaman belakang rumah, menyaksikan Chanyeol yang tengah duduk bermandikan cahaya bulan dan penerangan dari lilin-lilin yang mengitari meja makan, untuk pertama kalinya, Baekhyun melihat Chanyeol begitu tampan dan memesona, padahal Baekhyun baru melihat punggungnya, tapi laki-laki berkuping gajah itu benar-benar menggugah selera makan Baekhyun malam ini.

"Ayo, Tuan. Tuan Chanyeol sudah menunggu." Kata Bibi menghamburkan lamunan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya dan berjalan mengikuti Bibi menuju Chanyeol. Baekhyun kini tengah duduk menghadap Chanyeol, melihat secara langsung wajah rupawan Chanyeol, seketika rasa takut Baekhyun pada Chanyeol menghilang ditelan ketampanan Chanyeol. Baekhyun benar-benar tak bisa berkata-kata dan hanya memerhatikan Chanyeol tanpa berkedip sedikitpun.

Bibi menuangkan sampanye kesukaan Baekhyun pada gelas-gelas kaca yang begitu bening hingga dapat terlihat dengan jelas warna emas jernih dari sampanye tersebut.

" _Armand de Brignac, the Ace of Spade, Your favorite champagne."_ Kata Chanyeol kepada Baekhyun sambil mengangkat gelasnya ke udara.

Baekhyun yang terpana kini tersadar dan menyambut gelas Chanyeol dengan gelas miliknya, menghasilkan bunyi berdenting akibat tumbukan lembut dari badan gelas. Baekhyun menyesap sampanye tersebut beberapa tegukan, kemudian meletakan gelasnya kembali dimeja putih yang dipenuhi dengan kelopak mawar merah semerah warna rambut Park Chanyeol. Suasana malam ini begitu romantis, membuat Baekhyun lupa bahwa orang yang sedang duduk didepannya adalah seorang psikopat yang bisa membunuhnya kapan saja.

"Apa maksud semua ini?" Tanya Baekhyun kepada Chanyeol.

"Makan malam, kita bisa mengobrol sampai matahari terbit-jika-kau-mau setelah makan." Jawab Chanyeol sambil menginstruksikan Bibi untuk menghidangkan makanan mereka ke meja makan.

Tak ada sedikitpun suara malam itu, hanya ada suara benturan _stainless steal_ dari pisau dan garpu makan yang bertemu dengan piring. Chanyeol tidak menghabiskan makanannya dan berhenti untuk menatap Baekhyun yang sedang makan, Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dengan sangat intens hingga membuat Baekhyun merasa tidak nyaman, dan mengakibatkan pipi Baekhyun memerah.

"Ada apa? Apa ada yang salah dengan wajahku?" Tanya Baekhyun sambil meletakan pisau dan garpunya.

"Tak ada, aku hanya senang melihatmu makan, kau sangat menggairahkan." Jawab Chanyeol sambil terus memerhatikan Baekhyun.

"Jangan kurang ajar atau ku colok matamu, _mood_ ku sedang bagus malam ini jangan merusaknya." Ancam Baekhyun sambil mengacungkan pisau makannya kearah Chanyeol.

"Kau semakin manis kalau marah." Goda Chanyeol.

Baekhyun tidak menghiraukan godaan Chanyeol dan melanjutkan makannya. Setelah selesai makan, Chanyeol mengeluarkan sebuah kotak kecil berwarna merah yang semua orang pasti tahu kalau didalamya pasti ada sebuah perhiasan.

Chanyeol memberikan kotak itu kepada Baekhyun.

"Pakailah, aku membelikannya khusus untukmu." Kata Chanyeol sambil menyodorkan kotak tersebut kepada Baekhyun.

Ini sangat tidak romantis, kenapa dia tidak membukakan kotaknya dan mengatakan sesuatu yang manis kepadaku, kau pikir aku sedang membeli perhiasan darimu. Oh, aku lupa dia seorang psikopat tidak mungkin dia mengerti akan hal-hal seperti itu. Kata Baekhyun dalam hati sambil membuka kotak merah tersebut.

 _Luxury Wedding Bands for Men_. Baekhyun sudah tidak merasa kaget akan hal itu, Chanyeol memang benar-benar tahu semua barang yang diinginkan Baekhyun.

"Tidak, terima kasih. Aku tidak butuh cincinmu." Tolak Baekhyun sambil menutup kotak tersebut dan memberikannya kembali pada Chanyeol.

"Tak apa kalau kau tak menginginkannya sekarang, aku akan menyimpannya, karena cepat atau lambat kau akan berubah pikiran." Balas Chanyeol menyeringai ke arah Baekhyun.

"Apa maksudmu? Aku takkan pernah berubah pikiran, aku akan meninggalkan tempat ini secepatnya, dan jika saat itu telah tiba bersiaplah membusuk dipenjara, dan akan kupastikan kau mendapatkan hukuman terberatmu. Lagipula media pasti sudah sadar bahwa aku sedang tidak berada di Eropa saat ini, keluarga dan teman-temanku pasti sedang mencariku saat ini." Ancam Baekhyun.

"Sayangnya, semua orang di Korea tahu bahwa kau ada di Eropa, bukan disini. Jadi tak akan ada yang mencarimu sampai berita kematianmu tersebar." Ujar Chanyeol tidak takut sama sekali dengan ancaman Baekhyun.

"Apa maksudmu, Park Chanyeol?" Tanya Baekhyun penuh kebingungan.

"Setelah kau pingsan didalam taksi, aku membawamu langsung ketempat ini. Tempat yang sangat jauh dari keramaian, dan hanya aku yang tahu jalan keluarnya. Selanjutnya, 'pemain pengganti' yang tak lain adalah anak buahku, menggantikan posisi dirimu didalam mobil dan pergi ke bandara. Karena kau memakai masker dan jaket yang sedikit kebesaran maka penyamaran anak buahku hampir tidak dapat dibedakan dengan aslinya." Jelas Chanyeol.

"Maksudmu dia menggantikanku pergi ke Eropa?" Potong Baekhyun.

"Tepat, dia keluar dari taksi dan diliput oleh berbagai media, jadi seluruh Korea tahu bahwa kau kini ada di Eropa, bukti _check in_ dan keberangkatanmu bahkan dapat dilacak." Lanjut Chanyeol, sambil memerhatikan wajah Baekhyun yang mulai sendu.

"Untuk menutupi keberadaanmu yang sebenarnya, aku menyuruh anak buahku untuk memposting setiap kegiatannya di Eropa melalui media sosial serta menghubungi teman-teman dan sanak familimu melalui pesan singkat ataupun surat elektronik, sehingga mereka benar-benar yakin bahwa kau ada di Eropa." Tambah Chanyeol.

"Aku hanya akan berlibur selama 1 bulan di Eropa, setelah itu aku akan kembali ke Korea, dan jika saat itu tiba maka media akan mulai mencari-cari dimana diriku kecuali jika…" Baekhyun tercekit dan tak dapat melanjutkan kata-katanya, dia bergidik dan merasa begitu takut, ia tahu lanjutan kalimatnya tapi ia tak sanggup mengungkapkannya.

"Kau ditemukan mati di Eropa." Jawab Chanyeol menyelesaikan kalimat Baekhyun.

"Aku akan membuatmu-maksudku anak buahku untuk menghadiri suatu acara di Brussel, kau akan masuk dan registrasi kedalam sebuah gedung. Lalu, Puff…" Kata Chanyeol sambil menirukan suara ledakan bom dengan cara yang lucu.

"Gedung meledak dan tak ada yang selamat, tak akan pula ditemukan jasadmu. Tapi data korban yang hilang akan ditemukan, dan saat itupula kau akan dinyatakan mati, dan akan kupastikan berita kematianmu akan menyebar hingga setiap sudut dan gorong-gorong yang ada di Korea." Tambah Chanyeol dengan tawa kemenangan.

Baekhyun merinding membayangkannya, Kejahatan Chanyeol begitu rapi dan terstruktur dia menghalalkan berbagai cara untuk mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan.

"Pembunuh berdarah dingin! Kau tak layak untuk hidup, kau mengorbankan ratusan nyawa orang hanya untuk membuat berita kematianku." Hardik Baekhyun sambil mengepalkan tangannya, matanya mulai berair.

"Tidak, secara teknis bukan aku yang membunuh mereka. Jaringan teroris yang melakukannya, aku hanya membuatmu masuk kedalam gedung tersebut, dan membiarkan para teroris meledakannya. Jaringan informasiku sangat kuat, aku bisa bermain bawah tanah jika aku mau untuk mencapai semua tujuanku. Tapi, tak ada yang lebih kuinginkan didunia ini selain dirimu, Park Baekhyun." Chanyeol mencoba mengukuhkan hak kepemilikannya terhadap Baekhyun dengan mengganti marga Baekhyun.

Chanyeolpun berjalan menuju rumah dan meninggalkan Baekhyun tenggelam dalam imajinasi terburuknya. Baekhyun gelap mata dan begitu kesal, iapun menggenggam pisau makan ditangan kanannya dan berlari mengejar Chanyeol, Baekhyun tidak peduli, dia akan menikam Chanyeol dengan pisau tersebut. Chanyeol menangkap tangan Baekhyun tepat sebelum pisau itu mendarat ditubuhnya. Namun, pisau tersebut berhasil menggores sedikit lengan Chanyeol, meninggalkan goresan kecil yang menghasilkan bulir-bulir darah.

Genggaman tangan Chanyeol pada tangan Baekhyun begitu kuat, Baekhyun sadar ia tidak akan menang jika berkelahi dengan Chanyeol, Chanyeol memiliki badan yang lebih besar dari Baekhyun, bukan hanya itu tenaga Chanyeol juga jauh lebih besar dari Baekhyun. Baekhyun meringis kesakitan karena genggaman tangan Chanyeol semakin kuat, hingga akhirnya Baekhyun melepaskan pisau dari genggamanya, Baekhyun berusaha menendang-nendang Chanyeol tapi tak ada gunanya. Chanyeol yang kesalpun akhirnya mengangkat tubuh mungil Baekhyun ke pundaknya. Chanyeol menepuk-nepuk bokong Baekhyun dengan sangat bebas setiap kali Baekhyun mencoba memukul punggungnya.

"Lepaskan aku, orang gila! Lepaskan!" Pinta Baekhyun dengan tersedu-sedu, air matanya tak mau berhenti mengalir. Chanyeol sama sekali tak menghiraukan kata-kata Baekhyun, dan terus menggendong Baekhyun menuju kamarnya.

Chanyeol membanting dengan lembut tubuh lemah Baekhyun diatas kasur, lalu mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Baekhyun dan membisikkan bebrapa kalimat yang membuat Baekhyun berhenti menangis.

"Gantilah pakaianmu, Park Baekhyun, dan segeralah beristirahat." Ujar Chanyeol sambil meninggalkan Baekhyun yang terbujur lemas diatas kasurnya.

* * *

Do Kyungsoo datang lebih awal dari biasanya, merapikan gelas-gelas dan menata botol-botol bir kedalam lemari pendingin. Satu demi satu para pelanggan mulai berdatangan dan memenuhi bar.

"Permisi, aku minta satu botol bir." Pesan seorang laki-laki yang ada didepan Kyungsoo.

"Silahkan." Kata Kyungsoo sambil menyodorkan botol bir dan gelasnya.

"Apa kau pegawai baru disini?" Tanya laki-laki itu kepada Kyungsoo.

"Tidak, aku sudah lama bekerja disini." Jawab Kyungsoo.

"Sepertinya aku baru melihatmu, Siapa namamu?" Tanyanya lagi sambil menenggak segelas bir yang ada ditangannya.

"Apa kau tak bisa membaca _name tag_ yang ada di seragamku?" Kyungsoo malah balik melontarkan pertanyaan kepada laki-laki tersebut dengan ketus. Sebenarnya Kyungsoo sangat ramah kepada pelanggan, tapi ia masih ingat pelanggan ini, Park Jong-In, si pemabuk. Ia tidak menyukai Jong-in, maka itu ia bersikap ketus kepada Jong-in.

"Do Kyungsoo" Jong-In membaca _name tag_ Kyungsoo. "Aku suka namamu, dan juga bola matamu." Puji laki-laki berkulit kecoklatan itu.

"Namaku Kim Jong-In, aku butuh teman malam ini, maukah kau menemaniku untuk minum bersama?" Ajak Jong-in kepada Kyungsoo.

"Maaf, aku sedang bekerja." Kyungsoo menolak tawaran Jong-in, sambil meracik bir pesanan pelanggan lain.

Tunggu ada yang aneh, dia menyebut namanya Kim Jong-In, seingatku namanya Park Jong-In, aku sangat yakin. Aku tak mungkin salah membaca kartu namanya malam itu. Lagi pula Kim dan Park sangat jauh berbeda, Ujar Kyungsoo dalam hati.

"Ayolah, aku akan memberikan bayaran, terserah berapapun nominalnya, kau yang tentukan." Jong-In mencoba merayu Kyungsoo agar mau menemaninya.

"Apa kau sedang mencoba membeliku, Tuan? Maaf, aku bukan pekerja seperti itu." Jawab Kyungsoo kesal.

"Tidak, maaf, maksudku bukan begitu. Aku hanya membutuhkan teman minum untuk malam ini. Ayolah, aku memiliki terlalu banyak masalah, aku butuh teman untuk minum bersama." Jong-In masih mencoba meyakinkan Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo berhenti melakukan aktivitas yang sedang dilakukannya, lalu mendekatkan wajah bulatnya kedepan wajah Jong-In seraya berkata,

"Alkohol bukan jawaban dari setiap masalahmu." Kyungsoo dapat mencium aroma alkohol yang menguap dari napas Jong-In, jarak wajah Kyungsoo dan Jong-In hanya sekitar 15 cm, bola mata bulat Kyungsoo tepat segaris lurus dengan mata Jong-In, dan entah mengapa Kyungsoo seperti melihat sesuatu dimata Jong-In yang akhirnya membuat ia memikirkan kembali tawaran Jong-In.

Dia hanya butuh teman, dan dia bersedia membayar lebih. Kurasa tak ada salahnya jika aku menemaninya, ujar Kyungsoo didalam hati.

"Baik, aku mau menemanimu, jika bosku mengizinkanku" Kata Kyungsoo mencoba bersandiwara.

"Kalau begitu aku ingin berbicara dengan bosmu." Kata Jong-In bersemangat.

Kyungsoopun berpura-pura pergi ke suatu ruangan, lalu menginstruksikan salah seorang pegawainya untuk berpura-pura menjadi bosnya.

"Selamat malam, Pak. Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" Kata pegawai Kyungsoo kepada Jong-In.

"Saya ingin Do Kyungsoo untuk menemani saya minum malam ini. Saya akan membayar dengan harga khusus untuk servis tersebut." Jalas Jong-In kepada manajer palsu rekaan Kyungsoo.

Si Manajer palsupun berpura-pura berpikir dan menimbang-nimbang penawaran Jong-In.

"Baiklah, tapi aku ingin semua tarif dibayar dimuka." Kata si Manajer palsu.

Tanpa berlama-lama Jong-In mengeluarkan kartu kreditnya dan membayar semua tagihannya, kemudian menyeret lengan Kyungsoo ke tempat duduk yang sudah ia tentukan. Jong-In begitu erat menggenggam jari-jemari Kyungsoo seolah-olah ia tidak ingin kehilangan Kyungsoo ditengah-tengah keramaian bar. Perbedaan tinggi diantara Jong-In dan Kyungsoo membuat mereka terlihat seperti ayah dan anak, Kyungsoo benar-benar terlihat mungil disamping Jong-In.

Kyungsoo menemani Jong-In meminum alkohol yang sudah dipesan, Kyungsoo hanya meminum sedikit, karena ia tak mau mabuk, sedangkan Jong-In menenggak birnya seperti orang yang tersesat di gurun pasir lalu menemukan sebuah oase. Jong-In sudah benar-benar kehilangan kesadarannya dan meracaukan hal-hal yang tidak jelas, tentang ayahnya, tentang seseorang gadis bernama Krystal, dan hal-hal _random_ lain yang Kyungsoo sama sekali tak memahaminya.

Kyungsoo hanya berusaha untuk menjawab sesekali racauan Jong-In sambil mencoba menghentikan Jong-In untuk meminum birnya terus-menerus. Setelah lelah meracaukan hal yang tidak jelas, Jong-In kehilangan kesadarannya dan tertidur di bahu Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoopun menyandarkan tubuh Jong-In pada sandaran kursi, dan berusaha membangunkan Jong-In untuk meyuruhnya pulang. Namun, Jong-In tak bergeming sedikitpun dan tetap menikmati alam mimpinya. Kyungsoopun mencari-cari telepon genggam Jong-In, berusaha menghubungi adiknya kembali. Sayang seribu sayang, nampaknya Jong-In tidak membawa ponselnya. Kyungsoo meraba semua kantung celana dan kemeja yang dipakai Jong-In, namun tetap tak membuahkan hasil.

Kyungsoo bisa saja membiarkan Jong-In tertidur di bar, lalu meninggalkan tubuh lemahnya diluar bar saat hendak menutup bar. Tapi, Kyungsoo tidak sampai hati melakukan itu, apalagi mendengar kata-kata yang diucapkan Jong-In saat dia mabuk, sepertinya Jong-In memang dalam masalah yang besar dengan keluarga dan kekasihnya.

"Aku pulang terlebih dahulu, aku titip bar padamu." Kata Kyungsoo kepada salah satu pegawainya yang melewati tempat duduk mereka.

Kyungsoo membawa tubuh mabuk Jong-In kedalam mobilnya dan membawanya ke rumah. Tak sampai lima belas menit, Kyungsoo sudah berada dirumahnya dan meletakan tubuh Jong-In diatas sofa ruang tengah. Kyungsoo mengambil selimut dan menutupi tubuh Jong-In dengan selimutnya, kemudian Kyungsoopun pergi kekamarnya dan berganti pakaian.

Saat Kyungsoo menanggalkan pakaiannya, tiba-tiba Kyungsoo merasakan sesuatu yang hangat ditengkuknya, meninggalkan sensasi nikmat dipori-pori kulit leher Kyungsoo, membuatnya secara reflek berbalik dan saat itulah Kyungsoo melihat Jong-In yang tepat berdiri dibelakangnya, menatap dengan buas bagian atas tubuh Kyungsoo yang tidak tertutup sehelai benangpun.

* * *

 _Annyeong ching! Shit got real, mamah masih kesel sama film uncontrolled love, jadi semangat nulis ini. jangan lupa reviewnya ching! kasih saran, kritikan, uang wkwkwk juga boleh.. ya maafin aja kalo ceritanya gak jelas, atau pemilihan diksinya sulit dipahami, atau ada cerita yang gak masuk akal wkwkwk. ya maapin atuh, mamah gak punya editor yang mau membaca tulisan mamah sebelum dipublish. maklum hidup jadi fujo susah-susah gampang, apalagi dikampus mamah. rada susah, jangankan nyari yang fujo/fudan, yang kpopers aja susah. wkwkwk_


	6. Track5

**TRACK#5**

* * *

Luhan terbangun dari tidurnya akibat suara ponselnya yang terus menerus berdering.

"Siapa orang yang tak tahu diri menelepon dipagi buta seperti ini." Gerutu Luhan kesal.

Luhan meraih ponselnya, dan ternyata Jackson yang meneloponnya.

" _Annyeong_. Ada apa pagi-pagi buta begini kau meneleponku?" Luhan menjawab telepon dengan suara yang masih serak.

" _Wake up, Princess. It's already late_. Aku ingin mengajakmu lari pagi ditaman, lalu bermain sepak bola." Kata Jackson sambil bercanda.

"Sepak Bola? Aku ikut." Jawab Luhan sumringah. "Tapi, aku tidak ikut lari pagi ya, aku masih mengantuk." Imbuh Luhan cengengesan.

"Bangun Putri Tidur! Atau aku yang akan menyeretmu dari atas kasurmu, 10 menit lagi aku sampai diapartemenmu." Ucap Jackson memaksa.

"Apa? 10 menit? Aku belum bersiap-siap, aku belum mandi." Kata Luhan panik.

"Astaga, kau mau berolahraga Xi Luhan, bukan _fashion show_. Nanti saja mandinya, setelah bermain sepak bola." Jackson tak mungkin membiarkan Luhan mandi terlebih dahulu, karena Jackson tahu Luhan akan menghabiskan waktu selama satu abad didalam kamar mandi.

"Iya, Iya. Dasar laki-laki cerewet." Kata Luhan kepada Jackson.

"Besok akan kubelikan kau kaca yang besar." Kata Jackson sarkas kemudian menutup teleponnya.

Luhan turun dari elevator menuju mobil Jackson, Luhan berpakaian sangat rapat hingga menutupi sebagian wajahnya. Risiko seorang artis, kalau tidak ditutup rapat akan banyak penggemar yang mengenali dan mengganggu aktivitasnya.

Luhan membawa tas besar yang ia gunakan untuk menyimpan sepatu sepak bola, handuk, peralatan mandi, baju ganti, dan baju bola kesayangannya.

"Ini untukmu, kau pasti belum sarapan." Kata Jackson sambil memberikan segelas kopi instan dan beberapa potong _sandwich_.

"Ternyata kau laki-laki yang sangat perhatian, kutarik kata-kataku ditelepon tadi." Kata Luhan sambil menerima makanan yang dibawakan Jackson.

Jackson memacu mobilnya meninggalkan apartemen Luhan menuju taman kota.

Luhan berlari meninggalkan Jackson yang masih mengikat tali sepatunya.

"Ya! Xi Luhan, beraninya kau meninggalkanku." Teriak Jackson sambil berlari mengejar Luhan.

Luhan berbalik dan mengejek Jackson dengan mengacungkan Ibu jarinya kebawah. Jackson yang melihat ejekan Luhan merasa tertantang dan bergumam didalam hati "Awas kau Xi Luhan, sekali kutangkap tidak akan kulepaskan."

Jackson memacu kakinya lebih cepat lagi agar bisa mengejar Luhan, tapi sayangnya Luhan juga menambah kecepatan berlarinya ketika melihat Jackson yang semakin mendekatinya. Acara lari pagi berubah menjadi lari marathon antara Luhan dan Jackson.

Luhan memang pelari yang cepat, namun sayang staminanya sangat terbatas. Berbeda dengan Jackson yang sering berolahraga, Jackson memiliki stamina yang lebih prima. Baru sepuluh menit berlari Luhan sudah benar-benar kelelahan, Luhan menurunkan kecepatan berlarinya hingga akhirnya Jackson berhasil menangkapnya. Luhan berhenti dan duduk sementara dikursi taman, Luhan begitu terengah-engah, napasnya seperti akan habis.

"Apa cuma segini kemampuanmu?" Ejek Jackson sambil lari ditempat.

"Diam kau, aku sudah lama tidak berolahraga jadi wajar saja." Kata Luhan mencari-cari alasan.

Jackson berhenti lari ditempat dan duduk disebelah Luhan.

"Ini minum." Jackson menyodorkan botol minum yang dibawanya kepada Luhan.

"Trims."

"Sepertinya kau sangat kelelahan, kita sudahi saja larinya." Kata Jackson.

"Baru sepuluh menit, aku masih kuat. Ayo kita tanding lagi!" Kata Luhan sok kuat.

"Sudahlah, kita jalan santai saja keliling taman."

Jackson menarik tangan Luhan dan membuatnya berjalan dibelakang Jackson sambil bergandengan tangan.

"Ehm, Jack. Bisakah kau lepaskan genggamanmu?" Kata Luhan dengan wajah yang memerah.

Jackson menengok kebelakang, kemudian dengan gugup melepaskan genggamannya seraya berkata "Mian."

Jackson dan Luhan berjalan mengelilingi taman sambil mengobrol santai, dari pekerjaan hingga urusan pribadi.

"Lu, apa kau sudah memiliki pacar?" Tanya Jackson.

"Hah? Ehm, tidak. Aku tidak punya pacar. Aku ingin fokus pada karirku terlebih dahulu." Jawab Luhan.

"Sudah jam 9, ayo kita pergi ke lapangan." Tambah Luhan mencoba mengalihkan topik.

" _Yes, Your Highness_ " Kata Jackson sambil membungkukan badannya seperti seorang _butler_ kerajaan.

Jackson dan Luhan meninggalkan taman kota menuju lapangan sepak bola. Ketika mobil Jackson meninggalkan taman, terlihat sebuah mobil SUV hitam yang sepertinya sedang mengekor mobil mereka. Jackson dan Luhan sama sekali tidak menyadari bahwa mobil tersebut sedang mengikuti mereka.

Sesampainya di stadion, Jackson dan Luhan berganti pakaian, melakukan _stretching_ , kemudian pemanasan dan berlari-lari kecil. Luhan dan Jackson berada pada satu tim, _Kick off_ berada pada tim Luhan.

Permainan begitu sengit, hingga babak kedua dimulai belum ada satupun yang mencetak angka. Luhan benar-benar bersemangat, ia bertekad ia harus bisa mencetak angka. Pada menit ke 80 akhirnya Luhan berhasil mencetak angka atas bantuan Jackson. Luhan melakukan selebrasi _goal_ dan secara tidak sadar memeluk Jackson.

Pandangan Luhan secara tak sengaja tertuju pada kursi penonton stadion, disudut yang cukup jauh terlihat seorang laki-laki berpakaian rapi dengan kemeja hitam sedang menonton pertandingan Luhan. Luhan seperti familiar dengan wajahnya tapi ia tak yakin, karena ia tak begitu jelas melihat wajahnya ditambah lagi jarak Luhan berdiri cukup jauh dari tempatnya.

Pertandingan selesai dan dimenangkan oleh tim Luhan dan Jackson, ketika Luhan melihat ke kursi penonton kembali laki-laki tersebut sudah hilang dari tempatnya. Luhanpun segera keruang ganti dan berganti pakaian. Kemudian bersiap-siap pulang ke apartemennya.

Didalam mobil Luhan masih membahas soal pertandingan tadi, ia tak henti-hentinya membicarakan _goal_ yang berhasil ia cetak.

"Kau lihat tadi, Jack. _Goal_ ku sangat mengagumkan. Berkat umpan manismu yang sangat tepat." Kata Luhan kepada Jackson sambil menirukan gayanya saat dilapangan.

Jackson hanya tersenyum kecil dan mengamini setiap kalimat yang diucapkan Luhan.

"Lu."

Luhan tidak mendengar dan masih terus bercerita.

"Lu, aku ingin berbicara serius denganmu." Kata Jackson sedikit keras hingga membuat Luhan terdiam selama beberapa detik.

"Ehm. Ok." Kata Luhan singkat.

Jackson meminggirkan mobilnya kemudian berhenti.

"Aku menyukaimu. Maukah kau jadi pacarku?" Kata Jackson _sangat_ berterus terang.

Luhan tak bisa berkata-kata, kali ini ia benar-benar kehabisan kata-kata. Ia bertanya-tanya apa ia sedang bermimpi, nyatanya ini bukanlah mimpi. Seorang laki-laki baru saja menyatakan cinta kepadanya. _Seorang Laki-Laki._

Tiba-tiba suara ponsel Luhan berbunyi, sebuah pesan singkat dari Do Kyungsoo. Luhan berhenti sejenak kemudian membaca pesan Kyungsoo.

 _From: Do Penguin_

 _Message: Lu, Apa kau sedang sibuk? Bisakah kau menemaniku ke dokter?_

Do Kyungsoo kau penyelamat jiwaku, Kata Luhan dalam hati.

"Jack. Maaf aku harus pergi, temanku sedang sakit aku harus menemaninya ke dokter." Kata Luhan mencoba menghindari pernyataan dan pertanyaan Jackson.

"Kalau begitu aku akan mengantarmu."

"Tidak perlu, kau pulang saja duluan, aku akan naik taksi dari sini, rumah temanku sangat berlawanan arah, jadi sebaiknya kau langsung saja kerumahmu." Ucap Luhan gugup, ia berbicara sangat cepat dan tidak jelas yang intinya dia ingin agar Jackson meninggalkannya.

Luhan membuka pintu mobil kemudian meninggalkan Jackson tanpa sempat memberinya kesempatan untuk menanggapi kata-katanya barusan.

Tiba-tiba sebuah mobil SUV hitam menghampiri Luhan.

"Ayo naik." Kata laki-laki berkacamata hitam dan berpakaian serba hitam.

"Siapa kau? Maaf aku tidak perlu tumpangan." Kata Luhan ketus.

"Kalau begitu aku akan memperkenalkan diri lagi. Namaku Park Sehun." Kata Sehun sambil menyodorkan tangannya untuk menjabat tangan Luhan.

Luhan tidak menanggapi tangan Sehun. Sehun menarik kembali tangannya kemudian tetap berusaha memaksa Luhan untuk masuk ke mobilnya.

Tak berapa lama sebuah taksi lewat menghampiri mereka. Luhan memanggil taksi tersebut. Belum sempat Luhan masuk kedalam taksi Sehun sudah memaksa taksi itu untuk pergi dengan memberinya uang yang cukup banyak.

"Apa yang sebenarnya yang kau inginkan, Tuan Park?" Kata Luhan kesal.

"Masuklah, aku yang akan mengantarmu." Kata Sehun sambil tersenyum.

"Maaf, aku ingin naik taksi."

"Kalau begitu kau tidak akan pernah mendapatkan taksimu." Ancam Sehun.

Luhan menyerah, dengan wajah kesal ia memasuki mobil Sehun dan membanting pintu mobilnya dengan sangat keras.

"Jadi, Kau mau kemana?" Tanya Sehun kepada Luhan.

"Kemudikan saja mobilmu, aku yang akan memberitahu jalannya nanti." Kata Luhan ketus.

"Baik, Tuan Putri." Kata Sehun menggoda Luhan, berharap Luhan tertawa. Tapi, wajah kesalnya sama sekali tidak berubah. Luhan tidak mau menatap Sehun sama sekali, ia hanya menatap keluar jendela dan memerhatikan jalan.

Luhan menekan nomor Kyungsoo dan mencoba meneleponnya.

"Aku sedang menuju rumahmu. Kau sakit apa?" Kata Luhan khawatir.

"Akan kuceritakan nanti." Kata Kyungsoo singkat.

* * *

Hingga pagi ini Baekhyun masih belum bisa memejamkan matanya, bahkan ia sama sekali tidak bergerak dari kasurnya. Ia tak mengganti pakaiannya sama sekali, Baekhyun tak bisa tidur. Kata-kata yang dilancarkan bibir Chanyeol ditelinganya tadi malam terus menerus terngiang ditelinganya, dan menghantui setiap sudut pikirannya.

 _Ikuti aturan mainku, atau Ibumu yang jadi taruhannya._

Baekhyun sangat menyayangi Ibunya, baginya Ibu adalah segalanya. Sejak kecil ia hanya diasuh oleh Ibunya. Ayahnya meninggal ketika Baekhyun berusia 6 tahun. Baekhyun didik oleh Ibunya untuk berlaku lemah lembut dan berbudi luhur. Ia menjadikan Ibunya sebagai _role model_ semenjak ayahnya meninggal, Baekhyun tak pernah membantah Ibunya, ia adalah anak yang sangat penurut. Ibunya mendidik Baekhyun layaknya seorang anak perempuan, karena saat mengandung ibunya sangat menginginkan anak perempuan. Maka itu, terkadang Baekhyun kecil memiliki gestur seperti seorang perempuan, Baekhyun kecil juga sering merasakan getaran-getaran kecil ketika ia berdekatan dengan laki-laki yang _mungkin_ ia sukai, tapi ketika itu Baekhyun masih terlalu kecil, ia menganggap itu adalah hal yang wajar, atau hanya sekadar kekaguman belaka. Lambat laun Baekhyun kecil beranjak dewasa, Getaran yang ia rasakan semakin kencang ketika berdekatan dengan laki-laki yang ia sukai, Baekhyunpun akhinya menyadari kecenderungannya yang menyukai laki-laki semenjak ia masuk sekolah menengah, tapi ia selalu mengubur perasaannya pada laki-laki yang ia sukai dan membiarkan hatinya terluka melihat laki-laki yang ia sukai akhirnya berkencan dengan seorang wanita.

Baekhyun remaja sadar bahwa dia tidak akan pernah mendapatkan balasan dari laki-laki yang ia sukai, ia percaya bahwa hubungan sesama jenis tak akan pernah berujung manis. Oleh karena itu, Baekhyun selalu menyibukkan dirinya dengan pekerjaan, agar ia tak pernah ada waktu untuk jatuh cinta, apalgi kepada seorang laki-laki.

Baekhyun sadar dengan jelas mengapa ia menyukai laki-laki, Baekhyun tahu alasan mengapa akhirnya ia selalu jatuh cinta pada laki-laki. Baekhyun kecil kehilangan sosok seorang Laki-laki sejak ia berusia 6 tahun, Baekhyun tak pernah diajari bagaimana menjadi seorang laki-laki yang utuh, Baekhyun hanya tahu bagaimana menjadi Ibunya. Baekhyun tak pernah tahu bagaimana caranya berkelahi dan melindungi diri. Baekhyun benar-benar kehilangan kasih sayang dari ayahnya, kasih sayang dari seorang laki-laki. Diam-diam Baekhyun merindukan perhatian dari laki-laki, Baekhyun begitu senang dipuji dan dimanja. Baekhyun senang disayang dan diusap lembut kepalanya.

Baekhyun tak pernah menceritakan hal ini kepada Ibunya, ia menyimpan rapat perasaan ini. Ia tak ingin mengecewakan Ibunya, ia ingin selalu membahagiakan Ibunya.

Saat itu, Baekhyun remaja mengikuti sebuah kompetisi menyanyi di Bucheon, Baekhyun keluar sebagai juara pertama mengalahkan ratusan peserta lain saat itu. Baekhyunpun ditawari untuk melanjutkan sekolah ke Seoul. Awalnya Ibu Baekhyun menentang keras keingingan anaknya, tapi pada akhirnya Ibunya luluh dan membiarkan Baekhyun sekolah ke Seoul. Baekhyun berjanji akan menjadi seorang penyanyi yang sukses dan akan membawa Ibunya ke Seoul. Namun, Ibu Baekhyun selalu menolak setiap kali Baekhyun mengajaknya untuk pindah ke Seoul. Ibunya tak pernah ingin meninggalkan Bucheon. Baginya, Ayah Baekhyun adalah cinta sejatinya. Ayah Baekhyun akan selalu hidup dihatinya dan di Bucheon, Ibunya tak ingin meninggalkan setiap memori manis bersama ayahnya di Bucheon.

"Selamat pagi, Tuan Park Baekhyun. Saya mengantarkan sarapan untuk Tuan." Ucap si Bibi memecah lamunan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tak menjawab, Baekhyun hanya diam tak bergeming sedikitpun, air matanya kembali mengalir dari sela-sela pipinya dan jatuh menetes diatas kasur.

"Apa Tuan baik-baik saja?" Kata si Bibi sambil meletakkan sarapan Baekhyun diatas meja.

"Tolong tinggalkan aku sendiri, Bi." Ucap Baekhyun dengan suara yang parau.

"Baik, Tuan. Saya permisi dulu, jika Tuan butuh sesuatu silahkan tekan tombolnya saja. Tuan Chanyeol akan datang siang hari nanti." Ujar si Bibi sambil berjalan meninggalkan kamar Baekhyun.

Baekhyun hanya menatap kosong dinding-dinding kamarnya, tak ada selera makan sedikitpun. Lidahnya terasa begitu pahit. Apakah dia harus menyerahkan dirinya kepada Chanyeol, dan membiarkan Chanyeol memiliki dirinya seutuhnya atau mengorbankan Ibunya?

* * *

 _Annyeong ching! Assalammualaikum, jamaah setia Mamah. curhat dulu ya, jadi Mamah bikin di wattpad soalnya agak lebih interaktif gitu tampilannya (bisa post picture), nah di Track#5 ini Mamah bikin messagenya Kyungsoo ke Luhan pake fakechat, biar kelihatan real gitu. tapi semoga aja feelnya tetep sama._

 _Jadi Jackson disini adalah Jackson Wang, fanboynya bunda lulu wkwkwk. biar kalian dapet feelnya gitu, oke skip. karena besok malem jumat, mamah bakalan post NC.. ooopss spoiler, siapakah pemerannya? liat aja besok._

 _tapi..._

 _Mamah bakalan bikin 2 versi:_

 _ **Track #6 Clean Version** : versi yadongnya udah Mamah cut, jadi aman dan ramah lingkungan (?), dan ini Mamah public._

 _ **Track #6 Explicit Version** : Ini versi mesumnya, wkwkwk. tapi Mamah private, maaf ya. biar dosa Mamah gak banyak-banyak amat. nah, karena Mamah gak tahu cara ngeprivate story di ffn (bisa gak sih?), jadi mamah kayaknya gak akan post explicit version di ffn._

 _udah sih gitu aja pengumumannya, silahkan komen, nanya2, curhat, vote, kritik, saran, ya jejak apapunlah yang bisa kalian bubuhkan distory ini._


	7. Track6 Clean Version

**TRACK#6 Clean Version**

* * *

Pagi itu Kyungsoo terbangun tanpa ada sehelai benangpun yang menempel pada tubuhnya, Tubuh polos Kyungsoo terbungkus oleh selimut yang ia pakai bersama dengan laki-laki yang kini masih tertidur pulas disampingnya. Kyungsoo merasakan nyeri pada bokongnya, Kyungsoo mencoba turun dari kasur tapi rasa nyerinya membuat Kyungsoo sulit untuk menggerakkkan kakinya. Kyungsoopun membiarkan dirinya duduk sejenak dikasur untuk meredakan rasa nyerinya.

"Jong-In, Bangun. Jong-In-ah Bangun." Kyungsoo menggoyang-goyangkan bahu Jong-In yang sedang tidur tengkurap.

"Hmm." Jong-In hanya bergumam sejenak namun tetap tidak mau bangun dari tidurnya.

"Jong-In-ah, bokongku sakit." Ungkap Kyungsoo kepada laki-laki berkulit kecoklatan yang pada pagi ini dapat Kyungsoo lihat dengan jelas kulit punggungnya.

Jong-In yang mendengar ungkapan Kyungsoo seketika membelalakan matanya dan berbalik mengahadap Kyungsoo. Kedua tangan Jong-In menggenggam erat tangan Kyungsoo.

"Maafkan aku, aku akan bertanggung jawab." Ucap Jong-In kepada Kyungsoo.

"Aku ini laki-laki, apa yang ingin kau pertanggungjawabkan? Sudahlah, lupakan saja kejadian tadi malam. Pulanglah!" Kata Kyungsoo kepada Jong-In sambil menghempaskan tangan Jong-In.

Sejujurnya Kyungsoo sangat kesal kepada Jong-In, tapi entah mengapa ada sesuatu pada diri Jong-In yang membuatnya luluh. Lagi pula, kejadian tadi malam tidak sepenuhnya kesalahan Jong-In. Jong-In memang yang memulainya, tapi pada akhirnya Kyungsoo juga menginginkannya.

"Aku akan menikahimu." Ucap Jong-In mengagetkan Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo dengan reflek memukul kepala Jong-In hingga membuat Jong-In mengerang kesakitan.

"Apa kau gila? Sudah ku bilang aku ini laki-laki, aku tidak mungkin hamil. Lagi pula, kau tidak mengenal siapa aku. Cepat kenakan pakaianmu dan pulanglah." Kata Kyungsoo kesal.

"Tapi aku akan tetap bertanggung jawab padamu." Ucap Jong-In keras kepala.

Kyungsoopun menendang Jong-In hingga ia terjatuh dari kasur saeraya berkata "Terserah, aku tidak peduli."

"Kenapa kau menendangku?" Keluh Jong-In sambil mengusap-usap bokongnya.

"Agar kau cepat pergi dari tempat ini." Kata Kyungsoo ketus.

"Baiklah, sepertinya kau memang ingin mengusirku." Jong-Inpun berdiri dan terlihatlah kini tubuh polosnya dihadapan Kyungsoo, pemandangan itu sangat jelas dimata Kyungsoo, ditambah lagi cahaya matahari yang masuk melalui jendela kamar membuat tubuh Jong-In terlihat begitu sempurna. Pandangan Kyungsoo tertuju pada alat vital Jong-In, membuat mata besarnya seperti ingin keluar dari tempatnya. Seperti kamera dengan mode _autofocus_ , dari sekian banyak bagian tubuh Jong-In, Kyungsoo hanya memerhatikan kemaluan Jong-in.

"Yaa! dasar mesum." Kata Kyungsoo sambil mengalihkan wajahnya berusaha untuk menutupi wajahnya yang memerah.

Jong-In yang melihat tingkah lucu Kyungsoopun berniat untuk menggodanya. Jong-In merangkak diatas kasur dan mendekati Kyungsoo, lalu berbisik ditelinga Kyungsoo.

"Bukankah kau sudah melihat seluruh tubuhku tadi malam, kenapa masih malu-malu? Atau jangan-jangan kau ingin bermain lagi?" Goda Jong-In.

Kyungsoo tidak menjawab, seketika rasa nyeri dibokongnya hilang akibat rasa malu yang sudah sangat memuncak, membuat wajahnya semerah udang yang sedang direbus. Kyungsoo beranjak dari kasur dengan menggunakan selimut yang ia lilitkan keseluruh tubuhnya. Kyungsoo berjalan dengan sangat lambat dan terbata-bata menuju kamar mandi, Jong-In yang melihat cara jalan Kyungsoo yang aneh merasa sangat khawatir.

"Sepertinya kau terlihat tidak baik-baik saja. Aku akan tinggal disini sementara waktu hingga kau pulih." Kata Jong-In khawatir.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, cepat pergilah. Aku ingin mandi." Perintah Kyungsoo dengan pandangan yang lurus kedepan, ia tidak berani memandang wajah Jong-In.

Kyungsoo masuk kedalam kamar mandi dan membasuh seluruh tubuhnya dengan air hangat yang keluar dari pancuran. Kyungsoo merasakan tetes-tetes air hangat yang membasuh kulitnya, menciptakan sensasi rileks yang mebuat pikiran Kyungsoo mengalir menuju kejadian tadi malam.

 **Malam** itu Jong-In yang dipengaruhi alkohol mengendap-endap masuk kedalam kamar Kyungsoo, melihat tubuh bagian atas Kyungsoo yang polos, membuat birahi Jong-In kian membuncah. Jong-In melingkarkan tangannya pada pinggul Kyungsoo, kemudian meniup-niup lembut tengkuk Kyungsoo sembari sesekali memberikan kecupan-kecupan lembut pada leher Kyungsoo.

Rasa nikmat dari sentuhan dan kecupan Jong-In dileher Kyungsoo membuatnya kehilangan kesadaran selama beberapa detik. Namun, akhirnya Kyungsoo tersadar dan berbalik menghadap Jong-In. Lalu, Kyungsoo meninju wajah Jong-In sembari berteriak dan menyuruhnya untuk keluar.

Jong-In yang sudah sangat bernafsu, tidak mendengarkan apapun yang dikatakan Kyungsoo. Yang ia tahu hanyalah, ia harus mendapatkan tubuh Kyungsoo. Jongin menyerang Kyungsoo hingga membuat Kyungsoo akhirnya menyerah, dan terjadilah pergumulan nikmat antara dua insan yang sedang dirasuki oleh birahi.

 **Ketika** Kyungsoo membersihkan liang bokongnya, ia melihat ada bercak darah ditangannya. Kyungsoo panik, dan segera menyelesaikan mandinya. Kemudian keluar dari kamar mandi.

"Jong-In-ah, Jong-In-ah." Panggil Kyungsoo, tapi tak ada jawaban.

"Kim Jong-In!" Teriak Kyungsoo, namun kamar itu begitu sepi. Sepertinya Kim Jong-In benar-benar pergi meninggalkan Kyungsoo.

* * *

 _Annyeong ching! Assalammualaikum jamaah setia mamah, maupun yang baru mampir. ini Clean Version ya, jadi udah gak ada bagian NCnya, tapi kalian gak akan kehilangan inti ceritanya kok, wkwkwk. sebenernya agak sedih sih, karena explicit versionnya ada sekitar 2000 words, dan di clean version cuma sekitar 600an words, jadi kebayangkan part NCnya sebanyak apa, wkwkwk. tapi mamah bakal post yang explicit version kok, cuma di private aja._

 _ohiya, dipart ini isinya KaiSoo doang, karena Kaisoo aja udah 2000an kata, kalo ditambah yang lain takutnya kebanyakan di chapter ini, terus nanti kalian mabok. tunggu aja ya buat cbs and hhs, kalian pasti kebagian juga kok.. hehehe  
_

 ** _jadi kalo kalian mau baca explicit version kalian harus follow mamah dulu, terus buka Obsessed lagi abis itu nanti bakalan muncul Track #6 Explicit Versionnya, nah, kalo udah beres baca kalian boleh langsung unfollow mamah kok._ _karena tujuan mamah ngeprivate bukan buat nyari follower, tapi buat menjaga kalian-kalian yang masih polos (sekaligus mengurangi dosa mamah biar gak banyak-banyak amat gitu). udah sih gitu aja. silahkan comment, atau vote, atau apapunlah suka suka kalian._**

 ** _duh, Mamah males bikin NB baru, jadi nyomot dari Wattpad aja. oke, Mamah bakal post explicit version disini juga, mengingat dari awal Mamah sudah memperingatkan buat yang polos tolong sadar diri. jadi, kalian bisa langsung ngeskip bagian Explicit Version nanti ya. :)_**

 ** _ScriptAKid, Mamah Dedeh :**_**


	8. Track6 Explicit Version

**TRACK#6 Explicit Version**

* * *

Pagi itu Kyungsoo terbangun tanpa ada sehelai benangpun yang menempel pada tubuhnya, Tubuh polos Kyungsoo terbungkus oleh selimut yang ia pakai bersama dengan laki-laki yang kini masih tertidur pulas disampingnya. Kyungsoo merasakan nyeri pada bokongnya, Kyungsoo mencoba turun dari kasur tapi rasa nyerinya membuat Kyungsoo sulit untuk menggerakkkan kakinya. Kyungsoopun membiarkan dirinya duduk sejenak dikasur untuk meredakan rasa nyerinya.

"Jong-In, Bangun. Jong-In-ah Bangun." Kyungsoo menggoyang-goyangkan bahu Jong-In yang sedang tidur tengkurap.

"Hmm." Jong-In hanya bergumam sejenak namun tetap tidak mau bangun dari tidurnya.

"Jong-In-ah, bokongku sakit." Ungkap Kyungsoo kepada laki-laki berkulit kecoklatan yang pada pagi ini dapat Kyungsoo lihat dengan jelas kulit punggungnya.

Jong-In yang mendengar ungkapan Kyungsoo seketika membelalakan matanya dan berbalik mengahadap Kyungsoo. Kedua tangan Jong-In menggenggam erat tangan Kyungsoo.

"Maafkan aku, aku akan bertanggung jawab." Ucap Jong-In kepada Kyungsoo.

"Aku ini laki-laki, apa yang ingin kau pertanggungjawabkan? Sudahlah, lupakan saja kejadian tadi malam. Pulanglah!" Kata Kyungsoo kepada Jong-In sambil menghempaskan tangan Jong-In.

Sejujurnya Kyungsoo sangat kesal kepada Jong-In, tapi entah mengapa ada sesuatu pada diri Jong-In yang membuatnya luluh. Lagi pula, kejadian tadi malam tidak sepenuhnya kesalahan Jong-In. Jong-In memang yang memulainya, tapi pada akhirnya Kyungsoo juga menginginkannya.

"Aku akan menikahimu." Ucap Jong-In mengagetkan Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo dengan reflek memukul kepala Jong-In hingga membuat Jong-In mengerang kesakitan.

"Apa kau gila? Sudah ku bilang aku ini laki-laki, aku tidak mungkin hamil. Lagi pula, kau tidak mengenal siapa aku. Cepat kenakan pakaianmu dan pulanglah." Kata Kyungsoo kesal.

"Tapi aku akan tetap bertanggung jawab padamu." Ucap Jong-In keras kepala.

Kyungsoopun menendang Jong-In hingga ia terjatuh dari kasur saeraya berkata "Terserah, aku tidak peduli."

"Kenapa kau menendangku?" Keluh Jong-In sambil mengusap-usap bokongnya.

"Agar kau cepat pergi dari tempat ini." Kata Kyungsoo ketus.

"Baiklah, sepertinya kau memang ingin mengusirku." Jong-Inpun berdiri dan terlihatlah kini tubuh polosnya dihadapan Kyungsoo, pemandangan itu sangat jelas dimata Kyungsoo, ditambah lagi cahaya matahari yang masuk melalui jendela kamar membuat tubuh Jong-In terlihat begitu sempurna. Pandangan Kyungsoo tertuju pada alat vital Jong-In, membuat mata besarnya seperti ingin keluar dari tempatnya. Seperti kamera dengan mode _autofocus_ , dari sekian banyak bagian tubuh Jong-In, Kyungsoo hanya memerhatikan penis Jongin.

"Yaa! dasar mesum." Kata Kyungsoo sambil mengalihkan wajahnya berusaha untuk menutupi wajahnya yang memerah.

Jong-In yang melihat tingkah lucu Kyungsoopun berniat untuk menggodanya. Jong-In merangkak diatas kasur dan mendekati Kyungsoo, lalu berbisik ditelinga Kyungsoo.

"Bukankah kau sudah melihat seluruh tubuhku tadi malam, kenapa masih malu-malu? Atau jangan-jangan kau ingin bermain lagi?" Goda Jong-In.

Kyungsoo tidak menjawab, seketika rasa nyeri dibokongnya hilang akibat rasa malu yang sudah sangat memuncak, membuat wajahnya semerah udang yang sedang direbus. Kyungsoo beranjak dari kasur dengan menggunakan selimut yang ia lilitkan keseluruh tubuhnya. Kyungsoo berjalan dengan sangat lambat dan terbata-bata menuju kamar mandi, Jong-In yang melihat cara jalan Kyungsoo yang aneh merasa sangat khawatir.

"Sepertinya kau terlihat tidak baik-baik saja. Aku akan tinggal disini sementara waktu hingga kau pulih." Kata Jong-In khawatir.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, cepat pergilah. Aku ingin mandi." Perintah Kyungsoo dengan pandangan yang lurus kedepan, ia tidak berani memandang wajah Jong-In.

Kyungsoo masuk kedalam kamar mandi dan membasuh seluruh tubuhnya dengan air hangat yang keluar dari pancuran. Kyungsoo merasakan tetes-tetes air hangat yang membasuh kulitnya, menciptakan sensasi rileks yang mebuat pikiran Kyungsoo mengalir menuju kejadian tadi malam.

 **Malam** itu Jong-In yang dipengaruhi alkohol mengendap-endap masuk kedalam kamar Kyungsoo, melihat tubuh bagian atas Kyungsoo yang polos, membuat birahi Jong-In kian membuncah. Jong-In melingkarkan tangannya pada pinggul Kyungsoo, kemudian meniup-niup lembut tengkuk Kyungsoo sembari sesekali memberikan kecupan-kecupan lembut pada leher Kyungsoo.

Rasa nikmat dari sentuhan dan kecupan Jong-In dileher Kyungsoo membuatnya kehilangan kesadaran selama beberapa detik. Namun, akhirnya Kyungsoo tersadar dan berbalik menghadap Jong-In. Lalu, Kyungsoo meninju wajah Jong-In sembari berteriak dan menyuruhnya untuk keluar.

Jong-In yang sudah sangat bernafsu, tidak mendengarkan apapun yang dikatakan Kyungsoo. Yang ia tahu hanyalah, ia harus memasukan penisnya kedalam tubuh Kyungsoo. Jong-In menanggalkan satu persatu kancing kemejanya, hingga nampaklah dada bidang dan _abs_ nya didepan mata Kyungsoo. Perlahan-lahan mendekati Kyungsoo lalu menyergapnya hingga Kyungsoo jatuh dikasur dan tertindih oleh badannya.

Tangan kanan Jong-In mengikat kedua tangan Kyungsoo dan menguncinya diatas kepala Kyungsoo, sedangkan tangan kirinya mencoba merangsang titik-titik lemah Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo benar-benar tidak berdaya, Jong-In terlalu kuat, Kyungsoo tidak mampu mengimbangi apalagi melawan tenaga Jong-In. Kyungsoo hanya bisa meronta-ronta sambil berteriak.

Kyungsoo selalu menghindar setiap kali Jong-In melancarkan bibirnya kearah leher Kyungsoo. Jong-In yang kesal karena tidak mendapatkan leher Kyungsoo akhirnya menahan kepala Kyungsoo dengan tangan kirinya, membuat kepala Kyungsoo tak dapat bergerak, pandangan Kyungsoo lurus kedepan menghadap tatapan buas Jong-In yang membuat Kyungsoo ketakutan dan menitikan sedikit air mata.

Jong-In yang melihat mangsanya pasrah menyeringai penuh dengan kemenangan, lalu perlahan-lahan mendaratkan bibirnya dileher Kyungsoo. Jong-In menghisap lembut leher Kyungsoo, kemudian semakin lama semakin kuat, hingga kulit leher Kyungsoo terangkat setiap kali Jong-In menarik bibirnya. Leher Kyungsoo seperti ekstasi, membuat Jong-In menginginkannya terus menerus. Kyungsoo yang pasrah mulai menikmati aktivitas Jong-In dilehernya, walaupun Kyungsoo tidak menginginkannya tapi rasa nikmatnya tak mungkin dapat ditolak.

Jong-In mencoba mencium bibir Kyungsoo, tapi Kyungsoo terus melakukan upaya sia-sia untuk menghindari bibir Jong-In. Hingga, akhirnya bibir Kyungsoo dan bibir Jong-In kini berpagutan. Jong-In begitu buas melumat bibir Kyungsoo, Jong-In benar-benar lapar, hingga ia tak ingin menyisakan sedikitpun bibir Kyungsoo, ia harus mendapatkan setiap titik pada bibir Kyungsoo, tak boleh ada yang terlewatkan sedikitpun. Jong-In berusaha memasukan lidahya kedalam mulut Kyungsoo, tapi Kyungsoo benar-benar menutup mulutnya dengan rapat. Jong-In tak habis akal, iapun mengigit-gigit kecil bibir Kyungsoo hingga akhirnya pelan-pelan mulut Kyungsoo terbuka, saat kesempatan itu tiba Jong-In mempenetrasi lidahnya kedalam mulut Kyungsoo dan menyapu bagian dalam mulut Kyungsoo dengan lidahnya.

Sejak awal Jong-In mencium bibirnya, Kyungsoo merasakan aroma alkohol yang begitu kuat dari mulut Jong-In. Ditambah lagi dengan lidah Jong-In yang ada didalam mulut Kyungsoo membuat aroma alkohol itu semakin menusuk kedalam diri Kyungsoo dan membuatnya menjadi bergairah. Kyungsoopun membalas ciuman Jong-In, hingga mereka saling bertukar saliva. Jong-In yang menyadari bahwa Kyungsoo menikmati permainannya kini melonggarkan genggaman tangannya pada tangan Kyungsoo. Tangan Kyungsoo yang terikat oleh tangan kanan Jong-In kini terlepas bebas, Kyungsoo melingkarkan kedua tangannya ke kepala Jong-In. Menekan kepala Jong-In untuk membuat bibirnya semakin masuk ke bibir Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo menginginkan Jong-In, Kyungsoo ingin Jong-In mengeksplorasi tubuhnya lebih luas.

Ciuman Jong-In semakin turun kebawah, dari bibir turun ke leher, kemudian berhenti sejenak di dada Kyungsoo. Jong-In menggigit-gigit kecil kedua puting Kyungsoo secara bergantian, membuat Kyungsoo melenguh kenikmatan akibat perlakuan Jong-In. Kyungsoo hanya bisa mendesah menikmati setiap perlakuan Jong-In diatas tubuh polosnya, sambil sesekali menjambak lembut rambut Jong-In.

Jong-In membuka restleting celana Kyungsoo, lalu menariknya secara bersamaan dengan celana dalam Kyungsoo, hingga terpampanglah penguin kecil milik Kyungsoo. Jong-In tak ingin bermain-main terlalu lama, iapun membalik tubuh Kyungsoo secara paksa hingga Jong-In dapat melihat bongkahan bokong Kyungsoo yang begitu padat menggoda. Jong-In menyelipkan jari-jarinya diantara belahan bokong Kyungsoo, kemudian begerak mengikuti alur belahan tersebut, hingga membuat bulu kuduk Kyungsoo berdiri karena menikmati sensasi geli yang diciptakan Jong-In.

"Jong-In-ssi bisakah kau mematikan lampu kamar? Aku sangat malu." Kata Kyungsoo dengan suara yang sangat lemah.

Jong-In meninggalkan kenikmatan dunianya sementara dan berjalan menuju sakelar lampu. Malam semakin larut, hanya cahaya bulan yang menembus medium opak serta cahaya lampu meja yang temaram yang membimbing Jong-In kembali ke tubuh Kyungsoo. Cahaya lampu yang berwarna Jingga membanjiri tubuh Jong-In yang sedikit berkeringat, membuatnya terlihat sangat seksi. Warna lampu yang jingga sangat menyatu dengan kulit Jong-In yang kecoklatan, serta rambut hitamnya yang diberi aksen coklat dibeberapa tempat yang kini terlihat sedikit berantakan akibat ulah tangan nakal Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo hanya bisa menelan ludahnya ketika Jong-In mulai menindih tubuh tengkurapnya. Tangan kanan Jong-In melingkar dileher Kyungsoo dan memaksa Kyungsoo untuk menghadap kebelakang agar Jong-In bisa menikmati bibir Kyungsoo dengan puas sambil tangan kirinya kembali menggesek-gesek belahan bokong Kyungsoo.

Jong-In tak berhenti mencium setiap inci tubuh Kyungsoo, membuat Kyungsoo menggelinjang tak karuan.

"Aku akan memasukkan penisku kedalam lubangmu." Bisik Jong-In ditelinga Kyungsoo, sambil sesekali menggigit telinga Kyungsoo.

" _Please_." Kyungsoo menggigit kecil bibir bawahnya. Kyungsoo benar-benar menginginkannya, Kyungsoo menginginkan penetrasi Jong-In.

" _As you wish."_ Kata Jong-In sambil menurunkan restleting celana yang masih dikenakannya.

Jong-In mengeluarkan penisnya dari celana dalamnya yang sudah semakin sesak, Jong-In tidak melepaskan celananya, ia hanya menurunkannya sedikit agar penisnya bisa bergerak dengan bebas. Jong-In memosisikan penisnya tepat pada lubang Kyungsoo, kemudian membanjiri penisnya dan lubang Kyungsoo dengan saliva miliknya.

Jong-In kesulitan memasukkan kepala penisnya dilubang Kyungsoo, karena ini adalah pertama kalinya Kyungsoo melakukan hubungan seks. Setelah beberapa saat, Kyungsoo meringis saat kepala penis milik Jong-In mulai berhasil menjamah lubang Kyungsoo, perlahan-lahan Jong-In memasukkan penisnya. Semakin dalam semakin sakit yang dirasakan Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo menangis. Ia merasa bokongnya akan robek akibat penis Jong-In. Belum sampai setengah dari penis Jong-In yang masuk, Kyungsoo sudah meminta Jong-In untuk menghentikannya.

"Jong-In-ah, ku mohon keluarkan. Sakit sekali, aku tak sanggup." Kyungsoo merintih meminta belas kasih Jong-In untuk mengeluarkan penisnya dari liang Kyungsoo.

"Kesenangan baru saja dimulai, _Baby._ "Jong-In berbisik kemudian menghentikan aktivitas memasukan penisnya kedalam liang Kyungsoo. Jong-In menunggu beberapa saat, kemudian setelah ia rasa liang Kyungsoo telah beradaptasi. Tanpa belas kasih Jong-In menembak kemaluannya dalam satu hentakan, hingga menerobos paksa liang Kyungsoo yang masih sangat sempit, menyentuh prostat Kyungsoo secara tiba-tiba. Menciptakan rasa sakit dan nikmat secara bersamaan pada tubuh Kyungsoo. Jong-In kembali diam sejenak dan membiarkan lubang Kyungsoo beradaptasi dengan kehadiran penis Jong-In secara utuh.

Teriakan Kyungsoo tertahan oleh bibir Jong-In. Jong-In menutup mulut Kyungsoo dengan bibirnya tepat saat ia menghentakkan penisnya kedalam lubang Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo menangis, air matanya begitu deras mengalir dari sela-sela pipinya.

"Kau sangat sempit, Sayang. Kau membuatku gila." Ujar Jong-In seduktif sambil mencium kepala Kyungsoo.

"Aku akan bergerak." Imbuh Jong-In.

Perlahan-lahan rasa sakit Kyungsoo berubah menjadi rasa nikmat yang menjalar keseluruh tubuhnya, penis Jong-In benar-benar sesak, membuatnya terasa begitu penuh. Kyungsoo menikmati setiap gesekan dari kulit penis Jong-In didinding liang bokongnya, memberikannya rasa nikmat melebihi ekstasi dan sekresi endorphin, Kyungsoo tak pernah tahu bahwa seks akan terasa begitu nikmat, apalagi bersama Kim Jong-In.

" _More?"_ Kata Jong-In dengan suara yang terasa sangat kasar.

" _Yessshh_."Kyungsoo menjawab dengan suara desahan yang sangat lembut, hingga membuat Jong-In semakin bergairah. Jong-In menikmati liang Kyungsoo dengan frekuensi genjotan yang lebih tinggi.

"Jong-In-ah, bisakah kau melepas celanamu, rasanya sangat tidak nyaman dipahaku." Pinta Kyungsoo.

Jong-In menghentikan gerakan penisnya diliang Kyungsoo kemudian mengangkat tubuh Kyungsoo dan membiarkan Kyungsoo duduk diatas pahanya. Jong-In tak ingin melepaskan penisnya dari lubang Kyungsoo, Jong-In tak mau kehilangan sedetikpun kenikmatan liang Kyungsoo. Jong-In benar-benar kesulitan melepaskan celananya, hingga akhirnya dia membiarkan celananya tersangkut dimata kakinya.

"Bergeraklah." Perintah Jong-In kepada Kyungsoo.

"Apa? Aku… aku tak bisa." Kata Kyungsoo ragu.

"Ssst… aku tak menerima penolakan." Kata Jong-In berbisik ditelinga Kyungsoo.

Dengan ragu-ragu Kyungsoo mulai menaik-turunkan pinggulnya, Kyungsoo memegang kendali atas kenikmatan yang ingin diraihnya. Ia bebas menentukan frekuensi genjotan yang ia inginkan untuk kepuasannya sendiri.

Jong-In tak bisa membiarkan tangannya menganggur begitu saja, iapun menyerang kedua puting Kyungsoo dari belakang, meremas dadanya dan memuntir dengan lembut puting Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo meracau tak jelas, ia benar-benar dibuat gila oleh Jong-In. setiap sentuhan Jong-In terasa begitu nikmat ditubuhnya.

"Berbaliklah, aku ingin melihat wajah manismu." Kata Jong-In.

"Tidak, aku tidak mau. Aku…. Aku malu." Jawab Kyungsoo.

Jong-In benar-benar tak menerima penolakan, ia pun melepas penisnya dan mengangkat tubuh Kyungsoo, lalu menidurinya diatas ranjang. Jong-In menghempaskan celana jeans dan celana dalamnya yang masih tersangkut dimata kakinya, kemudian naik keatas tubuh Kyungsoo yang telentang pasrah. Jong-In ingin melakukan seks dengan posisi _missionary,_ agar ia bisa melihat dengan jelas ekspresi wajah Kyungsoo. Tak berlama-lama, Jong-In kembali mempenetrasi liang Kyungsoo dalam sekali tembak, Jong-In menatap wajah Kyungsoo dengan sangat intens sambil menggenjot liang Kyungsoo dengan sangat cepat. Wajah Kyungsoo memerah akibat tatapan Jong-In, ia berusaha menutupi wajahnya, tapi Jong-In selalu menghalangi tangannya. Jong-In mendaratkan bibirnya ke bibir Kyungsoo, melumat bibir Kyungsoo dengan sangat buas.

Kyungsoo benar-benar merasakan nikmat yang tak ada duanya, ia merasakan desakan dipenisnya, ia ingin mengeluarkan cairannya. Jong-In yang menyadari hal tersebut membisikkan sesuatu ditelinga Kyungsoo.

" _Say my name!"_ Perintah Jong-In dengan suara yang sangat berat.

"Jhoonghh… Iiihhnn…. Shshshssiiii…" Lenguh Kyungsoo menikmati genjotan Jong-In yang semakin cepat hingga akhirnya Kyungsoo memuntahkan cairannya.

Ejakulasi Kyungsoo membuat liang Kyungsoo terasa semakin sempit menjepit penis Jong-In. Jong-In benar-benar tidak tahan, selang beberapa detik Jong-In pun mengalami ejakulasi didalam liang Kyungsoo, kemudian jatuh tertidur disamping Kyungsoo.

 **Ketika** Kyungsoo membersihkan liang bokongnya, ia melihat ada bercak darah ditangannya. Kyungsoo panik, dan segera menyelesaikan mandinya. Kemudian keluar dari kamar mandi.

"Jong-In-ah, Jong-In-ah." Panggil Kyungsoo, tapi tak ada jawaban.

"Kim Jong-In!" Teriak Kyungsoo, namun kamar itu begitu sepi. Sepertinya Kim Jong-In benar-benar pergi meninggalkan Kyungsoo.

* * *

 _Annyeong ching! Assalammualaikum jamaah setia mamah dan yang baru mampir. oke ini pertama kalinya Mamah bikin NC, jadi kalo masih agak kaku maaf ya, mudah2an kalian dapet feelnya. waktu bikin ini sebenernya Mamah sempet bertapa dan melakukan riset kecil2an gitu, jadi Mamah nanya langsung sama temen Mamah yang emang beneran gay, dan dia udah sering enaena. katanya sih, normalnya gak akan sampe bleeding sih walaupun segede apapun titidnya seme. dan sebagian adegan enaena diambil langsung dari pengalaman temen mamah. Mamah hanya mengembangkan saja sesuai imajinasi liar mamah, karena gak mungkin juga temen mamah cerita sampe detail, malu abis katanya. wkwkwk. tapi yaudahlah ya, biar cerita mamah keren gitu, bumbu dari mamahnya makin banyak. ohiya, kenapa gak ada scene BJ sama HJ, karena normalnya orang mabuk birahinya udah diubun-ubun, jadi biasanya pengen langsung kebagian inti, foreplaynya mah udah gak penting._

 _yak segitu dulu curhatnya... silahkan kasih komentar, vote, caci maki, kritikan, saran, dan lain-lainlah, biar mamah gak bosen._

 _ **ohiya mau ngasih tahu aja, kalo jalan cerita Obsessed masih panjang banget, sepanjang titidnya ceye sehun sama kamjong yang disambungin. jadi kalo kalian udah bosen bilang ya, biar mamah stop ceritanya, dan bisa fokus ke crita yang lain.** gak deng canda, Mamah bakalan tetep ngabisin cerita ini, whether you like it or not. cause, yeah you know i just like to write. thank you. i love you so much._

 _udah gitu aja, selamat bermaljum, dan selamat main basah-basahan. Mamah mau nyervis bang Iching dulu dikamar.. bhay!_

 _ScriptAKid, Mamah Dedeh._


	9. Track7

**TRACK#7**

* * *

Baekhyun termenung memikirkan jawaban dari pertanyannya, ia sudah tahu pasti jawabannya. Tak ada pilihan lain, pilihannya hanya 1, ia harus menjadi milik Chanyeol. Kalaupun, ia mengorbankan Ibunya, Chanyeol tetap tidak akan melepaskannya dari tempat ini, dan pada akhirnya Baekhyun akan tetap menjadi properti milik Park Chanyeol.

"Baekhyunee, makan siang." Ucap Chanyeol sambil membawa makanan kedalam kamar Baekhyun.

Siang ini Chanyeol begitu rapi, Ia seperti baru saja pulang dari kantor. Rambut merahnya tertata dengan sangat rapi. Chanyeol berjalan mendekati Baekhyun dan duduk disamping ranjangnya, Chanyeol masih melihat bekas sarapan Baekhyun yang belum tersentuh sedikitpun.

"Kau belum berganti pakaian, kau juga tidak menyantap sarapanmu."

Baekhyun diam saja dan tidak menjawab, tatapannya masih kosong menatap dinding.

"Ayo, makan siang, biar aku yang suapi." Kata Chanyeol sambil memberikan suapan ke mulut Baekhyun.

Baekhyun sama sekali tak mau membuka mulutnya, ia hanya diam tak bergerak sedikitpun, bahkan Baekhyun terlalu malas untuk mengedipkan matanya.

"Park Baekhyun, jangan memaksaku untuk bermain kotor." Ancam Chanyeol.

Kali ini Baekhyun membuka mulutnya setiap kali Chanyeol menyuapinya. Saat ini makanan seenak apapun hanya akan terasa hambar di mulut Baekhyun.

"Kau sangat manis kalau jadi anak penurut seperti ini, Baekhyunee." Puji Chanyeol sambil mengelus kepala Baekhyun.

"Aku masih ada pekerjaan, kalau kau butuh sesuatu kau tahu harus melakukan apa bukan? Aku akan kembali nanti malam."

Chanyeol meninggalkan Baekhyun dan bersiap kembali ke kantornya.

"Tunggu!" Kata Baekhyun menghentikan langkah Chanyeol. "Jauhi tangan kotormu dari Ibuku, aku akan menjadi milikmu seutuhnya." Kata Baekhyun pasrah.

Chanyeol tidak menjawab, ia hanya menyeringai penuh kemenangan kemudian meninggalkan Baekhyun. Chanyeol sudah mendapatkan hadiahnya, hadiah terbesar yang sudah ia nanti-nantikan sejak lama. Park Baekhyun kini seutuhnya menjadi milik Park Chanyeol.

Kau membuat keputusan yang tepat Byun Baekhyun, tak ada yang perlu kau sesali, kau sudah hidup nikmat selama beberapa tahun ini, kau sudah mendulang kesuksesanmu, mungkin sudah saatnya Tuhan mengambilnya, lantas punya hak apa kau mengguggatNya? Kata Baekhyun mencoba menenangkan dirinya.

Baekhyun tersenyum getir, kini ia hanya bisa pasrah menerima takdir hidupnya, takdir sebagai seorang tawanan Park Chanyeol. Baekhyun melepaskan pakaian mahalnya yang kini sudah sangat berantakan, kemudian beranjak menuju kamar mandi.

"Lihatlah kerutan diwajahmu, Byun Baekhyun. Kau terlalu banyak berpikir hal yang tidak-tidak. Cobalah berpikir positif. Setidaknya Chanyeol tidak membunuhmu." Kata Baekhyun kepada refleksinya dicermin wastafel.

Berendam di air hangat membuat pikiran Baekhyun menjadi lebih segar, kini ia sudah bisa tersenyum meski belum sepenuh hatinya, ia mencoba untuk menikmati hari-harinya dirumah besar ini, rumah yang mungkin saja akan menjadi tempat tinggalnya selamanya. Harapan memang selalu ada, harapan untuk bisa pergi dari tempat ini, tapi Baekhyun tidak mau berharap terlalu tinggi, semakin tinggi pengharapannya akan semakin sakit jatuhnya.

 **~o.0.o~**

"Akan kuceritakan nanti." Do Kyungsoo mengakhiri percakapannya di telepon dengan Luhan.

Kyungsoo termenung dimeja makan sambil memikirkan apa yang harus ia lakukan, ia takut karena tadi malam ia tidak melakukan _safe sex_. Ditambah lagi bokong Kyungsoo berdarah. Bagaimana kalau Jong-In ternyata memiliki penyakit. Kyungsoo benar-benar tidak siap menerima kenyataan tersebut.

Suara bel rumah Kyungsoo menghamburkan renungan pilunya. Kyungsoo membuka pintu dan mempersilahkan Luhan untuk masuk.

"Jadi, Kau sakit apa? Ku lihat kau baik-baik saja." Kata Luhan kepada Kyungsoo.

"Bokongku berdarah, dan aku perlu melakukan tes HIV. Ayo temani aku ke rumah sakit." Jawab Kyungsoo singkat.

Kyungsoo menyeret tangan Luhan. "Soo, jangan bilang kau habis melakukan hubungan sex?" Tanya Luhan terbata-bata.

"Singkatnya, Iya. Detailnya nanti saja setelah pulang dari rumah sakit."

"Baiklah." Kata Luhan sambil mengikuti Kyungsoo ke mobilnya. "Soo, biar aku saja yang kemudikan mobilmu." Kata Luhan menawari bantuan.

Kyungsoo sempat berpikir sejenak kemudian mengangguk setuju dan memberikan kuncinya kepada Luhan. Didalam mobil Kyungsoo hanya diam dan termenung, sedangkan Luhan mencoba berkali-kali untuk menenangkan Kyungsoo. Luhan benar-benar empati kepada sahabatnya.

Sesampainya dirumah sakit Kyungsoo segera mendaftarkan dirinya dibagian administrasi kemudian duduk diruang tunggu bersama Luhan.

"Kau akan baik-baik saja Kyungie." Kata Luhan sambil menggenggam tangan sahabatnya.

Tak berapa lama nama Kyungsoopun dipanggil, dan ia segea menghilang dari pandangan Luhan dan masuk kedalam ruang pemeriksaan. Anehnya, kurang dari 30 menit Kyungsoo sudah keluar dari ruangan tersebut dengan membawa secarik kertas.

"Kyung, jadi bagaimana?" Tanya Luhan ragu-ragu, ia tak mau membuat sahabatnya sedih tapi tetap saja ia penasaran.

Tiba-tiba Kyungsoo menangis dan memeluk tubuh Luhan. Bibirnya bergetar, tenggorokannya tercekat.

"Lu, aku takut, aku takut sekali." Kata Kyungsoo lirih.

"Tenanglah, Kyungie. Aku akan tetap bersamamu." Luhan mencoba membesarkan hati Kyungsoo sambil mengusap lembut punggung Kyungsoo.

Kedua sahabat itupun segera meninggalkan rumah sakit setelah sebelumnya membeli obat diapotek berdasarkan resep dari dokter.

"Soo, sebaiknya kau istirahat saja dikamar, biar aku yang membuatkan makan malam." Kata Luhan yang mencoba mencegah Kyungsoo untuk berkutat didapurnya.

"Tak apa, Lu. Aku baik-baik saja." Kata Kyungsoo berusaha tegar.

"Kalau begitu, biar aku membantumu."

Luhan mencoba menghibur Kyungsoo dengan lelucon-lelucon murahan, tapi paling tidak mereka bisa tersenyum kecil, dan meringankan sedikit beban pikiran Kyungsoo.

"Jadi, siapa laki-laki yang sudah membuatmu jadi begini?" Tanya Luhan tanpa basa-basi saat mereka sudah duduk dimeja makan.

"Entahlah, aku juga tidak begitu mengenalnya, Lu. Kami baru bertemu dua kali di barku. Dia bilang namanya Kim Jongin, tapi saat aku melihat kartu namanya, disitu tertulis Park Jongin."

"Park Jongin, Park…" Luhan berpikir keras sepertinya ia tidak asing dengan marga Park. _Park Sehun._ Apa mereka memiliki relas? Ah, tidak mungkin. Lagi pula ada banyak orang bermarga Park di Korea.

Kyungsoopun menceritakan kejadian yang menimpanya secara detail kepada Luhan.

"Dasar laki-laki bangsat, awas saja kalau sampai aku bertemu dengannya, akan kuhabisi dia." Luhanpun geram mendengarkan cerita Kyungsoo.

"Tenanglah, Lu. Biarkan ini jadi bahan pelajaran untukku."

"Tapi, Soo. Kau tidak bersalah disini. Kau hanya dimanfaatkan oleh penipu itu, jelas sekali dia itu seorang penipu yang mungkin sudah banyak meniduri laki-laki/perempuan lain. Lihat saja, ia suka mengganti-ganti namanya, itu pasti agar ia tidak dapat dilacak." Kata Luhan kesal.

"Sudahlah, Lu. Aku tak ingin mengingat-ingat laki-laki itu lagi. Apa kau akan menginap malam ini?" Tanya Kyungsoo.

"Tentu, tapi esok siang aku sudah harus kembali bekerja Kyung. Aku akan promo filmku ke beberapa kota."

"Tak masalah, aku bisa mejaga diriku sendiri, bodoh."

"Benarkah? Lantas mengapa kau bisa _kebobolan_ kemarin?"

"Diam kau rusa cina, aku mau tidur." Kyungsoopun meninggalkan meja makan dengan pipi yang memerah, bukan hanya karena merasa malu, tapi ia juga sedikit membayangkan wajah Jongin.

"Tidurlah, aku mau menonton TV dulu."

Ditengah kesibukannya menonton TV, Luhan mengetikkan surat elektronik melalu ponselnya, ia menceritakan kejadian yang menimpa Kyungsoo kepada sahabatnya yang kini sedang berada di Eropa.

* * *

 _Annyeong jamaah setia mamah, akhirnya bisa update. mamah lagi dikampung halaman nih, susah update karena pake telkom*el. akhirnya setelah nyari2 di mbah gugle nemu juga caranya. makasih buat yang udah setia mengikuti cerita ini. ceritanya masih panjang, jadi ya gitu deh. semoga kalian suka. selamat membaca. review juga boleh banget kali cing. makasih._

 ** _Sudah kudugong, dasar kalian fangirl kurang belaian wkwkwkwk.. Explicit version lebih banyak visitornya daripada clean version.._**

 _Paipai..._


	10. Track8

**TRACK#8**

* * *

Baekhyun sangat bosan dikamarnya, ia memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan keliling rumah. Rumah ini sangat luas dan bernuansa eropa, didepan kamar Baekhyun adalah kamar Chanyeol, dan disamping kamar Chanyeol terdapat satu ruangan yang terlihat sangat aneh, ruangan tersebut bahkan diberikan tanda peringatan untuk tidak memasukinya. Baekhyun penasaran dan mencoba membuka kamar tersebut, baru saja memegang kenop pintu kamar tersebut, tiba-tiba terdengar suara alarm yang sangat keras. Baekhyun panik dan segera melepaskan kenop pintu tersebut.

Suara alarm yang sangat berisik membuat Bibi naik keatas dan melihat Baekhyun yang sedang berdiri didepan "kamar rahasia" Chanyeol.

"Apa Tuan baik-baik saja? Mohon jangan dekati kamar itu, kamar itu adalah privasi Tuan Chanyeol." Kata Bibi kepada Baekhyun.

"Ya aku baik-baik saja, hanya sedikit kaget mendengar alarm." Kata Baekhyun dengan gugup. "Memangnya ada apa didalam kamar itu, Bi?" Tanya Baekhyun penasaran.

Bibi diam sejenak kemudian menjawab pertanyaan Baekhyun, "Sebenarnya Bibi juga tidak tahu pasti apa isi ruangan tersebut, Tuan Chanyeol sangat menjaga ketat ruangan itu semenjak 4 atau 5 tahun yang lalu. Dulunya ruangan tersebut adalah kamar dari Nyonya Park, Ibu Tuan Chanyeol." Kata Bibi menjelaskan.

"Ohiya kenapa Tuan keluar kamar, apa Tuan Park butuh sesuatu?" Tanya Bibi kepada Baekhyun.

"Tidak, aku hanya bosan dikamar dan ingin sedikit berjalan-jalan."

"Baiklah, kalau begitu Bibi mau kedapur dulu, Bibi mau memasak untuk makan malam." Kata Bibi sambil berpamitan.

"Bi, Boleh aku membantu?" Sebenarnya Baekhyun bingung kalau harus berjalan-jalan keliling rumah yang luas ini, lebih baik dia memasak bersama Bibi, setidaknya ada teman untuk diajak mengobrol.

"Jangan, Tuan. Nanti saya yang dimarahi Tuan Chanyeol. Kalau Tuan Park lapar, nanti saya antarkan makanan ke kamar." Kata Bibi tergagap-gagap.

Baekhyun kesal sekali, kenapa Bibi memanggilnya dengan sebutan Tuan Park. Ini pasti ulah Chanyeol, kenapa pula dia harus membuat orang lain memanggilnya dengan nama aneh itu. Baekhyun ingin bertanya pada Bibi. Tapi, Bibi pasti tidak tahu alasan mengapa ia harus memanggil Baekhyun dengan sebutan Tuan Park. Ia hanya menjalani apa yang Chanyeol perintahkan. Alih-alih bertanya tentang nama panggilannnya, Baekhyun malah memaksa Bibi untuk mengajaknya memasak.

"Ayolah, Bi. Aku yang akan bertanggungjawab nanti kalau Chanyeol tahu. Ku mohon, aku sangat ingin memasak." Kata Baekhyun dengan mata yang sangat memelas.

Bibipun akhirnya luluh dan mengajak Baekhyun untuk kedapur. Dapur ini sangat luas dan mewah, dengan peralatan masak yang sangat lengkap. Menu makan malam yang akan disajikan kali ini adalah sup ayam. Baekhyun bertugas membersihkan sayuran dan memotong-motongnya, sedangkan Bibi mencuci ayam.

"Ehm, Bi. Siapa nama Bibi?" Tanya Baekhyun membuka percakapan.

"Eh, untuk apa Tuan? Panggil saja Bibi." Jawab Bibi.

"Cuma ingin tahu, Bi. Agar terasa lebih akrab. Bibi mengingatkanku dengan Ibuku dirumah. Lagipula, aku akan tinggal disini selamanya, akan sangat tidak lucu jika aku tidak tahu nama Bibi." Kata Baekhyun sambil terkekeh.

"Panggil saja Bibi Ming." Jawab Bibi sambil tersenyum.

Baekhyun membalas senyuman Bibi Ming. "Apa Bibi Ming mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah sebesar ini sendiri?"

"Tentu saja tidak, rumah ini dibersihkan setiap satu minggu sekali. Ada 10 pelayan yang akan mengerjakannya. Bibi disini hanya berdua dengan suami Bibi, Paman Kang. Ia bertugas membersihkan taman." Jelas Bibi kepada Baekhyun. "Apa Tuan Park senang memasak?" Tanya Bibi.

"Sebenarnya aku tidak pandai memasak, Bi. Ibuku sering mengajariku untuk memasak tapi aku tetap tidak bisa memasak, hanya punya kemampuan ala kadarnya saja." Jawab Baekhyun sambil tertawa. "Ohiya, aku juga punya teman dekat yang sangat hobi memasak, jadi aku terkadang membantunya." Imbuh Baekhyun.

Tiba-tiba Baekhyun jadi mengingat sahabatnya, Do Kyungsoo. Apa yang sedang dia lakukan saat ini? Apa dia sedang bersiap pergi ke bar, atau malah sedang membeli buku resep masakan terbaru?. Baekhyun terbayang-bayang wajah Kyungsoo yang senang sekali memarahi Baekhyun ketika ia mengganggu Kyungsoo yang sedang memasak. Baekhyun merindukan sahabatnya, terakhir kali dia bertemu Kyungsoo adalah saat pesta kecil mereka dirumah Kyungsoo bersama Luhan. Betapa takdir bisa berubah begitu cepat, hanya dalam hitungan hari Baekhyun yang sekarang sudah bukan lagi menjadi Baekhyun yang dulu.

"Bi, apa aku boleh bertanya tentang Chanyeol?" Tanya Baekhyun ragu-ragu.

"Apa yang ingin Tuan ketahui, kalau Bibi tahu, Bibi akan jawab."

Baekhyun berhenti memotong-motong sayuran kemudian menatap Bibi Ming dengan wajah yang sangat serius. "Sebenarnya siapa Park Chanyeol, dan mengapa dia sangat terobsesi denganku?" Tanya Baekhyun langsung pada sasaran.

Bibi sempat ragu untuk menjawabnya, kemudian Bibipun menjelaskan. "Tuan Chanyeol adalah anak kedua dari Presiden Direktur Park, Corp. salah satu perusahaan raksasa di Korea. Saat ini Tuan Chanyeol menjabat sebagai Jenderal Manajer di Park, Corp. dan akan menjadi penerus dari ayahnya."

Bibi diam sejenak sebelum melanjutkan kata-katanya, Baekhyun masih menatap Bibi dengan serius. Ia sangat tidak sabar untuk mengetahui jawaban dari pertanyaan keduanya. "Kalau tentang obsesi, Bibi juga tidak tahu jawabannya, yang pasti Tuan Chanyeol berubah semenjak ia berusia 12 tahun." Lanjut Bibi.

"Maksud Bibi?" Baekhyun sangat penasaran.

Bibi menghela napas sejenak, kemudian menjelaskan "Sejak kecil Tuan Chanyeol adalah anak yang sangat baik hati dan periang, ia juga memiliki banyak penggemar di sekolah karena ketampanannya. Tuan Chanyeol sangat dekat dengan Ibunya. Namun, Nyonya Park menjadi sakit-sakitan sejak melahirkan anak ketiganya Tuan Sehun. Penyakit Nyonya Park bertambah parah ketika Tuan Chanyeol berusia 10 Tahun, Nyonya sama sekali tidak bisa berjalan dan harus berbaring dirumah sakit."

Bibi diam sejenak kemudian nampak setitik air mata diujung matanya. "Rumah ini adalah rumah favorit Nyonya Park, sehingga sebelum kematiannya Nyonya meminta agar dibawa kerumah ini, beliau ingin meninggal ditempat ini. Dua tahun Nyonya menderita dirumah sakit, hingga akhirnya menghembuskan napas terakhirnya. Semenjak itu, sikap Tuan Chanyeol berubah, ia menjadi orang yang sangat dingin, jarang sekali bisa melihatnya tersenyum apalagi tertawa. Tapi, semenjak Tuan Park Baekhyun ada disini Bibi merasakan ada yang berbeda dari Tuan Chanyeol, ia jadi lebih sering tersenyum setiap kali akan pergi bekerja." Kata Bibi melanjutkan cerita sambil menyeka air matanya kemudian tersenyum kembali menatap Baekhyun.

"Sudah, sudah. Ayo kita lanjutkan memasaknya." Kata Bibi mengakhiri percakapan mereka.

Sepertinya Bibi sangat menyayangi keluarga ini, Baekhyun bisa merasakannya dari setiap kata-kata yang diucapkan Bibi Ming tadi. Ah, Baekhyun jadi terbayang-bayang kembali wajah Ibunya. Sedang apa Ibu sekarang? Apa Ibu sedang merindukanku, bisik Baekhyun dalam hati.

"Ini tinggal direbus saja dan diberi sedikit kaldu, biar Bibi saja yang lanjutkan." Kata Bibi kepada Baekhyun yang sepertinya menyadari kebosanannya.

"Baiklah, Bi. Kalau begitu aku akan berkeliling sebentar."

Baekhyun berjalan entah kemana, ia hanya mengikuti nalurinya saja sampai ia memasuki sebuah ruangan yang cukup luas. Baekhyun melihat sebuah sofa besar yang menghadap kearah perapian, dibawahnya terdapat karpet yang sangat lembut, ruangan ini sangat cocok untuk bersantai dan menghangatkan tubuh dikala musim dingin menerpa. Dari balik jendela Baekhyun dapat melihat kehalaman belakang tempat ia dan Chanyeol pernah makan malam romantis—lebih tepatnya menyeramkan.

Baekhyun masih menatap kearah halaman belakang hingga sesosok laki-laki paruh baya seusia Bibi Ming terlihat sedang memotong rumput yang sudah terlalu panjang, mungkin itu adalah suami Bibi Ming, Paman Kang. Baekhyunpun berinisiatif untuk keluar rumah dan menghampiri Paman Kang yang kini sedang mengatur selang untuk menyiram tanaman.

"Sore, Paman." Sapa Baekhyun.

Paman Kang sempat terkejut, kemudian berbalik dan menghadap sumber suara yang tadi menyapanya.

"Eh, Selamat sore Tuan Park. Apa ada yang Tuan butuhkan?" Tanya Paman Kang beramah tamah.

"Boleh aku ikut membantu, Paman?"

"Jangan Tuan—"

Belum sempat Paman Kang menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Baekhyun sudah memotongnya dengan menampilkan wajah memelasnya.

"Ayolah, Paman. Chanyeol tidak akan tahu, aku jamin."

Paman Kang akhirnya mengangguk setuju, Baekhyun menyiram tanaman—ah, lebih tepat kalau disebut Baekhyun main basah-basahan dengan selang yang ada digenggaman tangannya. Paman Kang hanya bisa ikut tertawa melihat kelakuan Baekhyun yang ceria sekali. Baekhyun memang orang yang periang sebelum ia bertemu dengan Chanyeol, semua orang menyukai sifat supelnya, walaupun ia terkadang sangat jahil. Terlebih lagi, Baekhyun sangat berisik dan tidak tahu malu. Namun, semenjak ia menginjakkan kakinya dirumah ini kecerian Baekhyun sirna begitu saja, dan baru kali ini ia bisa tertawa lepas, seolah-olah melupakan sejenak beban pikirannya dan hubungannya dengan Park Chanyeol yang sangat rumit ini.

"Paman, ada apa dibalik dinding itu?" tanya Baekhyun sambil menunjuk dinding tinggi yang melingkari halaman belakang.

"Ehm, bagaimana ya menjelaskannya. Seperti yang Tuan sudah lihat, rumah ini seperti berada diatas tebing yang menjorok kearah laut lepas. Dibalik dinding itu terdapat semacam hutan, sebenarnya bukan hutan seperti yang ada di film-film, hanya saja daerah tersebut masih dipenuhi pohon-pohon tinggi dan belum ada warga yang bermukim disana. Paman dengar pemukiman warga baru bisa ditemukan sekitar 20 km dari sini, tapi Paman juga belum pernah melewatinya." Jelas Paman Kang.

Kemudian Paman Kang menjelaskan kenapa dibangun dinding yang tinggi serta bagaimana Paman dan Bibi bisa kesini. Dulu Chanyeol kecil dan saudara-saudaranya senang bermain petak umpet dihalaman belakang, hingga sore hari Chanyeol tidak bisa ditemukan, seluruh pelayan dikerahkan untuk mencari keberadaan Chanyeol, dan akhirnya Chanyeol ditemukan oleh Ibunya sedang menangis ditengah hutan karena tak tahu jalan pulang, semenjak itu Ayah Chanyeol membangun dinding agar anak-anaknya tidak lagi masuk kedalam hutan.

"Tempat ini memang sangat cocok untuk menyendiri, tak ada jalan keluar sama sekali. Satu-satunya jalan keluar hanya melalui helikopter." Kata Paman Kang mengakhiri ceritanya.

"Hari sudah mulai gelap, sebaiknya kita masuk kedalam." Imbuh Paman Kang.

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk dan mengikuti Paman Kang untuk masuk kedalam rumah. Batin Baekhyun terus berpikir, mungkinkah ia bisa melewati dinding itu, lalu menerobos hutan, dan memasuki pemukiman warga. Setidaknya dia bisa meminta tolong, barangkali ada yang mau berbaik hati mengantarkannya kembali ke Seoul.

Baekhyun tidak pergi kekamarnya, ia memutuskan untuk mengunjungi kamar Chanyeol. Baekhyun sempat ragu, khawatir kamar tersebut juga dipasangi alarm seperti yang ada di kamar rahasia Chanyeol. Baekhyun pikir, peduli setan _toh_ Chanyeol sedang tidak ada dirumah.

Baekhyun mulai memutar kenop pintu secara perlahan-lahan sambil sedikit menutup matanya, padahal menutup mata atau tidak, tak akan mengubah hasilnya, tapi Baekhyun senang mendramatisasi. Sedetik-dua detik tidak terdengar suara alarm, dalam satu hentakan Baekhyun membuka pintu kamar Chanyeol, berbeda dengan kamar rahasia Chanyeol, kamar ini bahkan tidak dikunci. Baekhyun termenung _'ala_ detektif, sepertinya tidak ada yang mencurigakan dikamar ini. Buktinya, Chanyeol sama sekali tidak memberikan pengamanan pada kamarnya.

"Kamar rahasia itu mungkin menyimpan sesuatu, aku harus menemukan cara untuk bisa memasukinya." Pikir Baekhyun.

Kamar Chanyeol berukuran sama besar dengan kamar Baekhyun, dengan dekorasi dan interior yang persis sama, akan tetapi entah mengapa Baekhyun merasakan kesan maskulin didalam kamar ini, mungkin karena aroma maskulin dari parfum Chanyeol masih tertinggal diruangan ini.

"Astaga Baekhyun! apa yang kau pikirkan, jauhkan bayangan Si Monster Merah itu dari otakmu." Ucapnya dalam hati.

Baekhyun membuka lemari Chanyeol dan mengambil satu kemeja putih dan satu buah _boxer_ _brief_ berwarna putih polos dan meletakannya diatas kasur. Baekhyun mengambil _bathrobe_ dan membawanya ke kamar mandi. 30 menit kemudian Baekhyun keluar dari kamar mandi dan mengganti pakaian dengan kemeja dan _brief_ yang sudah ia ambil tadi.

"Ah, kemeja ini sangat kebesaran." Gumam Baekhyun.

" _Brief_ nya juga kebesaran, tak apalah rasanya lebih sejuk kalau kebesaran seperti ini." Tambah Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tidak mengancingkan kemejanya dengan benar, hingga terlihat sebagian dada putihnya, selain itu Baekhyun tidak mengenakan celana sama sekali, ia hanya menggunakan _boxer brief_ yang panjangnya kurang dari setengah paha mulusnya.

"Sebaiknya aku tidur sebentar sambil menunggu makan malam, hari ini aku lelah sekali setelah berkeliling, memasak, dan berkebun." Kata Baekhyun sambil merebahkan tubuhnya diatas kasur Chanyeol.

Sekitar 30 menit kemudian seorang lelaki memasuki kamar yang sedang Baekhyun tiduri. Laki-laki itu menyalakan lampu kamarnya dan cukup terkejut melihat sesosok tubuh yang tergeletak tak berdaya diatas kasurnya.

 **~ .o~**

 **~ .o~**

* * *

Annyeong jamaah setia Mamah, maupun yang baru masuk. mau bilang apa ya? bingung nih. yaudah mau minta komen sama vote aja. Mau bilang kalo Obsessed ini, Mamah proyeksikan akan nyampe sekitar 30an chapter, kayaknya sih. mudah2an aja bisa lebih sedikit. maaf ya kalo storynya receh sama kebanyakan drama, wkwkwk :) Maaf juga kalo ada typo-typo gak sempet baca ulang dan ngedit. yaudah, paipai.. kecup satu-satu. **  
**


	11. Track9

**TRACK#9**

* * *

Baekhyun terbangun dari tidurnya sambil mengerjapkan matanya, betapa terkejutnya ia ketika melihat Chanyeol sedang duduk dikursi yang berada disebelah kasurnya dan menatap tubuh Baekhyun yang sedang tak berdaya diatas kasur.

"Ya! Apa yang kau lakukan disini, Park Mesum?"

"Memerhatikanmu." Jawab Chanyeol singkat.

"Pergi kau dari kamarku."

"Perhatikan baik-baik, Nyonya cerewet. Kau sedang dimana sekarang?"

Baekhyun memerhatikan sekeliling ruangan dan mulai menyadari kalau dia sedang tidak berada dikamarnya. Seketika kata-kata yang baru saja dilancarkan Chanyeol seperti _Blush on_ berwarna merah mawar yang menempel di pipi Baekhyun. Baekhyun benar-benar malu sekali, apalagi dia tertangkap basah memakai pakaian Chanyeol dan tidur diatas kasurnya.

"Jadi, apa kau menyukai pakaianku? Kau terlihat sangat menggairahkan." Goda Chanyeol sambil memamerkan _smirk_ nya.

Baekhyun kehabisan kata-kata, ia tidak bisa membalas perkataan Chanyeol.

"Diam! Jangan merusak _mood_ ku yang sedang baik."

"Ah maafkan aku kalau begitu. Sebaiknya kau makan dulu, aku akan mengambilkan makan malam untukmu, tunggulah disini." Kata Chanyeol sambil melenggang meninggalkan kamar.

"Chan, jam berapa sekarang?"

"Hampir setengah sepuluh malam." Jawab Chanyeol sambil melihat arlojinya, kemudian meninggalkan Baekhyun didalam kamarnya.

Tak sampai sepuluh menit berselang, Chanyeol datang dengan membawa sup yang tadi sore Baekhyun buat bersama Bibi Ming, nampaknya supnya sudah dihangatkan kembali, karena Baekhyun masih dapat melihat kepulan asap yang bergumul diatas mangkuk.

"Apa kau mau disuapi?" Tanya Chanyeol sambil meletakan meja kecil diatas kasur.

"Aku bisa makan sendiri." Jawab Baekhyun ketus.

Pandangan Chanyeol tidak terlepas sama sekali dari Baekhyun, Baekhyun merasa tidak nyaman dengan tatapan Chanyeol. Baekhyun merasa seperti seekor anak antilop yang sedang diintai oleh seekor citah.

"Sejak kapan kau ada disini?" Tanya Baekhyun memecah keheningan.

"Sekitar 2 jam yang lalu."

"Sudah berapa lama kau menatapku seperti itu?"

"Sejak aku datang dan sampai sekarang." Jawab Chanyeol tenang.

"Kau—tidak melakukan sesuatu padaku kan?" Tanya Baekhyun ragu-ragu dan penuh rasa panik.

Baekhyun memerhatikan tubuhnya, mengusap sedikit bokongnya, mencari-cari apakah ada yang berbeda pada dirinya. Chanyeol hanya menunjukan wajahnya yang dipenuhi dengan seringai tajam.

"Menurutmu, apa jadinya kalau predator mendapati mangsanya yang terkapar tidak berdaya dihadapannya?" Tanya Chanyeol menggoda Baekhyun.

Baekhyun benar-benar panik, apakah dia sudah kehilangan keperawanan—keperjakaannya? Oh, hanya Chanyeol dan Tuhan yang tahu apa yang telah dilakukan Chanyeol saat Baekhyun sedang tertidur.

"Kau tidak melakukannya kan? Ehm, maksudku kau tidak melakukan _itu_ padaku kan?" Baekhyun panik.

Chanyeol mendekat, sangat dekat, jarak antara hidung Chanyeol dan hidung Baekhyun hanya kurang dari 1 centimeter, dan matanya menatap lurus kearah mata Baekhyun. Baekhyun menutup matanya, mengira bahwa Chanyeol akan menempelkan bibirnya. Seditik, dua detik, tiga detik, Baekhyun tak merasakan apa-apa, Baekhyun membuka sebelah matanya dan melihat Chanyeol yang sedang mengangkat meja dan mangkuk bekas ia makan. Lalu, pergi meninggalkan Baekhyun.

Wajah Baekhyun memerah, bagaimana mungkin ia berharap Chanyeol mengucup bibirnya, ah ia pasti sudah gila. Lagipula, apa maksudnya tadi, mengapa ia mendekatkan wajahnya sedekat itu.

"Istirahatlah! tenang saja, aku tidak melakukan apapun. Kau terlihat sangat damai saat tidur tadi, aku tidak mau membangunkanmu." Kata Chanyeol sesaat sebelum ia membuka kenop pintu dan meninggalkan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menghela napas lega. Tapi, Bayangan wajah Chanyeol terus menghantui pikirannya, apakah ia sudah jatuh cinta pada Chanyeol? Baekhyun mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi.

"Sial, mana mungkin aku jatuh cinta pada makhluk berhati dingin itu." Desir Baekhyun.

Tiba-tiba kenop pintu terbuka, dan makhluk yang sedang berada dalam pikiran Baekhyun menjelma menjadi nyata dan tengah berdiri didepan matanya.

"Tidurlah, aku akan tidur diruang tengah." Kata Chanyeol sambil kembali menutup pintu kamar.

"Mana mungkin aku bisa tidur, aku baru saja terbangun." Rutuk Baekhyun saat Chanyeol meninggalkan kamarnya.

Baekhyun merebahkan kembali tubuhnya diatas kasur, pikirannya melayang kehalaman belakang rumah. Ia sedang memikirkan bagaimana caranya untuk bisa meninggalkan rumah ini, satu-satunya jalan yang mungkin adalah dengan memanjat tembok. Tapi tembok itu terlalu tinggi. Selain itu, Baekhyun belum pernah masuk kedalam hutan, bagaimana kalau didalamnya terdapat hewan buas? Atau Baekhyun malah tersesat. Baekhyun bergidik membayangkannya, tapi didalam hatinya masih tetap ingin mencoba jalan tersebut, ia tidak akan pernah tahu hasilnya kalau tidak pernah mencoba.

 **Entah** kenapa Baekhyun bangun pagi-pagi sekali, padahal ia tidur cukup telat tadi malam, sepertinya rasa _excited_ karena menemukan cara untuk kabur membuatnya bersemangat. Baekhyun keluar kamar dan mencari-cari dimana Chanyeol berada, hanya ingin memastikan apa ia benar-benar tidur diruang tengah atau malah tidur dikamar Baekhyun. Baekhyun melewati dapur dan mendapati Bibi Ming yang sedang memasak.

"Selamat padi, Tuan Park. Tumben sudah bangun." Kata Bibi menyapaku.

"Ah iya, Bi. Chanyeol dimana, Bi?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Tuan Chanyeol ada diruang tengah, sepertinya belum bangun. Apa Tuan lapar?"

"Tidak, Bi. Nanti saja. Aku mau membangunkan Chanyeol."

Baekhyun berjalan menysuri lorong dan sampai diruang tengah yang ada perapiannya. Chanyeol masih tertidur dalam posisi duduk disofa sambil memegang sebuh buku ditangannya.

Kalau dilihat-lihat, Chanyeol memang tampan. Apalagi wajah damainya saat tidur seperti ini, ia terlihat tidak menyeramkan sama sekali. Ujar Baekhyun didalam hati.

"Ah, aku ingin menggodanya sekaligus membangunkannya, anggap saja hadiah terakhir sebelum aku kabur." Kata Baekhyun dengan suara yang sangat pelan.

Baekhyun mengambil buku ditangan Chanyeol dan meletakkannya hati-hati sehingga tidak ada suara sedikitpun yang membangunkan Chanyeol. Perlahan-lahan Baekhyun naik keatas tubuh Chanyeol dan duduk diatas pahanya. Chanyeol masih belum bergeming, Baekhyun melanjutkan aktifitasnya dan melingkarkan kedua tangannya dileher Chanyeol.

"Jujur saja, aku akui kau ini tampan. Tapi sayang, kau sangat menyebalkan."

Baekhyun mendekatkan wajahnya kewajah Chanyeol, dan saat itu pula Chanyeol mengerjapkan matanya dan melihat tubuh Baekhyun yang sedang mendudukinya. Tidak butuh waktu lama untuk Chanyeol sadar seutuhnya, Chanyeol memberikan kecupan tepat dibibir Baekhyun. Ciumannya manis, tidak kasar sama sekali. Rasanya juga sangat lembut, Baekhyun tertegun sesaat kemudian menikmati ciumannya. Baekhyun bersikap pasif dan membiarkan Chanyeol menyesap setiap sudut bibirnya, 1 menit kemudian Chanyeol melepaskan ciumannya dan mengangkat Baekhyun sehingga posisi Baekhyun sekarang seperti anak koala yang sedang digendong induknya.

Chanyeol membawa Baekhyun kedalam kamarnya, dan Baekhyun hanya bisa pasrah. Entahlah, mungkin ia sudah gila, tapi ciuman Chanyeol dibibirnya benar-benar memabukkan. Chanyeol membanting dengan lembut tubuh Baekhyun diatas kasur, kemudian menaikinya dan memberikan kecupan-kecupan dileher Baekhyun.

"Chan-ah, hentikan, apa kau tidak mau sarapan dulu?" Tanya Baekhyun menginterupsi Chanyeol yang sedang sibuk melukis dilehernya.

"Sarapanku adalah kau, Baekhyunee." Kata Chanyeol sedutif.

 **~o.0.o~**

"Pagi, Kyungie." Sapa Luhan sambil menguap ketika melihat Kyungsoo yang sudah berkutat didapurnya.

"Pagi, Lu."

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?"

"Sedikit membaik, setidaknya rasa nyerinya sudah sedikit berkurang."

Percakapan dua sahabat itu terhenti oleh suara bel rumah Kyungsoo.

"Lu, bisa tolong bukakan pintu?" Titah Kyungsoo.

Luhan melenggang kearah pintu dan membukakannya, ia mendapati sesosok lelaki berkulit sedikit kecoklatan dengan membawa satu buket bunga ditangannya, harus diakui laki-laki tersebut tampan.

"Maaf, anda siapa?" Tanya Luhan beramah-tamah.

"Saya Kim Jongin, saya mencari Kyungsoo tapi sepertinya saya salah rumah." Kata Jongin yang sedikit terkejut melihat sosok yang membukakan pintu bukanlah Kyungsoo.

Tanpa aba-aba Luhan mendaratkan tinjunya diwajah Jongin, Jongin kaget dan tidak sempat merespon pukulan Luhan, ia terhuyung kebelakang dan menjatuhkan bunganya.

"Pergi dari sini, dan jangan pernah dekati Kyungsoo lagi." Ancam Luhan.

"Ya! Apa masalahmu?" Tanya Jongin yang kebingungan.

Kyungsoo yang mendengar keributan dihalaman rumahnya segera berlari dan menemukan dua laki-laki yang sedang bertengkar, Luhan sudah bersiap untuk mendaratkan tinju keduanya tapi tangannya tertahan oleh tangan Kyungsoo.

"Hentikan, Lu." Kata Kyungsoo.

"Tapi, Soo—?"

Luhan tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya dan masuk kedalam rumah dengan kesal.

"Apa kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Kyungsoo sambil membantu Jongin berdiri.

"Tak apa." Kata Jongin singkat.

Kyungsoo memapah Jongin untuk masuk kedalam rumahnya, dan mempersilahkannya untuk duduk dimeja makan bersama Luhan.

"Mau apa kau kesini?" Tanya Luhan ketus.

Belum sempat Jongin menjawab Kyungsoo sudah memotongnya.

"Lu, tenanglah."

"Aku ambilkan sarapan dulu, kuharap kalian tidak bertengkar diatas meja makan." Tambah Kyungsoo.

Tak ada suara apapun, hanya ada ketegangan diatas meja makan. Luhan masih menatap nanar Jongin, dan Jongin haya berekspresi kebingungan karena ia tidak tahu apa salah dan dosanya pada laki-laki cantik yang ada didepannya ini.

"Makanlah, kau belum sarapankan?" Tanya Kyungsoo sambil menyodorkan semangkuk bubur kehadapan Jongin.

"Trims."

"Cih." Cibir Luhan tak suka.

"Aku tidak selara makan, Soo. Aku mau menonton TV saja." Lanjut Luhan meninggalkan Jongin dan Kyungsoo dimeja makan.

"Sebenarnya ada apa dengan laki-laki itu? Apa dia pacarmu?" Tanya Jongin kebingungan.

"Entahlah, aku juga tidak tahu." Kata Kyungsoo berbohong. "Dia, Luhan sahabatku semenjak kuliah. Dia aktor terkenal, apa kau tidak mengenalinya?" Tambah Kyungsoo.

"Pantas saja aku sedikit familiar dengan wajahnya."

"Ada apa kau kesini?" Tanya Kyungsoo.

"Ah ini, aku ingin memberikanmu bunga. Maaf, kemarin aku meninggalkanmu tanpa pamit. Ada urusan yang sangat mendesak."

"Omong-omong, bagaimana _keadaanmu_?" Tanya Jongin frontal.

"Ah, itu. Aku baik-baik saja." Kata Kyungsoo berbohong sambil menundukkan wajahnya malu-malu.

"Apanya yang baik-baik saja? Kau terjangkit HIV karena laki-laki itu, kenapa kau masih bersikap manis padanya sih?" Sela Luhan yang entah datang darimana.

"Apa? Apa kau bercanda? Aku tidak punya riwayat penyakit seperti itu, aku juga bukan pemakai narkoba, dan ya baru kali ini aku berhubungan tanpa pengaman." Tutur Jongin.

"Benarkah?" Tanya Kyungsoo berbinar-binar.

"Ya, tentu saja apa kau mau memeriksa darahku sekarang?" Tantang Jongin.

"Kalau dia bersih, bagaimana kau bisa terjangkit HIV, Soo?" Tanya Luhan kebingungan.

"Memangnya siapa yang kena HIV?" Kyungsoo malah bertanya balik.

"Kemarin kau menangis sepulang dari rumah sakit, dan obat yang kemarin kau beli itu apa?" Luhan semakin bingung.

Kyungsoo menjelaskan kejadian kemarin, saat itu Kyungsoo masuk kedalam ruang dokter dan menjelaskan prilaku seksnya tadi malam bersama Jongin. Dokter hanya menjelaskan bahwa deteksi HIV belum bisa dilakukan, deteksi HIV baru bisa dilakukan paling cepat 14 hari setelah melakukan hubungan, karena antibodi baru bereaksi pada saat itu. Obat yang dibeli Kyungsoo hanyalah obat untuk mengurangi rasa sakit akibat sedikit luka dibokongnya.

"Lantas untuk apa kau menangis kemarin? Menyesal aku memberikan perhatian lebih." Kata Luhan sedikit cemberut.

"Kau tahu tidak bagaimana rasanya digantung? Sakit Lu, aku berada ditengah-tengah antara iya dan tidak, aku panik dan sangat takut untuk menghadapi kenyataan nanti." Jawab Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Terserah." Kata Luhan kesal.

"Seharusnya kau senang, Lu. Teman kesayanganmu ini tidak terjangkit penyakit." Kata Kyungsoo membujuk Luhan.

"Ah, kau benar. Tapi aku tetap tidak suka dengan laki-laki itu, demi kerang ajaib aku tidak akan merestui hubungan kalian." Lanjut Luhan.

"Lagipula, siapa yang mau berkencang dengan dia." Kata Kyungsoo.

"Eh?" Sela Jongin diantara pertengkaran dua sahabat ini, Jongin hanya diam dan mendengarkan pertengkaran mereka, tapi kali ini namanya disebut-sebut. Ia tidak bisa tinggal diam.

"Apa?" Tanya Luhan dan Kyungsoo bersamaan.

"Tidak, tidak apa-apa." Kata Jongin gelagapan karena ditodong dengan tatapan tajam dari Luhan dan Kyungsoo.

"Soo, kalau begitu aku pulang dulu. Aku masih ada pekerjaan, siang ini aku harus ke Busan untuk promo film." Kata Luhan berpamitan.

"Dan sebaiknya kau segera usir _ahjussi_ mesum ini setelah aku pergi, khawatir dia akan berbuat _itu_ lagi padamu." Tambah Luhan.

"Ya! Aku bukan _ahjussi_ dan aku tidak mesum." Kata Jongin membela diri.

Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum kecil.

"Lu, mau ku antar?" Tawar Kyungsoo.

"Tidak perlu, aku akan naik taksi, lagipula kau masih sakit, beristirahatlah."

 **~o.0.o~**

Luhan meninggalkan rumah Kyungsoo dan mendapati sebuah mobil SUV hitam yang dikenalinya bertengger didepan rumah Kyungsoo.

"Oh, Tuhan. Kenapa dia bisa ada disini. Dasar penguntit!" Gerutu Luhan dalam hati.

Luhan berpura-pura tidak melihat mobil itu dan melenggang kearah yang berlawanan, mencoba menghindari Si Penguntit Sehun. Luhan ingin berlari tapi ia takut kelelahan, apalagi ia tidak jadi sarapan tadi.

"Berhenti, Xi Luhan. Masuklah!" Kata Sehun menyuruh Luhan untuk masuk kedalam mobilnya.

"Kau ini mau apa sih? Bisakah kau meninggalkanku sendiri dengan tenang." Keluh Luhan kesal.

"Tidak, sampai kau jadi milikku."

Luhan tidak menggubris pernyataan Sehun dan tetap berjalan memunggungi Sehun. Sehun naik darah dan mengangkat Luhan dengan menggendongnya 'ala _bridal style_. Luhan berteriak-teriak dan menendang-nendang, tapi Sehun tetap bersikeras untuk membwanya kedalam mobil.

"Lepaskan aku, atau aku akan berteriak." Ancam Luhan.

"Berteriaklah, aku akan membungkam mulutmu dengan mulutku." Ancam balik Sehun.

Luhan hanya bisa pasrah dan membiarkan Sehun membawanya kedalam mobil. Didalam mobil perut Luhan terus berbunyi, sepertinya para cacing sudah meronta-ronta meminta makan.

"Ayo kita makan dulu, kau mau makan dimana?" Tawar Sehun.

Luhan hanya diam dan tidak mau menjawab pertanyaan Sehun, tapi perutnya sudah sangat lapar. Gengsinya terlalu tinggi untuk menerima tawaran Sehun.

Sehun memarkirkan mobilnya disebuah restauran, dan mengajak Luhan untuk turun mengikutinya.

"Kenapa kesini? Aku inging pulang." Kata Luhan sambil memasang wajah sebal.

"Turunlah, atau kau mau aku gendong lagi ditempat umum."

Luhan tak bisa berkutik, iapun mengikuti Sehun masuk kedalam restauran.

 **~o.0.o~**

* * *

 _Annyeong ching! makasih yang udah setia menjadi jamaah Mamah. maaf updatenya lama. sibuk balik ke bandung plus bad mood gara-gara skandalnya si ayah sama ami, anyway be strong KaiSoo and HunHan. udah gitu aja._

 _Eh mau bilang makasih yang udah review dan pada minta dipanjangin, segini masih kurang ya? Next bakal diusahain lebih panjang. sama mau jawab Luhan sama KSoo kenapa gak sadar Baekhyun ilang, jawabannya ada di Track5 ya sayang, mau bales tapi akunnya anonim._

 **OKE GAK PAKE BANYAK BACOT LAGI, REVIEW YANG BANYAK YAK! KALO NGGAK BANYAK MAMAH GAK MAU UPDATE! WKWKWKWK**


	12. Track10

**TRACK#9**

* * *

"Chanyeol-ah, hentikan. A-Apa k-kau t-tidak bekerja?" Tanya Baekhyun tergagap-gagap karena masih dihujani kecupan-kecupan nikmat dilehernya.

Chanyeol menghentikan aktifitasnya kemudian mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Baekhyun sambil mengusap lembut pipi Baekhyun. Tatapannya berubah, tatapan Chanyeol terlihat begitu tajam dan menyeramkan, tidak sehangat ciumannya tadi. Ekspresi ini begitu dingin, Baekhyun hanya diam terpaku.

"Berhentilah menggodaku, kau tidak tahu seberapa besar aku menginginkanmu."

Chanyeol bangkit dari atas tubuh Baekhyun, "Kembalilah kekamarmu, aku ingin mandi." Lanjut Chanyeol.

Baekhyun tidak berkata apa-apa, ia hanya merapikan pakaiannya dan bergegas meninggalkan kamar Chanyeol. Baekhyun menatap dirinya dicermin, memerhatikan lehernya. Tak ada apa-apa disana, tapi ia merasa jijik pada dirinya sendiri, bagaimana mungkin dia pasrah menyerahkan dirinya begitu saja pada Chanyeol, hanya karena sebuah kecupan. Apa Baekhyun menginginkan Chanyeol?

Baekhyun bergegas kekamar mandi, ia ingin membersihkan tubuhnya terutama leher dan bibirnya.

Baekhyun memilih untuk menggunakan _shower_ dibandingkan berendam di _bathtub_. Baekhyun menyalakan keran _shower_ dan membiarkan air-air dari pancuran membasuh seluruh tubuhnya sekaligus menghanyutkan sisa-sisa air liur Chanyeol yang masih menempel ditubuhnya. Baekhyun masih tak bisa menghilangkan pikirannya dari kecupan Chanyeol dibibirnya, ciumannya terasa sangat memabukkan, manis, tidak kasar sama sekali. Untuk pertama kalinya, Baekhyun dapat merasakan kembali kasih sayang dari seorang laki-laki dalam bentuk yang berbeda dengan kasih sayang yang ayahnya dulu berikan, dan Baekhyun menyukainya.

"Berhenti memikirkan ciumannya. Ingat Byun Baekhyun! dia itu orang gila." Kata Baekhyun kepada dirinya sendiri, Baekhyun mengulangi kalimat tersebut berulang-ulang seperti sebuah mantra.

Baekhyun menyelesaikan mandinya dan memilih pakaian dilemarinya. Baekhyun memilih menggunakan kaos berlengan panjang dan memakai celana _training_ berwarna hitam. Baekhyun mematut dirinya dicermin dan seketika itu pula Baekhyun kembali ke lemarinya, mencari-cari syal atau benda apapun yang dapat menutupi lehernya. Bekas cupang Chanyeol sudah tercetak sempurna dilehernya.

"Tuan, sudah ditunggu Tuan Chanyeol dimeja makan." Kata Bibi Ming yang mengagetkanku ketika aku sedang sibuk melilitkan sebuah syal ke leherku.

"Baik, Bi."

Baekhyun mengikuti Bibi Ming dan duduk dimeja makan berhadapan dengan Chanyeol. Chanyeol sudah duduk dengan rapi, lengkap dengan jas dan kemerja abu-abu serta dasi berwarna silver, rambutnya merah menyala dan tersisir dengan rapi.

"Apa kau sakit?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Diam. Ini semua ulahmu." Jawabku ketus.

"Ah, maaf. Lain kali aku akan lebih lembut." Goda Chanyeol.

Baekhyun tidak menjawab, dia tidak mau kehilangan selera makannya.

"Hari ini aku akan pulang sedikit terlambat. Tidak apa-apa kan?"

"Cih." Cibir Baekhyun.

"Aku tidak peduli kau pulang terlambat atau tidak pulang sama sekali, malah itu lebih baik." Lanjut Baekhyun.

"Barangkali kau akan merindukanku. Tapi tak masalah, besok akhir pekan aku bisa menemanimu seharian penuh. Jadi, bersikap manislah selama aku tidak dirumah." Balas Chanyeol sambil berlalu meninggalkan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun kembali kekamarnya dan mulai menyusun kembali rencana melarikan dirinya.

"Aku membutuhkan alat untuk memanjat dinding. Tangga, tali, galah, apapun. Rumah ini pasti menyimpan benda semacam itu." Kata Baekhyun sambil mengigit-gigit kukunya.

Seharian Baekhyun berkeliling rumah namun tidak membuahkan hasil apapun, tak ada benda semacam itu dirumah ini, Baekhyun berhenti mencari dan mengistirahatkan tubuhnya dikamar Chanyeol, mungkin ia merindukan Chanyeol, merindukan bau tubuhnya, atau mungkin merindukan ciumannya.

"Aish, apa yang kau pikirkan Byun, fokus pada rencana kaburmu." Kata Baekhyun kepada dirinya sendiri.

Baekhyun berpikir untuk pergi kekamar rahasia Chanyeol, barangkali kamar tersebut merupakan gudang tempat menyimpan barang-barang semacam itu.

"Tidak mungkin, untuk apa sebuah gudang dikunci rapat seperti itu." Kata Baekhyun mencoba menyangkal.

"Tunggu dulu, ini masuk akal. Mungkin Chanyeol sudah berpikir bahwa aku bisa saja kabur lewat dinding, makanya dia menyembunyikan tangga dan segala macamnya didalam kamar rahasia itu." Lanjut Baekhyun sambil berlaga seperti seorang detektif.

"Ah, kau kebanyakan menonton serial detektif. Bibi bilang kamar itu bekas kamar Ibunya Chanyeol, mana mungkin dijadikan gudang." Sanggah Baekhyun lagi kepada dirinya sendiri.

Pucuk dicinta ulampun tiba, benda yang dicari-cari oleh Baekhyun sejak tadi pagi kini bertengger dihadapannya, tepat dibalik jendela kamar Chanyeol paman Kang sedang mengelap kaca jendela bagian luar dengan menggunakan tangga, dari dalam kamar Chanyeol, Baekhyun melayangkan senyumnya kearah Paman Kang, Paman Kangpun membalas senyuman Baekhyun sambil kembali membersihkan kaca jendela tersebut.

Baekhyun tersenyum puas. Sekarang ia hanya perlu menentukan langkah selanjutnya, yakni menemukan _timing_ yang tepat sehingga Paman Kang dan Bibi Ming tidak curiga.

Sebelumnya Baekhyun mengambil cincin pemberian Chanyeol yang berada dimeja nakas dekat kasur Chanyeol. Baekhyun berencana menjualnya kepada penduduk dipemukiman agar mereka mau membantu Baekhyun kembali ke Seoul.

 **~ .o~**

"Kyung, apa kau sudah memiliki pacar." Tanya Jongin membuka percakapan.

"Eh, belum." Jawab Kyungsoo malu-malu.

"Kalau begitu, tipe wanita seperti apa yang kau inginkan?"

"Hah? entahlah, aku tak punya kriteria khusus, asalkan ia setia dan menyukai masakan buatanku, itu saja sudah cukup." Jawab Kyungsoo mantap.

"Bagaimana kalau ada laki-laki yang menyukaimu?"

"Tak masalah, semua orang berhak untuk mencintai dan dicintai. Punya hak apa aku melarangnya untuk mencintaiku? asalkan cintanya padaku tidak mengganggu aktifitasku."

"Bagaimana kalau aku adalah orang yang setia dan menyukai masakanmu?"

"Maksudmu?"

"Ah, ternyata otakmu sangat lambat. Biar kuperjelas, Bagaimana kalau aku menyukaimu, dan menginginkanmu untuk jadi pacarku?" Terang Jongin.

Kyungsoo tertegun, tak tahu harus bereaksi apa. Untuk pertama kalinya ada seorang laki-laki yang terang-terangan menyatakan perasaan padanya. Ucapan Jongin memang manis sekali, tapi bagaimanapun juga Kyungsoo dan Jongin baru bertemu beberapa kali, ya walaupun secra teknis mereka sudah melakukan hubungan intim, tapi tetap saja mereka belum saling mengenal satu sama lain.

"Apa kau gila? Kau dan aku belum mengenal satu sama lain. Kita hanya baru bertemu dua kali, dan ini yang ketiga."

"Bukankah ini pertemuan keduaku denganmu, pertama waktu dibar dan kita melakukan hubungan _itu_ dan kedua hari ini." Tanya Jongin kebingungan.

Kyungsoo lupa, pertemuan pertamanya dengan Jongin adalah ketika Jongin mabuk berat dan saat itu adiknya Jongin yang membawa Jongin pulang, secara teknis mereka memang bertemu, tapi saat itu Jongin tidak menyadari pertemuan mereka.

"Ah, iya maksudku dua kali. Lagipula tak ada bedanya dua atau tiga, sama-sama sedikit." Koreksi Kyungsoo.

"Jadi bagaimana Kyung?"

"Bagaimana apanya?"

"Apa aku perlu mengulanginya lagi? Baiklah aku akan mengulanginya, beribu-ribu kalipun aku rela. Do Kyungsoo, maukah kau jadi kekasihku?" Tanya Jongin sambil menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo melepaskan tangannya dengan tidak nyaman, kemudian membuang mukanya kearah samping, berharap agar Jongin tidak melihat wajahnya yang memerah.

"Sebaiknya kita berteman saja dulu, aku masih belum yakin bisa menerimamu." Jawab Kyungsoo masih dengan pandangan yang menghindari tatapan Jongin.

"Tapi, ini artinya aku punya kesempatankan? Maksudku, kau bisa mencintai seorang laki-lakikan?" Tanya Jongin memastikan.

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu, apa kau benar-benar bisa mencintai laki-laki sepertiku? Aki menyangsikannya."

"Terserah, aku akan membuktikannya, dan aku akan mendapatkanmu suatu saat nanti." Jawab Jongin yakin.

"Kau belum mengenalku dengan baik Jongin, kau tak tahu sifat-sifat burukku, lagipula kau ini laki-laki yang tampan, pasti tidak sulit untukmu mendapatkan wanita manapun yang kau sukai, kenapa harus aku?" Kyungsoo bertausyiah berharap agar Jongin menarik kembali kata-katanya, karena Kyungsoo benar-benar takut. Takut kalau apa yang dikatakan Jongin menjadi kenyataan, takit kalau suatu saat Kyungsoo benar-benar jatuh cinta pada Jongin, sekarang saja ia sudah berdebar-debar. Kyungsoo takut suatu saat Jongin akan meninggalkannya disaat Kyungsoo sudah benar-benar mencintainya. Bukankah tipikal laki-laki _straight_ seperti itu. Hanya ingin tahu bagaimana rasanya berhubungan dengan gay, kemudian meninggalkannya setelah bosan.

Kyungsoo memang belum pernah berhubungan dengan laki-laki, tapi setidaknya dia tidak bodoh dengan dunia gay.

"Bukankah kau bilang setiap orang punya hak untuk dicintai dan mencintai? Lantas kenapa kau membatasiku sekarang? apa perasaanku mengganggu aktifitasmu?" Kali ini giliran Jongin yang berceramah.

Kyungsoo hanya diam tidak menjawab. Sejujurnya Kyungsoo ingin sekali menjawab, "Perasaanmu itu sangat mengganggu aktifitasku, membuatku terbawa perasaan dan terbayang-bayang wajahmu." Tapi kata-kata itu hanya keluar dibenaknya, dan tak sedikitpun keluar dari bibir ranumnya.

"Sebaiknya kau pulang, aku ingin beristirahat." Titah Kyungsoo.

"Tapi—" Jongin ingin menolak, tapi melihat wajah Kyungsoo yang sepertinya kelelhan membuat Jongin mengurungkan niatnya dan memilih untuk menuruti perintah Kyungsoo.

"Baiklah, aku anggap ini sebagai lampu hijau kalau kau mengizinkanku untuk membuktikannya."

"Terserah kau saja." Kata Kyungsoo pasrah.

"Kalau begitu, akhir pekan ini aku akan mengajakmu ke _theme park_?"

"Tidak." Jawab Kyungsoo singkat.

"Kebun binatang?"

"Tidak."

"Makan malam di restauran?"

"Tidak."

Jongin kehabisan akal, dia tidak tahu tempat mana lagi yang bisa digunkannya untuk berkencan romantis.

"Kyung, aku tak tahu lagi harus mengajakmu kemana."

"Bagaimana kalau ketiganya?"

"Eh?" Kata Jongin kebingungan.

"Mau tidak? kalu tidak aku akan tidur seharian dirumah besok." Kata Kyungsoo sebal.

"Baiklah, apapun untukmu Kyung, pergi ke Mataharipun aku rela asalkan bersamamu." Kata Jongin membual.

"Cih." Cibir Kyungsoo, "Pantas kulitmu putih." Kata Kyungsoo sarkas.

Jongin hanya cemberut mendengar kata-kata Kyungsoo.

"Sudah sana pulang, aku mau istirahat." Usir Kyungsoo.

"Iya, aku pulang. Sampai jumpa besok, Kyungie."

Jongin berpamitan dan meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang hanya bisa senyum-senyum dibalik pintu rumahnya, senyumannya masih mengembang, ia bahkan berpikir kalau ia seharusnya berada dirumah sakit jiwa sekarang karena tak henti-hentinya tersenyum.

 **~ .o~**

Luhan hanya membolak-balik menu makanan sambil menunjukkan ekspresi tidak suka kepada Sehun. Sehun hanya bisa sabar menghadapi kelakuan Luhan yang seperti anak kecil yang merengek karena tidak dibelikan mainan oleh orang tuanya.

"Apa kau tidak kasian pada perutmu yang sedari tadi berbunyi?" Tanya Sehun.

Luhan malu sekali, ternyata Sehun mendengarnya. Luhan tidak mau mengakuinya begitu saja, harga dirinya terlalu mahal.

"Bukan urusanmu, aku bisa berpuasa sepanjang hari jika aku mau." Jawab Luhan penuh percaya diri.

"Baiklah kalau begitu akau akan memesan makanan dan minuman terlebih dahulu, kau bisa memesannya kalau kau sudah menurunkan gengsimu." Balas Sehun tepat pada sasaran.

Sehun memanggil pramusaji dan memesan makanan dan minuman untuk dirinya sendiri, si pramusaji sempat bertanya pada Luhan, tapi Luhan tetap _kekeuh_ pada pendiriannya. Ia tidak sudi jika harus makan bersama Sehun.

"Aku sudah menghubungi manajermu, hari ini aku yang akan mengantarkanmu ke _venue_ promo filmmu di Busan." Kata Sebuhn membuka percakapan.

"Apa? Seenaknya saja. Tidak. Aku tidak menyutujuinya. Aku tidak mau satu mobil dengan tukang paksa sepertimu."

"Terserah, semuakru sudah berangkat pagi-pagi sekali. Hanya tinggal kau yang tersisa."

"Aku bisa naik bus, aku bisa naik mobilku sendiri, aku bisa minta tolong Jackson. Pilihanku masih sangat banyak, Tuan Pemaksa."

"Akan kupastikan kau tidak bisa naik bus, akan kupastikan kau tidak bisa naik mobilmu sendiri, dan akan ku pastikan laki-laki itu tidak bisa menjemputmu. Apa kau masih belum sadar sedang bermain dengan siapa?" Kata Sehun penuh dengan percaya diri.

"Apa sih yang sebenarnya kau inginkan?" Tanya Luhan kesal.

"Bukankah aku sudah mengatakannya?"

"Kalau aku tidak mau bagaimana?"

"Ya, karena kau memanggilku Tuan Pemaksa, maka dengan senang hati aku akan memaksamu." Jawab Sehun santai.

"Gila, aku kan melapor—" Percakapan itu terhenti karena si pramusaji sudah membawakan pesanan Sehun.

"Aku akan melaporkanmu ke polisi."Ancam Luhan sambil menelan ludahnya karena Sehun memakan makanannya dengan lahap, membuat perutnya senakin meronta-ronta.

"Lakukan saja semaumu." Jawab Sehun tidak takut sama sekali dengan ancaman Luhan.

"Ahh, ini enak sekali." Kata Sehun menggoda Luhan yang sedari tadi cemberut. Sehun melirik Luhan, dan Luhan hanya mengalihkan pandangannya keluar jendela.

"Yasudah kalau kau memang memilih untuk berpuasa." Lanjut Sehun.

Kali ini Sehun tidak memedulikan Luhan, Sehun makan dengan lahap dan menyesap minumannya sampai habis. Sehun benar-benar tidak berprike-rusa-an.

Sehun memanggil pramusaji dan meminta tagihannya sambil membisikkan sesuatu ditelinga pramusaji tersebut.

"Ayo, kita pulang." Ajak Sehun.

Luhan menurut, dan berjalan dibelakang Sehun. Sehun melambatkan langkah kakinya hingga kini mereka berjalan berdampingan.

Belum sempat mobil berangkat kaca jendela mobil Sehun diketuk oleh pramusaji yang melayani mereka tadi.

"Silahkan Tuan, ini pesanan anda." Kata Pramusaji ramah.

"Trims." Sehun menjawab singkat kemudian menaikkan jendela mobilnya kembali.

Luhan sempat berpikir apakah makanan itu untuknya, Luhan ingin bertanya, tapi ia masih merasa gengsi. Sehun tidak menawarinya sama sekali, mungkin makanan itu memang bukan untuknya. Pikir Luhan.

"Makanlah dan berhentilah keras kepala, aku tidak mau kau sakit." Seru Sehun sambil menyodorkan kotak makanannya kepada Luhan.

"Eum." Kata Luhan singkat.

Luhan sudah melupakan gengsinya, rasa laparnya sudah tak bisa ditahan lagi, asam lambung diperutnya seperti menggerogoti dinding lambungnya karena tidak ada makanan yang bisa dicerna. Luhan memakan dengan lahap, Sehun hanya bisa tersenyum sambil memerhatikan Luhan sesekali.

"Kalau jadi penurut seperti ini kau terlihat sangat manis. Aku jadi ingin memakanmu."

"Diam kau Tuan Mesum, jangan membuatku kehilangan selera makan."

"Baik-baik, maafkan aku."

Sehun kembali melajukan mobilnya hingga mereka sampai diapartemen Luhan.

"Mau kemana kau?" Tanya Luhan kepada Sehun.

"Mengantarmu ke kamar."

"Tidak. Kau tunggu sini, aku tidak mau bersama Tuan Mesum."

Sehun tidak merespon, ia hanya mengernyitkan dahinya menunjukkan ekspresi tidak setuju dengan pernyataan Luhan.

"Aku tidak akan kabur, aku hanya akan mandi dan mengemas barang-barangku. Kau bisa pegang kata-kataku, bagaimanapun juga aku ini laki-laki, dan laki-laki pantang mengingkari kata-katanya." Jelas Luhan.

Sehun hanya menurut dan kembali masuk kedalam mobilnya menunggu sang _princess_ bersiap-siap dikamarnya.

 **~ .o~**

Kesempatan yang ditunggu-tunggu oleh Baekhyun akhirnya datang juga, sebelumnya Baekhyun membuat Bibi Ming menyibukkan dirinya dengan meminta dibuatkan _tteokbokki_ , _kimchi, chicken grill, sushi,_ dan jus stroberi. Baekhyun jadi merasa sedikit bersalah pada Bibi Ming. Baekhyun juga memanggil Paman Kang untuk membantu membersihkan cermin kamar mandi yang Baekhyun sengaja pecahkan.

Dan disinilah Baekhyun menghadap dinding yang cukup tinggi. Baekhyun menyandarkan tangga tersebut, hingga ia rasa cukup kokoh untuk bisa dinaiki. Satu persatu kaki Baekhyun menaiki anak tangga tersebut sampau Baekhyun berada dipuncak dinding, Baekhyun bisa melihat hutan didepannya dan tanah dibawahnya yang cukup membuatnya bergidik. Keteguhan hatinya sudah mantap, tidak ada waktu untuk kembali. Baekhyun menutup matanya kemudian melompat kebawah, tak sampai 2 detik tubuh Baekhyun sudah menumbuk tanah, kedua kaki Baekhyun terasa nyeri karena seluruh berat badan dan gaya gravitasi ditopang oleh kedua kakinya.

Sepertinya terkilir, tapi Baekhyun tidak memedulikannya. Hanya berbekal kemauan yang kuat Baekhyun mulai melangkahkan kakinya menereobos hutan, Baekhyun ingin berlari tapi kakinya tak bisa diajak berkompromi, berjalan saja sudah terhuyung-huyung. Baekhyun tak bisa berhenti disini, Baekhyun terus berjalan menerobos hutan tanpa arah dan tujuan.

Baekhyun merasa ia seperti berputar-putar didalam hutan, ia sudah beberapa kali melewati jalan yang sama. Ditambah lagi hari semakin gelap, dan belum ada tanda-tanda kehidupan dipelupuk mata Baekhyun.

Baekhyun dapat merasakan suara lolongan dari kejauhan, entah serigala atau anjing hutan yang jelas lolongan tersebut sukses membuat bulu kuduk Baekhyun merinding. Baekhyun memutuskan untuk beristirahat sejenak dan menyandarkan tubuhnya kesebuah pohon besar, Baekhyun memijat-mijat lembut kakinya berharap dapat mengurangi rasa nyerinya.

Sekelebat bayangan seperti seekor anjing tiba-tiba terlihat dihadapan Baekhyun, entah mendapatkan kekuatan dari mana Baekhyun mampu berdiri dan berlari, Baekhyun berlari sekuat tenaga agar ia bisa menjauh dari makhluk tersebut. Baekhyun terus berlari, malam semakin gelap hanya cahaya bulan yang menembus dari celah-celah daun yang jadi penerangan, untunglah mata Baekhyun masih normal sehingga ia masih dapat melihat dengan baik.

Baekhyun masih berlari hingga kakinya tersandung akar pohon yang besar dan menyebabkannya jatuh kesebuah cekungan. Baekhyun sudah tidak mampu untuk berdiri lagi, rasa nyeri tidak hanya dikakinya tapi kini sudah menjalar keseluruh tubuhnya.

Baekhyun meringkuk dan memeluk kakinya sambil menangis. Inikah akhir dari hidupnya, dimangsa anjing hutan atau mungkin mati kelaparan disini. Tragis.

"Maafkan aku Ibu, aku menyayangimu." Kata Baekhyun pilu.

"Chanyeol-ah, tolong aku, ku mohon. Aku takut, takut sekali."

Tenaga Baekhyun seakan-akan sudah mencapai batasnya, apalagi oksigen ditengah hutan semakin menipis ketika malam mulai datang. Baekhyun merebahkan tubuhnya masih dalam keadaan memeluk kakinya sambil menangis, udara dingin terus mengusik kulitnya yang kini sudah dipenuhi dengan kuka akibat tergores.

Ditengah ketidaksadarannya Baekhyun melihat seseorang berambut merah yang mengangkat tubuhnya. Baekhyun mengenalnya, Baekhyun memanggil-manggil namanya. Laki-laki itu hanya menangis kecil sambil meminta maaf berkali-kali dan menggendong tubuh ringkih Baekhyun.

Baekhyun sudah tak mampu membedakan mana mimpi dan kenyataannya. Yang ia tahu saat ini hanyalah satu nama yang dirindukannya.

Chanyeol.

* * *

 _Annyeong ching!_

 _gak tahu ini bikin apaan, gajelas banget, maksa banget, nirlogic banget, yaudalah ya semoga kalian puas. udah mau nyampe konflik nih.. ululululululu~~~~_

 _ciye dudu sama ongin udah mau lovey dovey, ciye Lulu jadi Tsundere~~~_

 _update maljum, selamat bermaljum ria, Mamah mau ngelonin bang Iching dulu. Bhay._

 _ **Anyway, Mamah mau jadi penulis narsis. jadi mamah bakalan update kalo reviewnya udah nyampe 45, sedikitkan ya, jadi gampanglah. biar mamah updatenya bisa nyantai dikit juga gitu.. kalau gak nyampe 45 mamah gak bakal update, atau mungkin bakalan tutup lapak. kan sedih uga kalo animo masyarakatnya cuma sedikit, jadi mending mamah bikin story yang lain.**_


	13. Track11

**TRACK#11**

* * *

Promo film berakhir tepat pada pukul 5 Sore, Luhan dan kru film telah bersiap-siap untuk kembali ke hotel mereka.

"Lu, kenapa kau tidak merespon pesanku beberapa hari ini, kau juga tidak mengangkat teleponku?" Tanya Jackson.

"Ah, maafkan aku Jack. Temanku sakit parah, aku harus merawatnya karena ia tinggal sendiri dirumahnya." Kata Luhan berdusta, walaupun tidak sepenuhnya berdusta.

"Apa kau marah padaku?"

"Marah? Tentu saja tidak." Kata Luhan sambil memukul ringan lengan Jackson.

"Lagipula untuk apa aku marah." Lanjut Luhan.

"Jadi—?"

Belum selesai Jackson menyelesaikan kalimatnya, tangan Luhan sudah ditarik oleh Sehun.

"Permisi, Luhan butuh istirahat." Kata Sehun berpamitan.

Sehun menarik tangan Luhan—lebih tepatnya menyeret dan membawanya kedalam mobil.

"Berhenti Tuan Pemaksa! atau aku akan berteriak." Ancam Luhan sambil memukul-mukul tangan Sehun.

Sehun menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik ke Luhan sambil menatapnya dengan tajam.

"Aku tidak suka kau berdekatan dengan laki-laki itu." Kata Sehun tegas.

"Memangnya kau siapaku? Punya hak apa kau melarangku?"

Luhan menghempaskan genggaman tangan Sehun.

"Calon suamimu." Kata Sehun mantap dan kembali menyeret Luhan.

Luhan masih dalam keadaan syok mendengar apa yang baru saja dikatakan Sehun. Laki-laki didepannya ini pasti sudah gila. Luhan lelah berdebat dengan Sehun, ia pasrah saja dibawa kedalam mobilnya.

Sesampainya dihotel Luhan membanting pintu mobil Sehun dengan sangat keras, ia tidak peduli semahal apapun mobil itu. Luhan berjalan dengan cepat masuk kedalam _lobby_ hotel dan meninggalkan Sehun dibelakang.

"Mau apa kau mengikutiku?" Tanya Luhan ketika ia dan Sehun berada didalam elevator.

"Siapa yang mengikutimu? Aku mau kekamarku." Jawab Sehun.

Luhan hanya memasang wajah sebal, sesampainya dilantai 7 Sehun masih tetap mengikuti Luhan dibelakangnya.

"Kau ini mau apa sih?" Luhan kesal dan berbalik menghadap Sehun.

" _Lho?_ Kan sudah kubilang, aku ingin kekamarku." Jawab Sehun ringan sambil menunjukan pintu kamar Sehun yang tepat berada didepan kamar Luhan.

"Terserah!" Jawab Luhan kesal dan langsung masuk kedalam kamarnya dengan kesal.

"Apasih maunya si Sehun itu? seharian mengikutiku terus." Rutuk Luhan sambal membanting tubuhnya keatas kasur.

"Tapi dia tampan, baik pula." Kata Luhan sambil senyum-senyum.

"Astaga! Apa yang kau pikirkan Lu."

"Lebih baik aku mandi saja." Kata Luhan melanjutkan monolognya.

Luhan sudah menyelesaikan mandinya yang memakan waktu hampir satu jam, kini ia berdiri didepan meja rias sambil mengeringkan rambutnya yang masih lepek. Luhan memilih-milih pakaian yang ada dilemarinya, memilih kemeja putih dan jas berwarna hitam untuk acara malam ini.

" _Apa kau sudah siap, Lu?"_ Tanya seseorang yang sedang terhubung dengan ponsel Luhan.

"Aku masih bersolek, sebentar lagi aku ke _ballroom_."

" _Aku sedang menuju kamarmu, ayo kita pergi bersama."_

"Baiklah." Tutup Luhan sambil mengakhiri percakapannya.

Sekarang Luhan sibuk dengan dasi apa yang harus ia pakai, dan pada akhirnya pilihannya jatuh pada dasi kupu-kupu yang juga berwarna hitam sehitam jas dan celananya. Sebuah pesan diponsel Luhan mengisyaratkan bawha Jackson sudah tepat berada didepan kamarnya.

Luhan membukakan pintu dan mempersilahkan Jackson untuk masuk kedalam kamarnya.

"Sebentar ya Jack, aku ingin menata rambutku dulu."

"Tak masalah."

Lima menit, sepuluh menit, lima belas menit berselang, Luhan masih juga berkutat dengan rambutnya.

"Lu, apa kau masih belum beres?" Tanya Jackson tak sabaran.

"Sebentar Jack, aku harus tampil prima."

"Iya, tapi ini sudah lima belas menit. Lagipula kau cant—maksudku tampan dengan gaya rambut apapun."

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu ayo berangkat." Kata Luhan sambil mengaitkan tangannya dilengan Jackson.

Jackson hanya menurut saja dan mengikuti Luhan.

Sesampainya di _ballroom_ mereka mencari mejanya masing-masing, Jackson dan Luhan menghampiri meja para pemain dan duduk dikursi yang sudah ada nama mereka. Sayangnya, Luhan tidak menemukan kursinya.

"Kenapa tidak ada namaku dimeja ini?" Tanya Luhan kepada para pemain yang sudah duduk melingkar dimeja makan.

"Kemari saja, Lu. Duduk dikursiku biar aku cari kursi yang lain." Tawar Jackson.

"Tidak usah Jack, biar aku mengambil kursiku sendiri." Tolak Luhan sambil mencari pegawai hotel.

"Permisi, apa ada kursi ekstra? Sepertinya ada kesalahan teknis, namaku tidak ada dimeja sana." Tanya Luhan sambil menunjuk ke kerumunan para pemain.

"Maaf, nama Tuan siapa?" Tanya si pegawai.

"Xi Luhan."

"Oh, kursi anda ada didepan tuan, dimeja yang berwarna merah."

"Kenapa mejaku berbeda sendiri?"

"Maaf, Tuan. Saya juga tidak tahu, kami disini hanya mengikuti instruksi dari atasan."

"Apa masih ada yang bisa saya bantu lagi, Tuan?" Lanjut si pegawai.

"Tidak, terima kasih."

Luhan kembali berjalan menemui teman-temannya.

"Bagaimana, Lu?" Tanya salah satu pemain.

"Katanya kursiku ada dimeja depan sana yang berwarna merah. Kalau begitu aku kesana dulu ya." Kata Luhan berpamitan.

"Lu, mau aku temani?" Tawar Jackson.

"Benarkah? Ayo!" Jawab Luhan sumringah.

Belum sempat Jackson berdiri dari kursinya, Sehun sudah ada didepan Jackson dan Luhan.

"Maaf, malam ini Tuan Xi Luhan akan makan malam bersama saya." Kata Sehun kepada Jackson.

Sehun menarik Luhan ke meja mereka, dan sekali lagi Luhan hanya bisa pasrah. Bukan, bukan karena Sehun memaksa. Tapi karena Luhan seperti terhipnotis, malam ini Sehun bak pangeran yang datang dari negeri dongeng, hanya saja penampilannya sedikit modern. Luhan masih belum berkedip dari wajah laki-laki yang ada didepannya.

"Jadi, apa sekarang kau mulai menyukaiku?" Tanya Sehun mengaburkan lamunan Luhan.

"Apa? Kau bilang apa tadi." Kata Luhan tergagap-gagap.

"Ku bilang, apa kau sudah menyukaiku sekarang?"

Ucapan Sehun seketika membuat Luhan tersadar dan kembali memasang perisai gengsinya.

"Cih. Tidak akan, sampai seribu tahunpun aku tidak akan menyukaimu." Cibir Luhan.

"Benarkah?"

Sehun menatap wajah Luhan dengan sangat intens, memamerkan pesonanya kepada si rusa cina. Si rusa tak berkutik, wajahnya memerah.

"Kau semakin manis kalau tersipu seperti itu." Ungkap Sehun.

Luhan salah tingkah dan hanya bisa diam seribu bahasa. Untunglah acara makan malam para pemain dan kru film diiringi dengan _live music_ sehingga Luhan bisa mengalihkan perhatiannya dengan berpura-pura mendengarkan musik.

"Lu, apa kau tahu sudah lama sekali aku menyukaimu." Ungkap Sehun membuka percakapan.

Luhan meletakkan garpu dan pisau makannya kemudian menyesap wine yang ada disebelah kanannya.

"Trims." Jawab Luhan singkat dan kembali melanjutkan makannya.

"Aku sudah menyukaimu sejak pertemuan pertama kita di Universitas dulu."

.

Chanyeol menendang pintu kamar Baekhyun hingga terbuka, kedua tangannya masih sibuk menggendong tubuh Baekhyun yang pingsan dan penuh dengan luka, pakaiannya sudah compang-camping dan kotor dengan tanah.

"Bi, tolong ambilkan handuk dan air hangat." Perintah Chanyeol kepada Bibi Ming.

Chanyeol menyeka tubuh Baekhyun dengan handuk yang telah dibasahi dengan air hangat, membersihkan setiap luka yang ada dikulit Baekhyun serta mengganti pakaiannya. Chanyeol meyelimuti tubuh Baekhyun dengan selimut dan _bed cover_ kemudian membiarkannya beristirahat. Sesaat sebelum Chanyeol beranjak dari kasur, Baekhyun mengeluarkan suara lemah,

"Chan-ah—"

Chanyeol berhenti dan kembali duduk disisi kasur.

"Aku disini, tenanglah."

Perlahan-lahan Baekhyun mulai bisa membuka matanya dan mulai melihat sosok Chanyeol yang benar-benar nyata.

"Dimana aku?" Tanya Baekhyun dengan suara yang serak.

Baekhyun memijat-mijat lembut keningnya karena ia merasa sedikit pusing dikepalanya.

"Kau sudah dirumahku, sayang, istirahatlah." Jawab Chanyeol lembut.

Tiba-tiba suara perut Baekhyun berbunyi pertanda bahwa cacing-cacing didalam perutnya membutuhkan makanan.

"Tunggulah sebentar, aku akan mengambilkan makan malam."

Baekhyun menggeleng dan mengarahkan pandangannya pada tombol disebelahnya. Ia memberi kode agar Chanyeol tidak meninggalkannya, dan menyuruh Bibi saja yang mengambilkan makanan. Tak lama Bibipun membawa makanan yang masih hangat.

Chanyeol membantu mendudukan Baekhyun dikasur sambil bersandar pada sandaran kasur kemudian menyuapinya dengan telaten. Untuk pertama kalinya Baekhyun merasa sangat senang bertemu dengan Chanyeol.

"Tidurlah, besok akan ada dokter yang datang."

"Chan?" Baekhyun memanggil Chanyeol yang bersiap untuk meninggalkan kamar Baekhyun sambil membawa nampan bekas makan Baekhyun.

"Eum?"

"Bisakah kau tidur denganku malam ini?" Pinta Baekhyun pada Chanyeol.

Chanyeol tidak menggubris permintaan Baekhyun dan meninggalkannya didalam kamar. Baekhyun merengut sedih dan membenamkan wajahnya kedalam _bed cover_. Tiba-tiba seseorang ikut masuk kedalam _bed cover_ Baekhyun dan tidur disampingnya, dari aromanya Baekhyun sudah tahu kalau orang yang sedang tidur disebelahnya adalah Chanyeol. Baekhyun beringsut menuju Chanyeol dan membenamkan kepalanya didada Chanyeol. Jadilah malam itu, Baekhyun tidur didalam pelukan Chanyeol.

.

 **Pagi** harinya Baekhyun terbangun tapi tidak mendapati sosok tubuh Chanyeol disampingnya, ia melihat kearah jam dinding dan waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 9. Baekhyun melihat beberapa pelayan yang sedang membersihkan kamar Baekhyun

"Apa yang kalian lakukan? Dimana Chanyeol?" Tanya Baekhyun kepada 2 orang pelayan yang sedang sibuk membersihkan kamar Baekhyun.

"Kami pelayan disini, Tuan. Kami kesini seminggu sekali untuk membersihkan rumah." Kata salah seorang pelayan yang sedang sibuk merapikan meja nakas disebelah kasurku.

"Tuan Chanyeol sedang dihalaman belakang." Imbuh si pelayan.

"Apa Tuan mau sarapan?" Tanya si pelayan.

Baekhyun hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. Si pelayanpun meninggalkan kamar Baekhyun setelah membersihkan kamar Baekhyun. Chanyeol masuk kedalam kamar bersama seorang yang mengenakan jas putih, seorang dokter tentu saja.

Dokter memeriksa tubuh Baekhyun kemudian memberikannya beberapa obat. Setelah itu meninggalkan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun berdua didalam kamar.

"Dari mana saja? Apa kau tidak tahu aku mencarimu?" Tanya Baekhyun sambil cemberut.

"Oh itu, hanya menghancurkan barang-barang yang bisa membuatmu terluka." Jawab Chanyeol ringan.

"Kau mau makan?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Suapi aku." Jawab Baekhyun manja.

Chanyeol tersenyum dan menuruti keinginan Baekhyun. Sepertinya Baekhyun mulai menaruh hatinya padanya Chanyeol.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun duduk diatas kasur dengan Chanyeol bersandar pada sandaran kasur dan Baekhyun bersandar pada dada Chanyeol, Baekhyun bosan dan ingin main _game_ , jadilah ia merengek meminjam ponsel Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol-ah boleh pinjam ponselmu?" Tanya Baekhyun sambil berbalik menghadap Chanyeol dan menunjukan _puppy eyes_ nya.

"Tidak." Jawab Chanyeol singkat.

"Ku mohon. Hanya untuk main _game_ , lagi pula kaukan bersamaku jadi kau bisa mengawasiku."

Chanyeol sempat berpikir sejenak kemudian mengangguk setuju dan mengeluarkan ponselnya dari kantung celananya.

Baekhyun mengecup pipi Chanyeol sekilas kemudian mulai sibuk mencari aplikasi _game_ didalam ponsel Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol-ah apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Kata Baekhyun berbicara pada karakter _game_ yang ada diponsel Chanyeol.

" _Mwo?"_ tanya Chanyeol kebingungan.

"Ini Channie, lihatlah, dia mirip sekali denganmu." Lanjut Baekhyun sambil menunjukan karakter _game_ yang memiliki rambut merah seperti Chanyeol.

Chanyeol hanya tertawa ringan kemudian berkata,

"Apa aku perlu mengganti warna rambutku?"

Baekhyun tersenyum.

"Tidak. Aku menyukaimu dengan rambut merah."

Seharian Baekhyun dan Chanyeol hanya bermain-main didalam kamar, Baekhyun sibuk bercerita ini dan itu tentang dirinya, ibunya, teman-temannya, asisten dan manajernya, serta hal-hal tidak penting lainnya. Sedangkan, Chanyeol hanya setia mendengarkan setiap cerita Baekhyun, padahal sebagian besar ia sudah mengetahuinya.

* * *

 _Anyong! ada yang kangen? enggak ya? oke bhay.  
_

 _jadi maaf banget updatenya kelamaan, anyway makasih yang udah review walo terpaksa xixixixi.. intinya, next time gak lagi2 maen gituan soalnya jadi lama hiatusnya, kalo kelamaan hiatus mood nulis suka ilang-ilang, jadi bakalan update as soon as possible aja. and rencananya malam ini mau update lagi, makanya semangatin dong.. wkwkwk hahahah udah ah bhay._

 _-panda_


	14. Track12

Track12

* * *

"Apa kau senang hari ini?" Tanya Jongin.

"Eum." Jawab Kyungsoo singkat sambil menundukan wajahnya berusaha menutupi rona merah yang ada di pipi _chubby_ nya.

Jongin dan Kyungsoo saat ini sedang menikmati makan malam bersama disebuah restoran italia terkenal di Seoul, seharian ini mereka sudah menghabiskan waktu bersama di Lotte World dan piknik di kebun binatang, dan semenjak itu pula perlahan-lahan Kyungsoo membuka hatinya untuk Jongin. Jujur saja, sejak malam pergumulan mereka, Kyungsoo memang sudah menyukai Jongin, tapi ia selalu mencoba untuk menyangkal perasaannya. Ia tidak mau berujung sakit hati nantinya jika meletakan hatinya secara sembrono dan tanpa pemikiran yang matang. Tapi, kencannya dengan Jongin hari ini benar-benar memabukkan. Ada perasaan nyaman tersendiri didalam hati Kyungsoo, perasaan nyaman yang berbeda ketika Kyungsoo berdekatan dengan Ibunya ataupun teman-temannya.

"Jadi, apa sekarang kau sudah bisa menerimaku?" Tanya Jongin lagi sambil menyesap winenya.

Kyungsoo diam dan tidak menjawab, ia ingin mengalihkan pembicaraan tapi tidak tahu harus mengangkat topik apa. alhasil, Kyungsoo hanya memainkan garpu ditangannya dan tidak menanggapi pertanyaan Jongin.

" _Chagiya—?_ "

"Kau bilang apa tadi?" Kyungsoo berhenti memainkan garpunya dan menatap Jongin dengan tajam.

" _Chagi, Chagi, Chagi—"_ Jongin mengulang-ulang kata-kata tersebut tanpa henti.

"Berhentilah Kim Jongin, nanti banyak orang yang lihat." Kata Kyungsoo malu-malu.

"Biar saja, biar semua orang tahu kalau kau sudah jadi pacarku."

"Memangnya sejak kapan aku menyutujuinya?"

Pertanyaan Kyungsoo tepat menusuk disasaran, selain itu matanya menatap tajam kearah Jongin, jika diibaratkan, tatapan Kyungsoo seperti anak panah yang tepat melesat menuju jantung Jongin.

"Jadi kau menolak ku lagi?" Jongin balik bertanya dengan wajah yang lesu.

Kyungsoo diam dan tidak menjawab, ia ingin sekali menolak, tapi tak bisa dipungkiri sebagian hatinya menginginkan Jongin.

"Baiklah, tak apa. aku masih akan sabar menunggu." Lanjut Jongin.

5 detik kemudian Kyungsoo membuka suaranya,

"Aku mau."

Suaranya pelan sekali, tapi telinga Jongin jauh lebih peka dari telinga kelelawar kalau berbicara urusan cinta. Sedetik kemudian, Kyungsoo menyesali apa yang baru saja dikatakan, ia mengucapkan kata-kata bodoh berkali-kali didalam kepalanya. "Kenapa bisa kelepasan seperti itu?" pikirnya kepada dirinya sendiri.

"Benarkah? Jadi kita sudah resmi sekarang?" tanya Jongin meyakinkan.

"Tak ada siaran ulang." Jawab Kyungsoo sambil membuang wajahnya. Nasi sudah menjadi bubur, sebenarnya Kyungsoo tidak menyesali pilihannya, tapi tetap saja ini terlalu cepat.

"YES!" Jongin teriak sambil berdiri dari kursinya.

Jongin berteriak kepada semua pelanggan restoran yang sedang makan, Jongin meneriakkan kalau ia sekarang sudah melepas status jomblonya. Kyungsoo benar-benar malu dengan tingkah laku Jongin, ia menarik paksa Jongin untuk duduk kembali ke kursinya.

"Berhentilah berteriak seperti orang gila. Itu memalukan."

"Tapi aku hanya ingin mereka tah—"

Belum sempat Jongin menyelesaikan kalimatnya Kyungsoo sudah memotongnya dengan ucapan yang membuat Jongin terdiam.

"Berhenti atau kita putus sekarang juga."

Jongin memilih untuk menurut saja, dan makan tenang dimejanya.

"Apa kau malu punya kekasih sepertiku?" Tanya Jongin membuka percakapan.

"Tentu saja tidak, sayang. Tapi, kau tahukan hubungan kita ini bukan hal yang lumrah di Korea."

Kata Kyungsoo mencoba memberikan pengertian kepada kekasihnya yang hitam manis ini, kekasih yang baru saja dipacarinya lima menit yang lalu. Jongin hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum melihat Kyungsoo.

"Sebaiknya kita pulang, aku harus bekerja, aku sudah tidak masuk kerja dua hari ini."

"Apa kau tidak lelah? Kau sudah seharian bermain-main bersamaku."

"Tidak. Aku tetap harus bekerja, sayang."

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku akan menemanimu bekerja."

"Tidak. Kau hanya akan menggangguku bekerja."

"Aku akan tetap pergi ke bar, sudah lama aku tidak minum."

"Kubilang tidak Kim Jongin. Pulanglah!" Perintah Kyungsoo.

Sebenarnya Kyungsoo senang kalau Jongin ikut ke bar, tapi ia tidak mau kekasih mesumnya itu mabuk sembarangan lagi, nanti dia malah main perempuan di bar. Ah, Kyungsoo tidak sanggup untuk melihatnya. Tentu saja semua orang juga tidak akan ada yang sanggup melihat kekasihnya bermesraan dengan orang lain.

"Dan satu hal lagi, berhentilah mabuk." Kata Kyungsoo saat mereka sudah berada didepan bar.

"Baik, Tuan. Saya akan berhenti mabuk." Jawab Jongin dengan nada seperti pelayan kerajaan.

"Pulanglah, aku berkerja dulu. _Bye."_

Kyungsoo berjalan membelakangi Jongin tapi pergelangan tangannya ditahan oleh Jongin. Kyungsoopun berbalik menghadap Jongin,

"Apa lagi?" Tanya Kyungsoo.

Jongin hanya menunjuk-nunjuk bibirnya, pertanda ia meminta bibir Kyungsoo untuk menyentuh bibirnya. Kyungsoo sekarang benar-benar menyesal, bisa-bisanya dia menerima orang semesum Jongin untuk menjadi kekasihnya. Padahal baru beberapa jam sejak Kyungsoo menerimanya tapi Jongin sudah meminta ciuman tepat dibibirnya. Oke, secara teknis Kyungsoo dan Jongin memang sudah melakukan sesuatu yang lebih dari sekadar ciuman, tapi tetap saja mereka baru beberapa jam resmi berpacaran.

Kyungsoo menampar pipi Jongin, hingga membuatnya mengusap-usap pipinya.

"Ya! Kenapa kau menamparku?"

Kyungsoo tidak menjawab dan menarik tangan Jongin yang masih sibuk mengelus-elus pipinya, sedetik kemudian Kyungsoo menempelkan bibirnya dipipi Jongin hingga membuat Jongin _stunned for a second_.

"Sudah. Sekarang lepaskan tanganku."

Jongin tersenyum dan melepaskan tangan Kyungsoo. Kemudian berpamitan dan melesatkan mobilnya menuju rumah.

.

 ** **Sinar**** matahari pagi membangunkan Kyungsoo dari tidurnya, tidak ini tidak bisa disebut pagi, ini sudah pukul 11. Kyungsoo mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah jam dinding dan mengucek-ucek matanya seraya tangan kirinya mencari-cari ponsel yang ia letakkan disebelahnya. Ia melihat notifikasi diponselnya terdapat 30 panggilan tak terjawab dari Jongin dan 10 pesan yang belum dibaca semenjak pukul 9 pagi, salah satu pesannya mengisyaratkan kalau Jongin sudah berada tepat didepan pintu rumah Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo melompat ke wastafel dan segera merapikan wajah dan rambutnya kemudian tergesa-gesa membuka pintu, tapi ia tak menemukan sosok _hitam_ itu disana.

"Bodoh." Kata Kyungsoo dalam hati.

Ini sudah 2 jam lebih semenjak Jongin mengirimkan pesan mana mungkin dia masih menunggu didepan pintu. Kyungsoo merengus sebal kepada dirinya sendiri, ia terlalu kelelahan seharian bermain bersama Jongin ditambah ia harus bekerja sampai dini hari, tentu saja itu membuatnya tertidur seperti kerbau. Dengan kecewa Kyungsoo berbalik arah dan kembali memasuki rumahnya, tapi sesaat sebelum ia menutup pintu, seseorang menepuk bahu Kyungsoo dan membuatnya reflek berbalik arah dan saat itu pula Kyungsoo mencium pipi Jongin. Ya, Jongin menggunakan trik murahan untuk mendapatkan _morning kiss_ nya dari Kyungsoo, dia sengaja menepuk bahu Kyungsoo kemudian meletakan pipinya tepat diarah Kyungsoo membalikkan wajahnya.

"Ah, terima kasih untuk _morning kiss_ nya."

Kyungsoo meninju ringan wajah Jongin sambil mencela kelakuan mesumnya,

"Dasar hitam mesum."

"Hei, bisakah kau menyapa suamimu dengan lembut, semisal 'selamat pagi hitam manis kesayanganku'?" Balas Jongin protes.

Kyungsoo hanya diam dan menarik tangan Jongin untuk masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Apa kau menungguku sejak pagi tadi?" Tanya Kyungsoo sembari mempersilahkan Jongin untuk duduk.

"Aku membawakanmu ini." Kata Jongin sambil menyerahkan sekotak hadiah kepada Kyungsoo.

"Apa ini?"

"Buka saja."

Kyungsoo membuka kotak tersebut dan ia melihat satu set pisau dapur, mata Kyungsoo kini menjadi berbinar-binar.

"Kau suka?" Tanya Jongin.

"Tentu saja. Trims."

"Bagaimana kau—?" Lanjut Kyungsoo tapi dipotong oleh Jongin.

"Kau pernah bilang, kalau kau menyukai seseorang yang menyukai masakanmu, jadi bisakah sekarang kau memasakkan sesuatu untukku, aku belum sarapan dari pagi dan sekarang sudah siang." Jawab Jongin sambil memasang wajah _sok imut_ dihadapan Kyungsoo.

"Bodoh." Balas Kyungsoo sambil memukul kepala Jongin.

Kyungsoo pun bergegas kedapur dengan diikuti oleh Jongin dibelakangnya.

"Mau apa kau? Sudah duduk saja disana." Tanya Kyungsoo sambil menyuruh Jongin untuk kembali duduk dikursinya.

"Aku ingin membantumu memasak, sepertinya terlihat sangat romantis." Jawab Jongin.

Kyungsoo hanya memberikan tatapan menyelidik ke arah Jongin seolah-oleh berkata "Aku tidak yakin kalau kau mau memasak, kau pasti hanya ingin menggodaku."

"Terserah." Kata Kyungsoo singkat.

Kyungsoo mengeluarkan beberapa ikat sayuran dari dalam lemari pendingin kemudian menyuruh Jongin untuk memotongnya.

"Kau bisa menggunakan pisaukan?" Tanya Kyungsoo.

"Tentu saja." Jawab Jongin sambil tersenyum.

"Oke, berhati-hatilah."

Kyungsoo menyalakan kompor dan menyiapkan panci untuk memasak sup, sedangkan Jongin sibuk dengan sayur-sayurannya.

Kyungsoo mengecilkan api kompornya dan mengambil ponselnya yang sedari tadi berdering kemudian mengangkatnya.

" _Yeobosseyo?"_

" _Kau datangkan sore ini?"_ Tanya Seseorang diseberang telepon yang terhubung dengan ponsel Kyungsoo.

"Tentu saja, mana mungkin aku melepasmu begitu saja, sayang."

"Aw!" Suara Jongin menginterupsi percakapan dua orang ditelepon tersebut, Jongin sepertinya secara tidak sengaja mengiris jarinya dengan pisau karena mendengar Kyungsoo mengatakan 'sayang' kepada seseorang diseberang sana.

 _"_ _Apa itu?"_

"Bukan apa-apa. Tunggu akau dibandara."

Kyungsoo kemudian menutup teleponnya dan bergegas menuju Jongin.

"Sudah kubilangkan hati-hati menggunakan pisaunya." Kata Kyungsoo khawatir sambil memegang tangan Jongin.

Jongin tidak mengindahkan kekhawatiran Kyungsoo malah bertanya-tanya tentang orang yang baru saja di panggil sayang oleh Kyungsoo.

"Siapa yang meneleponmu tadi? Kenapa kau memanggilnya sayang? Aku cemburu." Kata Jongin terus terang.

Oh Tuhan. Sudah mesum, cemburuan pula. Kata Kyungsoo dalam hati. Ia tersenyum sambil menatap Jongin.

"Itu Luhan, sahabatku."

"Berhentilah memasang wajah kesal, kemarikan tanganmu." Titah Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoopun membawa jari Jongin ke arah wastafel dan membersihkannya dengan air keran.

"Chagi?" Panggil Jongin.

"Eum?"

"Kenapa kau tidak menghisap jariku?" Tanya Jongin kebingungan.

Kyungsoo memukul kepala Jongin.

"Bodoh. Kau pikir kita sedang bermain drama. Kita hidup didunia nyata, Kim- _hitam-_ Jongin. Didalam mulut itu banyak sekali bakteri, apa jadinya kalau aku menghisap lukamu? Kau bisa infeksi nanti. Apa kau tidak pernah belajar biologi eum?" Kyungsoo memarahi Jongin sembari berkacak pinggang.

"Tentu saja aku belajar, walaupun yang kuingat hanya bab reproduksi. Lagipula kalau kau menghisap jariku akan terlihat romantis."

Kyungsoo malas menanggapi ocehan mesum Jongin.

"Diamlah, aku bukan vampir peminum darah."

Kyungsoo membersihkan jari Jongin dengan kapas yang telah diberi alcohol sebelumnya, kemudian membalut luka tersebut dengan plester.

"Nah, sudah selesai. Sekarang kau duduk saja. Biar aku yang memasak."

"Tapi—"

"Diam, atau ku iris burungmu."

Jongin hanya bisa menurut dan berjalan lesu kearah kursinya sambil memerhatikan Kyungsoo yang kini sedang sibuk memotong-motong sayuran.

Kyungsoo memotong dengan sangat cepat, tentu saja karena Kyungsoo memang sudah terbiasa dengan pekerjaan dapur. Tapi, rasanya pisau barunya ini sangat enak untuk digunakan, kalau diteliti lebih detail sepertinya pisau yang diberikan Jongin ini memiliki harga yang fantastis, tapi Kyungsoo tidak tahu kebenarannya.

30 menit kemudian Kyungsoo sudah membawa makanannya keatas meja makan.

"Ayo makan!" Seru Kyungsoo.

Jongin hanya tersenyum dan mulai mengambil nasinya.

"Sore ini aku akan ke bandara untuk mengantar Luhan yang akan segera kembali ke Cina." Tutur Kyungsoo membuka percakapan.

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu biar aku yang mengantarmu."

Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum cerah sekali kepada Jongin, memang itu yang sedari tadi ia harapkan. Ia masih ingin terus bersama Jongin.

"Tapi, kita ke toko tas dulu, aku ingin membelikannya hadiah perpisahan."

"Siap komandan." Jawab Jongin ringan.

 ** **.****

 ** **~o~****

 ** **.****

"Kau sudah siap, Lu?" Tanya Jackson tepat didepan apartemen Luhan.

Luhan mengangguk dan mulai menyeret koper beserta tas-tasnya yang penuh dengan pakaian-pakaian kesayangannya. Jackson membantu Luhan dengan membawakan beberapa tasnya.

Sesampainya dibandara _paparazzi_ sudah melancarkan _blitz_ kamera mereka kearah Luhan, sambil melontarkan beberapa pertanyaan yang hanya dijawab dengan senyuman manis dari wajahnya. Jackson membantu mengambilkan troli dan membawa barang-barang Luhan ketempat _check-in_.

Luhan mengalihkan pandangannya kesekitar bandara, mencari sosok yang selama ini mengganggunya, tapi ia tetap saja tak menemukannya.

"Apa aku menginginkan bocah sialan itu untuk datang?" tanya Luhan didalam hatinya.

Luhan segera menggelengkan kepalanya dan menjauhkan pikirannya dari Sehun. Jackson yang melihat kelakuan aneh Luhan bertanya-tanya,

"Apa ada yang mengganggu pikiranmu, Lu?"

"Eh, tidak. Tidak ada."

Ponsel Luhan bordering, ia sempat berpikir kalau Sehun yang meneleponnya, ternyata Penguin kecil yang meneleponnya.

 _"_ _Kau dimana rusa jelek? Aku sudah di Incheon."_ Tanya Kyungsoo kepada Luhan.

"Aku sedang menunggu _check-in_ penguin pemarah. Masuklah!"

Sambungan telepon terputus, Kyungsoo dan Jongin bergegas masuk ke loket _check-in_ dan mencari-cari sosok Luhan.

"Kenapa kau bersama pria mesum ini?" Tanya Luhan kepada Kyungsoo.

"Hei, aku ini pacarnya nona, maksudku tuan." Kata Jongin menginterupsi.

Luhan hanya memberikan tatapan tajam kearah Jongin kemudian menarik lengan Kyungsoo menjauhi Jongin dan Jackson, obrolan antar sahabat. Jongin dan Jackson hanya saling tersenyum canggung.

"Apa maksud semua ini? Jelaskan padaku penguin bodoh!" Tanya Luhan tanpa basa-basi.

"Seperti yang ia katakan, kami berpacaran." Aku Kyungsoo malu-malu.

"Apa kau gila? Dia itu— ah, sudahlah tidak penting. Tidak biasanya kau bertindak gegabah seperti ini."

"Kupikir juga begitu, tapi aku tidak bisa membohongi diriku sendiri, Lu. Aku menyukainya."

"Terserah kau sajalah, aku sudah memperingatkanmu. Asal kau memang bahagia dengannya, aku hanya bisa mendoakan yang terbaik untukmu."

Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk kecil, ia dapat merasakan perasaan khawatir Luhan yang tepat menyentuh hatinya, kekhawatiran seorang sahabat yang tidak ingin melihat sahabatnya terluka. Merekapun berpelukan erat sekali. Seolah-olah ini adalah hari terakhir mereka didunia.

"Aku akan sangat merindukanmu, Lu."

"Oh, percayalah Tuan Jahil. Aku juga akan sangat merindukanmu, beserta Si Genit Baekhyun. Sayang sekali ia tidak ada disini."

"Lagipula Cina dan Korea tidaklah jauh, aku tetap bisa mengunjungi kalian, begitupula dengan kalian." Lanjut Luhan.

Merekapun menyeka air mata mereka kemudian tersenyum kearah satu sama lain.

"Ah, aku dan Baekhyun membelikan sesuatu untukmu. Ayo!"

Kyungsoo menarik tangan Luhan dan membawanya kembali ketempat Jackson dan Jongin yang masih setia berdiri menunggu kedua sahabat itu selesai mengobrol.

"Ini tas yang kau inginkan." Kata Kyungsoo sembari memebrikan tas _chanel_ kepada Luhan.

"Bagaimana kau ta—?"

"Kau ingat acara kita bertiga dirumahku waktu itu, kau bilang kau ingin menitip tas _chanel_ pada Baekhyun. Baekhyun tahu dia tidak akan sempat untuk datang ke acara kepergianmu kali ini, jadi ia menitipkan uangnya kepadaku sebelum berangkat."

"Oh, aku sangat menyayangi kalian. Sampaikan salamku untuk Baekhyun nanti ketika ia sudah kembali dari Eropa." Kata Luhan sambil memeluk Kyungsoo kembali.

"Berhenti memelukku rusa bodoh. Kau membuatku sesak." Protes Kyungsoo.

Luhan mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Jongin dan menatapnya dengan tajam.

"Kalau kau berani menyakiti Penguin lucuku, kau akan berurusan denganku, Tuan Mesum." Ancam Luhan.

"Aku tidak lucu, aku tidak imut, rusa bodoh." Protes Kyungsoo.

Jongin mengangguk setuju.

"Ayo Jack, temani aku _check-in_." Kata Luhan sembari membantu Jackson mendorong trolinya.

"Luhan!" Teriak seseorang dari kejauhan membuat beberapa pengunjung bandara memerhatikan laki-laki yang meneriakan namanya. Luhan tahu dengan pasti suara laki-laki itu, laki-laki yang mengganggu kehidupannya selama beberapa hari terakhir ini. Tanpa sengaja Luhan mneyunggingkan senyumannya, tapi buru-buru ia singkirkan senyuman itu ketika Sehun mendekatinya dengan berlari-lari kecil.

"Maaf, aku terlambat." Kata Sehun membuka percakapan sambil terengah-engah.

"Memangnya siapa yang memintamu untuk datang." Jawab Luhan ketus.

Kyungsoo mengingat laki-laki yang ada dihadapannya ini, dia adik dari Kim Jongin. Tapi, kenapa ia bisa mengenal Luhan?

Jongin hanya diam, dari tatapannya Kyungsoo bisa tahu kalau ia saat ini sedang terkejut, tapi ia sedang menyembunyikannya. Sehun melihat kearah Kyungsoo dan Jongin kemudian mulai membuka suaranya,

"Jongin hyung." Kata Sehun memandang kakaknya dengan tatapan bingung.

Kyungsoo, Luhan, dan Jackson sekarang sedang menyaksikan drama kakak-beradik yang sedang tayang dihadapan mereka. Jongin buru-buru menarik tangan Sehun dan menjauh dari Kyungsoo, Luhan, dan Jackson.

* * *

 _Heyho! happy 1K readers and 0.1K vote. i love you all. sebenernya mau update tadi malem tapi baru sempet sekarang, yaudahlah ya. spesial buat kalian nih gak ada momen CBnya hahaha *evil laugh*_

 _eh eh mau ngasih tahu aja, Mamah bikin story baru pas selama hiatus kemaren, judulnya Blurred line tapi castnya meanie. hahaha jadi jangan lupa mampir di work mamah ya kalo pengen baca. udah sih gitu aja. phay! semangatin dong biar updatenya cepet! wkwkwk_

 _ ** **PAPAH ICHING MAU ULTAH! BRB BELI LINGERIE DI VICTORIA'S SECRET BIAR MAMAH KELIATAN MAKIN HOT DIDEPAN PAPAH ICHING.****_


	15. Track13

**Track#13**

* * *

 _Stockholm syndrome_ [1], Baekhyun sekarang paham dengan apa yang ia rasakan. Ia sudah jatuh cinta pada orang yang menculiknya, jatuh cinta pada pria berambut merah yang diam-diam menguntit kesehariannya, pria yang dengan seenak jidatnya memenjarakan seorang penyanyi tersohor ditempat terpencil dan memaksanya untuk tinggal selamanya. Baekhyun tidak menyesalinya, ia bahkan rela untuk dipenjara seumur hidupnya asalkan Chanyeol—si monster merah tetap berada disisinya, ia rela menukar popularitas dan kemewahan hidupnya hanya demi bersama Chanyeol seorang. Baekhyun tahu orang-orang diluar sana pasti akan mengira kalau dia sudah gila dan kehilangan akalnya, atau mungkin Baekhyun sudah terkena sihir dan jampi-jampi didalam 'hutan terlarang' itu, atau mungkin saja Chanyeol selalu memberikan obat perangsang disetiap makanan dan minuman Baekhyun sehingga setiap kali Baekhyun melihat Chanyeol yang ada dipikirannya hanyalah, "Aku ingin kau memakanku hidup-hidup, Chan—ah."

Baekhyun menggunakan kaus putih dengan lengan panjang dan celana pendek yang juga berwarna putih dan tidak sampai menutupi setengah pahanya. Jari-jemarinya masih tengah sibuk memainkan ponsel Chanyeol, sedangkan sang empunya ponsel hanya bisa pasrah menjadi tempat sandaran Baekhyun di kasur.

"Yeollie, bagaimana kau bisa menemukanku dihutan?" tanya Baekhyun ditengah kesibukannya bermain _game_.

" _Eoh?"_

Baekhyun menghentikan aksinya diponsel Chanyeol kemudian berbalik menghadap Chanyeol, mendongakkan kepalanya keatas sambil menatap wajah Chanyeol dengan sangat intens, sedangkan kedua tangannya mulai sibuk memeluk pinggang Chanyeol seolah-olah sosok Chanyeol sudah berubah menjadi guling yang paling nyaman yang pernah Baekhyun rasakan, "Bagaimana kau bisa tahu aku terjatuh disitu?"

Chanyeol menghela napasnya singkat, kemudian mulai membuka mulutnya, Baekhyun sekarang merasakan aroma daun _mint_ yang menguar dari mulut Chanyeol, aroma yang sangat menyegarkan dan membuat Baekhyun semakin jatuh kedalam pelukan Chanyeol, "Dulu, sejak kecil, aku senang sekali bermain petak umpet bersama adik dan kakakku, aku selalu menjadi orang yang sulit untuk ditemukan, karena aku selalu bersembunyi kedalam hutan—sebelum tembok itu dibangun tentu saja. Tapi, suatu hari aku berlari terlalu jauh kedalam hutan, sehingga aku benar-benar kehilangan arah dan tak tahu jalan pulang, aku terjerembap ditempat yang sama dimana kau terjatuh …." Chanyeol menghela napasnya sejenak, Baekhyun dapat melihat mata Chanyeol yang sepertinya mulai berkaca-kaca, kalau dari jauh tidak akan terlihat, tapi dengan jarak sedekat ini Baekhyun bisa melihat bahwa akan ada air mata yang hendak menetes ketika Chanyeol melanjutkan kalimatnya, "…Ibuku menemukanku disana, kemudian sejak kejadian itu ayahku membangun tembok besar agar kami tak pernah menyentuh hutan lagi."

Chanyeol tersenyum manis, senyuman yang sangat tulus. Seandainya saat ini mereka sedang berdiri tentu Baekhyun akan sangat yakin kalau ia akan terjatuh akibat tiba-tiba tulang dikakinya menjadi melunak karena senyum sekilas Chanyeol, tapi Baekhyun yang sekarang akan dengan senang hati jatuh dihadapan Chanyeol dengan pengharapan Chanyeol akan menangkapnya kemudian membawanya pergi jauh, meninggalkan dunia yang selama ini ia perjuangkan, dunia yang sudah menjadi bagian hidupnya semenjak ia kecil, dunia yang membuatnya bisa tegar walaupun ayahnya telah meninggalkannya sejak kecil, dunia yang mempertemukannya dengan sahabat-sahabat terbaiknya, dan yang terpenting dunia yang sudah menjadi cita-citanya sejak kecil. Kini, Baekhyun rela menggadaikan cita-citanya, meninggalkan dunia gemerlapnya, hanya demi hidup bersama Chanyeol, ditempat terasing yang ia tak tahu dimana, jauh dari peradaban, hanya ada Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. Baekhyun tidak peduli dengan yang lain lagi, asalkan ada dirinya dan Chanyeol ia bisa menciptakan dunianya sendiri, yang ia butuhkan hanyalah Chanyeol yang selalu berada disampingnya.

"Apa kau merindukan, Ibumu?" Baekhyun kembali membuka suara dan memecah keheningan diantara mereka.

"Sedikit."

"Aku juga merindukan Ibuku," lanjut Baekhyun dengan tatapan yang sendu, kini ia membenamkan wajahnya di dada Chanyeol, mengelap air matanya dengan baju Chanyeol.

"Tenanglah, Ibumu baik-baik saja. Aku jamin itu," kata Chanyeol dengan wajah penuh keyakinan sambil menangkupkan kedua tangannya dipipi Baekhyun dan memaksanya menatap Chanyeol lekat-lekat. Dua-tiga detik kemudian Chanyeol sudah mendaratkan ciumannya dibibir Baekhyun. Ciuman yang manis, ciuman yang membuat Baekhyun benar-benar mabuk, ciuman yang sama sekali tak bisa ditolak oleh Baekhyun. Air mata Baekhyun menetes dari sela-sela pipinya dan perlahan-lahan mengering. Chanyeol masih sibuk dengan bibir Baekhyun, mengubah-ubah posisi kepalanya untuk mendapatkan setiap titik yang ada di bibir Baekhyun, Baekhyun yang awalnya bertindak sebagai pemain pasif kini mulai berani memainkan bibirnya diatas bibir Chanyeol, melingkarkan kedua tangannya ke tengkuk Chanyeol dan menekannya kuat-kuat agar Chanyeol semakin memperdalam ciumannya. Ciuman manis Baekhyun kini berubah menjadi ciuman penuh gairah dan nafsu, "Oh ini gila," ujar Baekhyun didalam hatinya.

Nafas Baekhyun semakin memburu, pertanda nafsunya sudah mencapai ubun-ubunnya, sedangkan sesuatu yang bersembunyi dibalik celananya sepertinya sudah mulai meronta-ronta hendak melihat dunia luar. Ciuman mereka masih belum berakhir, hingga akhirnya suara ponsel Chanyeol menghentikan adegan mereka. Chanyeol melihat layar ponselnya kemudian buru-buru melepaskan ciumannya di bibir Baekhyun, meninggalkan seberkas ekspresi kecewa di wajah Baekhyun.

"Aku keluar sebentar," ucap Chanyeol sambil berlalu meninggalkan Baekhyun sendiri dikamar. Baekhyun membenamkan wajahnya kedalam bantal dan tertidur tengkurap, Baekhyun menghitung detik dengan sangat teliti, tapi sosok Chanyeol masih juga masih belum muncul dari balik pintu. Baekhyun mendengus kesal, ingin sekali rasanya ia melempar ponsel Chanyeol keluar jendelanya biar habis tertabrak karang dan hanyut ke palung terdalam samudra akibat terbawa arus laut.

Baekhyun semakin gelisah sudah hampir satu jam Chanyeol berbicara ditelepon, apa yang sedang dibicarakan Chanyeol? Siapa yang sedang berbicara dengannya? Ada perlu apa _si penelepon_ dengan suaminya? Apa dia seorang wanita? Apa Chanyeol sedang berselingkuh? Baekhyun tak tahan, iapun bergerak dari kasurnya hendak menemui Chanyeol, ketika Baekhyun memutar kenop pintu, ketika itupula Chanyeol sudah berdiri didepannya.

"Kau mau kemana, Baekhyunee?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Menemuimu," jawab Baekhyun dengan muka masam.

"Aku disini, aku tidak akan kemana-mana, kecuali untuk dua hari kedepan."

"Maksudmu?" tanya Baekhyun kebingungan.

"Aku ada urusan bisnis, sayang. Aku tidak bisa kesini untuk dua hari kedepan."

"Jadi kau mau membuatku mati kebosanan disini selama dua hari?"

"Pekerjaan ini tidak bisa aku tinggalkan, aku janji kau boleh melakukan apapun padaku setelah aku kembali, kau boleh memukulku, melempariku dengan botol, menyiramku dengan air, atau menceburkanku ke laut, terserah kau mau melakukan apapun," bujuk Chanyeol merayuku.

Bodoh, bodoh. Baekhyun mengulang kata-kata itu didalam hatinya, mempertanyakan apa otak Chanyeol ini bertengger dikepalanya hanya sebagai dekorasi saja dan tidak ada gunanya sama sekali. "Tawaran macam apa itu, memangnya kau pikir aku akan senang jika melakukan semua itu padamu?"

Baekhyun masih memasang muka masamnya kemudian berlalu meninggalkan Chanyeol dan naik ke kasurnya. Chanyeol mengikuti Baekhyun dan mulai memasukkan tubuhnya kedalam _bed cover_. Baekhyun yang menyadari itu seketika membalikkan tubuhnya dan membelakangi Chanyeol, Baekhyun masih kesal dengan tingkah bodoh Chanyeol. Mengangkat telepon ditengah adegan panas, menerima telepon berjam-jam sampai lupa kalau Baekhyun sudah mencapai puncak birahinya, kemudian datang-datang membawa berita tidak menyenangkan. Baekhyun mulai menanyakan statusnya, selama ini Chanyeol selalu menolak untuk melakukan hubungan itu, ia bahkan pernah berdalih _"Berhenti menggodaku Baekhyunee, kau tidak tahu seberapa besar aku menginginkanmu."_

Jangan-jangan Chanyeol hanya menjadikan Baekhyun sebagai istri simpanannya. Chanyeol tidak berani membawa Baekhyun ke publik karena tentu saja itu akan merugikannya dan perusahaannya, dan mungkin hubungannya dengan istri pertamanya. Ah, semua pikiran ini membuat Baekhyun pusing. Ia ingin menangis, marah, tapi tidak tahu harus marah kepada siapa, salahnya sendiri jatuh cinta pada orang yang sudah menculiknya.

Chanyeol menggeser-geser posisi tidurnya mendekati Baekhyun dan mulai memeluknya dari belakang, bibirnya mulai berkelana disepanjang tengkuk Baekhyun memberikannya sensasi tersendiri, terkadang Chanyeol sengaja mengigit-gigit kecil leher Baekhyun, membuat sang empunya leher melenguh tanpa sadar.

"Kau marah padaku?" tanya Chanyeol seduktif ditelinga Baekhyun. Napasnya memburu, hingga Baekhyun dapat merasakan hembusan napas Chanyeol menyebar tidak hanya ditelinganya tapi ke sebagian pipi dan lehernya, membuat Baekhyun merasakan kegelian yang tak mampu ia gambarkan. Saat ini, butuh seribu Chanyeol yang bertelenjang dihadapan Baekhyun untuk bisa membuatnya _turn-on_ kembali, ego dan rasa cemburunya sudah membuatnya kebas dengan sentuhan-sentuhan Chanyeol, sentuhan-sentuhan itu hanya akan sampai pada saraf perasa dikulitnya tapi tak akan pernah menyentuh hatinya.

"Pikir saja sendiri," jawab Baekhyun ketus.

Chanyeol melingkarkan kedua tangannya dipinggang Baekhyun, memeluknya dengan erat kemudian menenggelamkan wajahnya ditengkuk Baekhyun, dan berisap untuk tidur. Nampaknya, Chanyeol tidak berniat untuk membujuk Baekhyun, Chanyeol begitu percaya diri kalau Baekhyun pasti akan memaafkannya, Chanyeol tersenyum tipis melihat kelakuan Baekhyun yang kekanak-kanakan.

"Menyingkirlah, Tuan Park Mesum. Kau mengganggu tidurku," ujar Baekhyun ketus.

Chanyeol diam dan pura-pura tidur, Baekhyun yang merasa risih mencoba melepaskan pelukan Chanyeol tapi tenaga Chanyeol terlalu kuat untuk tangan kurus Baekhyun bisa hadapi. Baekhyunpun menyerah dan membiarkan Chanyeol memeluknya sesuka hatinya.

"Terserah kau sajalah," ucap Baekhyun pasrah.

.

 **Pagi** menjelang, Baekhyun tersadar bahwa Chanyeol masih memeluknya dengan erat, Baekhyun meregangkan bagian tubuhnya dan berusaha melepaskan diri dari Chanyeol, tapi tetap saja ia tidak punya tenaga untuk menyingkirkan tangan Chanyeol.

Baekhyun memutar tubuhnya dan berbalik menatap Chanyeol. Cukup dengan tidur, Baekhyun sudah melupakan kemarahannya pada Chanyeol, begitulah Baekhyun, tak pernah berubah, Baekhyun tetaplah Baekhyun, Baekhyun yang selalu ceria dan selalu menjadi _ice breaker_ diantara teman-temannya, bahkan pada orang yang baru ia kenal. Baekhyun sudah melupakannya dan memaafkan Chanyeol, kini otak Baekhyun sudah bisa bekerja dengan normal, ia sudah tidak peduli lagi, mau dijadikan istri kedua atau istri simpanan sekalipun Baekhyun tetap akan bertahan asalkan ada Chanyeol disana. Baekhyun tersenyum tipis kemudian mencium bibir Chanyeol sekilas

Chanyel membuka matanya, "Apa kau baru saja mencuri _morning kiss_? Itu tidak adil."

Baekhyun menutup hidungnya dengan jarinya sambil bergumam dengan suara yang sedikit bindeng, "Mulutmu bau sekali," ucap Baekhyun mengalihkan pertanyaan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol tidak terima, buru-buru ia melepas pelukannya dari Baekhyun kemudian medekatkan tangannya kedepan mulutnya sambil meniupkan, "Hah" berkali-kali, mencoba membaui bau mulutnya sendiri, tapi ia tetap tidak merasakan aroma mulutnya yang aneh, saat itu pula ia tahu bahwa Baekhyun sedang berbohong padanya.

Baekhyun sudah melompat dari kasur sebelum Chanyeol menangkapnya, Baekhyun selalu berlari kearah yang berlawanan dari Chanyeol sambil mengejek Chanyeol.

"Kemari kau anak nakal, awas saja kalau sampai tertangkap, _daddy_ hukum tanpa ampun."

"Ah, setubuhi aku _daddy_ , perkosa aku sepuasmu," ucap Baekhyun seperti perempuan yang kurang belaian.

Wajah Chanyeol tiba-tiba menjadi serius, Baekhyun sudah kelewat batas kali ini. Chanyeol sudah tidak bisa menahannya lagi, seketika Baekhyun merasa takut untuk menatap wajah Chanyeol. Baekhyun berdiri mematung, sedangkan Chanyeol dengan tatapan tajam mendekati Baekhyun secara perlahan-lahan. Tidak ada lagi senyuman, tidak ada lagi gelak tawa. Hanya ada aura menyeramkan disekitar tubuh Chanyeol yang membuat Baekhyun bergidik.

Baekhyun terhimpit diantara tubuh Chanyeol dan dinding. Baekhyun tergagap-gagap, "M-mau a-apa k-kau?"

"Salahkan dirimu yang menantangku duluan."

Detik berikutnya Chanyeol sudah mengigit leher Baekhyun dengan sangat keras hingga membuat Baekhyun berteriak sekaligus melenguh secara bersamaan, Chanyeol sudah kehilangan akal sehatnya. Baekhyun mencoba mendorong Chanyeol tapi tetap saja, tak bisa dipertentangkan lagi, Baekhyun adalah _si penerima_ dan Chanyeol adalah _si penyerang_. Tak ada celah untuk Baekhyun bisa melawan, tidak puas dengan leher Baekhyun Chanyeol mulai menurunkan gigitannya kedada Baekhyun yang masih terbungkus dengan kaus, menggigitnya secara asal tanpa peduli rasa sakit atau malah nikmat yang dirasakan Baekhyun. Chanyeol tak sabaran iapun mengangkat tubuh Baekhyun kepundaknya kemudian menelentangkannya diatas kasur, dengan sigap Chanyeol menaiki tubuh Baekhyun dan memandang lurus tepat ke wajah Baekhyun.

"M-mau a-ap k-kau?" tanya Baekhyun lagi masih dengan suara yang gagap.

"Mengabulkan permintaanmu, sayang," jawab Chanyeol sambil menunjukkan _smirk_ yang menakutkan.

Baekhyun bergidik, ini tidak seperti yang ia harapkan tadi malam, ini menakutkan. Selang beberapa saat Chanyeol mengunci tubuh Baekhyun dengan menjatuhkan tubuhnya diatas tubuh Baekhyun, bukan hanya tidak bisa bergerak, tapi Baekhyun juga harus menahan berat badan Chanyeol, rasanya ia akan menjadi semakin kurus kalau berada diposisi ini berlama-lama. Chanyeol tidak diam begitu saja, tangannya sibuk menyusup ke balik kaus Baekhyun dan mulai berjalan perlahan-lahan menuju pinggangnya kemudian menggelitiki Baekhyun tanpa ampun.

"Kya, Chanyeollie, Chanyeol-ah, ampun, maafkan, aku. Hentikan!" ucap Baekhyun pasrah, Baekhyun menitikkan air mata. Bukan, bukan karena sedih tapi karena rasa gelinya sudah tak tertahankan, apalagi ia tak bisa menghindari Chanyeol karena tubuhnya sudah terkunci sempurna.

"Rasakan hukumanmu, anak nakal."

"Chan-ah, ha ha ha. Kau bilang mau bekerjakan hari ini?"

Chanyeol berhenti, ia baru teringat ia ada pekerjaan penting yang tak bisa ditinggalkan, Chanyeol mengampuni tubuh lemah Baekhyun yang sudah tak sanggup lagi tertawa.

"Kau memang sangat memabukkan, Baekhyunee. Aku harus sangat berhati-hati denganmu."

Baekhyun hanya diam dan mengelap air mata akibat perlakuan Chanyeol.

"Aku mandi dulu, sebaiknya kau sarapan duluan saja," lanjut Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya, "Apa aku boleh ikut mandi denganmu?" tanya Baekhyun sambil mengedipkan matanya.

"Apa kau masih belum puas dengan hukumanmu?" tanya Chanyeol dengan wajah yang serius.

"Iya, maaf. Hanya bercanda."

Baekhyun melihat sosok Chanyeol yang masuk kedalam kamar mandi, kemudian mulai sibuk mencari-cari kemeja, jas, celana, dan dasi untuk Chanyeol. Sepertinya, Baekhyun ingin belajar menjadi istri yang baik. Baekhyun mengubek-ubek seisi lemari Chanyeol mencoba _mix and match_ beberapa warna kemeja dan celana, tapi memang dasarnya anak perawan, Baekhyun tetap mengalami kesulitan memilih kemeja yang pas untuk Chanyeol, bukan Byun Baekhyun namanya kalau urusan begini saja sudah menyerah, bagaimanapun juga bertahun-tahun hidup didunia _entertainment_ membuatnya memiliki selera yang sangat bagus terhadap fesyen. Pilihannya akhirnya jatuh pada jas silver dengan kemeja putih dan celana abu-abu, tak lupa dasi yang juga berwarna silver. Sepatu dan ikat pinggang harus memiliki warna yang sama, itu sudah _fardhu 'ain_ [2] hukumnya, dan pilihan Baekhyun jatuh pada warna coklat kopi hampir meyerempet ke hitam. Uh, membayangkannya saja Baekhyun sudah jatuh cinta dengan Chanyeol apalagi kalau sampai melihat Chanyeol memakainya, mungkin Baekhyun sudah mimisan didepan Chanyeol dan mati kehabisan darah.

"Tidak, itu cari mati yang sangat tidak elit," ucap Baekhyun sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Chanyeol yang baru saja keluar kamar mandi dengan hanya menggunakan handuk yang dililitkan dipinggangnya, berkali-kali Baekhyun menenggak air liurnya sendiri akibat perbuatan Chanyeol yang seenaknya saja menampilkan pemandangan indah—jelek dihadapannya. Oh lihatlah, _abs_ Chanyeol yang tercetak sempurna, 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, ah Baekhyun bahkan menghitungnya satu per satu untuk memastikan jumlahnya. Jangan lupakan _bicept_ dan _tricept_ nya, ah Baekhyun bisa gila kalau berlama-lama menatap Chanyeol, andai saja Baekhyun seonggok _fangirl_ ia pasti sudah berteriak seperti orang gila atau bahkan mati ditempat karena melihat tubuh _topless_ Chanyeol. Sayangnya, Baekhyun seorang artis papan atas yang mempunyai _pride_ yang tinggi sehingga buru-buru, ia mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Tidak, tidak apa," jawab Baekhyun masih dengan sesekali mencoba mengintip _abs_ Chanyeol.

"Kau sudah makan?" tanya Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menarik napasnya dalam-dalam kemudian menghembuskannya dalam sekali hembusan yang sangat kuat, Baekhyun mencoba mengatur dirinya lagi, mengembalikan kesadarannya yang ditelan _abs_ Chanyeol.

"Belum. Aku tadi menyiapkan pakaian kerjamu," jawab Baekhyun malu-malu.

"Ah, terima kasih. Kau memang yang terbaik, Baekhyunee," ucap Chanyeol sambil mendekati Baekhyun kemudian mencubit pipinya dengan gemas.

Chanyeolpun memakai pakaian yang sudah dipilihkan Baekhyun dengan senang hati, Baekhyun membantu Chanyeol mengancingkan kemejanya, "Sepertinya kau sangat ahli dalam mengancingkan kemeja," puji Chanyeol.

"Oh, percayalah Tuan Park, aku lebih mahir dalam urusan menanggalkan kancing kemeja dari pada mengancingkannya," jawab Baekhyun dengan tatapan menggoda.

Chanyeol menangkap tangan Baekhyun yang sedang mengancingkan kemejanya kemudian menuntun tangan tersebut kedepan restleting celana panjangnya, tangan Baekhyun tepat menyentuh sebuah gundukan yang sangat padat dan berisi, Baekhyun _speechless_ , tak dapat berkata apa-apa. lagi-lagi ia menelan air liurnya secara kasar.

"Lihatlah apa yang kau perbuat, Baekhyunee! Hanya kau yang mampu membuat trik sulap ini."

Baekhyun memukul kepala Chanyeol dengan keras hingga menimbulkan bunyi mengaduh dari mulut Chanyeol.

"Otak mesum!" cibir Baekhyun.

Chanyeol hanya tersenyum, sedangkan Baekhyun mulai sibuk mengikatkan dasi Chanyeol. Secara sengaja Baekhyun menariknya dengan sangat kencang, hingga membuat Chanyeol tercekik, "Kuharap kau tidak lupa sedang berurusan dengan siapa, Tuan Park."

Chanyeol terbatuk-batuk, Baekhyun tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"Akan kupastikan kau mendapatkan hukuman yang setimpal saat aku pulang nanti, Park Baekhyun," kata Chanyeol dengan tatapan tajam.

Baekhyun mendekat kearah Chanyeol kemudian ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke hadapan wajah Chanyeol hingga Baekhyun bisa merasakan aroma _mint_ dari mulut Chanyeol, oh sungguh Baekhyun benci posisi ini, bukan, bukan karena aroma _mint_ , tapi karena Baekhyun harus sedikit berjinjit. Ia benci mengakui kalau Chanyeol sangat tinggi. "Oh, aku sangat menantikan hukumanmu, Tuan Park. bahkan, aku dapat merasakannya disekitar kulitku…," Baekhyun berhenti sejenak, memejamkan matanya kemudian ia mulai mendesah "… Ssshhh aaahh."

.

 **Chanyeol** sudah berangkat ke kantor, sedangkan Baekhyun terkurung didalam kamar, tak tahu harus melakukan apa. Bosan, tentu saja. Siapa yang tidak bosan terjebak didalam rumah super besar yang sekarang hanya diisi oleh tiga orang. Ditambah lagi tidak ada koneksi internet, teleponpun hanya bisa digunakan untuk menelepon Chanyeol, tidak mungkinkan Baekhyun menelepon Chanyeol sekarang juga, Chanyeol baru saja pergi 20 menit yang lalu. Sempat terpikir untuk mengatakan kalau ada dokemen Chanyeol yang tertinggal agar Chanyeol pulang lagi, tapi Baekhyun tidak sampai hati melakukannya. Jadi ia urungkan saja niatnya, Baekhyunpun pergi ke ruang tengah yang terdapat perapian didalamnya kemudian meminta Bibi Ming untuk membawakan teh dan penakuk, Baekhyun ingin membaca buku agar terlihat pintar.

"Bi, tolong buatkan aku teh _chamomile_ dan penakuk. Aku ingin membaca buku diruang tengah," kata Baekhyun ketika melewati dapur.

"Tentu, Tuan."

Baekhyun kembali berjalan melewati lorong panjang, kemudian masuk kedalam ruang tengah dan duduk di sofa besar yang nyaman. Ia kembali melihat Paman Kang yang sedang menyiram tanaman, mengingatkan Baekhyun tentang kasus pelarian dirinya.

"Tuan, ini Bibi bawakan pesanannya," kata Bibi menginterupsi lamunan sejenak Baekhyun.

"Ah, terima kasih, Bi."

Bibi Ming hanya tersenyum kemudian meninggalkan Baekhyun sendiri diruang tengah, Baekhyun membaca buku yang tempo lalu dibaca oleh Chanyeol, menyelidiki sampul bukunya dengan hati-hati sambil membaca judulnya, ternyata sebuah novel klasik, _romantis._

"Oh, Tuhan aku tidak percaya selera Chanyeol adalah buku-buku romans seperti ini," gumam Baekhyun sambil membuka halaman pertamanya.

Baekhyun menyesap tehnya kemudian mencicipi penakuknya, rasanya manis. Semanis bibir Chanyeol, oh tidak, bibir Chanyeol jauh lebih manis.

" _Aish, jinjja,_ apa yang sedang aku pikirkan?" tanya Baekhyun sambil mencoba berkonsentrasi pada bukunya. Ah, melihat deretan huruf saja sudah membuat pusing, belum tamat satu paragraph Baekhyun sudah mengantuk.

"Kenapa pula ada orang yang suka membaca buku, ini sungguh membosankan," ujar Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tidak tahan iapun menutup bukunya, kemudian membawa teh dan penakuknya kedalam kamar, Baekhyun menyalakan televisi dan menonton serial kartun yang entahlah Baekhyun juga tidak paham, kehidupannya sebagai selebriti cukup menyita waktunya, ia jarang sekali bisa menonton Tv kalaupun bisa ia pasti akan menonton drama yang sedang populer. Sesekali Baekhyun tertawa melihat tingkah para karakter kartun yang menampilkan adegan-adegan lucu, tapi tetap saja didasar hatinya Baekhyun merindukan Chanyeol. "Apa Chanyeol juga merindukanku?" tanya Baekhyun pada hatinya.

Ah, belum genap satu hari Chanyeol meninggalkan rumah, tapi Baekhyun sudah merindukannya segila ini. Padahal dulu, Baekhyun selalu kesal melihat wajah Chanyeol, tapi sekarang ia benar-benar merindukannya, hangat tubuhnya, manis bibirnya, serta _abs_ nya yang— _sexy._ Ah, wajah Baekhyun memerah membayangkannya, Baekhyun menangkup pipinya yang rasa-rasanya seperti ingin lepas dari wajahnya.

Baekhyun memilih untuk tidur, berharap agar ia terbangun 2 hari lagi, dimana Chanyeol sudah berada dibelakangnya dan memeluknya dengan hangat, sayang semua itu hanya terbatas sampai harapan, nyatanya Baekhyun bangun disore hari. Bibi ingin membangunkan untuk makan siang, tapi tidak tega melihat wajah Baekhyun yang sangat tenang ketika tertidur. Jadilah, Baekhyun makan siang yang sudah terlalu sore untuk disebut makan siang.

"Bi, aku ingin menelepon Chanyeol," kata Baekhyun disela-sela makannya.

"Lho? Kan tinggal telepon saja, Tuan," jawab Bibi bingung.

"Iya, tapi aku gengsi, Bi," lanjut Baekhyun polos.

Bibi hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya kemudian menelepon Chanyeol. Setelah beberapa kali nada _tut_ terdengar, suara Chanyeol mulai menggantikannya.

" _Ada apa, Bi?"_

"Tuan Baekhyun mau bicara," jawab Bibi tanpa basa-basi.

Baekhyun dengan ragu-ragu menerima telepon yang diberikan Bibi Ming.

"Halo," sapa Baekhyun pelan.

" _Hmm."_

"Apa-apaan dia? Berani-beraninya hanya menjawabku dengan 'hmm'," kata Baekhyun didalam hatinya.

"Maaf mengganggu kalau begitu, aku tidak akan meneleponmu lagi," jawab Baekhyun merajuk.

" _Hei, hei, hei tunggu dulu Baekhyunee, maaf, aku hanya bercanda, aku sudah membatalkan meetingku hanya untuk menerima teleponmu, masa' kau begitu saja ingin menutupnya,"_ kata Chanyeol mencoba membujuk Baekhyun.

"Ah, sudahlah kau lanjutkan saja _meeting_ mu, aku tidak mau mengganggu lagi. Sampai jumpa."

" _15 menit, akan kubawakan kau eyeliner limited edition dan lipstick chateau nanti."_

"Tawaran yang menarik, Tuan Park. Baiklah, kali ini kau kumaafkan."

* * *

 **[1]** **Sindrom Stockholm** adalah respon psikologis dimana dalam kasus-kasus tertentu para sandera penculikan menunjukkan tanda-tanda kesetiaan kepada penyanderanya tanpa memperdulikan bahaya atau risiko yang telah dialami oleh sandera itu. Sindrom ini dinamai berdasarkan kejadian perampokan _Sveriges Kreditbank_ di Stockholm pada tahun1973. Perampok bank tersebut, Jan-Erik Olsson dan Clark Olofsson, memiliki senjata dan menyandera karyawan bank dari 23 Agustus sampai 28 Agustus pada tahun 1973. Ketika akhirnya korban dapat dibebaskan, reaksi mereka malah memeluk dan mencium para perampok yang telah menyandera mereka. Mereka secara emosional menjadi menyayangi penyandera, bahkan membela mereka. Sandera yang bernama Kristin bahkan jatuh cinta dengan salah satu perampok dan membatalkan pertunangan dengan pacarnya setelah dibebaskan.

[2] Fardhu 'ain [arabic] wajib banget.

* * *

Jumpa lagi jamaah setia mamah dan yang baru nongol. kayaknya ini chap terpanjang, sebenernya masih mau lebih panjang, tapi takut kalian muntah. ngebosenin ya? huhuhu maaf lagi banyak pikiran.

anyway. hbd suami tercinta, Zhang Yixing, abang icing, icing layla, istrinya holkay tapi kalo diindo jadi suaminya mamah. slamat juga atas solo albumnya. You motivate me to learn chinese, like seriously, i was taking mandarin course because of you, hopin for someday i'll meet you in personal and we can share our idea together. oh, how sweet, shut the f- up, b*tch! let me be in my fantasy. hahah bye.

Review Juseyo~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	16. Track14 Clean Version

**TRACK#14 CLEAN VERSION**

* * *

Malam ini Baekhyun sudah sangat siap dengan kemeja putih tipis dan _brief_ kesayangannya, Baekhyun mondar-mandir dengan gelisah didalam kamarnya, aroma sabun mandi menguar disepenjuru kamar, rambut basahnya ia biarkan begitu saja, ia ingin terlihat seksi dengan butiran-butiran air yang menetes dari rambutnya kemudian turun menjelajahi wajah mulusnya sampai akhirnya jatuh menetes menghantam lantai.

Malam ini adalah malam yang sangat spesial untuk Baekhyun, karena kekasih kesayangannya akan pulang ke 'rumah' mereka. Chanyeol, Psikopat yang berubah menjadi kekasih Baekhyun akan pulang setelah dua hari menyiksa penyanyi terkenal dengan kerinduan. Baekhyun sedang memikirkan cara yang pantas untuk menghukum Chanyeol, berjalan kesana kemari dengan jari tangannya mencubit lembut dagunya, mengisyaratkan bahwa ia sedang dalam proses berpikir yang sangat dalam, tajam, dan serius.

"Aaaarrrrrrgggghhhhhhh," seru Baekhyun frustasi sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya. Langkahnya masih tetap menuntun Baekhyun untuk bergerak bolak-balik seperti setrika pakaian.

"Aku harus membuatnya menyesal karena sudah berani meninggalkanku selama dua hari…," ucap Baekhyun pada dirinya sendiri, "….. tapi bagaimana caranya?"

Setelah bermenit-menit berpikir Baekhyun mendapatkan ide nakal untuk menghukum Chanyeol. Baekhyun berlari ke kamar Chanyeol, mengacak-acak lemari, kasur, meja nakas, semua tempat yang Baekhyun duga menyimpan benda yang Baekhyun sedang cari.

" _Aish_ , si mesum Park itu pasti menyimpan benda itu, tidak mungkin dia tidak memilikinya. Aku harus mencari lebih keras lagi sebelum Chanyeol kembali dan menyiapkan rencana jahatku dengan rapi."

Baekhyun menyisir seisi ruangan sekali lagi, sampai akhirnya Baekhyun menemukan sebuah kotak kecil didalam lemari Chanyeol kemudian membukanya dengan perlahan.

" _Snap Snap! Gotcha!_ " seru Baekhyun.

Baekhyun kembali kedalam kamarnya masih dengan menggunakan pakaian minimnya, tapi kali ini Baekhyun membuka 2 kancing kemejanya hingga memarkan dada mulusnya, Baekhyun menuangkan sampanye favoritnya ke dua buah gelas yang sudah ia siapkan. Baekhyun menepuk-nepuk tangannya seolah-olah sedang membersihkan debu yang menempel ditangannya, nyatanya tak ada debu sama sekali, itu hanyalah sebuah gestur untuk menandakan bahwa semua rencananya sudah siap, hanya tinggal menunggu mangsanya untuk datang dan terjerembab didalam perangkap mematikannya.

Baekhyun mematikan lampu kamar dan menyalakan beberapa lilin sehingga menimbulkan cahaya temaram didalam kamarnya, Baekhyun duduk dipinggir kasur, menunggu buruan besarnya untuk datang menghampirinya. Baekhyun menghitung detik, tapi Chanyeol belum juga datang. Baekhyun memalingkan wajahnya kearah jendela, kemudian berjalan kearah sana dan menyingkap sedikit tirainya, membiarkan cahaya bulan masuk kedalam kamar melalui celah kecil, Baekhyun menatap keluar sambil sesekali menyesap sampanyenya, pikirannya melayang.

Apa benar ini adalah kehidupan yang ia inginkan? Apa ia tidak akan menyesalinya? Beberapa hari yang lalu Baekhyun masih mantap untuk menukar kehidupannya yang dulu dengan yang sekarang, namun saat ini entahlah, Baekhyun kembali merindukan kehidupannya yang dulu, ah Baekhyun melamun sampai tidak sadar kalau seseorang sedang memeluk pinggangnya dari belakang, bibirnya mendarat dileher Baekhyun dan menjelajah menuju telinga Baekhyun, tanpa perlu melihat Baekhyun sudah tahu siapa pelakunya.

"Baekhyunee, aku pulang," ucap Chanyeol seduktif ditelinga Baekhyun.

Baekhyun hanya tersenyum kecil dan berbalik menghadap Chanyeol, Baekhyun mengalungkan tangannya ke tengkuk Chanyeol.

"Apa kau tahu kalau aku hampir mati karena menunggumu?" tanya Baekhyun dengan suara mendesah ditelinga Chanyeol.

"Oh benarkah, Nyonya Park? kalau begitu maafkan aku, bunuhlah aku sebgai permintaan maafku."

"Percayalah, aku sangat ingin melakukan itu, tapi membunuhmu akan terlalu mudah dan kau sama sekali tidak merasakan penderitaan yang aku rasakan, oleh karena itu aku memikirkan cara lain untuk menghukummu."

Chanyeol menaikkan alisnya, pertanda ia tidak paham dengan apa yang sebenarnya Baekhyun pikirkan. Baekhyun melepaskan tangannya dileher Chanyeol kemudian memamerkan seringainya dan berjalan ke meja nakas dan mengambil gelas sampanye yang sudah ia siapkan sedari tadi dan memberikannya pada Chanyeol.

"Bersulang," tawar Baekhyun sambil tersenyum tipis.

Chanyeol tersenyum dan menyambut gelas Baekhyun menghasilkan bunyi berdenting, kemudian dengan sekali tenggak Chanyeol menghabiskan sampanyenya hingga tak ada yang tersisa, Baekhyun memperhatikan Chanyeol dengan seksama, memastikan bahwa Chanyeol tidak menyisakan sedikitpun sampanyenya, setelah yakin Chanyeol menghabiskan sampanyenya Baekhyun mengambil gelas Chanyeol dan meletakkannya kembali, kemudian berbisik seduktif ditelinga Chanyeol.

"Aku ingin melakukannya sekarang," bisik Baekhyun.

"Tapi—,"

Baekhyun menutup bibir Chanyeol dengan jari telunjuknya, "Sssshhhh…"

"Aku tidak menerima penolakkan, Tuan Park."

Baekhyun benar-benar seduktif, ditambah lagi pakaian minimnya dan dada mulusnya yang terekspos dihadapan Chanyeol, membuatnya harus menenggak air liurnya secara paksa berkali-kali.

"Ah, baiklah, tapi aku harus mandi dulu, kau lihat bukan tubuhku penuh dengan keringat," ujar Chanyeol mencoba mencari alasan agar bisa menghindari godaan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menggerakkan jari telunjuknya kekiri-kanan berkali-kali pertanda ia tidak menyutujui ide Chanyeol.

"Oh, percayalah aku menyukai tubumhu, bau keringatmu, dan semua yang ada ditubuhmu."

Baekhyun tidak menunggu persetujuan Chanyeol dan langsung naik ke pinggang Chanyeol, sehingga posisi Baekhyun seperti seekor koala, kakinya melingkar dengan sangat rapat dipinggang Chanyeol, sedangkan kedua tangannya melingkar ditengkuk Chanyeol, posisi ini sangat menguntungkan Baekhyun karena membuat wajahnya lebih tinggi dari wajah Chanyeol sehingga Baekhyun bisa memgang kendali terhadap ciuman yang ia daratkan di bibir Chanyeol, Baekhyun menyesap bibir Chanyeol dengan lembut kemudian semakin kasar dan timbullah permainan lidah, Baekhyun bisa mencium aroma sampanye yang membuatnya semakin bergairah, Chanyeol tak mau kalah, ia pun memainkan kedua tangannya dibongkahan pantat Baekhyun kemudian menjatuhkan Baekhyun diatas kasur.

Chanyeol menaiki tubuh Baekhyun dan mulai menciumi leher Baekhyun, "Ssshhhh aaaah…" suara desahan Baekhyun mulai terdengar.

"Chan—ah, aku ingin memegang kendali," ucap Baekhyun ditengah pergumulan mereka.

" _Mwo?"_ tanya Chanyeol kebingungan, matanya mentap tajam mata Baekhyun yang terlihat sendu.

"Kau pasti lelah habis bekerja, biarkan aku yang melakukannya, berbaringlah!" titah Baekhyun.

Chanyeol hanya menurut dan membaringkan tubuhnya dikasur, Baekhyun mengangkat kedua tangan Chanyeol kemudian dengan cekatan mengikat kedua tangannya diatas kasur Baekhyun.

"Baekhyunee, untuk apa kau mengikatku?" tanya Chanyeol kebingungan.

"Diamlah, ini baru akan dimulai."

Baekhyun menyerang tubuh Chanyeol dengan ciuman-ciuman kasar yang membuat Chanyeol menggelinjang tak karuan, tangan Baekhyun tak lupa turut aktif menari-nari diatas gundukan Chanyeol, perlahan-lahan baekhyun menanggalkan kemeja Chanyeol dan membiarkan dasinya tetap tergantung dileher Chanyeol. Tangan Baekhyun mulai menyusup kebalik celana Chanyeol dan menggenggam dengan kasar kebanggaan Chanyeol.

"Aaaahhhh," desah Chanyeol.

Baekhyun melepaskan celana Chanyeol dan membebaskan milik Chanyeol hingga berdiri tegak menantang langit-langit kamar. Chanyeol merasakan ada yang janggal dengan tubuhnya, ia merasa sangat panas walaupun pendingin ruangan berfungsi dengan baik, ia merasa pipinya memerah dan yang ada dipikirannya hanyalah sex, Chanyeol ingin sekali menyerang Baekhyun tapi ia tak bisa melakukannya karena tangannya terikat.

"Ayolah Baekhyunee, lepaskan aku," gerutu Chanyeol.

"Ah sepertinya obatnya sudah bekerja."

"A-a-apa?"

"Oops," kata Baekhyun berpura-pura kalau ia salah bicara.

"Hukumanmu baru saja dimulai, Yeollie. Aku akan tidur dikamarmu," lanjut Baekhyun sambil beranjak dari kasur.

"Baekhyunee… aahhh," Chanyeol berteriak.

"Diamlah Yeollie, kau sangat berisik. Sebaiknya kau bermain solo saja, aku mengantuk," kata Baekhyun sambil terkekeh.

"Oops aku lupa kalau tanganmu terikat, jadi ya nikmati saja hukumanmu, _bye_!" lanjut Baekhyun kemudian menutup pintu kamarnya dan tidur dikamar Chanyeol. Baekhyun memasang alarm pukul 12 malam, karena seharusnya obat perangsang itu akan hilang pengaruhnya dalam dua jam.

 ** **Suara**** alarm membangunkan Baekhyun, dengan sigap Baekhyun mematikannya dan bergegas menuju kamarnya dimana Chanyeol sedang terikat. Baekhyun menyalakan lampu kamar dan melihat tubuh Chanyeol yang tergeletak diatas kasur, Chanyeol sudah tertidur, juniornya juga sudah tidak seagresif tadi, Baekhyun dapat melihat cairan _precum_ diujung junior Chanyeol. Baekhyun melepaskan ikatan Chanyeol kemudian meletakkan tangan Chanyeol dengan lembut keatas kasur. Baekhyun mengusap-usap pipi Chanyeol dan bergumam lembut, "Ah kalau tidur seperti ini kau terlihat manis sekali, Yeollie."

Tangan Baekhyun yang masih sibuk bermain di pipi Chanyeol tiba-tiba digenggam dengan sangat erat oleh Chanyeol. "Sekarang, giliranku untuk menghukummu, Baekhyunee."

Chanyeol menaiki tubuh Baekhyun dan menunjukkan seringainya kepada Baekhyun. Baekhyun hanya tersenyum dan mulai menggigit kecil bibir bawahnya, sebagai isyarat bahwa Baekhyun sudah benar-benar siap untuk memberikannya pada Chanyeol. Chanyeol memulai aksinya dengan mendaratkan ciumannya dibibir Baekhyun kemudian turun kelehernya hingga meninggalkan jejak liur yang basah. Baekhyun membiarkan Chanyeol melakukan apapun yang ia mau pada tubuh mungilnya. Chanyeol tidak membuang-buang waktu lagi, ia segera merobek paksa kemeja Baekhyun hingga kancingnya terlepas, kemudian melemparnya secara asal ke lantai. Detik berikutnya hanya ada suara desahan yang mengisi kamar Baekhyun.

 ** **Pukul**** 3 pagi Baekhyun terbangun dari tidurnya, ia menepuk-nepuk sisi kasur sebelahnya tapi ia tak merasakan adanya tubuh Chanyeol, Baekhyun mendudukan dirinya diatas kasur sambil mengucek-ucek matanya, sekujur tubuhnya terasa sangat pegal akibat permainannya bersama Chanyeol. Baekhyun mengambil kaus secara asal dari lemarinya kemudian berjalan keluar kamar dan mencari Chanyeol. Baekhyun melihat pintu 'kamar rahasia' Chanyeol terbuka, dalam hati Baekhyun bertanya mungkinkah Chanyeol sedang berada disana? Dengan ragu-ragu Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya kedalam kamar rahasia tersebut, udara didalam kamar tersebut terasa lebih dingin, ketika memasukinya Baekhyun begitu terkejut melihat isinya, ruangan bernuansa merah itu seperti studio rekaman, namun dindingnya dihiasi dengan lukisan, foto, dan berbagai macam bentuk aksesoris ruangan bergambar Baekhyun dengan berbagai ukuran, tidak hanya itu CD dan Vinyl dari album-album Baekhyun juga terpampang jelas, disisi lainnya terdapat kasur yang bernuansa merah serta semacam _sex doll_ berbentuk Baekhyun.

"Ini gila, Chanyeol benar-benar seorang maniak. Ini bukanlah sebuah kamar apalagi studio, ini lebih tepat disebut sebagai ruang pemujaan," ucap Baekhyun dalam hatinya.

Tiba-tiba seseorang menyergap Baekhyun dari belakang dan menutup mulutnya dengan sebuah sapu tangan yang Baekhyun tahu dengan pasti telah diberi obat bous, karena detik berikutnya Baekhyun sudah tidak sadarkan diri.

* * *

 _Clean vers dulu, Explicitnya kapan-kapan yaw and di private!_

 _happread!_


	17. Track14 Explicit Version

****TRACK #14 explicit version****

* * *

 ** **Warning!****

 ** **Explicit Contents, Dirty Words, and Sexual Contents.****

 ** **Please stay away, unless you're mature enough to read this material.****

 ** **Kalo males baca ulang, bisa langsung ke bagian****

 ** **'explicit'****

Malam ini Baekhyun sudah sangat siap dengan kemeja putih tipis dan _brief_ kesayangannya, Baekhyun mondar-mandir dengan gelisah didalam kamarnya, aroma sabun mandi menguar disepenjuru kamar, rambut basahnya ia biarkan begitu saja, ia ingin terlihat seksi dengan butiran-butiran air yang menetes dari rambutnya kemudian turun menjelajahi wajah mulusnya sampai akhirnya jatuh menetes menghantam lantai.

Malam ini adalah malam yang sangat spesial untuk Baekhyun, karena kekasih kesayangannya akan pulang ke 'rumah' mereka. Chanyeol, Psikopat yang berubah menjadi kekasih Baekhyun akan pulang setelah dua hari menyiksa penyanyi terkenal dengan kerinduan. Baekhyun sedang memikirkan cara yang pantas untuk menghukum Chanyeol, berjalan kesana kemari dengan jari tangannya mencubit lembut dagunya, mengisyaratkan bahwa ia sedang dalam proses berpikir yang sangat dalam, tajam, dan serius.

"Aaaarrrrrrgggghhhhhhh," seru Baekhyun frustasi sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya. Langkahnya masih tetap menuntun Baekhyun untuk bergerak bolak-balik seperti setrika pakaian.

"Aku harus membuatnya menyesal karena sudah berani meninggalkanku selama dua hari...," ucap Baekhyun pada dirinya sendiri, "... tapi bagaimana caranya?"

Setelah bermenit-menit berpikir Baekhyun mendapatkan ide nakal untuk menghukum Chanyeol. Baekhyun berlari ke kamar Chanyeol, mengacak-acak lemari, kasur, meja nakas, semua tempat yang Baekhyun duga menyimpan benda yang Baekhyun sedang cari.

" _Aish_ , si mesum Park itu pasti menyimpan benda itu, tidak mungkin dia tidak memilikinya. Aku harus mencari lebih keras lagi sebelum Chanyeol kembali dan menyiapkan rencana jahatku dengan rapi."

Baekhyun menyisir seisi ruangan sekali lagi, sampai akhirnya Baekhyun menemukan sebuah kotak kecil didalam lemari Chanyeol kemudian membukanya dengan perlahan.

" _Snap Snap! Gotcha!_ " seru Baekhyun.

Baekhyun kembali kedalam kamarnya masih dengan menggunakan pakaian minimnya, tapi kali ini Baekhyun membuka 2 kancing kemejanya hingga memarkan dada mulusnya, Baekhyun menuangkan sampanye favoritnya ke dua buah gelas yang sudah ia siapkan. Baekhyun menepuk-nepuk tangannya seolah-olah sedang membersihkan debu yang menempel ditangannya, nyatanya tak ada debu sama sekali, itu hanyalah sebuah gestur untuk menandakan bahwa semua rencananya sudah siap, hanya tinggal menunggu mangsanya untuk datang dan terjerembab didalam perangkap mematikannya.

Baekhyun mematikan lampu kamar dan menyalakan beberapa lilin sehingga menimbulkan cahaya temaram didalam kamarnya, Baekhyun duduk dipinggir kasur, menunggu buruan besarnya untuk datang menghampirinya. Baekhyun menghitung detik, tapi Chanyeol belum juga datang. Baekhyun memalingkan wajahnya kearah jendela, kemudian berjalan kearah sana dan menyingkap sedikit tirainya, membiarkan cahaya bulan masuk kedalam kamar melalui celah kecil, Baekhyun menatap keluar sambil sesekali menyesap sampanyenya, pikirannya melayang.

Apa benar ini adalah kehidupan yang ia inginkan? Apa ia tidak akan menyesalinya? Beberapa hari yang lalu Baekhyun masih mantap untuk menukar kehidupannya yang dulu dengan yang sekarang, namun saat ini entahlah, Baekhyun kembali merindukan kehidupannya yang dulu, ah Baekhyun melamun sampai tidak sadar kalau seseorang sedang memeluk pinggangnya dari belakang, bibirnya mendarat dileher Baekhyun dan menjelajah menuju telinga Baekhyun, tanpa perlu melihat Baekhyun sudah tahu siapa pelakunya.

"Baekhyunee, aku pulang," ucap Chanyeol seduktif ditelinga Baekhyun.

Baekhyun hanya tersenyum kecil dan berbalik menghadap Chanyeol, Baekhyun mengalungkan tangannya ke tengkuk Chanyeol.

"Apa kau tahu kalau aku hampir mati karena menunggumu?" tanya Baekhyun dengan suara mendesah ditelinga Chanyeol.

"Oh benarkah, Nyonya Park? kalau begitu maafkan aku, bunuhlah aku sebgai permintaan maafku."

"Percayalah, aku sangat ingin melakukan itu, tapi membunuhmu akan terlalu mudah dan kau sama sekali tidak merasakan penderitaan yang aku rasakan, oleh karena itu aku memikirkan cara lain untuk menghukummu."

Chanyeol menaikkan alisnya, pertanda ia tidak paham dengan apa yang sebenarnya Baekhyun pikirkan. Baekhyun melepaskan tangannya dileher Chanyeol kemudian memamerkan seringainya dan berjalan ke meja nakas dan mengambil gelas sampanye yang sudah ia siapkan sedari tadi dan memberikannya pada Chanyeol.

"Bersulang," tawar Baekhyun sambil tersenyum tipis.

Chanyeol tersenyum dan menyambut gelas Baekhyun menghasilkan bunyi berdenting, kemudian dengan sekali tenggak Chanyeol menghabiskan sampanyenya hingga tak ada yang tersisa, Baekhyun memperhatikan Chanyeol dengan seksama, memastikan bahwa Chanyeol tidak menyisakan sedikitpun sampanyenya, setelah yakin Chanyeol menghabiskan sampanyenya Baekhyun mengambil gelas Chanyeol dan meletakkannya kembali, kemudian berbisik seduktif ditelinga Chanyeol.

"Aku ingin melakukannya sekarang," bisik Baekhyun.

"Tapi—,"

Baekhyun menutup bibir Chanyeol dengan jari telunjuknya, "Sssshhhh..."

"Aku tidak menerima penolakkan, Tuan Park."

Baekhyun benar-benar seduktif, ditambah lagi pakaian minimnya dan dada mulusnya yang terekspos dihadapan Chanyeol, membuatnya harus menenggak air liurnya secara paksa berkali-kali.

"Ah, baiklah, tapi aku harus mandi dulu, kau lihat bukan tubuhku penuh dengan keringat," ujar Chanyeol mencoba mencari alasan agar bisa menghindari godaan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menggerakkan jari telunjuknya kekiri-kanan berkali-kali pertanda ia tidak menyutujui ide Chanyeol.

"Oh, percayalah aku menyukai tubumhu, bau keringatmu, dan semua yang ada ditubuhmu."

Baekhyun tidak menunggu persetujuan Chanyeol dan langsung naik ke pinggang Chanyeol, sehingga posisi Baekhyun seperti seekor koala, kakinya melingkar dengan sangat rapat dipinggang Chanyeol, sedangkan kedua tangannya melingkar ditengkuk Chanyeol, posisi ini sangat menguntungkan Baekhyun karena membuat wajahnya lebih tinggi dari wajah Chanyeol sehingga Baekhyun bisa memgang kendali terhadap ciuman yang ia daratkan di bibir Chanyeol, Baekhyun menyesap bibir Chanyeol dengan lembut kemudian semakin kasar dan timbullah permainan lidah, Baekhyun bisa mencium aroma sampanye yang membuatnya semakin bergairah, Chanyeol tak mau kalah, ia pun memainkan kedua tangannya dibongkahan pantat Baekhyun kemudian menjatuhkan Baekhyun diatas kasur.

Chanyeol menaiki tubuh Baekhyun dan mulai menciumi leher Baekhyun, "Ssshhhh aaaah..." suara desahan Baekhyun mulai terdengar.

"Chan—ah, aku ingin memegang kendali," ucap Baekhyun ditengah pergumulan mereka.

" _Mwo?"_ tanya Chanyeol kebingungan, matanya mentap tajam mata Baekhyun yang terlihat sendu.

"Kau pasti lelah habis bekerja, biarkan aku yang melakukannya, berbaringlah!" titah Baekhyun.

Chanyeol hanya menurut dan membaringkan tubuhnya dikasur, Baekhyun mengangkat kedua tangan Chanyeol kemudian dengan cekatan mengikat kedua tangannya diatas kasur Baekhyun.

"Baekhyunee, untuk apa kau mengikatku?" tanya Chanyeol kebingungan.

"Diamlah, ini baru akan dimulai."

Baekhyun menyerang tubuh Chanyeol dengan ciuman-ciuman kasar yang membuat Chanyeol menggelinjang tak karuan, tangan Baekhyun tak lupa turut aktif menari-nari diatas gundukan Chanyeol, perlahan-lahan baekhyun menanggalkan kemeja Chanyeol dan membiarkan dasinya tetap tergantung dileher Chanyeol. Tangan Baekhyun mulai menyusup kebalik celana Chanyeol dan menggenggam dengan kasar kebanggaan Chanyeol.

"Aaaahhhh," desah Chanyeol.

Baekhyun melepaskan celana Chanyeol dan membebaskan milik Chanyeol hingga berdiri tegak menantang langit-langit kamar. Chanyeol merasakan ada yang janggal dengan tubuhnya, ia merasa sangat panas walaupun pendingin ruangan berfungsi dengan baik, ia merasa pipinya memerah dan yang ada dipikirannya hanyalah sex, Chanyeol ingin sekali menyerang Baekhyun tapi ia tak bisa melakukannya karena tangannya terikat.

"Ayolah Baekhyunee, lepaskan aku," gerutu Chanyeol.

 **'EXPLICIT'**

Temperatur tubuh Chanyeol semakin tidak karuan, libidonya sudah mencapai puncaknya. Chanyeol tak bisa mengendalikan dirinya, dia benar-benar haus akan sex, dia harus mencapai klimaksnya.

"Baekhyunee, izinkan aku menyentuhmu," pinta Chanyeol.

"Oh, Yeollie, apa kau merasa panas? Apa kau ingin _melakukan_ nya sekarang?" Baekhyun mencoba menggoda Chanyeol.

"Yesss…" jawab Chanyeol lirih.

"Ah sepertinya obatnya sudah bekerja."

"A-a-apa?"

"Oops," kata Baekhyun berpura-pura kalau ia salah bicara.

"Hukumanmu baru saja dimulai, Yeollie. Nikmatilah!" bisik Baekhyun ditelinga Chanyeol.

Baekhyun memainkan kedua puting Chanyeol, menyusuri _abs_ seksi Chanyeol dengan kedua bibir tipisnya, Chanyeol hanya bisa melenguh menikmati permainan Baekhyun sambil sesekali berharap agar Baekhyun maumelepaskan ikatannya, dan apabila saat itu tiba, Chanyeol bersumpah akan membuat Baekhyun tidak bisa berjalan.

Baekhyun berhenti pada junior Chanyeol, menggenggamnya dengan sangat keras, kemudian perlahan-lahan menaik-turunkan tangannya dengan ritme yang perlahan dan konstan. Semakin lama semakin tinggi frekuensi kocokan Baekhyun pada junior Chanyeol hingga membuat Chanyeol tak bisa menahan klimaksnya, Baekhyun menyadari junior Chanyeol yang mulai berkedut, pertanda Chanyeol akan mencapai puncaknya, buru-buru Baekhyun meelepaskan tangannya dan membiarkan klimaks Chanyeol menggantung.

"Ah, _mianhe_ , aku tidak akan membiarkanmu keluar begitu saja," kata Baekhyun dengan seringai yang menggemaskan.

"Baekhyunee, ku mohon." Chanyeol memelas.

"Baiklah, mari kita bermain sedikit lagi, Mr. Park."

Baekhyun menggengam junior Chanyeol yang sudah mencapai ereksi maksimal kemudian dengansengaja mendudukinya secara kasar.

"Ouh," lenguh Chanyeol.

"Kau ingin memasukinya, Chan—ah?"

"Yes, yes, Baekhyunee," ucap Chanyeol dengan napas yang memburu, suaranya terasa berat dan kasar. Chanyeol benar-benar dipuncak libidonya.

"Memohonlah, Yeollie, memohonlah padaku, dan aku akan mempertimbangkannya," ucap Baekhyun sambil menatap kuku-kuku yang ada dijari lentiknya, kemudian bersiul seolah-olah tidak peduli dengan keadaan Chanyeol.

"Baekhyunee, _let me fuck you, please, I beg you, let me fuck you_."

"Ah, kau sangat manis saat memohon seperti itu, baiklah aku akan mengabulkannya." Baekhyun menurunkan _brief_ nya, kemudian memberikan pelumas pada ujung junior Chanyeol dengan saliva yang bercampur dengan _precum_ nya. Baekhyun menggenggam dengan mantap junior Chanyeol, kemudian mengarahkannya tepat ke liang Baekhyun. Baekhyun merasa kesulitan untuk memasukkannya, Baekhyun sama sekali tidak berniat untuk melakukannya, ia hanya ingin menggoda Chanyeol, Baekhyun merintih saat benda tumpul itu mencoba menerobos liang Baekhyun. Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya, saat kepalanya sudah masuk sempurna, Baekhyun mencabut kembali junior Chanyeol. Kemudian Baekhyun mengenakan kembali _briefnya_ dan beranjak dari tubuh Chanyeol.

"Aku lelah, aku akan tidur dikamarmu," lanjut Baekhyun sambil beranjak dari kasur.

"Baekhyunee… aahhh," Chanyeol berteriak.

"Diamlah Yeollie, kau sangat berisik. Sebaiknya kau bermain solo saja, aku mengantuk," kata Baekhyun sambil terkekeh.

"Oops aku lupa kalau tanganmu terikat, jadi ya nikmati saja hukumanmu, _bye_!" lanjut Baekhyun kemudian menutup pintu kamarnya dan tidur dikamar Chanyeol. Chanyeol berteriak kesal dari dalam kamar, tapi tak bisa melakukan apapun. Baekhyun tersenyum puas, untung saja ia bisa mengendalikan tubuhnya, kalau tidak ia sudah kehilangan 'keperawanannya' saat itu juga. Ia tidak mau memberikannya saat Chanyeol dalam pengaruh obat, ia ingin Chanyeol melakukannya karena memang keinginannya sendiri.

Baekhyun memasang alarm pukul 12 malam, karena seharusnya obat perangsang itu akan hilang pengaruhnya dalam dua jam.

 ** **Suara**** alarm membangunkan Baekhyun, dengan sigap Baekhyun mematikannya dan bergegas menuju kamarnya dimana Chanyeol sedang terikat. Baekhyun menyalakan lampu kamar dan melihat tubuh Chanyeol yang tergeletak diatas kasur, Chanyeol sudah tertidur, juniornya juga sudah tidak seagresif tadi, Baekhyun dapat melihat cairan _precum_ diujung junior Chanyeol. Baekhyun melepaskan ikatan Chanyeol kemudian meletakkan tangan Chanyeol dengan lembut keatas kasur. Baekhyun mengusap-usap pipi Chanyeol dan bergumam lembut, "Ah kalau tidur seperti ini kau terlihat manis sekali, Yeollie."

Tangan Baekhyun yang masih sibuk bermain di pipi Chanyeol tiba-tiba digenggam dengan sangat erat oleh Chanyeol. "Sekarang, giliranku untuk menghukummu, Baekhyunee."

Chanyeol menaiki tubuh Baekhyun dan menunjukkan seringainya kepada Baekhyun. Baekhyun hanya tersenyum dan mulai menggigit kecil bibir bawahnya, sebagai isyarat bahwa Baekhyun sudah benar-benar siap untuk memberikannya pada Chanyeol. Chanyeol memulai aksinya dengan mendaratkan ciumannya dibibir Baekhyun kemudian turun ke lehernya hingga meninggalkan jejak liur yang basah. Baekhyun membiarkan Chanyeol melakukan apapun yang ia mau pada tubuh mungilnya. Chanyeol tidak membuang-buang waktu lagi, ia segera merobek paksa kemeja Baekhyun hingga kancingnya terlepas, kemudian melemparnya secara asal ke lantai. Baekhyun menarik dasi Chanyeol yang masih menggantung dilehernya kemudian memaksa Chanyeol untuk mencium bibir tipisnya. Chanyeol dengan tanpa keraguan sedikitpun menikmati setiap titik yang ada di bibir Baekhyun, tak ingin rasanya ia melewatkan sedikitkpun.

Ciuman ini sejak awal memang bukanlah ciuman yang manis, ciuman ini terlalu panas dan penuh gairah. Chanyeol menekan bibir Baekhyun dengan lidahnya memaksa lidahnya untuk bisa masuk kedalam rongga mulut Baekhyun menyapu bersih dinding mulut Baekhyun hingga tanpa disadari mereka saling bertukar saliva. Orang bilang saat berhubungan seks, perasaan jijik akan hilang, dan ternyata benar, Baekhyun sama sekali tidak jijik dengan aktifitas ini, ia sama sekali tidak merasa risih walaupun Chanyeol menumpahkan salivanya didalam mulut Baekhyun.

"Apa kau yakin? Aku tidak akan melepaskanmu apapun yang terjadi nanti," tanya Chanyeol ditelinga Baekhyun.

"Eum." Baekhyun mengangguk.

Chanyeol sadar betul ini akan sangat menyakitkan untuk Baekhyun, dan Chanyeol tidak akan sanggup untuk melihat Baekhyun menangis. Baekhyun menyadari kekhawatiran Baekhyun, iapun memeluk Chanyeol dengan sangat erat, memberikannya kecupan dikeningnya, pertanda bahwa Baekhyun akan baik-baik saja. Baekhyun sudah membulatkan tekadnya, ia akan memberikannya pada Chanyeol saat ini juga.

Baekhyun membaringkan tubuh Chanyeol dikasur, sehingga ia bisa dengan sangat leluasa bergerilya diatas tubuh Chanyeol. Bibirnya memberikan pujian pada _abs_ Chanyeol dengan mengecupnya berkali-kali, tangan Baekhyun tak didam begitu saja, ia pun memainkan junior Chanyeol dengan sangat cepat. Memberikan kocokan yang membuat Chanyeol menggelinjang hebat.

"Aaaaaahhhhhh," lenguh Chanyeol.

Bibir Baekhyun semakin lama semakin turun kebawah kemudian menyentuh junir Chanyeol, saat itu tiba jari-jari Baekhyun yang ada dijunior CHanyeol segera digantikan oleh lidah dan bibir Baekhyun. Lenguhan Chanyeol semakin keras, semakin sensual ditelinga Baekhyun dan membuatnya semakin bersemangat untuk memanjakan junior Chanyeol dengan mulutnya.

Chanyeol merasakan hangat mulut Baekhyun di juniornya, saliva Baekhyun dan cairan _precum_ nya menjadi _lubricant_ yang membasahi juniornya, gerakan Baekhyun semakin lama semakin cepat, membuat Chanyeol tidak mampu lagi menahan ejakulasinya. Chanyeol menekan kepala Baekhyun untuk semakin menelan juniornya, sedangkan pinggul Chanyeol mulai ikut bergerak dengan irama yang berlawanan dengan gerakan kepala Baekhyun, semakin lama semakin cepat, hingga akhirnya Chanyeol menumpahkannya didalam mulut Baekhyun, sebagian cairan Chanyeol langsung tertelan akibat semprotan yang sangat keras, sebagian lagi tertinggal dilidah Baekhyun.

" _Swallow it!"_ titah Chanyeol, dengan sedikit keraguan Baekhyun menelan semuanya sekaligus, Chanyeol benar-benar merasa puas. Bagi seorang laki-laki, ketika pasangannya menelan cairannya adalah kebahagiaan tersendiri, membuatnya menjadi semakin liar. Chanyeol mengelus kepala Baekhyun,

"Kau pintar sekali, Baekhyunee, kau benar-benar memabukkan," puji Chanyeol.

Dalam diri Baekhyun terdapat kebanggan tersendiri, _inner goddess_ nya benar-benar terpuaskan karena mendengar pujian Chanyeol. Baekhyun merasa ia mampu mengendalikan _monster_ Chanyeol diatas ranjang. Baekhyun tersenyum kecil.

"Kemarilah, dan posisikan dirimu senyaman mungkin!" perintah Chanyeol.

Baekhyun merangkak dan bertumpu pada kedua tangan dan kakinya, kemudian liangnya terekspos begitu saja. Tanpa keraguan Chanyeol memakan liang Baekhyun, menggigit-gigit kecil bongkahan pantatnya, me- _rimming_ liang Baekhyun dengan lidahnya, dan mulai memasukan jarinya kedalam liang Baekhyun.

Baekhyun melenguh ketika 1 jari Chanyeol memasuki lubangnya,

"Aaahhhh," lenguh Baekhyun.

Baekhyun merasakan aneh diliangnya, benda asing memasukinya, rasanya sedikit membuat Baekhyun tidak nyaman, tapi ketika Chanyeol menggerakkan jarinya Baekhyun merasakan nikmat yang tak dapat ia deskripsikan.

Saat Chanyeol merasa Baekhyun sudah bisa beradaptasi, Chanyeol mulai menambahkan jarinya, dan memasukkan jari keduanya kedalam liang Baekhyun. Baekhun merintih, Chanyeol tidak peduli. Begitu seterusnya hingga Chanyeol memasukkan jari ketiganya, saat ia rasa Baekhyun sudah siap, Chanyeol mengeluarkan jari-jarinya dan memerintahkan Baekhyun untuk memasangkan kondom untuknya.

Baekhyun merobek bungkus kondom dengan giginya, kemudian dengan hati-hati mengeluarkan karet itu dari dalam bungkusnya. Baekhyun bingug, ia tidak terlalu mengerti cara memakaikannya, Chanyeol menyadari hal itu.

" _Pinch the tip, then roll it around my dick_ ," ujar Chanyeol.

Baekhyun tersenyum, kemudian mulai melakukan apa yang dikatakan Chanyeol. Baekhyun begitu senang ketika berhasil memasangkannya dengan sempurna, Chanyeol memberikan pelumas pada juniornya dan pada lubang Baekhyun. Baekhyun sudah kembali pada posisi _doggy style_ nya.

"Aku sudah memperingatkanmu, kau bilang iya, dan sekarang sudah tidak ada jalan kembali lagi, aku tidak akan bermain lembut denganmu," bisik Chanyeol ditelinga Baekhyun.

Baekhyun hanya diam dan menelan ludahnya secara kasar, sudah terlambat untuk kembali, _endure it!_ pikir Baekhyun dalm hati.

Pelan-pelan Chanyeol memasukkan juniornya kedalam liang Baekhyun, Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya berusaha agar tidak berteriak, ia tidak ingin terdengar lemah dihadapan Chanyeol. Semakin lama semakin dalam dan semakin sesak yang Baekhyun rasakan diliangnya, sehingga Baekhyun menarik bantal dan menggigitnya, tanpa terasa air matanya mengalir sangat deras. Liangnya terasa seperti mau robek. Chanyeol tidak peduli lagi, ia tetap memaksakannya dan menghentaknya dalam satu kali _thrust_. Baekhyun tak bisa menahannya, teriakannya terlepas begitu saja

Chanyeol berhenti sejenak dan memeluk Baekhyun dari belakang, "Maafkan aku, Baekhyunee."

"Aku baik-baik saja, Chan. Teruskanlah!" Baekhyun tidak mungkin membiarkan _inner goddess_ nya terusik akibat permintaan maaf Chanyeol. Bagaimanapun juga Baekhyun masoh sanggup untuk menaklukan Chanyeol diatas ranjang.

Chanyeol mulai bergerak dengan ritme yang pelan dan konstan, membuat rasa sakit Baekhyun perlahan-lahan berubah menjadi nikmat. Chanyeol menyingkapkan dasinya lepundaknya sambil terus bergerak _back and forth_ diliang Baekhyun.

Rasa sakit itu sudah benar-benar hilang sekarang, hanya rasa nikmat yang kini terasa diliang Baekhyun, tabpa disadari Baekhyun meracaukan kata-kata yang sangat seduktif, membuat Chanyeol semakin bersemangat untuk bergerak diliang Baekhyun, Chanyeol mempercepat gerakkannya hingga menyentuh _G-spot_ Baekhyun, menghantam prostat Baekhyun dengan sangat keras, hingga membuat Baekhyun mengalami sengatan listrik yang begitu nikmat. Baekhyun benar-benar gila, Chanyeol mencakar pundak Baekhyun, kemudian mencium punggung Baekhyun dengan kasar sambil terus bergerak dengan tempo yang konstan.

Hampir 30 menit mereka berada di posisi ini, Chanyeol membalik tubuh Baekhyun tanpa melepaskan juniornya diliang Baekhyun. Mereka kini saling bertukar peluh dengan posisi konvensional, _missionaryI_. Baekhyun menarik dasi Chanyeol dengan keras ketika Chanyeol menghantam titik sensitifnya, Chanyeol menghisap leher Baekhyun, meremas dadanya, dan memainkan junior Bakehyun hingga akhirnya Baekhyun tidak sanggup lagi untuk menahan ejakulasinya, Baekhyun emnumpahkan cairannya diatas perutnya.

Ejakulasi Baekhyun membuat liang Baekhyun menjadi semakin sempit, membuat junir Chanyeol semakin merasakan nikmat, Chanyeol tidak buru-buru menyelesaikannya, ia membiarkan Baekhyun mengatur napasnya, kemudian ia memulai gerakannya kembali sampai akhirnya Chanyeol tidak mampu lagi menahannya dan menumpahkannya didalam liang Baekhyun. Chanyeol menarik juniornya kemudian melepaskan kondomnya yang sudah penuh dengan cairannya.

Chanyeol mengecup kening Baekhyun, kemudian kedua pipinya dan berakhir di bibirnya,

"Kau hebat, Baekhyunee," puji Chanyeol sambil terengah-engah.

Baekhyun tersenyum puas, iapun tidur didalam dekapan Chanyeol

 **'EXPLICIT'**

 ** **Pukul**** 3 pagi Baekhyun terbangun dari tidurnya, ia menepuk-nepuk sisi kasur sebelahnya tapi ia tak merasakan adanya tubuh Chanyeol, Baekhyun mendudukan dirinya diatas kasur sambil mengucek-ucek matanya, sekujur tubuhnya terasa sangat pegal akibat permainannya bersama Chanyeol. Baekhyun mengambil kaus secara asal dari lemarinya kemudian berjalan keluar kamar dan mencari Chanyeol. Baekhyun melihat pintu 'kamar rahasia' Chanyeol terbuka, dalam hati Baekhyun bertanya mungkinkah Chanyeol sedang berada disana? Dengan ragu-ragu Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya kedalam kamar rahasia tersebut, udara didalam kamar tersebut terasa lebih dingin, ketika memasukinya Baekhyun begitu terkejut melihat isinya, ruangan bernuansa merah itu seperti studio rekaman, namun dindingnya dihiasi dengan lukisan, foto, dan berbagai macam bentuk aksesoris ruangan bergambar Baekhyun dengan berbagai ukuran, tidak hanya itu CD dan Vinyl dari album-album Baekhyun juga terpampang jelas, disisi lainnya terdapat kasur yang bernuansa merah serta semacam _sex doll_ berbentuk Baekhyun.

"Ini gila, Chanyeol benar-benar seorang maniak. Ini bukanlah sebuah kamar apalagi studio, ini lebih tepat disebut sebagai ruang pemujaan," ucap Baekhyun dalam hatinya.

Tiba-tiba seseorang menyergap Baekhyun dari belakang dan menutup mulutnya dengan sebuah sapu tangan yang Baekhyun tahu dengan pasti telah diberi obat bius, karena detik berikutnya Baekhyun sudah tidak sadarkan diri.

* * *

 _Anyong! maaf baru post explicitnya sekarang, maaf kalo enggak nge-feel explicit versionnya, gak tahu nih otak lagi gak bener... maaf juga kalo ada typo, males double check soalnya jari mamah lagi berdarah.. anyway, happread.. nect chapter soon kalau banyak yang review hehehe, canda, gak mau review juga gak papa, tapi kalau kalian ngereview jadi bikin mamah semangat, jadi mood nulisnya naik gitu hehehe udah ah.._


	18. Track15

**Track #15**

* * *

Baekhyun terbangun dari tidurnya yang tidak nyaman, seluruh tubuhnya terasa remuk, yang lebih parah adalah daerah belakangnya, rasa nyerinya belum juga hilang. Baekhyun mendudukan dirinya dan bersandar ke sandaran kasur. Baekhyun memperhatikan kamarnya, melihat kearah jendela, pemandangan laut berubah menjadi pemandangan perkotaan, nuansa eropa berubah menjadi nuansa modern, tempat ini terasa asing tapi terasa sangat familiar. Tempat ini bukan lagi di rumah Chanyeol, tempat ini adalah kamar apartemen Baekhyun di Seoul.

Baekhyun masih belum bisa mencerna semuanya, apa Chanyeol hanyalah sebuah mimpi? Tidak, tidak mungkin, buktinya Baekhyun masih merasakan rasa sakit akibat pergumulannya tadi malam. lantas kenapa sekarang ia berada di Seoul?

Baekhyun melompat dari kasurnya, "Aww!" rintih Baekhyun akibat rasa nyeri dibokongnya.

"Bedebah kau Park Chanyeol, lihat saja aku akan membalas perbuatanmu," racau Baekhyun pada dirinya sendiri sambil mengusap-usap bokongnya. Baekhyun melihat wajahnya dicermin wastafel, mencuci mukanya kemudian menggosok giginya.

"Apa Chanyeol sedang berada diruang tengah? Pasti ia ingin memberikanku kejutan," ucap Baekhyun sambil senyum-senyum sendiri.

Buru-buru Baekhyun keluar kamar mandi dan menghambur ke ruang tengah, "Chan!" panggil Baekhyun, "Chanyeolie!" panggil Baekhyun lagi dengan suara yang lebih keras.

Tak ada jawaban, Baekhyun masih meneriakkan nama Chanyeol disepanjang apartemennya, mencari kesetiap sudut, namun tak kunjung ia temui kekasih tercintanya. Baekhyun kembali ke kamarnya dengan wajah cemberut.

Baekhyun duduk dipinggir kasur dan berpikir keras. Baekhyun melihat kearah jam, "Ah, Chanyeol pasti sedang bekerja saat ini, bodoh sekali aku!" kata Baekhyun pada dirinya sendiri.

"Kalau begitu sebaiknya aku menyiapkan makan malam hari ini."

Suara ponsel Baekhyun berdering, Baekhyun mencari-cari sumber suara itu, sudah lama ia tidak mendengar nada dering ponsel. Buru-buru ia berlari kearah meja nakas dan berharap bahwa Chanyeol yang meneleponnya, jantungnya berdebar-debar.

 _Manager Kwang_

Nama itulah yang tertulis dilayar ponsel Baekhyun, dengan berat hati Baekhyun mengangkatnya.

"Halo!" sapa Baekhyun.

"Ya, Baekhyunee, ha ha ha, bagaimana Eropa? Apa kau sudah mendapatkan inspirasimu?"

"Eropa?" tanya Baekhyun terkejut.

Jadi benar apa yang dikatakan Chanyeol, bahwa ada orang lain yang menggantikan dirinya untuk pergi ke Eropa. Jadi selama ini mereka semua mengira bahwa Baekhyun ada di Eropa. Chanyeol tidak pernah bermain-main dengan kata-katanya, Chanyeol benar-benar pria yang mengerikan.

Hening sesaat berubah menjadi tawa canggung Baekhyun, "Aha haha, ya itu sangat menyenangkan, Eropa luar biasa," jawab Baekhyun normatif.

"Ah, baguslah kalau begitu, aku tidak mengira kau akan kembali lebih cepat, jadi kapan kau bisa ke studio?"

"Aku akan kembali ke studio besok, tolong siapkan acara penyambutan untukku," gurau Baekhyun.

"Tentu saja, baiklah, beristirahatlah."

Baekhyun mematikan ponselnya dan menyalakan TV yang ada diruang tengah, melihat berita _infotainment_. Baekhyun terbelalak,

 _Penyanyi kondang Byun Baekhyun kembali dari Eropa pada dini hari, kepulangannya lebih cepat dari jadwal yang seharusnya, kabar ini mengejutkan para penggemar yang sudah menyiapkan acara penyambutan, namun menjadi sia-sia akibat Baekhyun pulang lebih awal._

Baekhyun kaget melihat orang yang begitu mirip dengan dirinya di televisi, hanya saja ia memakai masker dan jaket berhoodie sehingga cukup sulit untuk dikenali kalau dia bukanlah Baekhyun. Baekhyun masih ingat dengan jelas, pada jam segitu ia sedang bercinta dengan Chanyeol, sedang berbagi lendir diatas kasur yang pernah membuat Baekhyun tak bisa bergerak.

Baekhyun berlari ke ruang _security_ apartemen, Baekhyun ingin melihat apa yang terjadi tadi malam, dan bagaimana ia bisa masuk kedalam apartemennya, lebih tepatnya Baekhyun ingin tahu apakah Chanyeol yang membawanya kedalam apartemennya sendiri.

"Selamat siang, Pak Baekhyun. Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanya salah seorang sekuriti.

"Saya ingin melihat rekaman CCTV tadi malam sampai pagi ini."

"Ada apa memangnya, Pak?"

"Itu, ehm, saya hanya ingin melihatnya saja."

"Maaf, Pak. Informasi CCTV bersifat _credential_ , kami tidak bisa menunjukkannya begitu saja," jelas si sekuriti.

Baekhun memutar otak mencari-cari alasan agar bisa melihat CCTV, "Anu, Pak. Sebenarnya saya kehilangan ponsel saya, jadi saya ingin melihat apa ada orang yang masuk kedalam kamar saya."

"Itu yang ditangan bapak, bukannya ponsel bapak?" tanya si sekuriti sambil menunjuk ponsel yang digenggam Baekhyun.

 _Shit_ , gumam Baekhyun dalam hati. "Maksud saya ponsel saya yang satu lagi. Saya sudah telpon dari tadi tapi tetap tidak bisa saya temukan, jadi saya pikir mungkin ada orang yang mengambilnya," jawab Baekhyun berusaha mengelak.

Baekhyun dapat melihat wajah bingung kedua sekuriti itu kemudian mereka saling bertukar pandang dan berdiskusi sejenak, Baekhyun tidak bisa tinggal diam, diapun melancarkan aksinya dengan berpura-pura menangis, "Ponsel itu, hiks-hiks…," Baekhyun menyeka air matanya, "…. Sangat berarti bagi saya, tidak hanya memori terakhir saya dengan mendiang ayah saya, tapi juga ponsel itu terhubung dengan berbagai akun bank saya yang jumlahnya tak main-main." Baekhyun melirik kedua sekuriti itu, kemudian bergumam dalam hati, "Maafkan aku ayah, aku memakai namamu."

"Baiklah, pak. Kami akan membantu anda, silahkan ikut saya keruang monitor."

Yess! Baekhyun memuji dirinya sendiri, tidak sia-sia dia menjadi artis terkenal, ternyata aktingnya sangat bagus, mungkin kedepannya ia harus memulai debut bermain film atau drama.

"Kami tidak bisa memberikan rekman seluruhnya, jadi sebaiknya bapak melihatnya diruang ini saja."

"Baik, Pak. Terima kasih," balas Baekhyun.

Baekhyun memperhatikan dengan seksama, semuanya normal-normal saja sampai akhirnya sekitar pukul 3 pagi, laki-laki yang menyamar sebagai Baekhyun memasuki lobby apartemen, Baekhyun masih ingat tepat pukul 3 ia masih berada dikamar rahasia Chanyeol.

"Tolong ikuti laki-laki itu," kata Baekhyun kepada si sekuriti.

"Maksud bapak, diri anda sendiri?" tanya si sekuriti kebingungan.

Baekhyun tergagap, "iya, maksud saya tolong ikuti saya, saya ingin melihat apa ada yang membuntuti saya," jawab Baekhyun berkelit.

Kamera sekarang mulai fokus mengikuti kemana pergerakan Baekhyun palsu, ia bergerak sangat natural dan seolah-olah sudah sangat paham dengan seluk-beluk apartemen ini, ia menaiki lift, tak ada yang mencurigakan semuanya baik-baik saja, tak ada tanda-tanda Chanyeol datang, sampai akhirnya Baekhyun palsu sampai dilorong apartemen Baekhyun dan mulai menempelkan jarinya dipanel sidik jari pintu.

Baekhyun terhenyak, bagaimana mungkin dia memiliki sidik jarinya, penyamarannya terlalu sempurna. Baekhyun palsu memasuki apartemen dan siaran CCTVpun berhenti.

"Apa anda menemukan sesuatu?" tanya si sekuriti.

"Ah tidak ada apa-apa, Pak."

Baekhyun kembali memerhatikan CCTV, tak ada yang mencurigakan sama sekali sampai pagi hari tiba, tidak ada Chanyeol, lantas bagaimana caranya aku bisa masuk kedalam apartemen tanpa melewati CCTV ini. Ah, Baekhyun kesal.

"Terima kasih, Pak. Sepertinya memang tidak ada yang mencurigakan, kalau begitu saya akan kembali ke kamar saya," kata Baekhyun sambil berpamitan.

Baekhyun kembali ke kamarnya, ia bergidik membayangkan ada orang lain yang masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

"Halo!," teriak Baekhyun. "Aku tahu kau ada disini, keluarlah atau akan kupanggil polisi," ancam Baekhyun.

Tak ada jawaban, kamar itu begitu sepi. Siapapun si penyamar itu dia pastilah berhubungan dengan Chanyeol. Baekhyun memutuskan untuk diam saja dan sabar menunggu Chanyeol pulang, saat itu tiba dia akan memaki Chanyeol dan meminta penjelasan tentang apa yang terjadi.

Baekhyun memutuskan untuk menelpon sahabatnya Kyungsoo, tak lama suara "tuuut" digantikan oleh suara Kyungsoo diseberang sana,

"Kyungieeee, aku sangat merindukanmu, datanglah ke apartemenku!" ujar Baekhyundengan semangat.

 _"_ _Kau sudah di Seoul? Maaf Baek, aku sedang dirumah Ibuku, minggu depan aku baru kembali ke Seoul."_

"Ah begitu, tumben sekali kau mengunjungi orang tuamu."

 _"_ _Akan kuceritakan nanti. Ohiya, Luhan mengirimkan salam untukmu."_

"Ah, iya. Aku tak sempat mengantarnya. Kalau begitu, sampai jumpa Kyungie, cepat kembali, ada banyak hal yang ingin ku ceritakan."

 _"_ _Tentu, begitupula denganku, ada banyak yang ingin kuceritakan padamu."_

Baekhyun menutup teleponnya, kemudian memesan _delivery food,_ ia sudah sangat lapar dan tak ada makanan apapun diapartemennya.

Setelah itu Bekhyun menghubungi Ibunya di Bucheon, memastikan kalau Ibunya baik-baik saja.

.

 ** **Malampun tiba**** , Chanyeol yang ditunggu-tunggu Baekhyun tak kunjung datang, Baekhyun ingin menghubungi Chanyeol tapi tak tahu harus menghubungi kemana, ia mencoba mengingat-ingat nomor ponsel Chanyeol tapi tetap tak berhasil, ia bahkan mencoba mencari peruntungan dengan menelpon secara acak nomor-nomor yang ia ingat, tapi tak satupun tebakannya membawanya kepada Chanyeol. Baekhyun putus asa, dilubuk hatinya ada perasaan ragu, apakah Chanyeol membuangnya setelah ia mendapatkan tubuh Baekhyun?

Baekhyun memutuskan untuk tetap percaya pada Chanyeol, mungkin tidak sekarang tapi esok-esok Chanyeol pasti akan mencarinya. Itulah yang Baekhyun yakini malam itu.

"Sebaiknya aku Facetime Luhan," ujar Baekhyun kepada dirinya sendiri.

Baekhyun meraih ponselnya kemudian mengetikkan pesan singkat kepada Luhan, memastikan kalau sahabatnya sedang tidak sibuk dan bisa diajak ber-facetime.

"Luuu, aku merindukanmu," ucap Baekhyun pada layar ponselnya.

"Aku juga, Baek. Bagaimana Eropa?"

"Ah, itu, menyenangkan sekali….," lagi-lagi Baekhyun harus mengelak, "… kapan kau akan datang ke Seoul?" tanya Baekhyun berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Seharusnya aku pergi ke Seoul hari ini, aku mendapatkan undangan sekaligus tiket pesawat untuk acara Grand Opening H2, corp. tapi aku tak jadi datang, aku malas."

"Kau gila? Melewatkan kesempatan begitu saja," tanya Baekhyun keheranan.

"Aku malas, karena aku tidak suka dengan si pemilik perusahaan itu, dia laki-laki mesum," ujar Luhan.

"Kau kenal dengan pemiliknya? Astaga!"

"Ah sudahlah aku tak mau membahas laki-laki itu, aku akan ke Seoul minggu depan, akan ada _fanmeeting_ untuk filmku yang bulan lalu. Jadi bersabarlah."

"Aku sangat tidak sabar untuk bertemu denganmu, aku punya banyak cerita."

"Baiklah, simpan ceritamu dengan baik. Sudah ya, aku sibuk mengurus kucing-kucingku,"

"Ok, _see you_ ," tutup Baekhyun.

.

 ** **Pagi-pagi**** sekali Baekhyun sudah dijemput oleh asistennya, Baekhyun memelesat menuju studio rekamannya dan memulai kembali aktifitasnya sebagai penyanyi.

"Baekhyun, akhirnya kau kembali juga, bagaimana? Sudah dapat inspirasi?" tanya produser Seok.

"Ya, sepertinya begitu."

"Kemarin aku sudah menyeleksi beberapa lagu, ku rasa yang ini akan sangat cocok denganmu dan album barumu."

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu aku ingin mendengar demonya terlebih dulu."

"Tolong putar lagunya!" titah produser Seok.

Suara musik dan suara perempuan mulai bergaung didalam studio, Baekhyun mendengarkan dengan seksama lagu tersebut.

" _Pause_ disitu!" pinta Baekhyun.

"Ada apa? kau tidak menyukainya?"

"Tidak, aku hanya ingin menanyakan beberapa hal. Siapa yang menyanyikan demo ini?"

"Kim Taeyon, penyanyi solo yang baru memulai debutnya," jelas si produser.

"Lagu ini bagus, suaranya sangat cocok untuk menyanyikan lagu ini, kurasa ia lebih pantas menyanyikan lagu ini dibandingkan aku."

"Kenapa? Kurasa kau cocok dengan lagu ini, karakter vokalmu sangat pas untuk lagu ini."

"Ya, ada benarnya juga, tapi album ini sangat berarti untukku, aku ingin menulis semua laguku sendiri, atau paling tidak aku harus menjadi _co-writer_ dari lagu-lagu yang ada di albumku."

"Ayolah, Baekhyun. Kita tidak memiliki banyak waktu lagi."

"Ku mohon, kali ini saja. aku akan menyelesaikan secepatnya, aku sedang mengerjakan lagu terakhir ini, kalau sampai waktunya, aku belum menyelesaikannya, aku akan menerima tawaran apapun darimu," tawar Baekhyun.

"Baiklah, aku memercayaimu. Ohiya, ada satu hal lagi."

"Terima kasih, Pak, dan apa itu?"

"Undangan untuk gala dinner sekaligus Grand Opening dari H2, corp. malam ini."

"Baiklah aku akan datang."

Baekhyun mengambil undangan tersebut dan mulai kembali bekerja, mensupervisi para sound engineer yang tengah berkutat dengan lagu-lagu yang sudah Baekhyun rekam sebelum ia berangkat ke 'eropa'. Disore hari Baekhyun pergi ke butik _Givenchy_ untuk _fitting tuxedo_ yang akan dia gunakan untuk malam ini.

Baekhyun sudah tampil tampan dengan tuksedo hitamnya, matanya dibuat tajam dengan membubuhkan eyeliner, tak lupa eyeshadow berwarna cream turut mewarnai kelopak matanya. Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya dengan percaya diri diatas karpet merah, para wartawan sudah siap dengan kamera mereka, tak henti-hentinya mereka memanggil nama Baekhyun agar Baekhyun mengalihkan wajahnya kearah kamera mereka, para wartawan sangat antusias karena ini adalah pertama kalinya Baekhyun muncul kembali setelah liburannya.

Beberapa wartawan sempat mewawancarai Baekhyun, dan dengan ramahnya Baekhyun menjawab pertanyaan mereka dengan ramah dan penuh antusiasme. Setelah selesai Baekhyun melambaikan tangannya dan masuk kedalam gedung.

Betapa terkejutnya Baekhyun karena ia menemukan sosok Chanyeol disana, tapi ia tidak sendiri, ia bersama seorang gadis yang dengan sangat erat menggenggam lengan Chanyeol.

* * *

 _Anyong!_ _oke ini gajelas banget, maaf ya. huhu_


	19. Track16

**TRACK #16**

* * *

Setelah kejadian di bandara, Jonginpun mengakui bahwa dirinya dan Sehun bersaudara, akan tetapi mereka bukanlah saudara kandung. Jongin menjelaskan kalau namanya yang sebenarnya memanglah Kim Jongin, namanya berubah menjadi Park Jongin ketika ia diadopsi oleh keluarga Park. saat itu, Jongin kecil yang belum genap berusia setahun ditinggalkan oleh orang tuanya didepan pintu sebuah panti asuhan, beberapa bulan kemudian keluarga Park datang untuk mengadopsi seorang anak karena Nyonya Park tak kunjung hamil walaupun sudah memasuki usia pernikahan mereka yang ke tujuh, mereka beranggapan kalau mengadopsi seorang anak mungkin bisa menjadikan 'pancingan' agar Nyonya Park bisa hamil. Sebenarnya secara medis, dengan teknologi yang tinggi seperti sekarang Nyonya Park bisa saja melakukan proses bayi tabung ataupun inseminasi buatan, tapi Nyonya Park bersikukuh ingin melakukannya dengan proses yang normal dengan suaminya, dan sungguh ajaibnya tidak berapa lama setelah mengadopsi Jongin kecil Nyonya Park hamil anak pertama mereka.

"Aku tidak berbohong, Kyungie," ucap Jongin kepada Kyungsoo yang masih merajuk.

Kyungsoo tahu hal itu, karena sejak awal Kyungsoo memang sudah tahu kalau Jongin dan Sehun bersaudara, ia hanya berniat menggoda Jongin.

"Kita belum lama berpacaran, dan kau sudah membohongiku, entah aku masih bisa percaya padamu lagi atau tidak," ucap Kyungsoo sambil menahan tawa didalam hatinya.

"Baiklah, kau boleh menanyakan apapun sesukamu, aku akan menjelaskan semuanya sejujur-jujurnya."

Jongin memasang wajah yang sangat serius, menunjukkan betapa seriusnya ia dengan semua kata-katanya barusan.

Kyungsoo menghadap Jongin dan memukul kepalanya, "Bodoh, aku hanya bercanda, aku tidak peduli dengan masa lalumu ataupun latar belakangmu, yang aku pedulikan saat ini hanya dirimu."

"Ayo! Aku akan mengenalkanmu pada _eomma_ dan _appa_ ," lanjut Kyungsoo sembari menarik tangan Jongin.

Kyungsoo dan Jongin sudah berada didepan gerbang rumah kedua orang tua Kyungsoo, Jongin gugup dan tak tahu harus bersikap seperti apa dihadapan kedua orang tua Kyungsoo nanti.

"Kenapa diam saja? Ayo masuk!" ajak Kyungsoo.

"A-aku gugup bertemu orang tuamu," jawab Jongin.

Kyungsoo memukul kepala Jongin lagi, "Diatas kasur _sok_ _manly_ , giliran diminta tanggung jawab nyalinya menciut."

"Bukan begitu sayang, tapi aku—" Kyungsoo memotong ucapan Jongin dan menarik paksa untuk masuk kedalam rumah.

" _Eomma, Appa_ aku pulang!"

"Ah, Kyungie kami sudah lama menunggumu…" ucap _eomma_ sambil memeluk Kyungsoo kemudian memerhatikan laki-laki yang masih dengan erat digenggam tangannya oleh Kyungsoo. "…temanmu? Kenapa tidak bilang kalau mau membawa teman? _Eomma_ akan memasak lebih banyak kalau kau cerita."

"Selamat malam, _eomma_. Aku Kim Jongin," ucap Jongin sambil membungkuk dihadapan _eomma_.

"Dia bukan temanku, _eomma_. Dia pacarku," jawab Kyungsoo singkat.

Jongin menggaruk-garuk tengkuknya dan salah tingkah dihadapan _eomma_. Ia bingung harus bersikap seperti apa, ditambah lagi Kyungsoo yang tiba-tiba saja memperkenalkannya sebagai pacar. Jujur saja Jongin sangat senang, akan tetapi tetap saja ini terlalu cepat untuk bertemu dengan calon mertua.

"Oh begitu, Ayo! Kita makan, _appa_ sudah menunggu di meja makan."

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku akan merapikan barang-barangku dikamar, kau langsung ke meja makan saja dan mengobrollah dengan _appa_ dan _eomma_ ku," kata Kyungsoo sambil melirik kearah Jongin.

Kyungsoo tersenyum puas melihat ekspresi kaget Jongin, Kyungsoo benar-benar kejam, ia ingin membiarkan Jongin sendirian menghadapi kedua orang tuanya. Jongin hanya menatap Kyungsoo dengan mata yang seolah-olah berkata " _please_ , jangan tinggalkan aku sendiri."

"Biar aku bantu," tawar Jongin.

"Tidak usah, biar Kyungsoo sendiri saja, ayo nak Jongin ikuti _eomma_ ," potong _eomma_ sambil menarik tangan Jongin untuk mengikutinya ke arah meja makan.

Jadilah Jongin terjebak diantara kedua orang tua Kyungsoo di meja makan. Orang tua Kyungsoo sangat ramah, bahkan menerima Jongin dengan tangan terbuka, hanya saja Jongin merasa sangat gugup.

Orang tua Kyungsoo banyak menanyakan soal latar belakang Jongin, dan Jongin menjawab pertanyaan mereka dengan jujur.

"Kyungsoo itu sangat manja, jadi kamu harus banyak-banyak bersabar," kata _eomma_ membuka aib Kyungsoo didepan Jongin.

"Aku tidak manja _eomma_ ," protes Kyungsoo sambil menuruni tangga.

"Sudah-sudah, ayo makan! makan yang banyak, Nak Jongin!" lerai _appa_ Kyungsoo.

.

 ** **Kyungsoo**** dan Jongin tidur diatas ranjang yang sama, tengah malam Kyungsoo terbangun karena rasa laparnya, Kyungsoopun membangunkan Jongin.

"Kim Jongin!" panggil Kyungsoo berkali-kali sambil menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Jongin.

Jongin terbangun dan mengerjap-jerkapkan matanya seraya mengumpulkan kesadarannya.

"Ada apa Kyungie?" tanya Jongin.

"Aku lapar," aku Kyungsoo.

"Hmm, ayo aku temani," ujar Jongin seraya bangkit dari kasur.

Kyungsoo menahan tangan Jongin dan menariknya kembali ke kasur, "Aku 'lapar', Kim Jongin."

"Iya, sayang. Ayo aku temani."

Kyungsoo geram karena Jongin tak kunjung mengerti apa yang diinginkan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoopun meremas junior Jongin dari balik celananya, sontak saja Jongin meringis ngilu.

"Yak!, apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Jongin.

"Sudah ku bilang, aku lapar," ucap Kyungsoo seduktif.

Jongin sekarang mengerti, ternyata kekasihnya menginginkan makanan yang lain.

Selanjutnya hanya ada desahan, keringat, dan lendir yang mengalir diantara tubuh mereka. Kyungsoo menyadari bahwa Jongin akan segera mencapai klimaksnya, Kyungsoopun meminta Jongin untuk menurunkan tempo permainanya, karena ia tak ingin 'makan malam'nya cepat berakhir.

"Jangan keluarkan didalam," pinta Kyungsoo diantara desahannya.

"Ah, aku tak sanggup lagi," ucap Jongin menahan ejakulasinya.

Kyungsoo dengan terburu-buru melepaskan junior Jongin dan mengoralnya dengan tempo yang sangat cepat sampai akhirnya Jongin melepaskan cairannya didalam mulut Kyungsoo.

Setelah puas, Kyungsoopun merebahkan kepalanya di dada Jongin sambil mengatur napasnya.

"Kenapa tidak boleh mengeluarkannya didalam?" tanya Jongin disela-sela aturan napasnya.

"Aku tidak mau hamil," ucap Kyungsoo setengah bercanda.

"Haha, kau itukan laki-laki mana bisa hamil? Lagipula kalaupun kau hamil aku pasti akan bertanggung jawab."

"Sungguh? Kau akan menikahiku?" tanya Kyungsoo dengan berbinar-binar.

"Hah? Maksudku, aku akan bertanggung jawab mengantarmu ke klinik aborsi," jawab Jongin dengan sedikit tertawa.

"Cih, dasar laki-laki brengsek!"

"Dari pada kau, laki-laki sadis."

Kyungsoo memutar matanya, tidak mengerti dengan ucapan Jongin.

"Memangnya aku melakukan apa?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Kau baru saja memakan bakal calon anak-anakku."

"Kau menyebalkan," kata Kyungsoo sambil membenamkan wajahnya di dada Jongin.

 ** **~OBSESSED~****

Baekhyun meninggalkan acara pembukaan H2, corp. setelah melihat sosok Chanyeol bersama seorang gadis disana. Baekhyun tidak tahan untuk pergi meninggalkan tempat tersebut walaupun acaranya belum selesai. Awalnya Baekhyun memang ingin menemui Chanyeol dan menanyakan segala kebingungannya, tapi terlalu banyak wartawan disini, Baekhyun tidak bisa membahayakan reputasinya begitu saja dengan membuat keributan disana. Paling tidak, Baekhyun sudah punya _clue_ untuk menemui Chanyeol kedepannya, ia bisa membuat pertemuan dengan Chanyeol nantinya, dan memaksa Chanyeol untuk menjelaskan semuanya.

Baekhyun mendorong pintu apartemennya dengan malas, kemudian mendudukkan dirinya diatas sofa yang ada diruang tengah. Baekhyun menyalakan televisi dan mendapati berita yang membuat jantungnya hampir terlepas dari tempatnya menggantung.

 _"_ _Saya sangat senang akhirnya H2, corp. sudah resmi beroperasi, acara ini juga sekaligus untuk mengumumkan pertunangan kakak saya, calon penerus Park enterprise holdings, yang akan digelar beberapa minggu lagi."_

Setelah Sehun selesai berbicara, para wartawan kini mulai fokus kepada Chanyeol dan seorang gadis yang ada disebelahnya, yang kuketahui namanya Song Ji Eun.

 _"_ _Kami akan melangsungkan pertunangan kami bulan depan nanti,"_ ucap Chanyeol singkat, ekspresi wajahnya sama seperti ketika Baekhyun baru pertama kali bertemu dengannya, dingin dan sangat mengintimidasi.

Chanyeol dan Ji Eunpun menjauh dari kamera, pergi entah kemana, sedangkan para wartawan kembali berfokus kepada Sehun yang masih dengan setia menjawab setiap pertanyaan dari para wartawan.

Baekhyun mematikan televisi dengan kasar dan membanting remotenya secara asal. Baekhyun merasa dipermainkan, setelah ia memberikan hatinya bahkan tubuhnya, Chanyeol membuangnya begitu saja. Baekhyun mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi, tanpa terasa air matanya mengalir begitu saja. Untuk pertama kalinya Baekhyun berani memberikan hatinya kepada seseorang dan untuk pertama kalinya pula hatinya diremas dan dihancurkan begitu saja. Baekhyun memang sudah berpengalaman dalam melihat laki-laki yang ia cintai akhirnya harus meninggalkannya dan bersama seorang gadis, tapi kali ini berbeda. Kali ini Chanyeol yang berusaha membuat Baekhyun jatuh cinta kepadanya, dan gayungpun bersambut. Baekhyun mau membuka hatinya dan menerima Chanyeol, tapi semua itu…

"Aaarrgghh…," teriak Baekhyun frustasi.

"Seharusnya aku memang tidak boleh memberikan hatiku pada seorang laki-laki," ucap Baekhyun pada dirinya sendiri.

"Kau lihatkan sekarang? bukankah sejak dulu kau selalu percaya bahwa hubungan seperti ini memang takkan pernah berujung manis, dan sekarang kau merasakan akibatnya, bodoh," lanjut Baekhyun masih bermonolog.

Baekhyun memantapkan hatinya, besok ia akan menemui Chanyeol dikantornya, memintanya menjelaskan semuanya tanpa terkecuali. Didalam pikirannya Baekhyun sudah melakukan pembunuhan terhadap Chanyeol dengan berbagai cara, misalnya melemparnya dari ketinggian, mengikatnya dengan rantai kemudian mengaitkannya dengan jangkar kapal lalu menenggelamkannya dilaut, atau memenggal kemaluannya dan merebus kedua bolanya untuk dijadikan sarapan.

"Yang terakhir sepertinya sangat menyenangkan," ucap Baekhyun.

Pagi harinya Baekhyun sudah mengenakan _make-up_ terbaiknya untuk menutupi awan mendung yang ada dihatinya, apalagi kalau bukan senyum kepalsuan. Banyak orang yang mengatakan kalau orang yang banyak tertawa biasanya adalah orang yang sedang kesepian, dan sepertinya hal itu benar. Baekhyun mencoba mengalihkan perasaan galaunya dengan membuat lelucon ataupun bertingkah konyol dihadapan rekan-rekan kerjanya di studio.

Pada saat istirahat makan siang, Baekhyun berpamitan untuk meninggalkan studio dan kembali lagi disore hari. Baekhyun berencana untuk mengunjungi kantor Chanyeol. Baekhyun memutuskan untuk pergi sendiri untuk menyelesaikan masalahnya.

"Aku pergi sendiri, kalian disini saja," ucap Baekhyun kepada kedua asistennya.

"Tapi—"

"Ssshhh…" Baekhyun memaksa mereka untuk menutup mulutnya.

"Paling tidak beritahu kami kemana tuan akan pergi."

"Tenanglah, aku pasti kembali, aku hanya akan mengurus urusan pribadiku sebentar."

Baekhyun membawa mobilnya dengan kecepatan yang ia tak pernah bayangkan sebelumnya, Baekhyun biasanya selalu mengemudi dengan kecepatan yang menguras habis kesabaran seseorang. Bagaimana tidak, Baekhyun menjalankan mobilnya dibawah kecepatan 40km/jam pada jalanan yang kosong. Tapi, kali ini dorongan dan kegelisahan hatinya membuat Baekhyun menginjak pedal gas kuat-kuat, Baekhyun ingin secepatnya menghabisi dan mengoyak-oyak wajah Chanyeol.

Baekhyun tiba dikantor Chanyeol, kantor megah dengan nuansa metalik dan silver dimana-mana, semuanya terlihat berkilau dan mengkilap. Baekhyun takjub selama beberapa detik, kemudian ia tersadar bahwa kunjungannya kesini ialah untuk menghabisi Chanyeol bukan untuk karya wisata. Baekhyun melangkahkan kakiknya ke meja resepsionis. Seorang gadis cantik berblazer hitam menyapa Baekhyun dengan ramah, kulit gadis tersebut seputih susu, tinggi tubuhnya seperti seorang model. Baekhyun berpikir seharusnya gadis ini berdiri diatas _catwalk_ daripada dibalik meja resepsionis ini.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu, tuan?"

Baekhyun berdehem, menjernihkan suaranya.

 _Apa dia tidak mengenalku? Aku ini artis terkenal se-Korea._

"Saya ingin bertemu dengan Chanyeol."

"Maksud anda GM Park?"

"Entahlah, pokoknya laki-laki yang berambut merah."

"Apa anda sudah membuat janji sebelumnya?"

Baekhyun berpikir sejenak, iapun memutuskan untuk berkata jujur, "Tidak."

"Maaf Tuan, kalau belum ada janji, anda tidak bisa menemui GM Park, kalau mau silahkan anda tunggu, tapi saya tidak bisa menjanjikan kapan GM Park bisa menemui anda, karena beliau sangat sibuk."

"Tidak masalah, aku akan menunggu hingga kiamat sekalipun."

"Boleh saya tahu nama anda Tuan?"

 _Sepertinya gadis ini tidak memiliki televisi dirumahnya_.

"Baekhyun, Byun Baekhyun."

Baekhyunpun duduk di lobby, melihat-lihat majalah dengan malas, membolak-balik halamannya tanpa tujuan. Baekhyun menggeram kesal, menunggu bukanlah hobinya.

Tanpa sengaja Baekhyun melihat laki-laki berambut merah dengan beberapa laki-laki disampingnya, Baekhyun yakin dengan jelas bahwa itu Chanyeol, bagaimana tidak, rambut merahnya itu terlalu mencolok. Chanyeol tidak menyadari keberadaan Baekhyun dan terus berjalan kearah pintu keluar bersama dengan rekan bisnisnya. Baekhyunpun berinisiatif meneriakkan namanya,

"Berhenti disana Park Chanyeol," teriak Baekhyun.

Chanyeol yang mendengar suara familiar tersebut berhenti dan berbalik menghadap Baekhyun, mata mereka bertemu pandang, ada sedikit kilatan listrik dihati Baekhyun yang membuat sekujur tubuhnya menjadi nyeri, membayangkan betapa manisnya Chanyeol dulu, namun sekarang membuangnya seolah-olah tak pernah terjadi apa-apa diantara mereka.

Baekhyun dengan langkah cepat menghampiri Chanyeol, air matanya mengalir sembari ia terus berjalan mendekati Chanyeol. Ketika sudah sampai dijangkauannya, Baekhyun meninju wajah Chanyeol sekeras yang ia bisa, meluapkan semua emosinya dalam satu pukulan keras hingga membuat Chanyeol meneteskan darahnya sedikit dari sudut bibirnya.

Para karyawan yang sedang sibuk kini menjadi asyik menonton drama _live_ yang ada dihadapan mereka, sekuritipun segera menangkap dan menahan Baekhyun, Baekhyun terus meronta, "Brengsek kau Park Chanyeol!"

Chanyeol menyeringai, "Lepaskan dia," perintah Chanyeol pada dua sekuriti yang masih memegangi Baekhyun.

Chanyeol menggenggam pergelangan tangan Baekhyun dengan sangat keras, hingga Baekhyun mengaduh kesakitan. "LIhat apa kalian semua? Kembali berkerja," kata Chanyeol dengan tegas kepada seluruh karyawan yang masih berdiri mematung menonton adegan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol, sebagian dari mereka berbisik-bisik penuh tanya ada masalah apa penyanyi itu dengan GM Park.

Chanyeol meninggalkan urusan bisnisnya dan menarik tangan Baekhyun kedalam lift pribadinya, lift yang hanya bisa digunakan oleh Chanyeol dan orang-orang yang sudah diberi otorisasi. Setelah melalui pemindaian sidik jari dan retina, liftpun membawa Chanyeol dan Baekhyun keruangan Chanyeol.

"Lepaskan aku! Aku bisa berjalan sendiri," kata Baekhyun masih sambil berusaha menghempaskan tangan Chanyeol.

"Diamlah homo berisik!" jawab Chanyeol tajam.

Baekhyun terdiam, tak bisa menanggapi ucapan Chanyeol, kali ini hatinya benar-benar hancur berantakan. Rasanya Baekhyun ingin menenggelamkan dirinya sendiri, mengikat dirinya dengan rantai dan jangkar kapal lalu melemparkannya ke laut, membiarkan dirinya mati kehabisan napas.

Baekhyun tidak lemah, dia mengulangi kalimat itu berkali-kali seperti sebuah mantera, hingga akhirnya ia memiliki kekuatan untuk menegakkan kepalanya dan tetap bersikukuh untuk menuntut penjelasan, tak peduli kalau ujungnya ia harus semakin sakit.

* * *

Hosh! lama ku tak update.. selamat menikmati...


	20. Track17

Track 17

* * *

Sejak sore hari hingga malam, Baekhyun meratapi dirinya didalam kamar. Entah sudah berapa pak tisu dan berapa botol soju yang ia habiskan hanya untuk menangisi Chanyeol. Semua rekaman tentang penculikannya dan masa-masa indahnya bersama Chanyeol dirumah terasing membuat rasa sakitnya semakin dalam. Baekhyun sudah berpengalaman dengan rasa sakit mencintai seorang laki-laki dimasa lalunya, tapi rasa sakit ini jauh lebih sakit dari sakit yang pernah dialaminya dulu. Dulu sekali, ketika Baekhyun hanyalah seorang anak SMA, Baekhyun jatuh hati pada sahabat baiknya sendiri Kim Daehyun, sahabat baik sekaligus cinta pertama Baekhyun. Cinta yang Baekhyun tahu hanya akan bertepuk sebelah tangan, tapi Baekhyun tidak pernah mengeluh. Baekhyun selalu mementingkan kebahagiaan Daehyun diatas segalanya, termasuk kebahagiaan dirinya sendiri.

"Baek, aku harus pergi dengan Sora malam ini, sepertinya aku tidak bisa mengerjakan tugas kelompok kita. Kalau kau mau mencoret namaku, silahkan saja. Sudah dulu ya. Aku mau bersiap-siap menjemput Sora."

Baekhyun menutup teleponnya dengan malas, Daehyun memang selalu memprioritaskan kekasihnya dibanding siapapun, termasuk Baekhyun sahabat baiknya sendiri, dan bodohnya, sekeras apapun Baekhyun mencoba untuk menjauhi Daehyun upayanya selalu sia-sia. Baekhyun membutuhkan Daehyun. Baekhyun butuh untuk melihat Daehyun setiap hari, Baekhyun butuh untuk mendengar suara Daehyun setiap hari, dan Baekhyun membutuhkan Daehyun untuk berada disekitarnya.

Padahal Baekhyun sudah membayangkan banyak hal yang akan ia lakukan bersama Daehyun sambil mengerjakan tugas kelompok mereka, tapi Sora menghancurkannya begitu saja. Wanita cantik nan bodoh yang selalu berputar diorbitnya Daehyun, Baekhyun tak habis pikir, Daehyun bisa mendapatkan gadis yang lebih baik dari Sora. Ah, Daehyun hanya silau dengan kecantikan.

Sebenci apapun Baekhyun pada Sora ia tidak bisa mengungkapkannya, karena bagaimanapun juga Sora adalah salah satu alasan Daehyun bahagia. Jadilah Baekhyun hanya bisa memendam perasaannya untuk dirinya sendiri, tidak mungkin dia menyatakannya pada Daehyun. Oh, Baekhyun bisa sangat jelas membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi jika Daehyun sampai mengetahui perasaannya. Daehyun akan menatap Baekhyun dengan perasaan jijik, kemudian memutuskan persahabatan mereka, dan Baekhyun harus menikmati hari-hari tanpa Daehyun, dan Baekhyun benci itu. Sangat sangat membenci hal itu.

Baekhyunpun mengerjakan tugas kelompok mereka tanpa mencoret nama Daehyun sama sekali, bagaimana mungkin Baekhyun berbuat sejahat itu pada Daehyun. Sesering apapun Daehyun menyakiti Baekhyun, pada akhirnya Baekhyun akan memaafkannya hanya dengan satu kata maaf yang terlontar dari bibir Daehyun.

Keesokan siangnya Daehyun melingkarkan tangannya dipundak Baekhyun dan mencubit hidung Baekhyun dengan gemas, untuk sesaat Baekhyun merasa dunianya berhenti, jantungnya berdetak sangat kencang, Baekhyun ingin sekali mendorong Daehyun menjauh agar ia tidak mendengar detak jantung Baekhyun, tapi ia tidak bisa melakukannya, ia hanya bisa pasrah dan berharap Daehyun tidak mendengar detak jantungnya yang sekarang berdebar jauh lebih kencang dari genderang peperangan.

"Baekhyun-ah, terima kasih kau tidak mencoret namaku, kupikir aku akan berdiri diluar kelas sepanjang hari. Padahal aku sudah berlatih tadi malam," ucap Daehyun sambil bercanda.

Baekhyun mencoba berkonsentrasi tapi rasanya sangat sulit dengan keadaannya saat ini, mata hazel Daehyun terlalu memikat, bibirnya yang terlihat sangat lembut terlalu menggoda untuk tidak disentuh dengan bibirnya dan Baekhyun benci pikirannya sendiri. Baekhyun mengingatkan dirinya sendiri kalau Daehyun adalah teman baiknya, tidak seharusnya Baekhyun berpikir seperti itu.

"Bodoh!" ucap Baekhyun sambil memukul kepala bagian belakang Daehyun, "Memangnya sudah berapa lama kita berteman? Mana mungkin aku melakukan hal itu." _Bodoh! Aku mencintaimu Daehyun, bagaimana mungkin aku tega membiarkanmu berdiri diluar kelas._

Itu adalah hari terakhir Baekhyun bisa bercanda dan berada didekat Daehyun, karena keesokan harinya Sora memberitahukan perasaannya pada Daehyun. Baekhyun pikir ia cukup pintar untuk menyembunyikan perasaannya, tapi tidak, bagaimanapun juga seorang perempuan sangat sensitif dengan prilaku dan sikap seseorang dan Sora menebaknya dengan tepat.

Daehyun mengunci Baekhyun didalam gudang sekolah. Membombardir Baekhyun dengan banyak pertanyaan yang intinya menanyakan kebenaran apa yang ia dengar dari Sora. Mata Daehyun yang teduh menenangkan berubah sedingin salju, membuat bulu kuduk Baekhyun merinding. Lebih jauh dari itu, hatinya terasa begitu nyeri, seperti ada yang meremas-remasnya.

"Sudah berapa lama kau menyukaiku?" tanya Daehyun sambil berusaha untuk tidak berteriak.

Pandangan Baekhyun kabur karena air yang menghalangi matanya. Baekhyun berusaha tenang dan menatap mata hazel Daehyun dengan mantap. Ia menyerah untuk membohongi dirinya sendiri dan memutuskan untuk mengambil risiko apapun yang akan terjadi nanti, perasaan yang awalnya ingin ia kubur harus tersingkap disaat seperti ini dan dalam kondisi yang sangat tidak menyenangkan. "Sejak awal aku bertemu dirimu," jawab Baekhyun lirih.

Daehyun meletakkan kedua tangannya dipinggangnya dan menoleh kearah lain seolah-olah tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja ia dengar dari mulut sahabat baiknya sendiri, Daehyun merasa dikhianati. "Cih! Aku benar-benar tidak menyangka, ternyata kau sangat menjijikkan. Jadi selama ini kau menikmati ketika kita pergi berenang bersama, ketika aku berganti pakaian di ruang ganti, dan ketika aku tidur bersamamu." Daehyun menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan yang merendahkan, seolah-olah Baekhyun adalah makhluk paling menjijikkan yang pernah ia temui.

Baekhyun benar-benar tidak percaya, sahabat baiknya sendiri menuduhnya memiliki pemikiran kotor seperti itu. Baekhyun memang sesekali membayangkan betapa lembutnya bibir Daehyun diatas bibirnya, tapi ia tidak pernah sedikitpun membayangkan hal-hal yang diluar batas dengan Daehyun. Baekhyun menampar Daehyun sekeras yang ia bisa, "Bodoh! Aku memang menyukaimu tapi bukan berarti aku memiliki pikiran macam-macam denganmu, aku tidak pernah memintamu untuk menjadi kekasihku, aku senang memendam perasaan ini, dan tetap berteman denganmu. Aku tidak pernah berubah, aku masih menjadi Baekhyun yang dulu, Baekhyun sahabat baikmu. Yang berubah hanya kini kau tahu orientasi seksualku dan kau tahu aku menyukaimu." Baekhyun mengungkapkannya dengan sepenuh hatinya, dengan air mata yang sudah tidak bisa ia bendung lagi.

Daehyun membalas Baekhyun dengan sebuah tinju diwajahnya, membuat Baekhyun mengalirkan darah disudut bibirnya, "Kuperingatkan kau untuk tidak pernah mendekatiku lagi! Menjauhlah dariku! Kau benar-benar menjijikkan." Seketika telinga Baekhyun menjadi tuli, ia tidak bisa mencerna apa yang baru saja dikatakan Daehyun. Menjauh? Seberapa jauh? Bagaimana caranya? Bahkan Baekhyun menanyakan bagaimana caranya hidup tanpa mendengar suara Daehyun, tanpa melihat Daehyun dari dekat, tanpa ada kebodohan Daehyun. Baekhyun menelan ludahnya kasar, ketakutannya selama ini benar-benar terwujud, percayalah mungkin saat ini Baekhyun lebih memilih mati dieksekusi ditiang gantung dari pada harus bertahan dimomen menyedihkan ini lebih lama lagi.

"Aku masih berbaik hati padamu karena kau _pernah_ menjadi sahabat baikku, semua yang terjadi didalam gudang ini tetap tinggal didalam gudang. Aku tidak akan menyebarkan kepada siapapun tentang kehomoanmu. Satu hal lagi, jangan pernah bicara lagi denganku!" Daehyun meninggalkan Baekhyun lunglai di gudang, melihat punggung Daehyun yang semakin lama semakin menjauh, dan untuk pertama kalinya Baekhyun melihat kiamat.

Kiamat yang dulu ia rasakan ternyata tidak sebesar kiamat yang ia rasakan sekarang.

Baekhyun menatap wajahnya dicermin, memerhatikan matanya yang sembab dan memerah. Baekhyun berjalan kearah kasurnya menyalakan iPodnya dan memutar _Bust Your Window_ yang dinyanyikan oleh Jazmine Sullivan dengan sangat keras. Baekhyun menarik bantal gulingnya dan mulai menari bersama bantal gulingnya mengikuti irama yang didendangkan lagu tersebut.

Baekhyun bergerak kekiri kekanan, dan berputar layaknya sedang menari didalam sebuah pesta kerajaan bersama pasangannya. Sampai akhirnya Jazmine Sullivan menghentakan emosinya didalam suaranya untuk melantunkan lirik " _After five whole years of this bullshit, Gave you all of me and you play with it"_ Baekhyun melempar gulingnya dan mulai berdansa sendiri, membayangkan seolah-olah ia sedang merangkul seseorang. Baekhyun tertawa. Tak ada yang lucu memang, hanya saja ia berinisiatif untuk menjadi orang gila, mungkin itu jauh lebih baik dari pada harus memikul perasaan sakitnya sekarang ini.

Sampai akhirnya lagu ditutup dengan _accapella_ " _I bust the windows of your car_ ", Baekhyun berniat untuk menghancurkan kaca jendela mobil Chanyeol, Baekhyun tahu itu tidak akan menyembuhkan rasa sakit hatinya, paling tidak membayangkannya saja sudah membuat Baekhyun sedikit lega.

Baekhyun duduk dipinggir kasurnya, menyalakan tombol _repeat one_ di iPodnya kemudian mengambil ponselnya, dan menelpon Luhan. Pengaruh alkohol membuatnya berjalan dengan sempoyongan, Bahkan Baekhyun beberapa kali menjatuhkan ponselnya.

Setelah terdengar suara beep beberapa kali, akhirnya sambungan teleponpun dijawab oleh Luhan.

 _"Hei, ada apa dengan sura musik berisik itu?"_

"A-aku merindukanmu, aku ingin bercerita denganmu," jawab Baekhyun sambil terisak-isak.

 _"Hei, apa kau sedang patah hati? Aku familiar dengan lagu ini, Oh ayolah Byun Baekhyun aku tidak percaya kalau kau bisa sampai sekelabu ini."_

"Apa kau tidak bisa ke Seoul, rasa-rasanya aku ingin sekali bunuh diri."

 _"APA KAU SUDAH GILA?"_

"Percayalah aku ingin sekali menjadi orang gila saat ini."

 _"Hei, ayolah aku tahu kau tidak selemah itu, aku akan ke Seoul minggu depan untuk acara fanmeeting pasca filmku yang bulan lalu, aku bisa memajukan jadwal keberangkatanku, jadi jangan bunuh diri sebelum aku datang kedalam apartemenmu. Kau hanya boleh bunuh diri didepan mataku, ingat itu Byun Baek!"_

"Eum. Akan kuingat-ingat itu."

 _"BAEKHYUN! AKU SERIUS!"_

"Iya, Lu, aku mengerti. Aku akan berusaha untuk tetap hidup."

 _"Beristirahatlah! Dan ceritakan semuanya nanti saat aku datang. Jangan bekerja dulu, ambil beberapa hari off dari studio, pergilah ketempat wisata atau apapun yang bisa menjauhkanmu dari pikiran menyedihkanmu itu."_

"Iya aku mengerti."

Bakhyun melempar ponselnya asal keatas kasur dan merebahkan tubuhnya secara frustasi. Baekhyun menatap langit-langit kamarnya dengan tatapan kosong, air matanya sudah mengering.

Suara bel apartemen menghamburkan lamunan Baekhyun. Baekhyun mengelap sisa-sisa air matanya dan bergerak keruang tengah untuk melihat siapa yang membunyikan apartemennya. Dilihatnya seseorang berpakaian hitam dan topi seperti seorang kurir pengantar paket. Baekhyun sekali lagi menata wajahnya agar tidak terlihat seperti orang yang habis menangis.

Baekhyun membuka pintu apartemennya dan menatap seorang laki-laki yang berusia sekitar 30an.

"Maaf, anda siapa? Dan ada apa?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Ah, perkenalkan saya sales apartemen baru didaerah Gangnam, saya ingin menawarkan cluster baru kami dengan fasilitas yang sangat lengkap dan tentu saja dengan diskon promo yang ramah untuk kantong anda," ujar si Sales sambil memberikan sebuah brosur kepada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tersenyum kecut, "Aha... ha... ha, maaf saya tidak tertarik," ucap Baekhyun sambil menutup pintu apartemennya.

Apa-apaan itu, tidak tahukah dia kalau Baekhyun sedang bersedih, bukannya datang membawa pizza malah menawarinya apartemen. Bicara soal pizza ada baiknya Baekhyun memesan pizza, paling tidak pizza tidak akan pernah mengkhianati Baekhyun, apalagi sampai mencampakkannya begitu saja, mungkin Baekhyun akan menikah dengan pizza. Sepertinya keputusan itu patut dan layak untuk dipertimbangkan.

Walaupun Baekhyun berkata tidak tertarik dengan apa yang baru ditawarkan oleh si Sales Baekhyun tidak bisa memungkiri untuk melihat-lihat brosurnya. Ruangan yang sangat nyaman, fasilitas lengkap, harga yang murah, keamanan tingkat tinggi, pemandangan kota Seoul yang menawan.

"Ah, tempat ini sangat sempurna," ujar Baekhyun pada dirinya sendiri.

Baekhyun mulai mempertimbangkan tawaran si Sales, sepertinya Baekhyun memang membutuhkan suasana baru untuk menyegarkan pikirannya. Untuk lepas dari Chanyeol dan melupakannya untuk selama-lamanya. Lagipula apartemennya yang sekarang pasti diawasi oleh Chanyeol si Penguntit. Pindah apartemen sepertinya bukanlah ide yang buruk.

Kurang dari tiga puluh menit, Pizza boy sampai didepan apartemen Baekhyun dan memberikannya tiga box pizza. Baekhyun memberikan tips kepada Pizza boy tersebut kemudian menutup pintu apartemennya dan segera melahap pizza tersebut tanpa tersisa.

.

.

 **Chanyeol** menyimpan cincin _couple_ yang diletakkan Baekhyun diatas meja, menelitinya sejenak kemudian memasukkannya kedalam saku kemejanya. Chanyeol menghubungi sekretarisnya melalui sambungan _intercomm_ , "Pastikan kejadian di lobby tadi tidak tersebar kemana-mana, kalau ada jejak rekaman dari kamera ponsel atau apapun pastikan semuanya sudah terhapus, 1 hal lagi bagi yang tertangkap menyebarkan kejadian tadi bersiaplah untuk mengakhiri karirnya disini," tutup Chanyeol sambil merilekskan posisi duduknya.

Chanyeol menatap dirinya disebuah cermin besar yang ada didalam ruangannya, menatap dirinya dengan intens sambil perlahan-lahan membuka kancing kemejanya, memamerkan cincin _couple_ nya yang tergantung menjadi liontin kalung yang dipakainya, Chanyeol melepas kalung tersebut kemudian mengambil cincin Baekhyun dan memasukkannya kedalam kalung tersebut, dan memakainya kembali.

"Batalkan semua jadwal hari ini," perintah Chanyeol pada sekretarisnya melalui sambungan intercom.

 ** **Chanyeol**** melajukan mobilnya menuju rumah, mematikan mesin mobil didepan pintu rumahnya kemudian melempar kuncinya kesalah satu bodyguard yang sudah menunggunya didepan pintu. Chanyeol menuju ruangan kerja ayahnya, membuka pintu kayu mahoni besar dengan plang "Presiden Direktur Park Sooman" yang tertera didepannya.

"Oh, kau sudah kembali. Apa pekerjaanmu sudah selesai?" tanya ayah Chanyeol.

"Aku tidak suka basa-basi. Aku sudah melakukan segalanya sesuai keinginanmu, aku sudah membuang dan meninggalkannya, sekarang jauhi tanganmu darinya, dan jangan pernah menyentuhnya sedikitpun, sehelai saja kau berani menyentuh rambutnya kupastikan pernikahan ini tidak akan pernah terjadi," sungut Chanyeol.

Presdir Park tertawa lepas, "Oh ayolah! Kau pikir aku ini orang bodoh, aku jauh lebih piawai bermain kotor darimu anakku, aku akan benar-benar melepaskan kekasih homomu itu kalau kau sudah benar-benar menikah dengan Song Ji Eun."

"Kau benar-benar memuakkan."

"Semua ini kulakukan demi kebaikanmu. Kau adalah penerus dari Park Enterprise, aku tidak akan membiarkanmu menghancurkan reputasi perusahaan dengan tindakan memalukanmu itu. Kau tahu bukan apa yang terjadi pada JM, corp? saham mereka anjlok karena calon penerus mereka, Kim Junmyeon memutuskan untuk menikahi seorang laki-laki china bernama Zhang Yixing."

"Setidaknya anak mereka tidak perlu hidup menderita karena hidup dengan orang yang tidak dicintainya."

"Tahu apa kau soal cinta? Aku jauh lebih berpengalaman darimu, lagipula tidak ada cinta diantara dua orang laki-laki, itu hanya nafsumu belaka. Berhentilah berpikir macam-macam, dan ikuti aturan mainku kalau kau mau dia selamat."

Chanyeol menatap nanar ayahnya, "Terserah!" tutup Chanyeol sambil berbalik untuk meninggalkan ruang perdebatan yang sia-sia.

"Berhenti!" teriak Presdir Park yang membuat Chanyeol menghentikan langkahnya, "Aku hanya ingin mengingatkanmu, kalau kekasihmu sebentar lagi akan pindah ke apartemen baru yang sudah aku rencanakan, dari seberang kamar apartemennya sudah ada seorang penembak jitu yang bisa saja menembaknya kapanpun aku memerintahkan ia untuk menarik triggernya, jadi berhentilah untuk membuat rencana sia-sia. Dan satu hal lagi, malam ini kau ada kencan dengan Ji Eun."

Chanyeol tidak menggubrisnya dan menutup pintu ruangan Presdir Park dengan sangat keras. Chanyeol mengemudikan mobilnya kearah apartemennya, menghirup udara yang sama dengan ayahnya membuatnya ingin muntah. Chanyeol menekan tombol yang ada dikemudi mobilnya untuk menerima telpon dari Ji Eun, detik berikutnya suara Ji Eun sudah memenuhi mobil Chanyeol.

 _"Kau tahukan malam ini kita ada kencan?"_

"Ya," jawab Chanyeol dengan malas.

 _"Oh ayolah! Bisakah kau bekerjasama? Kau pikir aku mau menikah denganmu? Kalau bukan karena ayahmu dan ayahku yang terus-menerus mendesakku, aku tidak akan pernah mau menikah denganmu."_

"Terserah, aku juga tidak mau menikahimu."

 _"Berhenti bersifat kekanak-kanakan dan bekerjasama denganku, kita bicarakan ini ditempat kencan saja, sangat tidak nyaman ditelpon, kuharap tidak ada yang menyadapmu."_

"Terserah kau saja."

 _Klik._

 ** **Malam**** harinya Chanyeol sudah duduk bersama Ji Eun di Namsan Tower, menikmati hidangan lezat sambil melihat pemandangan kota Seoul yang berkerlap-kerlip. Sayangnya semuanya terasa hambar, karena bukan Baekhyun yang ada dihadapan Chanyeol. Secantik apapun Ji Eun malam ini, pikiran Chanyeol tidak pernah bisa teralihakan dari Baekhyun. Masih sangat jelas terekam dimemorinya wangi tubuh Baekhyun, halus kulitnya ketika mereka saling bersentuhan, bibir Baekhyun yang jauh lebih lezat dibandingkan hidangan apapun. Semua tentang Baekhyun, _Divine_.

" _Let's get into business,"_ ujar Ji Eun yang tiba-tiba menghamburkan lamunan Chanyeol. Chanyeol mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Ji Eun yang semula menatap kosong kota Seoul. Ji Eun meletakkan garpu dan pisau makannya secara menyilang pertanda ia sedang "istirahat" dari makanan yang sedang dimakannya menurut aturan _table manner_.

Ji Eun mengangkat gelas _wine_ nya dan menyodorkannya kehadapan Chanyeol, menanti gelas Chanyeol untuk menyambutnya. Ji Eun menyesap _wine_ nya kemudian meletakkan gelasnya kembali dengan anggun diatas meja.

"Bekerjasamalah dan menikah denganku, itu pilihan terbaik untuk kita berdua, aku tidak akan melarangmu kalau kau mau berhubungan dengan penyanyi itu, aku juga tidak peduli kau tidur dengan siapapun, aku tidak akan memepermasalahkannya karena aku juga punya kehidupan cintaku sendiri," lanjut Ji Eun. Ji Eun menatap serius kearah Chanyeol, rambut hitam halusnya begerak mengikuti arah kepalanya yang sedikit ia condongkan kearah Chanyeol.

"Bagiku pernikahan bukan untuk main-main, Stephanie," ucap Chanyeol mengagetkan Ji Eun. Chanyeol menyeringai mengetahui kata-katanya tepat pada sasaran.

"Ba-bagaimana kau tahu nama itu?" tanya Ji Eun.

"Stephanie dan hubungannya dengan Kim Taeyeon, penyanyi solo pendatang baru. Itukan alasanmu ingin menikah denganku, agar kau bisa berkencan dengannya tanpa khawatir akan merusak karirnya dan tanpa perlu khawatir dengan orang tuamu."

"Oh ayolah, ini akan menguntungkan untuk kita berdua bukan? Kau bisa saja bercinta dengan Baekhyun sesuka hatimu tanpa perlu merusak karirnya dan tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan ayahmu, kita bisa menjalani kehidupan kita masing-masing setelah kita menikah."

Kali ini Chanyeol sedikit menaikkan nada bicaranya dan memberikan penekanan dibeberapa kata, "Harus berapa kali aku katakan, pernikahan bagiku bukanlah untuk main-main seperti ini. Aku hanya akan menikah sekali, dan itu dengan Baekhyun bukan dengan dirimu atau siapapun."

Ji Eun terdiam, sebagian hatinya menaruh rasa kagum pada laki-laki yang ada didepannya. Tapi, ia tidak mau melakukan kebodohan seperti yang ditawarkan Chanyeol. Cinta Chanyeol itu bodoh dan sangat kekanak-kanakan. Cinta mereka itu hanya akan menyakiti satu sama lain, tidak akan ada pihak yang berbahagia nantinya. Ji Eun tidak lagi melanjutkan makan malamnya, selera makannya sudah hilang.

"Kalau kau sudah beres makan, ayo kita pulang! Aku sudah bosan," ujar Chanyeol.

"Ayo! Aku juga ingin menghabiskan waktuku bersama Taeyoen, bersamamu sungguh sangat membuang-buang waktuku yang berharga."

* * *

 _Hai, im back setelah kelamaan rehat. Senang rasanya bisa nulis lagi dan makasih untuk vomment di part sebelumnya walaupun kebanyakan kalian komennya "Lanjut, next, de el el."_

 _Anyway, karena kalian suka banget nyuruh aku fast update, lanjut thor (helaw, ku bukan thor pembawa palu mjolnir, apalagi jonthor), next min (Heol, ku bukan parmin apalagi sarimin), de el el. Jadi aku juga mau maksa kalian biar adil dan sama-sama senang._

 ** _ **Aku bakalan langsung update kalo vote di chap ini sampe 100, kemaren aja bisa 100++ masa yang ini gak bisa? Untungnya apa? Misalnya nanti malem votenya nyampe 100 maka aku akan langsung update chapter selanjutnya, kalo besok baru 100 berarti updatenya besok. kalo nggak nyampe 100 yauda aku updatenya suka-suka mood aku.**_**

 ** _ **Mamah Dedeh**_**?


	21. Track18

Track 18

* * *

Baekhyun mengabaikan saran Luhan yang memintanya untuk jalan-jalan ketempat rekreasi. Alih-alih berjalan-jalan Baekhyun malah membawa mobilnya sejak pagi untuk mengawasi kantor Chanyeol.

"Kau pikir hanya kau saja yang bisa menguntit, aku juga bisa," puji Baekhyun pada dirinya sendiri.

Tanpa sadar seorang polisi lalu lintas menghampiri mobil Baekhyun dan mengetuk kaca mobilnya, Baekhyun menurunkan kaca mobilnya dan tersenyum dengan canggung.

"Permisi, Tuan. Anda tidak diperkenankan parkir dijalan ini."

"Ah, baik, Pak."

Baekhyun menutup kembali kaca mobilnya dan membawa mobilnya masuk kedalam area parkir kantor Chanyeol. Belum banyak mobil yang terparkir diarea ini karena memang belum memasuki jam masuk kantor.

Baekhyun menunggu dengan sabar mobil Chanyeol yang tak kunjung datang, sampai akhirnya Baekhyun melihat sebuah mobil Audi R8 memasuki area parkir, Baekhyun yakin kalau itu adalah mobil Chanyeol, sedari tadi tidak ada mobil mewah yang memasuki area parkir kecuali mobil itu, dan benar saja, setelah mobil tersebut terparkir sempurna, Chanyeol keluar dari mobilnya.

Baekhyun menggenggam bat baseball ditangannya erat-erat, kemudian keluar dari mobilnya dan menghampiri mobil Chanyeol. Baekhyun mengayunkan bat baseball tersebut dan memusatkan seluruh tenaganya pada ayunan tangannya, sampai akhirnya bat baseball tersebut berhasil membuat retak kaca depan mobil Chanyeol namun belum cukup untuk menghancurkannya. Chanyeol yang mendengar suara kaca yang retak berbalik kearah belakang, "Baekhyunee?"

Baekhyun menyeringai, dan mengayunkan bat baseballnya sekali lagi. Kali ini pukulannya berhasil memecahkan kaca depan mobil Chanyeol.

 _"Don't Baekhyunee me!"_ kata Baekhyun dengan amarah yang terpancar dari kedua bola matanya.

Chanyeol dengan tenang mendekat kearah Baekhyun. "Diam disitu, atau kupatahkan kakimu," ancam Baekhyun. Chanyeol menurut dan mengangkat kedua tangannya seolah-olah ia sedang menyerah.

"Baek, apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Apa yang aku lakukan? Pertanyaan itu jauh lebih pantas dilontarkan untuk dirimu sendiri," cibir Baekhyun sambil sekali lagi memukul mobil Chanyeol, bahkan kali ini Baekhyun memukul kap atas mobil Chanyeol hingga membuat lempengan besi tersebut berdeformasi plastis. Sekeras apapun kau berusaha meluruskan lempengan besi tersebut tidak akan pernah berhasil membuatnya kembali mulus seperti semula, sama seperti pecahan gelas, sekeras apapun kau berusaha merekatkan pecahannya dengan lem sekuat apapun, bentuknya tidak akan pernah kembali seperti semula, begitulah kondisi hati Baekhyun, hancur berkeping-keping.

"Baek—"

"Diam!" Baekhyun mengatur napasnya yang terengah-engah, "Seharusnya kau bersyukur aku hanya menghancurkan mobilmu, kau bahkan melakukan hal yang jauh lebih buruk dariku," Baekhyun tanpa sadar menggigit bibir bawahnya, pikirannya sibuk merangkai kata yang tepat untuk mengungkapkan apa yang ingin ia katakan. Baekhyun sempat ragu sejenak, kemarin ia sudah berusaha tegar dan tidak mau mengakui kekalahannya, tapi ia tidak bisa membohongi dirinya, bagaimanapun juga ia telah jatuh cinta pada Chanyeol, Baekhyun kalah. Tanpa ragu lagi, Baekhyun menumpahkan perasaannya dalam satu teriakan, "KAU MENGHANCURKAN HATIKU, PARK CHANYEOL!"

Baekhyun merasakan bebannya sedikit terangkat setelah meneriakkan kalimat tersebut. Baekhyun melempar bat baseballnya sampai berhenti tepat dibawah kaki Chanyeol. Baekhyun kembali masuk kedalam mobilnya dan meninggalkan Chanyeol sendiri. Kurang dari satu menit petugas keamanan datang dan menghampiri Chanyeol, "Ada apa, Pak? Saya mendengar keributan dan suara kaca pecah tadi."

"Tidak ada apa-apa," jawab Chanyeol singkat.

Sang petugas keamanan melihat kearah mobil Chanyeol yang kini tampak mengenaskan, "Oh, Tuhan. Apa yang terjadi pada mobil anda? Apa seseorang merusaknya? Saya akan lihat di CCTV pak."

"Hapus semua rekaman CCTV pagi ini, jangan sampai ada yang melihatnya."

"Ta-tapi, Pak—"

Chanyeol hanya memberikan tatapan tajam pertanda ia tidak menyetujui apapun yang akan dikatakan si petugas keamanan.

"Berikan kunci ini pada asistenku, dan bawa ke bengkel."

"Baik, Pak."

Chanyeol tersenyum, bayangan Baekhyun yang begitu marah padanya membuatnya semakin bersemangat. Ah, kalau saja Baekhyun berdiri lebih lama lagi sambil mengigit bibirnya sudah dapat dipastikan ia akan menerkam Baekhyun saat itu juga dan memperkosa Baekhyun didalam mobilnya.

Baekhyun mengemudikan kembali mobilnya ke arah apartemennya. Baekhyun tertawa lepas kemudian dalam hitungan detik tawa tersebut berubah menjadi tangisan, mirip seperti orang gila yang emosinya dapat berubah-ubah dalam hitungan detik. Baekhyun menelepon manajer Kwang dan meminta izin untuk tidak ke studio selama beberapa hari dengan syarat ia sudah harus membawa lagu terakhirnya ketika ia kembali ke studio, dan Baekhyun menyetujuinya.

Sesaat sebelum mencapai blok apartemennya Baekhyun memutar balik mobilnya dan membawanya ke daerah Gangnam dan memarkirkan mobilnya diarea apartemen baru yang ditawarkan kepadanya kemarin. Baekhyun mendudukkan bokongnya disebuah kursi ruang tunggu yang tersedia di kantor pemasaran apartemen tersebut.

Sesaat kemudian Baekhyun bertemu dengan sales yang menawarinya apartemen kemarin.

"Permisi, anda yang kemarin datang ke apartemen saya bukan?" tanya Baekhyun kepada orang tersebut.

"Tuan Baekhyun?" tanya si Sales.

 _Dari mana dia tahu namaku?_ _Ah! Akukan artis, tentu saja semua orang mengenalku. Hi hi hi._

"Ah, iya. Saya sepertinya tertarik dengan apartemen baru ini, boleh saya melihat-lihat."

"Tentu. Silahkan ikuti saya."

Baekhyun mengikuti si Sales menuju apartemen barunya, setelah memasukkan beberapa kode di lift, Baekhyun sampai dilantai 14. Kemudian berjalan kearah disepanjang koridor dan sampai didepan pintu kayu besar berwarna hitam. Gagang pintu itu dilengkapi dengan _passcode_ dan pemindai sidik jari serta retina mata, jauh lebih aman dari apartemennya yang sekarang.

Baru satu langkah Baekhyun menginjakkan kakinya didalam apartemen baru ini, Baekhyun sudah merasakan perasaan nyaman. Oh, mungkin ini efek dari Chanyeol, Baekhyun benar-benar harus melupakan Chanyeol, dan menemukan suasana baru akan sangat membantu proses melupakan Chanyeol semkin cepat. Baekhyun berjalan ke ruang tengah dan menyingkap kain putih yang menutupi sebuah grand piano hitam, sangat elegan dibandngkan Upright piano usangnya yang ada didalam apartemennya. Baekhyun mengelus lembut body piano tersebut kemudian mengangkat tutup dari grand piano itu untuk melihat dawai-dawainya yang indah.

"Apa anda menyukainya?" tanya si Sales yang melihat wajah Baekhyun penuh dengan kekaguman pada piano tersebut, matanya berbinar-binar seperti seorang Ibu yang baru saja menjalani persalinan dan melihat bayinya untuk pertama kalinya.

Baekhyun menatap si Salas sambil tersenyum, "Ya, aku sangat menyukainya."

"Mainkanlah," tawar si Sales.

Baekhyun sempat ragu sejenak, tapi gejolak dijiwanya tidak bisa ditahan. Ia ingin sekali menyentuh tuts-tuts lembut piano tersebut dan mendengerkan sehalus apa suara piano elegan ini. Baekhyun mendudukkan dirinya diatas kursi yang ada dihadapan piano tersebut, kemudian mulai meletakkan jarinya diatas tuts piano. Detik berikutnya jari-jari Baekhyun menari dengan piawai memainkan lagu _Song from a secret garden._ Lagu ini terkenal di Korea pada tahun 1995 berkat drama _Sunny spots (or Places) of the Young,_ yang dibintangi oleh aktor kawakan Lee Jong Won.

Siapapun yang mendengar alunan lagu ini, pasti akan merinding dibuatnya. Baekhyun menaruh seluruh hatinya dijari-jarinya, memainkan melodi tersebut dengan penuh kesungguhan. Siapapun yang mendengarkan Baekhyun saat ini pasti akan menitikkan air matanya. Melodi ini terlalu menyayat hati, bahkan tanpa permainan biola sekalipun rasa sedihnya tetap tersalurkan dengan baik. Tanpa terasa audiens Baekhyun satu-satunya—si Sales menitikkan air matanya.

Baekhyun melepaskan jarinya dari piano tersebut dan seketika itu pula si Sales memberikan tepukan tangan untuk Baekhyun.

"Indah sekali," puji si Sales sambil mengelap air matanya.

Baekhyun hanya tersenyum sopan.

Baekhyun sudah jatuh cinta pada apartemen barunya, pada grand piano hitamyang baru saja mengungkapkan perasaannya yang tak mampu ia ungkapkan dengan kata-kata.

"Aku setuju untuk membeli apartemen ini. Jadi kapan aku bisa menempatinya?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Secepatnya, Tuan. Saat anda sudah menyelesaikan pembayarannya. Tapi, apa Tuan tidak mau melihat-lihat kamar, dan tempat-tempat yang lain terlebih dahulu?"

"Tidak perlu, aku sudah jatuh cinta pada tempat ini. Aku akan mengurus pembayarannya segera, kalau begitu aku permisi dulu."

Baekhyun meninggalkan apartemen tersebut dan kembali ke apartemennya. Baekhyun mengambil beberapa kertas dan pena untuk menulis lagu, inspirasinya sedang meledak-ledak didalam kepalanya. Baekhyun akan menulis semua perasaan dan kekesalannya yang tak mampu ia ungkapakan pada Chanyeol melalui sebuah lagu.

Baekhyun mulai menuliskan beberapa lirik lagu dan memainkan jarinya untuk menemukan melodi yang tepat. Baekhyun menghabiskan harinya untuk menulis lagu, entah sudah berapa kertas yang berhamburan karena Baekhyun berkali-kali mencoret lirik lagu yang telah ia tulis. Baekhyun bahkan tidak peduli kalau ia belum makan sejak siang hari, konsentrasinya tercurahkan seutuhnya untuk menulis lagu.

Sampai akhirnya Baekhyun berhasil menyelesaikan setengah lagunya pada pukul 9 malam dan iapun sudah tidak sanggup lagi menahan amukan perutnya yang sedari tadi berteriak "pizza ... pizza ... pizza" dalam bahasa yang hanya dimengerti oleh Baekhyun dan perutnya.

Seperti biasanya Baekhyun memesan _delivery_ pizza dan menghabiskan 3 box pizza sendirian. Setelahnya, Baekhyun kembali menulis lagunya sampai ia tertidur diatas pianonya.

.

.

.

Luhan : Bacon! Hari ini aku akan berangkat ke Seoul.

 _Sent_

Selang berapa lama tak ada jawaban dari Baekhyun.

Luhan : Hei! Baekhyun pesawatku akan _take off_ pukul 9.

 _Sent_

Luhan : HEI DAGING BABI BODOH! Aku akan _take off_ sebentar lagi, kubunuh kau kalau berani membuatku menunggu.

 _Sent_

Masih tak ada jawaban. Luhan pikir Baekhyun pasti sedang tertidur. Luhantidak bisa meminta agensinya untuk menjemputnya secara tiba-tiba, karena Luhan meminta untuk memajukan jadwal keberangkatannya secara tiba-tiba sehingga dari pihak agensi tidak bisa menyiapkan armada untuk menjemputnya.

Perjalanan dari Beijing ke Incheon memerlukan waktu tempuh sekitar 2 jam, karena Seoul 1 jam lebih awal dari Beijing maka Luhan akan sampai di Incheon sekitar pukul 12 siang.

Baekhyun terbangun dari tidurnya yang sangat tidak berkualitas sekitar pukul 10 pagi, ponselnya mati, Ia lupa mengisi ulang baterainya sejak tadi malam. Baekhyun mencari-cari _charger_ ponselnya dan langsung menghubungkannya ke soket terdekat. Setelah beberapa lama, logo buah yang tergigit dipinggirnya mulai nampak dilayar ponsel Baekhyun, kemudian beberapa pesan mulai masuk.

"Oh Tuhan, bisa gawat kalau aku terlambat. Si Rusa gila bisa membunuhku, padahal aku sudah mengurungkan niat untuk bunuh diri."

Baekhyun berlari kedalam kamar mandinya, membersihkan dirinya secara asal kemudian segera mengganti pakaiannya. Paling tidak dari Seoul ke Incheon membutuhkan waktu sekitar 2 jam, dengan mode berkendara Baekhyun yang seperti siput paling tidak membutuhkan waktu sekitar 3 jam. Baekhyun membalas pesan Luhan sebelum masuk ke dalam mobilnya.

Baekhyun : Hei cantik! Tunggu aku, maaf aku baru bangun.

 _Sent_

Kali ini Baekhyun mengambil risiko dan menginjak pedal gas mobilnya sekeras yang ia bisa.

"Woohooo... _Oh my God!_ 80 km/jam! Ini harus masuk dalam buku sejarah Byun Baekhyun!"

Sekitar pukul 12.30 Baekhyun sudah samapi di _arrival gate_ bandara Incheon dan dengan setia menunggu Luhan.

Satu menit kemudian Luhan muncul dengan membawa tiga koper besar dan beberapa ransel yang ia dorong bersama trolinya.

"Baguslah kau datang tepat waktu, padahal aku sudah merencanakan beberapa metode untuk membunuhmu."

Baekhyun tidak menghiraukan lelucon Luhan dan langsung memeluk tubuh sahabatnya dengan sangat erat. Tak ada satupun kata yang keluar dari mulut Baekhyun, tapi Luhan dapat memahaminya dengan jelas perasaan sedih Baekhyun yang menjalar dari pelukan mereka. Ikatan persahabatan mereka selama bertahun-tahun mampu membuat mereka berkomunikasi hanya melalui gestur saja.

Luhan menepuk-nepuk punggung Baekhyun seraya berkata, "Kau akan baik-baik saja. Aku percaya itu."

Baekhyun melepaskan pelukannya dan tersenyum kepada Luhan, "Tentu saja. Ayo! Bukan saatnya untuk bersedih-sedih lagi...," Baekhyun melirik kearah troli yang didorong Luhan, "Oh Tuhan! Memangnya kau mau berapa lama tinggal di Seoul? Sampai sebanyak ini barang bawaanmu."

"Ha ha ha. Kau tahukan aku ini artis professional, aku membutuhkan semua barang-barangku ini."

"Aku tidak yakin mobilku akan sanggup menampung semua barang-barangmu ini."

"Kita bisa menyewa beberapa taksi untuk membawa bagasiku."

"Merepotkan," cibir Baekhyun.

Hari sudah sore ketika Baekhyun dan Luhan sampai diapartemen Baekhyun. Belum ada satupun yang membahas tentang masalah Baekhyun. Luhan menunggu waktu yang tepat, begitupula dengan Baekhyun sehingga mereka berdua terlihat kikuk.

Malam harinya dengan piama kesayangan mereka, Luhan dan Baekhyun berbaring diatas ranjang. Baekhyun paham, sesi inilah sesi yang tepat untuk mencurahkan kegelisahan hatinya. Sayang selaksa sayang Kyungsoo tak ada disini.

Menit berikutnya Baekhyun menceritakan tentang tragedi penculikannya dan hari-harinya selama dirumah terasing.

"Jadi kau tidak ada di Eropa?" tanya Luhan tak percaya disela-sela cerita Baekhyun.

"Eum."

"Benar-benar orang sinting." Luhan mengomentari laki-laki yang menculik Baekhyun.

Baekhyun kembali melanjutkan ceritanya sampai akhirnya ia pulang kembali ke apartemennya dan menemukan fakta bahwa laki-laki itu akan segera bertunangan.

"Brengsek!" Luhan mulai geram. "Lalu kau diam saja? seharusnya kau memukulinya sampai mati dipesta itu."

"Hei, aku masih punya otak. Aku tidak mau merusak reputasiku, apalagi kalau sampai ini menjadi skandal dan masuk berita, aku tidak mau kalau Ibuku samapai tahu tentang skandal memalukan ini."

"Ya, kau benar. Ah. Aku terlalu emosi. Lalu apalagi yang terjadi sampai kau ingin bunuh diri? Tidak mungkinkan hanya karena kau tahu ia memliki tunangan lalu kau mau bunuh diri, pasti terjadi sesuatu.

Baekhyun memutar rekaman kejadian beberapa hari lalu, disiang hari dimana Chanyeol begitu dinginnya menendang Baekhyun dari sisinya, menghancurkan hatinya berkeping-keping.

"Silahkan duduk," ujar Chanyeol sembari menunjuk sebuah kursi kepada Baekhyun. Chanyeol tersenyum tapi senyumannya terasa sangat dingin dan menusuk Baekhyun.

"Tidak, terima kasih. Aku lebih suka berdiri," jawab Baekhyun mantap.

Seluruh otot-otot tubuh Baekhyun menegang, ia benar-benar ingin meledakkan dirinya sekarang, tapi ia menahan semuanya.

"Baiklah, terserah kau saja," ucap Chanyeol tenang sambil duduk di kursinya.

Baekhyun masih berusaha menahan emosi dan air matanya, ia tidak boleh terlihat lemah. Apapun itu, Baekhyun menolak untuk bertekuk lutut dihadapan Chanyeol, apalagi sampai harus menangis tersedu-sedu, harga dirinya sudah terkoyak, ia tidak mau semakin merendahkan martabatnya dihadapan Chanyeol.

"Aku meminta penjelasan atas semua yang terjadi." Baekhyun mengepalkan tangannya, kalau ia sedang menggenggam gelas sudah pasti gelas itu akan pecah akibat tekanan yang diberikan tangan Baekhyun.

"Penjelasan apa? semua sudah jelas, aku akan bertunangan bulan depan," jawab Chanyeol lugas seolah-olah tidak pernah terjadi apa-apa diantara mereka.

"Lalu apa maksud semua ini? Apa maksudmu mengurungku? Dan apa maksud semua perlakuanmu selama ini?" Baekhyun masih berusaha tenang, masih mencoba tegar dan menahan beban kesedihan yang ada dihatinya.

"Tidak ada maksud apa-apa, aku hanya ingin melakukannya."

Baekhyun benar-benar geram, darahnya mendidih hingga memenuhi ubun-ubunnya. Baekhyun mendekati meja Chanyeol kemudian menarik kerah kemeja Chanyeol dan memaksanya untuk berdiri.

"Kau pikir semua ini lelucon? Kau pikir kau bisa bermain-main dengan perasaan seseorang begitu saja," ucap Baekhyun dengan sedikit menaikkan suaranya.

Chanyeol tertawa kecil, kemudian meremas tangan Baekhyun dan melepasnya secara paksa dari kerah kemejanya.

"Perasaan? Aku tidak pernah memintamu untuk melibatkan perasaanmu, kau sendiri yang memberikannya padaku...," Chanyeol berhenti sejenak, kemudian mendekatkan wajahnya kearah Baekhyun, "... Ah, jadi kau jatuh cinta padaku?"

Baekhyun tidak tahu harus berkata apa, tak bisa ia pungkiri ia memang sudah menjatuhkan hatinya ditangan Chanyeol, tapi egonya menolak untuk mengakuinya apalagi dalam kondisi seperti ini.

"Biar kuluruskan," lanjut Chanyeol.

"Aku tidak pernah sedikitpun berminat pada spesies homo sepertimu, pernahkah kau mendengarku mengatakan cinta kepadamu?"

Baekhyun mencoba memutar memorinya selama ia terkurung, memorinya mengangguk setuju, Chanyeol tak pernah sekalipun mengatakan cinta, dan Baekhyun benci itu.

"Semua kulakukan demi menghancurkan dirimu dan karirmu. Kalau bisa, akupun ingin menghancurkan homo-homo yang lain, kalian sangat menjijikkan...," Chanyeol menahan kalimatnya dan membiarkan Baekhyun menelan semua ucapannya, kemudian menyeringai, "...dan terima kasih untuk tubuhmu," cibir Chanyeol sambil memberikan tatapan yang merendahkan kepada Baekhyun.

Pertahanan Baekhyun runtuh, air matanya sudah tidak bisa dibendung lagi, Baekhyun benar-benar berharap saat ini ia memegang pistol atau semacamnya untuk memecahkan kepala Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menghirup napas dalam-dalam kemudian menghembuskannya dalam sekali hembusan yang berat, ia berusaha menenangkan pikirannya, ia tidak boleh melepaskan emosinya begitu saja, itulah yang diinginkan Chanyeol, Chanyeol ingin melihat Baekhyun menderita, dan Baekhyun menolak untuk memberikannya. Baekhyun tidak akan membiarkan Chanyeol menang, Baekhyun masih bisa bertarung.

Baekhyunpun melepaskan cincin _couple_ mereka dan meletakkannya dengan lembut diatas meja Chanyeol.

"Aku tidak peduli seberapa bencinya dirimu pada gay sepertiku, tapi kalau kau berpikir kau sudah menghancurkan aku dan karirku, kau salah besar. Aku akan tetap berdiri tegak, aku tidak selemah itu untuk kau hancurkan hanya dengan sedikit cinta palsumu. Kuucapkan terima kasih atas pelajaran berharga yang kau berikan." Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya, menolak keras untuk terlihat lemah.

"Omong-omong, aktingmu sangat bagus, kuharap kau bisa mendapatkan tawaran untuk bermain film secepatnya, dan kudoakan agar pernikahanmu berbahagia selamanya, tanpa adanya seorang anak gay yang terlahir dikeluarga bahagiamu kelak, agar tak perlu lagi ada anak yang dibenci ayahnya hanya karena ia terlahir sebagai gay," tutup Baekhyun sambil melangkahkan kakinya kearah pintu keluar.

Setelah merasa Chanyeol sudah tidak bisa melihatnya lagi, Baekhyun menumpahkan semua air matanya begitu saja, ternyata berpura-pura tegar menguras habis tenaganya, Baekhyun merasa lututnya tak mampu lagi menopangnya untuk berdiri, hatinya jauh lebih sakit lagi menerima kenyataan yang baru saja ia dapatkan.

"BAJINGAN!" teriak Luhan sambil emlangkahkan kakinya keluar kamar Baekhyun. Baekhyun mengejar Luhan dan menarik tangannya hingga Luhan berhenti.

"Kau mau apa?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Tentu saja membunuhnya, apalagi memangnya?"

"Hei, tenanglah. Percayalah aku sudah membalasnya tadi pagi. Walaupun tidak sepenuhnya memuaskan, paling tidak aku bisa sedikit membalasnya."

 _Tapi kenapa pada akhirnya hanya aku yang masih menangis._

"Memangnya apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Aku menghancurkan mobilnya dengan bat baseball."

"Bodoh! Kau seharusnya menghancurkan kepalanya."

Merekapun kembali kedalam kamar dan menutup sesi curhat mereka.

* * *

***  
 _Sumpah ya kalian nggak ngasih aku napas.. dalam sehari targetnya udah tercapai, dan aku malah baru ngepost sekarang. Mian._

 _Aku nggak sempet double check, karena pengen segera lunasin janji. Jadi kalo ada typo maapin aja._

 _Next target, 140 vote + 30 comments. Gak papa banyak, biar aku bisa napas nulisnya. Gila aje kalo tiap hari aku harus update. Wkwkwk_

 _-Mamah Dedeh_?


	22. Track19

Sudah hampir satu minggu Baekhyun tinggal diapartemen barunya bersama Luhan. Kyungsoo masih bersama orang tuanya dan baru akan kembali esok hari. Sejak pagi, Baekhyun sudah duduk didepan pianonya dan memainkan lagu yang baru saja ia selesaikan.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Baekhyun saat ia menyelesaikan not terakhir dilagunya.

"Itu...," Luhan berpikir sejenak memikirkan kata yang tepat untuk mengekspresikan kekagumannya pada lagu yang baru saja ia dengar, "jenius."

Baekhyun menghela napasnya dan menatap Luhan serius. Baekhyun berpikir bahwa sahabatnya ini sedang menggodanya, padahal Luhan memang benar-benar menikmati lagu yang baru saja Baekhyun mainkan. "Ayolah, aku butuh masukan."

Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya, "Aku tak yakin kalau aku adalah orang yang tepat untuk memberikanmu masukan mengenai lagu yang kau buat." Luhan memang mengerti tentang teori musik, mengerti tentang teknik vokal, dan memainkan beberapa instrumen musik. Tapi, soal menulis lagu seperti ini Luhan merasa ia bukanlah orang yang tepat untuk memberikan masukan apalagi kritik tentang lagu baru Baekhyun, mungkin Kyungsoolah orang yang tepat untuk mengemban tugas ini.

"Kalau begitu aku minta pendapatmu saat mendengar lagu tadi."

Luhan berpikir sejenak, "Itu sangat menyedihkan, maksudku bukan lagumu tidak bagus, tapi feel yang aku rasakan terlalu menyayat hati. Kupikir kau hanya bisa menyanyikan lagu-lagu up-beat tapi ternyata kau juga sangat jenius dalam ballad."

"Aku juga berpikir begitu, aku merasa lagu ini sangat tidak cocok dengan karakter yang sudah aku bangun selama ini."

"Hei, ayolah! Tak ada yang salah dengan lagumu, itu sangat bagus dan menyentuh hati. Kupikir siapa saja yang mendengarnya akan menyukainya."

"Ah, baiklah kalau begitu aku akan pergi ke studio untuk memberikan demo lagu ini, ku harap produserku menyukainya juga. Kau tahu bukan? Aku menaruh sebagian hatiku di lagu ini."

Baekhyun meninggalkan Luhan dan pergi ke studio. Sementara itu Luhan bersiap-siap untuk pergi ke hotel tempat acara fanmeetingnya. Sesampainya di hotel Luhan sudah bersama dengan para kru film dan para pemain yang lain, termasuk Jackson. Suasana kikuk masih melingkupi mereka, apalagi Luhan masih belum memberikan jawaban apapun terhadap pernyataan Jackson tempo lalu, ditambah lagi adanya orang gila yang terus menerus membuntutinya membuat Luhan kehilangan ketenangan hidupnya.

"Hai, Jack," sapa Luhan.

Jackson tersenyum dan menjabat tangan Luhan kemudian memeluknya dengan lembut. "Bagaimana kabarmu?" tanya Jackson disela-sela pelukan mereka. Luhan menepuk-nepuk punggung lebar Jackson kemudian melepaskan pelukan mereka, "Aku? Tentu saja baik seperti biasanya."

Luhan berusaha bersikap seperti tak pernah terjadi apa-apa diantara mereka, tapi tetap saja itu rasanya sangat sulit untuk berpura-pura melupakan pengakuan cinta Jackson begitu saja. ditambah lagi, Luhan belum memberikan tanggapan apapun. Luhan sebenarnya ingin merasakan memiliki hubungan dengan seseorang, tapi ia tak bisa membohongi dirinya kalau ia memang tak ada rasa untuk Jackson, saat ini. Ya, saat ini, entah kedepannya bagaimana, tak ada yang tahu akan hati seseorang, bukan? Barangkali Luhan akan jatuh cinta pada Jackson suatu saat nanti, seperti kata pepatah "Cinta datang karena terbiasa." Barangkali, saat Luhan semakin terbiasa bersama Jackson, pelan-pelan rasa cinta itu akan tumbuh. Apalagi Jackson memiliki semua yang diinginkan oleh kebanyakan orang, wajah tampan, postur tubuh yang proporsional dan atletis, serta sifat perhatiannya yang mampu menyedot siapa saja untuk masuk kedalam dunianya.

"Jack..."

"Lu..."

Jackson dan Luhan memanggil nama mereka secara bersamaan, sehingga membuat suasana menjadi semakin kikuk.

"Kau duluan," tawar Jackson.

"Tidak, kau saja," balas Luhan.

Luhan dan Jackson sama-sama tahu bahwa percakapan ini tidak akan berjalan kemana-mana kalau mereka tidak ada yang mengalah, oleh karena itu mereka berdua berinisiatif untuk mengatakannya terlebih dahulu.

"Aku..."

"Aku..."

Lagi-lagi mereka mengucapkannya hampir bersamaan. Luhan dan Jackson sama-sama diam dan membiarkan angin dingin dari pendingin ruangan berembus diantara mereka. "Aku, ke meja dulu ya, Jack. Sampai nanti," ucap Luhan mengakhiri suasana kikuk diantara mereka. Jackson menarik tangan Luhan sehingga membuat Luhan berbalik kembali menatap Jackson, "Apa memang sudah tidak ada kesempatan untukku?" tanya Jackson lemah.

Luhan menata ekspresinya dan entah kenapa lidahnya tidak bekerjasama dengan otaknya, "Maaf Jack. Untuk sementara ini aku tidak sedang ingin menjalin hubungan apapun, aku masih ingin meniti karirku dengan sebaik-baiknya."

Sebenarnya aku ingin berusaha memulainya denganmu, Jack. Tapi...

Jackson tersenyum, seolah-olah ia mengerti dan sangat paham dengan apa yang Luhan katakan, ya, Jackson memang sangat memahaminya, bahwa ia baru saja ditolak oleh Luhan. Jackson kemudian melepaskan tangan Luhan dan membiarkannya duduk di meja fansignnya. Jackson duduk disebelah Luhan, tapi mereka tidak banyak mengobrol seperti biasanya.

Apa semuanya tidak bisa seperti dulu, ini sangat tidak menyenangkan.

Selesai acara fansign Luhan dan Jackson kembali ke kamar mereka masing-masing, mereka punya waktu sekitar 3 jam untuk bersiap-siap menjalani aktifitas berikutnya, yakni makan malam bersama untuk beberapa penggemar yang beruntung.

Setiap aktor akan makan malam bersama dengan 5 orang penggemar di meja bundar yang sudah diatur posisi duduknya. Luhan mencari meja yang bertuliskan namanya kemudian duduk dengan anggun dimeja tersebut, diseberang mejanya Luhan bisa melihat Jackson yang sedang bercengkrama bersama 5 orang penggemarnya. Anehnya, tak satupun penggemar Luhan yang duduk dimejanya, Luhan duduk sendiri. Luhan berpikir mungkin para penggemarnya masih dalam perjalanan. Luhan menyesap winenya kemudian ia melihat sosok yang sangat tidak asing berjalan ke arah mejanya. Si Tuan Pemaksa, Park Sehun dengan tampannya duduk dihadapan Luhan. Sambil tersenyum Sehun berkata, "Maaf aku terlambat, apa kau sudah lama menungguku?"

Luhan tidak bisa melepaskan pandangannya dari wajah Sehun, bagaimanapun juga pesona dan ketampanan Sehun sangat sulit untuk ditolak begitu saja, apalagi malam ini Sehun terlihat gagah dengan jas hitamnya dan rambut yang tertata dengan rapi, senyum diwajahnya juga seolah-olah menghipnotis Luhan untuk terus-menerus memuji Sehun didalam hatinya, ya, hanya didalam hati. Luhan masih setengah sadar kalau orang yang sedang duduk didepannya ini adalah orang yang sangat menyebalkan.

Sehun melambai-lambaikan tangannya didepan wajah Luhan, berharap agar Luhan berhenti menatapnya dengan penuh kekaguman dan menjawab pertanyaannya. "Ah, apa kau bilang tadi?" tanya Luhan ketika ia sadar bahwa Sehun menggerakkan tangannya kemudian menyeringai, "Apa wajahku setampan itu? Sehingga kau begitu intens menatapku, kalau kau mau, kau bisa menatap wajahku setiap detik."

Sehun benar-benar menyebalkan, Luhan menenggak winenya secara kasar dalam satu kali tenggak dan menghiraukan pernyataan Sehun. "Mau apa kau? Cepat tinggalkan tempat ini, atau kupanggilkan keamanan."

"Hei, aku kesini untuk makan malam VIP denganmu, kenapa kau malah mengusirku?"

"APA?!" teriak Luhan kaget.

Sehun mengeluarkan 5 undangan VIP dan memberikannya pada Luhan. Semua undangan itu atas nama Sehun, tak ada nama lain. Sehun satu-satunya penggemar yang akan makan malam bersamanya.

"Gila!"

"Aku memang gila karenamu."

Luhan menyilangkan tangannya didepan dadanya. Luhan kehilangan selera makannya. "Bisakah kau tinggalkan aku sendiri bersama penggemar-penggemarku."

"Tapi, aku juga penggemarmu," bela Sehun.

Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya, percuma saja berbicara dengan Si Idiot ini. Dia akan selalu menemukan cara untuk meng-counterattack apapun yang Luhan katakan ataupun lakukan.

"Aku hanya ingin mengatakan kalau aku sangat tidak suka berbagi," ucap Sehun sedikit keras, seolah-olah ingin mengatakannya kepada Jackson yang berada diseberang meja mereka. Jackson terdiam sejenak dari makan malamnya dan sangat paham dengan apa yang dimaksud oleh Sehun.

"Apa sih maumu?" tanya Luhan frustasi.

"Makan malam bersamamu," jawab Sehun datar.

"Bisakah kau mengajakku makan malam dengan cara yang normal, ku mohon."

"Aku tak yakin kau akan menerima ajakanku kalau aku mengajakmu dengan cara yang normal."

"Aku masih ada 7 kota lagi yang harus kukunjungi, bisakah kau biarkan aku makan malam bersama penggemarku?" pinta Luhan dengan nada memohon.

Sehun menghela napasnya, Sehun terlalu lemah untuk tidak menuruti keinginan Luhan, apalagi dengan ekspresi memohonnya. Tapi, Sehun tetap harus mendapatkan makan malam romantisnya bersama Luhan, ia tidak mungkin membiarkan Luhan lolos begitu saja. "Baiklah, aku tidak akan mengganggumu makan malam bersama penggemarmu di kota-kota yang lain asalkan kau harus menyediakan waktu untuk makan malam bersamaku dihari berikutnya."

Luhan menyerah dan mengikuti aturan main Sehun. "Baik."

Sehun tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Entah mengapa Luhan merasakan getaran dihatinya saat Sehun tersenyum kepadanya. Buru-buru Luhan mengenyahkan pemikirannya dan mulai memotong steaknya. Tidak mungkin ia jatuh cinta pada orang gila ini, Luhan mengulangi kalimat itu berkali-kali seperti sebuah mantra.

Sementara itu, Baekhyun masih berkutat di studionya. Lagu yang ia berikan nampaknya masih belum bisa disambut dengan baik oleh produser Seok. Dengan kecewa Baekhyun meninggalkan studionya dan mengistirahatkan pikirannya sejenak, ia akan menggubah lagunya esok hari.

Baekhyun melihat ponselnya dan membaca pesan yang dikirim Luhan kalau ia tidak akan pulang ke apartemen dan tinggal di hotel. Baekhyun memutuskan untuk pergi ke art gallery dan hendak membeli beberapa lukisan untuk mempercantik apartemen barunya. Baekhyun melihat-lihat beberapa lukisan yang menarik matanya, memperhatikan goresan demi goresan seolah-olah Baekhyun paham tentang seni murni ini. Di mata Baekhyun semua lukisan ini terlihat sangat... abstrak.

Setelah melihat-lihat sekitar lebih dari satu jam Baekhyun memutuskan untuk membeli sebuah lukisan bergaya romantisme yang menampilkan seorang Ibu yang tengah berjalan berdampingan bersama anaknya dipuncak sebuah bukit.

Baekhyun memberikan kartu kreditnya untuk melakukan pembayaran, namun setelah dicoba berkali-kali kartu tersebut selalu ditolak. Penyebabnya ialah kartu kredit Baekhyun sudah kadaluarsa. Dengan berat hati dan penuh rasa malu Baekhyun meninggalkan art gallery tersebut dan pulang kembali ke apartemennya, ia bersyukur hal itu tidak kejadian di pusat perbelanjaan. Akan jauh lebih memalukan kalau ia sampai tidak bisa membayar ditengah-tengah kumpulan Ibu-ibu yang sedang berbelanja. Baekhyun akan menjadi buah bibir selama berminggu-minggu.

Keesokan harinya Baekhyun mendatangi kantor pusat Bank yang mengeluarkan kartu kreditnya. Setelah mengantre selama beberapa saat Baekhyun menghampiri costumer service bagian kartu kredit dan menjelaskan perkara yang terjadi.

"Kartu bapak sudah kami kirim sejak seminggu yang lalu," jelas wanita cantik yang ada dihadapan Baekhyun.

"Apa? aku tidak pernah menerimanya sama sekali."

"Tapi, di sistem kami kartu tersebut sudah dikirim."

"Apa ada bukti aku sudah menerimanya?" tanya Baekhyun kesal.

"Tidak," jawab Si costumer service lemah. "Kalau begitu saya cek sekali lagi."

Setelah menunggu beberapa saat, Si costumer service kembali bertanya pada Baekhyun, "Apa alamat bapak sudah benar?"

Baekhyun baru teringat kalau ia baru saja pindah apartemen dan belum sempat memperbarui alamatnya. Tapi Baekhyun sudah terlanjur kesal, "Aku baru saja pindah apartemen, tapikan kalian tahu kalau aku melakukan pembelian apartemen baru, seharusnya kalian sudah tahu dengan alamat baruku."

"Kami mohon maaf, kami akan mencoba melacak dibeberapa kantor cabang terdekat, bapak bisa menunggu paling lambat 7 hari kerja kartu anda akan kami antar ke apartemen baru anda."

"APA?! tujuh hari?" tanya Baekhyun tidak percaya. "Aku sudah sangat loyal pada Bank ini, aku tidak pernah terlambat membayar tagihanku, kenapa pelayanan kalian sangat lambat dan buruk sekali." Baekhyun marah persis seperti ibu-ibu yang baru saja kena tipu oleh pedagang pakaian yang menawarkan barang bagus tapi dengan harga murah, yang ternyata barang tersebut adalah barang imitasi.

"Ada apa ini ribut-ribut?" sela seorang laki-laki yang entah dari mana kini berdiri dibelakang Baekhyun. Si costumer service tersenyum kemudian membungkuk pertanda memberi hormat pada laki-laki tersebut. "Pak Daehyun."

Daehyun? tidak mungkin. Ada banyak sekali nama Daehyun di Korea, tidak mungkin dia.

Baekhyun berbalik dan begitu terkejut menatap laki-laki yang ada dihadapannya, mata hazel teduhnya masih sama seperti dulu, begitu indah dan menenangkan. Sama halnya dengan Daehyun, ia tak menyangka kalau Baekhyun adalah salah satu nasabah di Banknya, Daehyun mengenal Baekhyun bukan hanya karena Baekhyun kini menjadi artis, tapi jauh sebelum itu Daehyun dan Baekhyun pernah memiliki hubungan yang spesial, namun Daehyun memutuskan untuk mengakhirinya, dan bersikap seolah-olah mereka tidak pernah saling mengenal.

Kini, mereka sudah bukan lagi anak SMA yang masih labil dan kadang bertindak tanpa adanya pemikiran yang matang. Baekhyun dan Daehyun sama-sama sudah dewasa, kejadian masa lalu sudah seharusnya tidak mempengaruhi mereka. Tapi, nyatanya Baekhyun dan Daehyun kini duduk bersama disebuah kafe dalam suasana yang kikuk, tak ada satupun yang berbicara. Keduanya sibuk dengan pikirannya masing-masing tentang apa yang sebaiknya mereka ucapkan. Setelah kecanggungan mengisi ruang kosong diantara mereka, Daehyun berinisiatif untuk membuka pembicaraan, "Ehm... Bagaimana kabarmu?"

"Seperti yang kau lihat, aku baik." Baekhyun menyesap kopinya, berharap agar ia bisa sedikit lebih tenang dan tidak gugup.

"A-aku minta maaf soal prilakuku dimasa lalu," ucap Daehyun sambil membungkukkan kepalanya.

"Dae, aku mengerti. Tak ada yang perlu dimaafkan, karena kau memang tidak bersalah."

"Tapi, tidak seharusnya—"

"Ssshhh...," Baekhyun meletakkan jari telunjuknya dibibirnya pertanda agar Daehyun tidak lagi melanjutkan kata-katanya karena Baekhyun tidak ingin lagi tenggelam kedalam masa-masa sedihnya yang dulu, masa dimana ia harus kehilangan cinta pertamanya. Padahal, tak banyak pinta Baekhyun, ia tak berharap sama sekali agar Daehyun mau membalas cintanya, ia hanya ingin tinggal disisi Daehyun lebih lama lagi, ia ingin melihat Daehyun dari dekat, ia ingin mendengar suara Daehyun setiap hari, itu saja, tidak lebih. Baekhyun memutar otaknya untuk mengalihkan topik yang tidak menyenangkan ini, "jadi bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Sora, apa kalian sudah menikah?"

Sekilas Baekhyun dapat melihat kilatan sendu diwajah Daehyun saat ia menanyakan pertanyaan tersebut: Apa aku salah bicara?

"Kami tidak menikah, Sora meninggalkanku dan Taehyung demi karirnya."

"Tae-taehyung?" tanya Baekhyun.

Daehyun tersenyum manis sekali mengingatkan Baekhyun kalau ia selalu jatuh cinta pada Daehyun setiap kali ia melihat senyumnya. Kilatan sendu yang Baekhyun lihat tadi berubah menjadi kilatan penuh kebahagiaan. "Kim Taehyung, anakku dan Sora. Saat itu, setalah aku meninggalkanmu emosiku tak terkontrol, hidupku kacau dan aku semakin sering membuat masalah. Sampai suatu ketika aku dan Sora melakukan hubungan tersebut. Dan saat itulah aku baru sadar kalau cuma kau yang bisa membuatku tenang...," Daehyun menghentikan kalimatnya sejenak kemudian ia mulai kembali membuka mulutnya, "singkatnya Sora marah besar ketika ia tahu kalau dirinya hamil, mimpinya sebagai model kandas begitu saja, beberapa kali Sora mencoba melakukan aborsi, beruntunglah aku bisa meyakinkan Sora dan menyelamatkan Taehyung. Seminggu setelah persalinan Sora menghilang ke Jepang untuk membangun lagi dari awal mimpinya untuk menjadi model dan meninggalkan aku dan Taehyung sendiri."

"Ma-af," ucap Baekhyun penuh penyesalan. Ia tidak bermaksud untuk membuka kembali luka Daehyun.

"Untuk apa? apa kau mengasihaniku?"

"Ti-tidak, bukan begitu maksudku. Aku hanya...," Baekhyun kehabisan kata-katanya, tidak tahu kata apa yang bisa mengekspresikan maksudnya.

"Sudahlah, aku dan Taehyung baik-baik saja. Lain kali aku akan mengajakmu untuk bertemu Taehyung."

Baekhyun dan Daehyunpun saling bertukar kontak mereka dan berjanji akan lebih sering bertemu lagi nantinya, dan apabila saat itu tiba Daehyun akan mengenalkan anaknya pada Baekhyun.

Aku benar-benar penasaran, akan seperti apa wajah Taehyung, apakah ia akan terlihat tampan seperti Daehyun atau malah terlihat cantik seperti Sora, atau mungkin gabungan dari keduanya. Ah, Taehyung pasti akan sangat tampan, ayah dan ibunya terlalu sempurna.

[A/N: Anyong, Maafin A/N yang kemaren... soalnya uploadnya langsung copas wattpad.. hahaha enjoy]


	23. Track20

**Track #20**

* * *

20 | Track #20 - Chanyeol EXO and Punch - Stay With Me

"Berengsek kau Park Chanyeol!"

Seorang wanita keluar dari apartemen Chanyeol dengan pakaian yang sangat berantakan. Oh tidak, bukan seorang wanita, tapi 3 orang wanita, karena di belakang wanita tersebut masih ada 2 wanita cantik lagi yang mengikutinya sambil menangis. Sehun hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya kemudian menahan pintu apartemen Chanyeol sebelum pintu tersebut tertutup sempurna.

Sehun masuk kedalam apartemen Chanyeol dan mencium aroma khas pasca persenggamaan, bau keringat dan cairan yang lainnya menguar di udara, tidak hanya itu Sehun juga mencium bau amis darah yang ternyata berasal dari sprei kasur Chanyeol.

"Aku baru saja bersenggama dengan 3 orang gadis yang masih perawan," ujar Chanyeol seolah-olah mengerti akan apa yang akan dikatakan Sehun. Chanyeol duduk di sofanya tanpa menggunakan sehelai benangpun sambil menyesap yamazakinya [1], "Ah, seharusnya aku membeli wine dari pada sake."

[ _A/N Yamazaki is a Japanese whiskey distillery from Osaka, Japan. Yamazaki is well aged whiskey that is extremely expensive. refe_ r picture below]

Sehun tidak menanggapi omong kosong yang baru saja dikatakan Chanyeol. Ia mengambil handuk yang ada didekatnya kemudian melemparkannya ke pangkuan Chanyeol. "Apa kau tidak punya malu, hyung? Pakailah!"

Chanyeol meletakkan gelasnya kemudian berdiri dan melilitkan handuknya dipinggangnya sambil berjalan mendekati Sehun. Sehun merasa gugup karena kakaknya terus mendekat kearahnya sambil menyeringai, dari dekat Sehun dapat melihat tubuh atletis kakaknya yang bisa membuat gila siapa saja yang melihatnya, selain itu kulitnya juga masih dipenuhi keringat yang menciptakan efek glossy seperti yang ada di film-film biru khas Jepang, tapi ini terlihat jauh lebih seksi dan erotis karena semuanya terlihat sangat natural bukan karena efek-efek dari minyak pelicin.

Chanyeol menyisir rambutnya yang basah oleh keringat dengan tangannya hingga tanpa sengaja memperlihatkan bulu-bulu halus yang ada di ketiaknya. Sehun hanya bisa bergerak mundur hingga terpojok di dinding dan tidak bisa bergerak lagi. Chanyeol masih terus mendekat dan menyandarkan kedua tanggannya di dinding, mengunci pergerakkan kepala Sehun sehingga ia hanya bisa menatap lurus ke wajah kakaknya.

"Sebaiknya kau datang untuk membawa kabar baik, karena moodku saat ini sedang sangat buruk. Kau lihatkan tadi, aku baru saja menikmati 3 orang gadis dan aku masih belum terpuaskan." Chanyeol meneliti wajah adiknya yang ia rasa sedikit merasa—tidak nyaman. Chanyeol mengelus pipi Sehun dengan punggung tangan kanannya kemudian... tertawa.

"Tidak lucu, hyung," ujar Sehun ketus. Bagaimana tidak, Sehun sudah hampir mati ketakutan, khawatir kakaknya akan memperkosanya.

Chanyeol mengacak-acak rambut Sehun sambil berkata, "Ayolah aku cuma bercanda, aku memang mencintaimu, tapi bukan berarti aku ingin berhubungan seks denganmu."

Sehun kenal sekali dengan kakaknya, Chanyeol bisa berhubungan seks dengan siapapun, tidak peduli dia perempuan ataupun laki-laki. Walaupun begitu, Chanyeol tidak pernah berpikiran untuk memiliki hubungan incest. Ia menyayangi Sehun, dan akan selalu menyayanginya tidak peduli sebodoh apapun tindakan yang diambil Sehun.

"Aku mandi dulu, lakukan apapun yang kau suka."

15 menit kemudian Sehun sudah tidak lagi mendengar suara air yang memancar dari shower dan tak lama kemudian Chanyeol keluar dari kamar mandinya dengan handuk yang terlilit sempurna di pinggangnya, menampilkan v line seksinya seta bulu-bulu halus yang tumbuh dibawah pusarnya sampai akhirnya berhenti di handuknya, tanpa basa-basi Chanyeol melepaskan handuknya di depan Sehun memamerkan little brothernya yang sebenarnya sangat tidak pantas dibilang little.

"Bisakah kau bersikap lebih masuk akal lagi, hyung?"

Chanyeol yang tadinya sibuk mengambil boxer briefnya mengalihkan pandangannya dari lemarinya kemudian menatap Sehun dengan seringainya. "Kenapa? Kita sama-sama laki-laki, lagipula aku dan kau bersaudara. Tak ada yang perlu saling kita tutupi." Apa yang dikatakan Chanyeol memang ada benarnya, tapi tetap saja mereka sudah bukan anak kecil lagi. Mereka memang sudah terbiasa saling terbuka sejak kecil, bahkan mereka sering sekali pergi mandi bersama. Tak ada rahasia diantara mereka. Tapi, seiring berjalannya waktu, seiring mereka beranjak dewasa, masing-masing dari mereka ingin memiliki privasi yang tidak perlu dibagi diantara mereka.

Chanyeol kembali duduk di sofanya hanya dengan menggunakan boxer briefnya, kemudian menyesap kembali yamazakinya, "Ah, rasanya jauh lebih enak dibandingkan saat tadi." Chanyeol mengistirahatkan punggungnya ke sandaran sofa. "Jadi, apa yang membawamu kesini?"

"Malam ini kita ada makan malam bersama keluarga Song di rumah, pulanglah."

"Ah, padahal aku sudah bilang untuk tidak merusak moodku." Chanyeol menyesap sakenya dan menatap kosong dinding apartemennya, pikirannya entah melayang kemana yang jelas hanya ada Baekhyun dipikirannya. Bahkan Chanyeol hanya menyebut nama Baekhyun ketika ia dengan tanpa belas kasih bercinta dengan tiga orang perempuan, tidak ada satu nama perempuan tersebut yang keluar dari bibir Chanyeol, hanya Baekhyun yang ia sebut dalam tiap erangan dan desahannya yang memicu emosi dari ketiga gadis tersebut hingga akhirnya mereka menampar Chanyeol dan pergi begitu saja dari apartemen Chanyeol. Sebagai gadis yang tidak pernah melakukan seks sama sekali dan harus menjalani pengalaman seks pertama mereka dengan seorang bedebah seperti Chanyeol membuat mereka naik pitam, walaupun awalnya mereka secara suka rela datang kepada Chanyeol dan memberikan tubuh mereka, tapi tetap saja diperlakukan sebagai orang lain saat mereka bersenggama—saat paling intim diantara hubungan dua orang manusia, membuat darah mereka mendidih.

Sesaat suasana hening hadir diantara mereka hingga akhirnya Sehun mulai membuka mulutnya lagi, "Jongin hyung sudah di rumah sejak pagi. Sebaiknya kau juga pulang, paling tidak untuk malam ini."

"Ah, sampaikan salamku untuk Jongin, aku tidak akan datang."

Sehun mengepalkan tangannya untuk menahan emosinya, "Ayah menyuruhku untuk menyeretmu kalau kau tidak mau datang dengan kemauanmu sendiri, dan aku dilarang kembali jika tanpa membawa dirimu."

"Control freak!" cela Chanyeol.

"Hyung!" Sehun menaikkan suaranya pertanda tidak setuju dengan apa yang baru saja dikatakan Chanyeol. Bagaimanapun juga, Park Sooman adalah orang tua satu-satunya yang mereka miliki. Sehun sangat menghormati ayahnya.

"Baik-baik, karena kau bersikeras ingin aku datang, aku akan datang."

"Trims," tutup Sehun kemudian beranjak pergi.

~ .o~

Baekhyun terburu-buru ke studionya karena manajer Kwang tiba-tiba menelpon Baekhyun dihari liburnya. Padahal hari ini ia berniat memperbaiki beberapa part dari lagunya yang tidak disukai oleh produser Seok, ya apa daya, manajer Kwang bahkan sampai memohon agar Baekhyun datang ke studio.

"Jadi apa masalahnya?" tanya Baekhyun pada manajer Kwang, ternyata tidak hanya manajer Kwang, produser Seok juga ada disana. Nampaknya ini merupakan hal yang sangat serius.

"Kau ingat lagu demo yang tempo lalu aku tawarkan untuk albummu?" tanya produser Seok.

Baekhyun kembali memutar rekaman ingatannya ketika ia kembali ke studio untuk pertama kalinya setelah berlibur ke 'Eropa', ah kenangan pahit itu tanpa sengaja malah terputar kembali. Baekhyun segera menyingkirkan semua memorinya tentang Chanyeol dan kembali mengingat melodi-melodi yang ia pernah dengar.

"Lagu yang dinyanyikan oleh pendatang baru itu? Kim ehm...," Baekhyun berpikir sejenak. "Taeyeon," potong manajer Kwang.

"Ah iya, Kim Taeyeon," jawab Baekhyun mengamini manajer Kwang. "Ada apa memangnya?"

"Sederhananya sebuah rumah produksi ingin membeli lagu tersebut sebagai OST dari drama terbaru mereka, tapi mereka menginginkan lagu itu menjadi lagu duet yang artinya perlu dilakukan sedikit perombakan pada beberapa partnya," jelas produser Seok.

"Lalu, apa hubungannya denganku?" tanya Baekhyun kebingungan.

"Duet. Kau dan Kim Taeyeon."

"Apa?" tanya Baekhyun tidak percaya, "kau tahukan, kalau sekarang aku sedang sibuk dengan album baruku. Dan kau sendiri yang menyuruhku untuk menggubah lagu terakhirku, aku tidak bisa menerima tawaran ini."

"Proyek ini tidak akan banyak menyita waktumu, apalagi kau hanya menyanyikan beberapa part saja," ujar manajer Kwang menginterupsi diskusi Baekhyun dengan produser Seok. Jelas sekali manajer Kwang tidak terlalu paham dengan musik, bagaimana bisa dia bilang begitu, duet itu tidak semudah menyanyi solo, selain pembagian partnya harus proporsional, harmonisasi juga sangat penting, walaupun hanya menyanyi beberapa part, tetap saja itu akan menyita waktu karena takenya pasti akan berkali-kali. Ah, Baekhyun mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi. Manajer Kwang memang menyebalkan, tapi paling tidak ia adalah seorang manajer yang dapat diandalkan.

Manajer Kwang menatap Baekhyun dengan penuh kebingungan seolah-olah berkata, "Apa aku salah bicara?"

"Begini saja, aku sudah mengatur pertemuan antara kau dan Taeyeon malam ini di restoran Jepang, kalian bisa mulai mendiskusikan tentang lagu ini sebaiknya dibuat seperti apa dan mulai mengambil take besoknya. Kalau kau tidak suka, kau boleh membatalkannya," tawar produser Seok.

Kenapa harus di restoran Jepang?

"Tunggu, kenapa tidak di studio saja? aku bisa pergi ke studionya, atau kalian juga bisa mengundangnya ke studio kita."

"Akan lebih baik pertemuan pertamamu dengannya dimulai dengan suasana yang santai, agar chemistry yang nantinya kalian bangun untuk lagu ini terlihat lebih real."

Baekhyun masih ingin mendebat produser Seok, tapi ia paham sepertinya semua ini memang sudah direncanakan dengan matang, Baekhyun hanya bisa mengikuti saja dan melihat apa yang sebenarnya mereka rencanakan.

"Baiklah, tapi aku minta hari liburku dikompensasi, karena kalian menyuruhku untuk bekerja disaat aku ingin beristirahat."

"Tentu saja."

 **Malam** harinya Baekhyun mengendarai mobilnya menuju restoran Jepang yang sudah direservasi sebelumnya oleh produser Seok. Baekhyun mengikuti seorang pramusaji yang akhirnya mengantarkannya ke sebuah ruang VIP, disana sudah duduk manis seorang gadis cantik yang Baekhyun yakini sebagai Kim Taeyeon.

"Kim Taeyeon?" tanya Baekhyun memastikan.

Perempuan cantik itu mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Baekhyun sambil tersenyum, "Baekhyun sanbae?"

Baekhyunpun duduk dihadapan perempuan tersebut, pramusaji yang mengantarkan Baekhyun membawa beberapa gelas ocha kemudian menyajikannya dihadapan Baekhyun dan Taeyeon, setelah itu sang pramusaji membungkuk kemudian berdiri dan menutup ruangan VIP tersebut.

Kini hanya tinggal Baekhyun dan Taeyeon yang ada di dalam ruangan tersebut. Keduanya terlihat sangat kikuk dengan satu sama lain. Taeyeon menggenggam gelas ochanya dipangkuannya sambil sesekali menyesapnya, sedangkan Baekhyun sedang memikirkan kata-kata apa yang sebaiknya ia ucapkan untuk memecahkan keheningan diantara mereka.

"Rambutmu terlihat berkilau, kau pergi ke salon mana?" tanya Baekhyun berbasa-basi.

"Salon X didaerah Gangnam."

"Benarkah? Aku juga sering pergi ke sana, bahkan aku punya kartu membernya." Baekhyun mengeluarkan dompetnya kemudian mengambil sebuah kartu dan menunjukkannya pada Taeyeon.

"Wah, sanbae, aku tidak menyangka kalau kau sudah member disana, aku baru beberapa kali ke salon X, temanku yang merekomendasikan."

"Oh begitu, pantas saja aku tidakpernah melihatmu disana. Omong-omong, sebaiknya jangan panggil aku sanbae, aku tidak setua itu," sela Baekhyun sambil memanyunkan bibirnya.

"Tapi, sanbaekan sudah lebih senior di dunia hiburan. Jadi memang sudah seharusnya aku memanggil sanbae."

"Ah, kau terlalu berlebihan. Panggil Baekhyun saja."

"Baiklah. Anyway, keuntungan member di salon X apa ya?"

"Pertama, setiap kita perawatan apapaun akan mendapatkan poin, nah kalau sudah mengumpulkan 10 poin bisa memeilih beberapa hadiah gratis seperti, potong rambut, creambath, manicure and pedicure, dan banyak lagi. Selain itu, setiap transaksi ke 3 dan ke 7 setiap bulannya akan dapat potongan 50%, untuk aku yang sering bolak-balik salon dalam sebulan itu sangat menguntungkan," jelas Baekhyun dengan berapi-api, bahkan Baekhyun lebih pantas disebut sales salon X dari pada penyanyi terkenal. Baekhyun malah lupa tujuannya kesini untuk membicarakan soal bisnis bukannya malah membicarakan soal perawatan tubuh dan rambut.

Taeyeon menganggukan kepalanya seperti ibu-ibu yang baru saja berhasil dipengaruhi oleh sales door-to-door, "Begitu ya, sepertinya aku juga akan mendaftarkan diriku di salon tersebut."

"Bagus! Kita bisa sering bertemu dan mengobrol disana," sambut Baekhyun antusias.

"Ohiya, sanbae—maksudku Baekhyun, bagaimana dengan OST tersebut?"

"Sebaiknya kita makan dulu saja, aku sudah sangat lapar."

Obrolan bisnispun berubah menjadi obrolan tidak penting lainnya, Baekhyun dan Taeyeon cepat sekali akrab seperti mereka memang sudah ditakdirkan untuk menjadi teman sejak lahir. Sayang sekali mereka baru bertemu sekarang.

"Bagaimana cara kau pulang?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Oh, temanku akan menjemputku sebentar lagi."

"Ehm begitu, kalau begitu aku akan menunggu sampai temanmu datang."

"Tidak perlu, kau pulang saja duluan, aku tidak apa-apa. sebentar lagi dia akan datang."

"Tidak apa-apa, lagipula aku tidak mungkin membiarkan seorang gadis sendirian disini, bagaimana kalau ada orang jahat?"

"Aku bisa bela diri kok, tenang saja."

"Tetap saja aku tidak tenang kalau meninggalkanmu sendirian."

"Baiklah kalau begitu, terserah kau saja."

Lima belas menit berselang masih tak nampak juga orang yang ditunggu Taeyeon. Sampai akhirnya ponsel Taeyeon berdering. Taeyeon permisi sebentar dan mengangkat telpon tersebut.

"Ada apa?" tanya Bakehyun.

"Temanku sepertinya sedang dalam masalah, ia tidak bisa menjemputku."

"Oh begitu, kalau begitu biar aku saja yang mengantarmu."

"Tidak usah sanbae—maksudku Baek. Aku akan menelpon asistenku, kalau tidak, aku bisa naik taksi kok."

"Sudahlah, ini sudah terlalu malam, biar aku saja yang mengantarmu."

Taeyeonpun akhirnya menyerah dan ikut masuk kedalam mobil Baekhyun.

* * *

[1] Yamazaki Sake.


End file.
